


Executive Orders

by artsyChica2012



Category: Scandal (TV), Scandal - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 102,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyChica2012/pseuds/artsyChica2012
Summary: Remember "The Plan" Fitz presented to Mellie in S2 X 22 in Cyrus' hospital room? What if Fitz & Olivia had actually implemented it as they moved forward into his re-election campaign? What new challenges & opportunities would it bring to their relationship as they journey towards the light?





	1. The End of The Beginning

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

He was in his office and she was in hers, but the sound of his voice made the distance between them disappear.

“It’s done.”

Despite the joy his words gave her, Olivia wondered at the tone in Fitz’s voice; it can’t have been easy, she thought.

The Fixer in her couldn’t help itself. “Second thoughts?”

“Never.” Fitz said. “You? Speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

“Never.”

“How soon can you pack your bags?”He laughed, but there was a seriousness behind his words and they both knew it.

Olivia’s answer was a soft laugh of her own. “You do remember that we have a plan, don’t you?”

“That’s not exactly what I’m remembering at the moment.” His voice went warm and suggestive and Olivia didn’t have to wonder at what he was remembering.

“The plan, Fitz. We have to stick to the plan.” She tried to sound firm, but with his voice making her insides coil into warm knots, along with the knowledge that they were one step closer to their dream, it was a difficult thing. Olivia felt hot and cold, a little fearful, if she would admit it, but hopeful and thrilled all at the same time. She felt so much that sometimes none of it seemed real…

“We have your perfect plan.” Fitz agreed. “That doesn’t mean we can’t work around the plan.”

“What kind of workaround did you have in mind?”

“How about a sleepover?”

“Fitz, you’re terrible.” Even though he couldn’t see her, Olivia shook her head. He was such a bad boy sometimes. And the fact that nobody knew that but her… that was a delicious secret.

“No, I’m not. Want me to come over and prove it to you?”

“Fitzgerald Grant...” The way he laughed let her know that her attempt at scolding him was failing miserably, but undaunted, she tried again. “Mr. President.”

“You know how much I love it when you call me that.” Fitz’s voice dropped to a purposefully suggestive tone. “You know what it does to me when you call me that.”

And he knew what his voice did to her when he talked to her like the way he was doing right now. Olivia closed her eyes briefly while in spite of her words, a familiar and welcome warmth began to spark somewhere deep inside.

And then she let reality back in. “Fitz, you know we have to wait and see how the news of your separation goes over in the next news cycle before we even think about anything else. The both of us are going to have to be be very careful from here on out.”

Even while she was reminding Fitz about their agreement of taking a brief step away from each other, there’s a rising sense of relief in her. Olivia told herself that she was over-thinking things. She did that a lot, she knew it was a fault of hers. She even knew why, even if she couldn’t help it. Overthinking was what she did when she couldn’t fix matters, when the Fixer was forced to let matters fall out all on their own…

**Earlier that day…**

She’s trying not to look at her watch.

It isn’t that late, only just past early evening the sun having set no more than an hour earlier. She’s still at OPA, but the time isn’t the reason why she’s trying not to look at her watch. Try as she might not to think about it, she can’t deny the reason why. She will not think about it; she tells herself, it’s a useless endeavor. It won’t make the time pass any faster, it won’t make matters move any quicker either. He’ll call her when it’s done.

“It” was specifically, the signing of Fitz and Mellie’s separation papers. Today - this evening - probably right about now- is the day that they meet and sign them.

The timing was well planned out; Friday evening, with Halloween falling on a Saturday this year. Their meeting was taking place deliberately after the courts have closed, deliberately after the evening news was over, with the hope being that it would keep the buzz down to a reasonable roar, with the holiday weekend acting as a buffer before the Monday morning news.

Olivia let out a slow breath, staring down at the papers in front of her, deliberately forcing her thoughts in a different direction. They were wrapping up another convoluted case for the eccentric Caldwells and that included a final meeting between them tonight. Otherwise, she’d be -elsewhere tonight.

Nothing like repeat customers, the thought crosses her mind unbidden - and that sends a reluctant smile across her face.

But then her eyes strayed from the page in front of her and once again so did her thoughts.

***

Here they are. Sitting across the table from one another in a cold and soulless room, one as cold as their marriage had been. There are no lawyers present. Their jobs were done. All the negotiations, such as they were, are over now and their respective lawyers were waiting outside to receive the papers and then to deliver to a friendly judge to be quietly witnessed, notarized and filed.

Even the separation papers aren’t necessary, Fitz thinks as he scrawls his name across the final one, but it’s fine with him that Mellie demands this as a part of her deal. When the news breaks - and they both knew no matter what precautions they took, the news would break - it would salve Mellie’s pride.

It was what the world would see vs reality. Reality was they both know that after her last debacle, Mellie was in no real position to make any demands at all, but Fitz simply doesn’t care. Not anymore.

There are other requests that Mellie have made, but again, considering it’s the beginning of the end to the misery they’ve both managed to inflict on one another for the past ten years, that’s fine with him too. Obviously his soon-to-be ex wife has finally come to terms with the truth.

With an eye to her future and her vision of her reality, Mellie had made it a point to attempt to debate and negotiate wherever she thought she’d seen the chance. He owed her that much, she’d claimed and Fitz hadn’t disagreed with her. It wasn’t that she was necessarily right, he just wanted to not have to argue with her any more than he had to.

After twenty years of marriage, Fitz was more than ready to be generous. That meant granting her tenancy rights to the family homes in Colorado and Santa Barbara - the ranch - which meant that as long as she gave good advance notice, Mellie would be allowed to use them for the purpose of providing visitation for the kids through their minority.

There was no reason why their expectations of their lifestyles should be changed or rearranged because of their parents splitting up, she’d argued. She also wanted outright ownership of the condo in Virginia and the townhouse in upstate New York; if and when she decided on her own political path it would more than likely be in one of those two states, so she had decided that she would need them to establish residency.

Fitz wasn’t fooled by her demands - there was another layer to those demands - they were also a way to keep her name tied to the Grant political legacy. Again, Fitz had no problem with her demands, his mind telling him to just let it all be done. He didn’t need those houses, not really. At the end of the day, they were just things. And things can be replaced - and after all, he had Vermont.

Finished with his papers, Fitz took them in his hands and tapped them lightly on the tabletop, neatening them out. Across the table from him, Mellie was just finishing signing on the last page of her papers.

She looked up at him. “So, this is it. The beginning of the end.”

Fitz didn’t answer her. His mind told him that anything he could have said would be taken the wrong way and would lead to a fight.

For a moment, he thought Mellie would start one anyway. He could see the light of battle spark in her eyes, but to his surprise and relief, it died away almost as quickly as it had been born.

“I’ll bring Teddy by the Oval in his costume tomorrow. That way we can all be wearing our masks for the camera…”

Before Fitz could answer, Mellie jerked herself out of her chair and stalked out of the door. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was indeed, the beginning of the end - but it was also the beginning of the next chapter of his life. His best life.


	2. Wine and Roses and Conversations

Olivia looked up at the knock on her door, welcoming the distraction.

“I come bearing gifts.” Harrison announced. He stood in the doorway holding a narrow glossy white box. It was tied with a gilt bow and a spray of dark red, fragrant roses.

Olivia gestured for him enter, getting up from her desk to to take the package from him. They both moved to the area of her office that served as the casual seating, Olivia taking the small sofa that defined the space while Harrison took the closest chair.

“Grateful client?” Harrison asked.

She smiled. “Probably, considering we just accepted another case from one of our favorite clients -”

“-our favorite repeat clients -” Harrison interrupted with an unrepentant grin.

“ - which is why the Caldwells remain one of our favorite clients -” Olivia replied without skipping a beat. She untied the bow that held the roses. They were a deep luxurious red and she took a moment to bring them up to her face, close enough to inhale their rich scent before laying them aside. She opened the box and they saw a bottle of wine laid against a bed of silk.

“Apparently Congressman Caldwell is trying to make an impression.” Harrison said.

“I think he succeeded. The last time a wine from this vineyard came up, it was on auction at Christie’s.” Olivia studied the label. “A Chambertin-Clos de Bèze grand cru, no less.”

She laughed at Harrison and the face he made, showing that he had no idea what she meant.

“Something like this is - special.” Olivia explained. “Very special.”

Harrison shook his head. “I know, one of these days, we’ll have to attend some wine tasting classes and you can re-acquaint me with the subtle mysteries of good wine. But there’s something I do know - that is not a typical, ‘I brought some wine to the card party.’ So put it away for some really special occasion, while I find us something a little more plebeian in taste.”

Harrison put action to words, walking to the small wine cabinet that was tucked away on the far side of her office. He opened the doors and studied the choices.

“There’s a nice burgundy that’s already open.” Olivia informed him as she turned her attention back to her gift. As she lifted the bottle from its box, a wineglass-charm looped around the neck chimed softly at the same time that it caught her eye. A silvery delicate chain held a small star sapphire gemstone set in a cabochon setting at one end.

Her birthstone, she realized with a smile. The Caldwells had done their due diligence very well.

Harrison had turned at the sound of the charm hitting the bottle. “Is that silver?”

Olivia looked closer. “Platinum, I think.”

“Now I’m even more sure it’s meant to be something special.” Harrison said. “Which Caldwell do you think sent it, the married one or the soon to be married one?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Olivia shook her head and spoke without thinking. “I’m a one-woman man.”

Her face warmed as Harrison made a sound of approval. “Glad to hear it.”

Olivia watched him as he came back to his seat with a bottle and two glasses. He uncorked the wine, then poured them both a glass.

Harrison smiled at her with a warm gaze that showed that he was genuinely happy for her. “So it’s really happening?”

Olivia hesitated for just a moment, then let the smile that came to her face answer for her. She lifted her glass towards Harrison; he leaned forward and touched his glass to hers. They both smiled at one another as the sound of crystal shimmered into the air between them.

“Yes, it’s really happening.” Olivia said. She paused, taking a moment to gather her thoughts.

Harrison’s gaze was understanding. Olivia had always believed that he’d been the first to guess at the relationship between she and Fitz. It was after she’d been hurt during their last case and Fitz had brought her into the White House under his direct protection that Harrison had told her that why she was there was none of his business, but that had been enough between the two of them. At this point, Olivia believed that her relationship was an open secret at OPA, but Harrison had been the first to acknowledge that he knew.

That fact made it a little easier for Olivia to share her thoughts.

“It’s going to take some time; the country is going to have to get used to the idea of a newly single president first, let alone one that is dating, after all - there’s no real precedent for this in modern ages - and we have to be especially careful, considering - Fitz -” it still felt a little strange, using his first name in front of other people instead of Mr. President even in private like she was now - but it was a good kind of strange, she realized even as she said his name again, “Fitz - will be preparing to announce his re-election very soon.

“And then there’s the matter of his children, of course.” She continued. “He and Mellie have sat Karen and Gerry down and talked this out with them once the arrangements for the legal separation began. I think - I hope - that Karen and Gerry will come to some kind of understanding, but Teddy is really too young to know what’s happening.”

Olivia took a swallow of her wine. “I don’t know how they’ll react in the long run, but I do know that they all need time to adjust to their parents’ separation and divorce, let alone a new woman in their father’s life.”

“You were great with them on the campaign the first time around.” Harrison reminded her.

“Maybe, but that was different.” Olivia hesitated. “I don’t - we don’t - want them to think that I came in and broke up their marriage.”

“I get it.” Harrison said. “And if you two are seen together too soon, that’s exactly what the media will say.”

“We’ve fought that fight too many times for too many clients for me to have any illusions on that score.” Olivia agreed with him.

She went on to say something she hadn’t told anyone else. Cyrus was the only other person who had known. “The truth is, their marriage was dead long before Fitz began his campaign for president. It’s the reason I was brought in to begin with.”

“So, of course you have a plan.” Harrison raised his glass to her. He’d seen the Grant’s in action over the course of the campaign as well, so when he thought about what Olivia had admitted, he realized that he shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Of course.” That this was a feeling that was easier said than done, she kept to herself. “And once they do learn about us, I don’t want them to think that I’m trying to be their mother - I’d rather take this time and try to become their friend first.”

Even if it had been mostly on a peripheral basis, Olivia had seen what damage could be done when children where caught in the cross-hairs of their parents’ missteps. The results were anger, grief, rebellion. She could relate. And because she could, Olivia would never allow herself be the cause of such heartache.

“Moving on.” It seemed that Harrison could read her thoughts, because he changed the subject. “Started the wedding invitation lists, yet?” he asked lightly.

Olivia accepted his attempt to lighten the mood with a grateful smile.

“Not yet - I’m in no particular rush.” She said. “Besides, it’s not like I have this big family to fill up my side of the church -”

“So, we’re having a church wedding?” Harrison lifted an eyebrow at her. The smile was still on her face, but somehow it didn’t seem to be reaching her eyes. Part of him suddenly just wanted her smile to be real. “You’ve been planning this in your head, haven’t you?”

Olivia took a deep swallow of wine. As hard as she had tried not to, knowing that Fitz was taking the first steps towards being free, a part of her had done exactly that.

One unexpected memory in particular kept coming back to mind - she and her mother sitting at their kitchen counter, her with her nose in a book as usual, and her mother popping fresh popcorn over the stove. Her mother daydreaming aloud of the wedding she thought her daughter might one day have. Every time it happened, it brought a surge of unexpected emotion to the surface. Being a normal pre-teen, all Olivia had felt at the time was a sort of affectionate annoyance, but as those long ago memories rose up in her, she was surprised to feel an unfamiliar prickle of tears sting her eyes. She hadn’t allowed herself to think about her mother in forever but it didn’t surprise her to find herself remembering her mother’s dreams for her -

“Not exactly planning.” Suddenly, they were just a little too real and then a little too much, and force of habit pushed those thoughts aside. Olivia reached down inside herself and allowed herself a laugh in an attempt to minimize and wish away what she was really feeling.

She looked down at her wineglass, easier to talk that way. “More like day-dreaming. You see these these things, articles and pictures and movies, and you can’t help but wonder what it must be like to have some great big fat wedding, with aunts and uncles and dozens and dozens of cousins, wreaking joyous havoc …” It was a foolish, she knew it, but she just couldn’t help herself.

She looked up to see Harrison nodding in agreement, his eyes filled with understanding. “The dream of every only child and every orphan.”

He hadn’t had much of a family either, not until he’d met Olivia, not until he’d become a part of OPA.

Olivia watched the look on Harrison’s face and guessed the direction of his thoughts. They were alike in the lack of family, she thought.

Mostly.


	3. A Giving Mood

Harrison had only stayed long enough to finish his wine; a call came for him, after which he’d drained his glass and left with a wink and a smile. Although she knew that Huck and Quinn were still in their offices, that left Olivia alone in hers to sit and sip her wine and think on things she had thought had been left behind in her past.

Those thoughts lingered until her - their - private cell phone had rung and she was reminding him that they needed to be careful - at least for a little while longer.

“I agree, we have to be careful, but does that mean we have to wait? It’s been weeks since we’ve been together.”

“I know, Fitz.” Olivia said. She missed him too, but for both of them, work had been close to overwhelming. And she had wanted to make sure that Fitz had all the space he needed while he went through the process of finalizing his separation from Mellie. As far as she was concerned, the last thing she wanted was to put her wants and needs on his list of priorities.

“It’s barely been two weeks, Fitz.” Ten days, but who was counting? “We still have to be careful.”

Are you sure that’s what you want?” Fitz was asking. “I can do careful. You know I could have you whisked in and out of here and have all traces of your presence erased in a matter of minutes.”

His voice dropped and the entire tenor of the conversation changed. “I’m very powerful like that.”

Fitz paused purposefully, allowing her to let the idea sink in. “Most women would find that a turn-on.”

The suddenly sensual drop in Fitz’s rich baritone had Olivia’s entire body reacting between one breath and the next. Goosebumps trailed themselves over her skin; without her consciously realizing it, Olivia’s tongue slipped out in an attempt to try and moisten her suddenly parched lips.

She tried another angle, since this one was obviously not working. “Fitz, we both have a lot of work to do this evening, you know that, right?”

“I know that and you know that. You were here this earlier during the morning brief so you know my schedule and you know that I know yours.” Fitz was relentless. “But Olivia, don’t you want to know what you’re turning down - what we’re both missing?”

“Fitz…”

“Are you going to tell me that you’re not missing me the way I’m missing you?”

“Fitz, what are you doing?”

“Let’s just say I’m in a very giving mood right this moment. You do know what I’d like to be giving you right now, don’t you?”

Olivia’s heart had started to pound a little harder, her body flushing, filling with a familiar heat. Not surprisingly, when she spoke, her voice held more than a hint of breathlessness. It’s what Fitz had always been able to do with just the power of his voice. Adding deliberate eroticism to his words was blatantly unfair.

But it was clear Fitz had no intentions of playing fair. If she was going to deny him - even if it were for their own good - then obviously he was going to make her pay for it.

“Shhhh…” Fitz hushed her. “I think that you need to know exactly what you’re giving up.”

“Wh - what I’m giving up?” Unconsciously, her fingers trailed upwards to brush against her lips.

“Well, to start with, if you were to walk through the door to the Oval right now, I wouldn’t waste one minute talking. Seconds after the door closed behind you, I’d sweep you up in my arms and have you perched on the edge of my desk. And do you know what I’d want to do next?”

“What?” her voice was just above a whisper, but Olivia was barely conscious of the fact. All of her senses were concentrated on his voice and his words, a powerful combination that had her insides melting her resistance down.

“I’d want to taste you, Livvie. Not with a kiss - not on the mouth. I’d make you wait for that…”

Perversely, because he was denying it, Olivia found her lips suddenly hungering for his. Unconsciously, she bit her lower lip, forcibly reminded of the taste and texture of his mouth.

Suddenly, her mouth was unaccountably dry and she reached for her wine, gulping down a swift mouthful. It barely eased the dryness in her mouth, instead only treacherously reminding her of the sweetness in his touch that she was missing more and more as Fitz continued.

“- but I’d let my mouth taste you - starting from that spot just behind your ear that makes you shiver when I kiss you there…”

She shivered then, her eyes closing as a hot ripple of sweet memory went through her. Her free hand found its way up to her throat, her fingertips gliding upward until she found that soft spot just behind her ear, imagining them to be the touch of his lips.

Dimly, she heard the soft clink of glass. Fitz was pouring himself a drink, clearly intending on enjoying himself further.

His voice was practically a purr as he continued. “Let’s talk about the fact that you were wearing one of your power suits today when you came to the White House. The only thing wrong was that it was a pantsuit. You know I would have preferred seeing you in a skirt. But either way, do you know how many times I’ve imagined you wearing something sexy and hot under those suits? Something that nobody except you and I would know that the indomitable, unforgettable Ms. Pope were wearing?”

“Something like what?” She shouldn’t encourage him, but somehow Olivia couldn’t help herself.

“To tell the truth, I’m torn between the idea of some kind of leather and lace combination, or something silky and hot in some shade of crimson red. Either way, there’s a garter belt involved, because I’m sure that you’d look insanely hot in one, Livvie…”

She couldn’t help imagining how Fitz would be looking at her in such an outfit, how his eyes would darken with desire and intent and the way he had of unconsciously licking his lips… Olivia bit her own lower lip in an effort to hold back a heated moan. “I hate you.”

“You could always come over here and show me how much you hate me.” Fitz offered. “But since you’re not going to do that, don’t interrupt.”

She heard him take a sip of his drink. “Now, where was I?”

Olivia couldn’t help herself. She knew better, but just couldn’t… “Tasting me…”

Oh, yes. Thank you, Livvie. I’d start there, but then I’d kiss a path down your throat as I slowly took off your jacket, and then I’d take off your blouse, one button at a time, kissing each inch of skin that I exposed. And then - is there a zipper on your skirt, Olivia?”

He wasn’t playing fair - she really should hate him right now. “I’m not answering that.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Fitz said smoothly. “My hands would be sliding up your thighs anyway - and while I was doing that, I’d be sliding down onto my knees…”

“I’m hanging up now, Fitz. I have work to do, and so do you!”

“No, you’re not. Not yet.” Fitz told her. “And once I was on my knees, well, we both know what would happen next, don’t we?”

She did know - a new heat blossomed in her core and she could feel a honeyed drip begin to moisten her swollen center.

“Fitz…” They both heard the pleading in her voice, but she was helpless to stop and Fitz didn’t want to.

“I like it when you beg, Livvie. I love it when you beg.” His voice caressed her, his soft laugh drew her in closer. “And as far as work is concerned, well, there’s work - and then there’s work. Don’t you want to know what my intentions are?”

Olivia didn’t answer. She couldn’t.

He laughed again, low and sexy and sure of all the reasons why she couldn’t. “I would definitely go to work - most thoroughly, with my mouth and my tongue - tasting you - drinking in all you had to offer. And when you were begging - and I wouldn’t stop until you were begging…”

The ache in her was liquid, molten, ebbing and flowing, waves of heat swirling higher and higher around her core and spreading outward to flood her senses - if he were here, she would be very close to begging him to do whatever he wanted - but she knew that he knew that.

“Then maybe - just maybe - I’d kiss you on the mouth - so you could taste yourself - and we both know that my tasting you would make me only hungry and thirsty for the rest of you… we both know what would happen next…”

“I- I have to go, Fitz.”

“Wouldn’t you rather come?”

Underneath the mask of innocence he put in his words, Fitz knew damned well what he had done to her, was doing to her. As he had settled into his role as President, Leader of the Free World, with it came a rising dom persona in Fitz in the bedroom. Or the floor. Or whatever surface he found available whenever he was able to find Olivia available and the mood was right.

He’d been a bit hesitant at first, not sure that Olivia would accept this new side of him as it was evolving, but found himself more than a little happy when she’d showed a total acceptance of his needs. Maybe because that there was a version of that same just this side of kink, in her too. Neither one of them had had any complaints so far, which left Fitz free to explore. Like he was doing now.

“Don’t you want to touch me, Livvie?” Fitz demanded. “Tell me the truth.”

“I-” For a moment, Olivia couldn’t find the breath to speak.

“Tell me.”

“I do.”

“That took too long, so I wouldn’t let you.” Fitz said wickedly. “What I would do is take your hands in mine so that I could pin yours over your head on the desk. I wouldn’t let you touch me, knowing how much that would drive you crazy. Then I’d take my time and slide myself slowly and deeply inside you and watch you - feel you - as your body clenches and quivers and shows me just how much you love feeling me - every inch of me - inside you…”

Something inside her clenched and quivered and a tiny explosion of pleasure went through her. She inhaled sharply as a tiny moan escaped her lips.

“Mmmhmm - just like that, Livvie…”

She was a little dizzy now, her body feeling both hot and cold with the ripples of pleasure racing through her, her nipples tight and aching in tempo with the pulse beating hot and heavy between her thighs…

“You’re not playing fair, Fitz…”

“No, I’m not.” Fitz agreed with her, satisfaction and more riding hard in his voice. “I never said I would. Did the plan didn’t say anything about - this? About us spending so much time apart, about me telling you how much I miss feeling you, I much I want to bury myself inside you right now?”

He surprised her with his next words. “Close your eyes, Olivia.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Close. Your. Eyes.”

She shouldn’t, but she did.

He knew it. “Good girl. Can you feel me yet?”

“Fitz…”

“Can. You. Feel. Me?”

With Fitz’s voice curling suggestively in her ear, how could she not? Unconsciously, her lips parted, as though they were readying themselves for the kiss he’d already promised that he would deny her, making her hunger for it even more.

Her body was tense with the memory of him, of them, of the feel of her arms around him, her hips locked against his, the pleasure swelling up to envelop her senses to the point where she could barely think… another moan escaped her.

“Yes, I bet you can.” Fitz was relentless.”I can feel you too. I can taste you, sweet baby and right now, I am so hard for you…”

Fitz - I’m hanging up, Fitzgerald. I mean it this time.” She could feel her breath getting a little ragged, a sharp pang of pleasure pulsing through her center.

Fitz’s sigh was purposefully exaggerated. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“No - I mean, yes!”

“Not yet, Livvie.” Fitz was persuasive. “Just do one thing for me first.”

She shouldn’t… “What?”

“Are your eyes still closed?”

“Yes.”

“Good girl.” Fitz said. “I want you to take one finger and slide it slowly between your lips.”

As she obeyed, her breathing deepened and knowing that Fitz could hear her only made her hotter. She moaned a little.

“Mmhmm.” Fitz all but growled his approval into her ear. “Slide it in and out for me. I’ll bet your mouth is so wet, so soft…It’s not as good as my tongue, is it?”

It wasn’t. The feel of her finger in her mouth made her body hot, but it wasn’t anywhere near the sensation of Fitz’s tongue on her, in her - the thought made her moan again.

“I- I can’t do this, Fitz.” Her voice was a breathless stutter and her body felt the same.

“You can’t? Are you sure about that?”

“I’m at work, Fitz - and I’m not the only one here.” Huck and Quinn were still in their offices, she managed to remember through the haze in her mind.

Fitz relented. “We can’t have you putting on a show, can we? At least not for anyone else but me… we’ll have to remedy that soon.

“But cutting me off the way you’ve been doing means that you still owe me, you know that right?”

“Owe you?” Olivia asked him weakly. Right now, she could barely wrap her mind around his words.

“Yes, you do. So here’s what I want you to do, Livvie. Wear a skirt suit for your next press briefing. One of your suits with the kick-pleats behind your knees, because I know I’m going to want easy access after. And that means no pantyhose either, of course. And I want you to remember that I’ll be watching. You’ll know what to do after that.”

And without another word, Fitz hung up.

Olivia stared down at her phone for a few moments in disbelief. She owed him? - after that steamy session - she owed him? Lack of fulfillment fueled her frustration, boiling up inside her to tangle tortuously with the ache between her thighs.

She let her cell fall from her still shivering hold, then crossed her arms on the desk and let her head drop down on them.

“Damn it, Fitz!”


	4. It's Unofficially Official

**CHAPTER 04**  
  


"It's supposed to be very unofficial." Fitz said. It was another late night being spent in the Oval while Olivia was across town in her apartment, curled up in her bed with a final glass of wine.

She'd been working hard as well, dividing the evening between her Communication Director duties and reviewing the preliminary casework of OPA's possibly newest client.

Somehow, this case was already looking like it was going to be more complicated than she'd thought. A meeting with Peter Campbell had confirmed her first gut feeling - that and the expensive bottle of wine that had come her way.

It was however, a very excellent expensive bottle of wine. Olivia took another slow sip and smiled as she savored the rich flavor. Peter had urged her to not save it for a special occasion, promising that he'd make sure she had even finer wines waiting for her at the end of their case. He hadn't given her any particulars just yet - in his words, he was "hoping that OPA services wouldn't be needed, but he wanted them on reserve just in case" - and was willing to pay a retainer fee in the meanwhile. She'd found no reason to say no to that - at least not yet.

"So official that you weren't even supposed to know what the subject of the meeting with Frank Garner was about." She said, agreeing with him. The meeting with Peter had had unexpected dividends. Through him, Olivia had discovered that the Ranking Member - the highest Republican member - of the Judiciary Committee had requested a private meeting with the president.

The plan was - Peter had confided in her - that Garner had been instructed by his [unofficial] superior, Thomas Tillman. Tillman led the Republican dominated House - and he had made it clear to his peers that he intended to 'guide' Fitz on his upcoming choices concerning the judiciary appointments during his next term.

"But now we do." Fitz said. He didn't bother to hide the satisfaction in his voice.

"Now we do." Olivia agreed and he can hear the same thought in hers. "We also aren't supposed to know why this is happening at this particular time. There's some very quiet, very underground rumblings about a certain Justice who may be possibly be contemplating resigning from his seat - citing personal reasons."

She already had Huck on finding out what those reasons were. "I have some ideas -"

" -I may have a few of my own." Fitz said.

"I can't wait to hear them."

They smiled. In sync.

**XXX**

As Francis Garner was announced, Fitz made a point of coming from behind his desk to shake his hand. He motioned to one of the chairs that faced his desk before resuming his seat. Another time, he might have offered him the more comfortable seating on the pair of couches that flanked the fireplace, but Fitz's mindset led him not to.

Garner was dressed in the Republican uniform, as Olivia often had called it, black suit, red tie along with his signature grandfatherly smile firmly in place. Unfortunately for Garner, that false smile reminded Fitz too much of Big Gerry, who had used this particular front far too often.

Another time he also might have offered the other man coffee, but even before the conversation between he and Olivia, Fitz had found that he didn't like the feeling of being handled - at least not by his so-called fellow Republicans.

That dislike was underscored and magnified before the conversation had gone on for very long. It was obvious that was what Garner had come to do. His smile was too wide, his handshake too obvious. Too something else - too sure of himself and over confident. As the most powerful Republican on the Judiciary Committee, Fitz knew that the other man wielded a certain amount of influence, but Olivia's report told him that he also tended to behave as though his association with Tillman had made him immune to any opposition. It would please Fitz to prove him wrong.

In spite of that, Fitz did his best to remain polite, maintaining the fiction that he was open to the meeting ad remained clueless to the agenda. "What is it that I can do for you, Chairman Garner? My time is limited and this was a last minute request."

It was clear that Garner was used to having his requests - last minute or not - granted. Fitz's unexpectedly direct question threw him off of his game.

"Actually, Mr. President, it's what I - I mean - we - can do for you."

"We?" Fitz's eyebrow rose in question.

"By we, I meant us - your Republican allies." Garner rushed forward, as he'd suddenly realized his unfortunate choice of words. "We - I - well, it's just an offer of friendly advice - a sharing of information, I mean."

Garner pointed out how beneficial their partnership had been for the party and therefore for the country and all he was here for now was to point out a few items that he, the president, might have missed. As he talked, Fitz found Garner's words had every feeling of being a carefully prepared performance and not a last minute thought and request - which was what it had been supposed to be.

"After all, there was your convalescence period after being shot, and then the hostage crisis that came right behind that, I just thought that I'd pass on some information that had been brought to my attention. It's still barely a whisper, but a man in my position hears things -"

He supposed that his reaction was meant to be a grateful one, Fitz thought to himself. But he knew that Garner was Tillman's lackey - and that was being generous. Once he'd been brought into the loop, according to Cyrus, Garner was little more than Tillman's bitch, in more ways than one.

Fitz was thankful when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. He called out permission for Lauren to enter and was surprised by the announcement that his vice-president was at the door. He supposed he had no choice but to let her in.

Sally smiled at them both with a brittle attempt at warmth. "I heard that Chairman Garner had been seen in the building, and I just thought I'd stop by and say hello."

She paused and gave Fitz a look. "With your permission, of course, Mr. President."

Fitz wondered just how much of that was true, but felt he had no choice but to agree to her joining them.

Garner had stood when she came in and now he offered her a handshake. Fitz watched them carefully as they took a moment to exchange pleasantries, Sally asking after his family and Garner doing the same. There was no doubt in his mind that this was no coincidence, no matter what Sally had said - the calculation was in her eyes.

When Garner asked if the vice-president might remain, declaring that her input would be invaluable, it confirmed it.

"Oh?" Fitz let one eyebrow lift in a question. "Why is that?"

"Mr. President?" It was clear Garner hadn't expected the question.

"Why would you say the vice-president's input would be valuable." Fitz asked again. "No insult meant to you, Sally - but the judiciary committee's inner workings isn't exactly your area of expertise, is it?"

Sally's expression was cautious. "I take an interest in all areas of government, Mr. President - I consider it my God-given duty. How else am I expected to aid you?"

There it was, another heavy-handed mention of offering him help that he hadn't asked for.

"No doubt." Fitz almost managed to get that out without sounding entirely sarcastic, but it was difficult to keep his temper in check. He knew what they were trying to do and why - they wanted to dissuade him of his continual attempts to reach across the political aisle to find common cause for the American people to not only survive but to thrive.

Not for the first time did Fitz ask himself what these people thought they were doing. Did they - these representatives of the sort of small-minded republicans he'd found himself fighting since he'd taken office - did they really believe him to be that naive to accept their advice with no questions asked?

Olivia's voice came to him then, Fitz remembering a part of a conversation that they'd had more than once.

**XXX**

"People - politicians especially - find it hard, if not impossible - to believe in good for goodness sake, Fitz."

They'd been standing in front of the Constitution in the National Archives. It wasn't the first time that the place had been closed at his request for a private viewing, and once again, Fitz had known that if he asked Olivia to meet him there, she would.

For two political animals as they were, the view of that historic document meant a lot to them both. For Fitz, it was about accepting the mantle of power and the terrible burden of the presidency - "We, The People" - not Republicans or Democrats or Independents - but "We."

It was something that few people would ever be able to understand. But Olivia had. She knew him, like few did, even from the first time they'd viewed it together. Olivia had recognized his dedication to the power of the presidency and its effect on his life. It had both humbled him and strengthened his determination to be a president who would serve all the people, as best he could.

But he'd been coming up against the entrenched Republican mindset more and more as time passed - they seemed to be more concerned with consolidating their power than actually governing with the will of the people behind them.

His latest committee meeting had left him with a sour taste in his mouth and a head-pounding fury. Fitz had needed to get away somewhere, even only for a little while - and he needed to be with her…

"I get that, Livvie." One hand came up and clutched at the edge of the display, tightening in suppressed rage. "I'm not blind to how the game is played. But - but there's got to be a better way -"

Olivia gently laid one hand next to his. "You're doing exactly what needs to be done. You're building a coalition that they can't beat - it means that they won't be able to play quid pro quo with you and that drives them crazy. It'll take time, but in the end, you'll get what you want."

Her nearness made his anger fall away. Fitz let his fingers glide across hers and the soft warmth of her support flooded through him, along with her words, giving him peace and strength. "You think so?"

"I know so." Olivia slipped her hand into his. "They made the mistake of under-estimating you and I think they are just beginning to find that out."

Their eyes met and held for a moment, and in that moment, words became unnecessary.

Fitz let his gaze fall back onto the Constitution. "We, The People…"

He remembered once again, the sense of duty that had brought him here - and these two thought that they could change his mind from doing what he thought - no, what he knew - was right to whatever petty goals that they wanted.

He dared them to try.

Something of his thoughts must have shown in his face; Garner had been persistently praising the virtues of his party approved and preferred candidates and while Sally hadn't said half as much as he had, what she did do was point out her opinion of their lack or gifts of moral characters, citing issues that she obviously thought were lacking in the president. Normally tolerant of others' beliefs, this time Fitz found himself getting more and more irritated by her words. She obviously thought it was part of her job description to make these points and Fitz was fast approaching the point where he wanted to snap back at her about it. She was no Moses and her beliefs were not carved in stone.

It was a relief when Lauren knocked on the door again. "Ms. Pope is here, sir. She says she has some reports for you?"

Fitz made a show of glancing at his watch with a puzzled expression. "I wasn't expecting her, but show her in."

Just as he was pretending to be surprised at her arrival, Olivia did the same when she saw Sally and Garner. She greeted them, then apologized and asked if she should come back later. "It's just that you had mentioned that you wanted these preliminary reports as soon as they began to come in." She lifted the small stack of folders she was holding in her arms.

"Not at all, Olivia." He waved her in. "As a matter of fact, your input might be invaluable -" Fitz took more pleasure than he should have as he used Garner's own words against him.


	5. Grant For The People

**Chapter 05**

 

 

"I'm not sure that's a wise idea, Mr. President." Sally said. "It's not as though she's a member of your regular senior policy staff. I find it highly irregular that your press-secretary would be allowed to sit in on a policy meeting."

"A policy meeting? Is that what this is?" Fitz asked her. He shook his head. "I thought that this was an informal meeting that you just happened to drop in on?"

Garner had picked up on Fitz's displeasure, he flashed a look of dislike at the vice-president, then turned his attention back to Fitz. "I'm sure the vice-president was just looking out for your best interests, sir. As Communications Director, surely Ms. Pope doesn't concern herself with matters such as this -"

"You must have forgotten how she ran my election campaign - successfully, I might add."

"I'd think that Cyrus might have something to say about that." Sally said.

His manners went out the window as Fitz cut her off. "He'd be the first one to tell you how much he valued Olivia's advice - enough to coax one of the best and brightest of his former students away from an extremely well-paying job to come work for us and that the smartest thing he ever did was to bring her on-board."

He turned back to Olivia. "Please, join us and explain just what it is we've been working on."

"If you insist, Mr. President." Olivia crossed the room and handed Fitz a stack of folders. While he began to sort through them, she remained at his side as she turned to face the others.

"At the president's request, I've had my staff conducting research through several media environments across the country, from think tanks to colleges, local and national polls, and from PTA meetings to town halls across the country -"

She exchanged a glance with Fitz. They hid it well from the others, but there was no doubt that they were both enjoying this.

Olivia continued "- "Grant For The People" has always been more than a slogan. It's been a clear signal on how he meant to govern and he's done his best to do exactly that. It's why he continues to enjoy his grass-root level appeal across party lines.

"It's been an on-going project of the president that he keep these lines of communication open and his intent to be prepared for any contingency - up to and including anticipating any shifts in the judicial make up of our country on the highest levels."

Garner had enough honesty - or otherwise he'd just been too surprised to hide it for a moment to look confused. How was it that he'd heard nothing about the president's studies? Why hadn't he been briefed? He was beginning to feel more than a little foolish - here he was having barged into the Oval Office with what was supposed to have been wise advice for the president, to be the bringer of information that supposedly only he and a few others knew and for which the president was to have been grateful to receive. That was supposed to have endeared himself to the Oval - only now to learn that he'd hadn't needed his help. He was starting to feel embarrassed and a flush of barely controlled embarrassment threatened to overcome him.

He tried not to look at the vice-president, but he could feel the waves of righteous anger rolling off of her; she was obviously even less pleased with the president's Communications Director than he was. _Don't shoot the messenger_ , he thought. _Especially if they were as pretty as this one was._

While Grant had kept several of his former campaign staff around - their loyalty had become something of a legend and obviously it went both ways, he couldn't blame the president for keeping this particular campaigner around closer than most after the battle had been won. Brains and beauty in one petite package. She was worth it for the eye candy alone.

He forced himself to focus on what Grant was saying as a familiar name caught his attention.

"Nathaniel Caldwell - his name has actually come up in several reports." Fitz said. He knew as well as they did that Caldwell had changed his political affiliation a little more than a month ago.

"You can understand why the party no longer considers him a viable political option." Garner said. He needed to find a new direction for his plans.

Sally spoke up as well. "Considering his betrayal, I can hardly understand why his name is on any list of yours, Mr. President."

"His changing his affiliation from Republican to Independent is hardly a betrayal, Sally." Fitz felt an irrational need to prick Sally's self-righteous ego. It was very unpresidential, he told himself - but he indulged himself in it anyway. "Not to the county, anyway. Our freedom to choose our beliefs - our political as well as our religious ones - is one of the things that makes America great and the envy of the world."

He turned to Garner. "Don't you agree?"

Olivia had been quiet until now. Maybe it was because of her affinity for Peter Caldwell but she felt a sudden and irrational need to come to his father's defense, even though she knew she really didn't know the other man well at all.

"I would think that his current affiliation would have nothing to do with Judge Caldwell's qualifications." She said quietly.

Sally turned a frosty glare on her. "It's well known that you claim to be apolitical, Ms. Pope. Perhaps that's why you can't understand how others more - shall we say - patriotic - would view the matter."

"Shall we - not?" Olivia returned her cool look with one of her own. "Allow me to respectfully agree to disagree with you, Madame Vice-President - for several reasons."

Fitz recognized what was coming and sat back to enjoy the show.

"One - I do not claim to be apolitical, it's my belief -

"Two - the reason that I'm apolitical is because both parties have enough flaws in their ideology that I've never been able to throw my whole-hearted support behind either one and the president has been well aware of my views from the very beginning. However, this president is one I can serve wholeheartedly without any reservation on my part.

"And three - and as the president just pointed out - that's my right and it doesn't make me any less patriotic than you. Besides, my patriotism is not on trial here - or is it?"

"Of course it isn't." Fitz interrupted. "I'm sure the vice-president didn't intend for her words to come out the way they sounded at all, did she?"

Sally felt the glacial reaction underlying his words. Like it or not, the last thing she wanted - or needed - was an open conflict with the president - especially in front of an audience. But her being forced to retreat before this much younger - and no doubt less wiser - woman infuriated her. She didn't care how much others praised Olivia Pope, even if they rose to the gates of heaven itself, all Sally saw was a woman of dubious loyalties. Intelligent and useful perhaps, but never one to be fully trusted.

"Of course not," Sally said. "That was never my intention."

Olivia heard the stiffness in Sally's words and knew that they were forced, but she didn't care. She nodded, accepting the false apology before she continued. "I do share the president's opinion. Judge Caldwell was first a respected prosecutor and then a popular public defender. I would think that would make him almost ideal for a Supreme Court candidacy."

"And if it comes to that, I'm sure we'll all give him the consideration he's due." Garner was smart enough to know when he'd gone far enough for the day. It wouldn't do to antagonize Grant, not with re-election season right around the corner. They had to think of the down-ballot affect. He hoped Sally Langston was wise enough to remember that, but he wasn't sure she had.

"All I was trying to point out was that Judge Caldwell seems to have picked up a few radical ideas - that may or may not benefit the party." Sally didn't try to hide the disapproval in her voice; she might be momentarily muted on the matter of her opinions concerning Caldwell, but she'd speak the truth as best she could and let the devil have the rest. "But then again, Mr. President, you've had quite a few of those yourself - for example, a sitting president seeking a divorce? Don't you think that the position requires someone who would balance that out?"

He'd been wondering how long it would take Sally to offer her opinion on his marriage - not that he didn't know what she thought. Fitz grinned at her openly. "I'd like to think that my "radical ideas' played a part in what got me elected, and I hope that it will carry me forward into my second term. I'd think that there's enough balance in the party the way it stands right now. After all, I have you as my vice-president, don't I?

It was clear from the look that crossed Sally's face that she couldn't make up her mind as to whether his words had meant to be a compliment - or an insult.

"What the country needs, sir - is a sense of a strong moral stability."Momentarily checked, Sally took a moment before pressing on. "A sense of parental maturity, of knowing that to spare the rod is to spoil the child."

Fitz looked up from the paperwork in his hands, his voice went quiet, but the warning in it was clear. "There's discipline and then there's abuse - and the line is very, very easily blurred."

Before she could find an answer for that, Fitz was standing up, a movement and the words that followed made it clear that it was a dismissal. "This has been a very enlightening conversation. And while I do appreciate the words the both of you have offered, it's just as important that I take into account just what it is the people of our great nation want and expect from all of us."

Garner stood quickly, thanking the president for his time. Sally was a bit slower but she followed his lead.

When the door closed behind them, Fitz raised his hand as though her were going to slam it down on the desk, but at the last moment, he let it come down and rest gently.

"You're angry." Olivia watched him, her concern showing clearly in her eyes.

"I'm irritated. Neither one of them are worth my anger." Fitz said. Even as he said the words, his hands tightened into fists, making him appear the liar. "And don't think I didn't see the way that bastard was looking at you."

He was surprised when Olivia laughed. She moved to stand before him. "He's not the first, Fitz. He probably won't be the last - but like I told Harrison, I'm a one woman man."

"You told Harrison?" His irritation vanished and his insides lit up as though the sun had come from behind a bank of storm clouds. It's a small thing, he knows it, but at the same time, it's the world. "When was this?"

"It doesn't matter; the subject just happened to come up a few days ago." She admitted. Olivia felt her face flush with a little embarrassment. It was silly, the rush of happiness that came out of nowhere all over again as she recalled her conversation with Harrison. She felt light-headed and almost dizzy, Olivia wanted to laugh at herself, she was like a teenager dealing with her first crush.

Fitz smiled down at her, feeling a little of her joy. He reached out and pulled Olivia into his arms. When she leans into him, the explosion of joy in his gut made him silly with happiness, like he's the class president and the head cheerleader just agreed to be his girl. He smiled to himself at the thought. It might be silly, but that didn't make it any less true.

He wraps his arms around her a little tighter, letting her warmth and presence in his arms ground him. When he pulls back a little, just enough so that he can look into her face, Fitz sees her smiling up at him with knowing eyes.

"Hi." She breathes the word into the space between them.

"Hi." He breathes her in.

His hands move up of their own will to cup her face, thumbs tracing their way over her cheekbones, marveling all over again at the strength that lay beneath her seeming fragility. Then his mouth was brushing against hers, her lips were parting under his and the kiss they shared was soft and sweet. And everything.


	6. A Meeting Of The Minds

**Chapter Six**   
**First Week of November…**

 

There was an initial, but comparatively slight uproar over the weekend when the news of the presidential separation broke, but the Halloween weekend had worked to their advantage as they had planned and other more traditional news diluted much of its impact.

The Sunday morning talk-shows did the rest, allowing the talking heads of all the networks to speculate to their hearts' delight. What that meant was that by Monday morning's news press briefing, most questions had been already been asked and answered, making it easier for Olivia to simply inform them that the President and the First Lady preferred to keep their personal affairs just that - personal - and neither of them have anything to add to this news at this time.

Reading from a well-prepared statement, Olivia also told them that they both were also asking that the press to remember that there are children involved and to respect their feelings as well as their need for privacy at this time.

**In the Oval…**

"I only wish that I could have been there to see their faces." Cyrus looked very much pleased with the discussion of their meeting with Garner and Sally. "Between that and the media's reaction to the separation news, I think all and all, it's a good start to the week."

"I believe that last part of this morning's briefing went over very well with the press corps." Olivia said.

Seated behind the Resolute desk, Fitz looked up from the folder of photos. Olivia and Cyrus were seated in the chairs placed directly opposite him, each of them holding copies of the same.

This last photo op had Fitz bouncing Teddy up into the air, with Mellie just close enough to him so they didn't appear as intimate strangers and looking on with an expression on her face that said nothing to the internal turmoil she must be going through as their marriage ended.

Mellie had come through just as they had known she would - she'd always known how to give good face. So there she was, not resigned, but accepting and brave in the face of a Brand New Day (tm). Her suit was a rich ivory cream, trimmed in a deep crimson meant to set off her porcelain beauty and oh so subtly declare her republican partisanship. This with the pearls she wore declared her intentions as a political candidate on her own as the three of them walked to the private plane that had taken Mellie and Teddy to California.

On the other hand, Fitz was in a pair of midnight blue slacks and a shirt that matched it - and no tie. That was Olivia's doing; she'd noticed that Fitz always seemed to look good in either a dark blue or an equally rich brown. But after getting the scoop on what Mellie had chosen - and this was something that Olivia had insisted on beforehand - Olivia had carefully moved Fitz's attire to the opposing end of the color wheel, meant to just as subtly declare not only his own independence, but his commitment to America, be they Red or Blue.

Again, as planned, it showed an amicable parting between Fitz and Mellie and that was exactly as all involved had wanted; even Mellie had seen the wisdom in it and had agreed. Now and after the fact of the breaking news, the press would understand there had been something more to that picture than they had known at the time, but this was what the public had seen and Olivia had known that it would make it that much harder for any of the press to try and conjure up any scandal or click-bait outrage behind it.

"It should - the President has a life. He has children to think of; it's just as much my duty to be a good father to them as it is to be a good president to the rest of the nation." Fitz said. "I've witnessed a toxic marriage - I've lived with the fallout of it and I will not inflict it on my own kids."

"If you don't mind me asking, how are they taking it, sir?" Cyrus asked.

"Teddy's too young to really understand; Karen's been sad but understanding - but Gerry? I can't read him just yet - he's shutting both me and Mellie out." He sighed. "When the press gets to speculating, I hope they remember my kids."

"We'll make sure to keep reminding them if we have to." Cyrus said.

Fitz looked at the curious expression that twitched its way across Cyrus' face. "What is it, Cy?"

"Nothing to bother you with just yet. Just a thought."

Olivia lifted one eyebrow at Cyrus before she turned to Fitz, a smile playing across her face. "Cyrus doesn't want to tell you that the optics of Father Figure Fitz coming to the fierce protection of His Children - (tm) - has him almost drooling."

Fitz gave Cyrus a look.

Cyrus gave it right back. "This is not me trying to twist the narrative - I don't have to! This isn't the part where you get dirty in the back alleys either - this is exactly who you are and we couldn't write this any better if we tried."

"So you're not going to try and play ringleader -" Fitz said.

Cyrus shook his head. "You don't need me to. Just do what comes naturally."

Fitz studied Cyrus' face for a few seconds longer. "The fact that you're pleased worries me without me even knowing why." He cracked a rueful grin, one that they all shared.

"All this means is that we're off to a good start." Cyrus said. "An excellent one, right out of the gate."

"A good start?" Fitz said. "Oh yes, the plan."

"Oh yes, the plan. You do remember the plan?" Cyrus said. "The plan that is instrumental to your president's re-election bid and meant to soothe any subconscious worries that the electorate might have about the instability of a suddenly single candidate?

"Speaking of which -"

"I didn't know that we were -" Fitz said.

Cyrus continued. "It's my thinking that he- you - Mr. President - shouldn't start being seen with anyone female until some time after the holidays."

Cyrus paused and gave both of them a significant look. "ANY ONE."

"I am allowed to be seen talking to persons of the opposite sex." Fitz's eyebrow lifts in mock curiosity. "Aren't I?"

"Sex is the keyword we're talking about -" Cyrus said

"We are?"

"We are. If I can trust you to keep sex out of it..." Cyrus began.

"Discretion is my middle name." Fitz said it with another grin that totally said otherwise.

"No it's not." Cyrus said. He frowned. "When it comes to the involvement of certain parties who are currently present in the room, you're barely on speaking terms with the word, let alone the intent."

He looked to Olivia. "Can I at least count on _you_ to exhibit some level of discretion?"

Her first intention was to reassure Cyrus, but Olivia made the mistake of looking over at Fitz first. He added an unrepentant wink to the half-wicked smile already on his face. At the same time, his eyes never left hers as he significantly laid one hand on his desk and let his fingers drift in what could have been mistaken for an idle pattern. That was all it took to give Olivia a few naughty thoughts of her own.

An irresistible bubble of laughter rose up inside of her, she struggled to stifle it, but her lips twitched into a smile.

"I'll certainly do my best." she said, trying to control herself and mostly failing as her face flushed hot with the memories Fitz's motions brought to mind. Fitz hadn't taken his eyes from hers, and the look in his told her he was remembering the same.

Cyrus didn't bother to try and control the look on his face. Instead he just shook his head. "Enough with the secret signals - of which I don't even want to know what they mean."

Watching them exchange another look, after which Fitz chuckled and Olivia stifled a decidedly uncharacteristic giggle, Cyrus sighed deliberately and loudly. "I'm an old man, you two should remember that. Why? Because the two of you are going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

He leveled what was supposed to be an warning look at Fitz. "And if I'm allowed to remind you, Mr. President, you're no youngster yourself. It may be that your doctors have given you a clean bill of health on your last exam, but may I remind you that you're still in the process of recovering from severe trauma that happened not that long ago. It wouldn't do for you to just keel over from - over-exertion."

"But Cyrus, exercise is the key to recovery." Fitz explained, a look of mock concern coming over his face. "Regular, consistent cardio exercise is the key - good for the heart and the mind -"

Fitz turned his gaze back to Olivia. " - it's very addictive, once you get used to it on a regular basis. Hard to give it up - almost impossible."

All too certain about the type of cardiovascular activity that Fitz was referring to, Cyrus simply scowled and refused to answer him.

"Can we just not?" he asked. "Literally and figuratively. Can We. Just. Stop."

Cyrus tried to frown at them both as he watched them trying for innocent expressions. Trying and failing. It didn't work. At least not with him.

After all, when it came to the two of them, Cyrus knew better. "Let's move on, shall we?"

 


	7. The Band Is Back Together PT I

**Chapter Seven**  
**Episode: The Band Is Back Together**  
  


Cyrus opened another folder from his stack, handing out copies of a three page report. "On the idea of a Summit of the Americas, we're getting mostly good feedback."

"Mostly?" Fitz asked, zeroing in on Cyrus' focus. A quick look in Olivia's direction told him that she'd caught it as well.

"It seemed some of our colleagues may be a little miffed that America - meaning 'our' America - didn't think of it first."

"The majority of which belong to our Republican base, I'm sure." Fitz said.

Cyrus answered first. "Surprisingly, there are more for you than you - or your opposition - might imagine."

"Care to share any details?" Fitz asked.

Cyrus proceeded to do exactly that. With satisfaction. "There's large areas of the west that are producing concrete grass-root support for the Summit."

Fitz nodded slowly, taking the information in. "This is good news. There's nothing like support from those who have to live with the day to day consequences of life on the borders. Whoever got this started has my thanks."

"And if we can, a personal thank you call is definitely in order, whoever it is." Olivia said, reading Fitz's mind. "Whether it's a group or an individual, it would be a good and positive thing for the president to thank them - at the appropriate time."

"Well then, you'll be doubly pleased to know that your old friend Andrew Nichols seems to be shaping up to be a major player in the movement." Cyrus said.

"Still the maverick." Fitz said with a grin. "Can I just state for the record that I'm pleased to hear it?"

His happiness was real; he and Andrew had a long-term friendship that went back to their college days. Their fathers had had a political alliance and understanding, but that hadn't stopped the two of them from forming their own friendship. And even though they had followed their own paths for a time, when Fitz had run for Governor, it had been Andrew who had come back to his side to become his Lt. Governor.

"I'm glad that you're glad, Mr. President."

Fitz was puzzled by Cyrus' tone. "But you're not necessarily pleased."

"I'm necessarily concerned, Mr. President - and that's more important." Cyrus said. "Before we start making phone calls and offering congratulations, we have to ask ourselves if this work for us or against us in the long term? The immigration issue is enough of a challenge, adding this summit is another."

Fitz frowned a little as he thought over Cyrus' words, trying to evaluate Andrew from his chief of staff's point of view.

He glanced over at Olivia to gauge her reaction and found himself somewhat surprised to see the quietly thoughtful look on her face.

"On the plus side," she said at last, "Andrew Nichols has been your voice crying out in the wilderness. There are no ties other than your shared families' relationships and the Californian governorship - and neither of them have ever been a secret."

"Just like everyone knows that a comprehensive path to citizenship immigration program is something I've made my thoughts clear on from the beginning." Fitz said.

"Spoken like a true Californian." Olivia said, smiling.

"So says the East Coaster." Fitz said. It was something that the two of them had teased each other about more than once.

"But what's almost equally important is stabilizing South America so that so many people stop believing that their own chance to live and thrive is to flee to the U.S. This is one of the major goals of this General Ramos and one I feel that I can throw my full support behind."

His smile faded a little. "Our country can't continue to behave as though ours is the only voice that counts on the continent. First among, equals - that's fine. I will proudly lead the people of the Americas into a bold brave future if I'm allowed. But there has to be some emphasis on the equals part."

"And that means acknowledging General Luis Ramos and his role in all of this." Cyrus finished Fitz's words for him.

"That's a part of it, yes." Fitz said. "He did all the heavy lifting."

The news had surprised the world. There had been a sudden military coup in the small but strategically located country in the northern region of South America, San Collondias. A true people's revolution for a change, where the leader had not replaced one authoritarian junta with another, but had instead declared his intention of creating a democratic republic instead.

In a move that shocked everyone even more, General Ramos had then first privately and then publicly reached out to the US government, and through ambassadors -and eventually to Fitz personally - asking for his aid and counsel in arranging a meeting with the leading heads-of state of any country on the continent that would agree to come.

How could Fitz say no to that? He couldn't.

"Immigration was one thing." Cyrus said, hating to be the voice of reason. "But what General Ramos has done changes the entire game - and I don't have to tell you that there are some who are not pleased."

"No you don't." Fitz said. Events of the recent past only reminded Fitz of what opposition might be out there, just waiting for the chance to sabotage General Ramos' attempts to forge a new alliance, one that could create a new world.

Both Olivia and Cyrus knew Fitz well enough to know what he was thinking - of Hollis Doyle and his covert acts against a sovereign nation, one that had apparently had gone on for years unnoticed. One that had been part of a secretive war that had left far too many people hurt both mentally and physically, one that could have led to an entirely unnecessary war, based on nothing more than greed.

"How many others in our country have been playing the same games that Hollis played - only they've never been caught?" Fitz's anger changed his voice to something close to a growl. "And we can't even speak on it to warn others away."

"Eventually, some form of what happened to Hollis will get out." Olivia knew all too well that there was a part of Fitz that would forever relive the hurt and the knowledge that so many people had been touched by what Hollis' greed and thirst for power had engineered, by what destructive forces he'd then aided and abetted.

Looking into his face, in this moment, all Olivia wanted was to reassure him that his feelings were valid and true. It was all a part of the man she loved.

Her heart overflowed with love for Fitz in that moment, even as it ached for him. Olivia found herself trying her best to ease some portion of his pain with her words. "If it were just Hollis, we'd all want nothing more than to air his dirty laundry, all of his treachery and criminal acts for all the world to see, Fitz. But we can't. It would bury your presidency permanently in political quicksand - and the world as we know it, as you and this General Ramos might re-shape it - the world needs you."

Fitz gave Olivia a quick smile of understanding; he knew exactly what she was doing and why. Her care, her concern and her love washed over him and lent him some measure of peace.

They both knew the truth, Fitz thought to himself. It had only been a matter of luck and fate - along with the help of Olivia and her OPA team - that had uncovered the plan so long in place. And Hollis, the puppet-master pulling the strings, had been secretly tried and sentenced under the Patriot Act to a series of terms that would more than likely keep in imprisoned for the rest of his natural life.

"I don't like it." He admitted. "It feels too much like a cheat."

"It's not, Mr. President." In this moment, Cyrus was as clued in to Fitz's state of mind as Olivia was. "It is, however, the right thing to do."

Cyrus might be right, Fitz thought, but that didn't mean that he had to like it - or more importantly, in front of Olivia and Cyrus, he didn't have to pretend to like it.

But maybe it was time to at least try to move on. To move forward. That was what Olivia and Cyrus were telling him and he knew that was the best choice.

"You're both right and I know I needed to be reminded." Fitz said. "What's equally - even more important is this offer for a meeting of the Americas."

"You'll just want to be careful in how you frame the argument." Cyrus said. "That could be a very tricky thing.

"Let me guess at what I think what you're carefully not saying." Fitz said. "The days of manifest destiny are over and done with - if they ever existed outside of the bigoted minds who invented that justification to begin with."

Cyrus nodded, he wasn't that far off the mark.

"Be careful who hears you say that out loud - I don't have to tell you that there are far too many of your fellow republicans - and not a few Dems either - who would see no harm in what Hollis had done for that very same reasons he did it - honestly, the only fault that they'd find was that he'd gotten caught." Cyrus frowned. "Who knows who else has tried?"

"I'll be very careful with what I say and to whom - and more importantly - when." Fitz's eyes glinted with the challenge. "In fact, I'll let my actions speak for me. That's why this Summit of the Americas is a go."

"Eventually, some form of what actually happened to Hollis will get out one way or the other." Olivia said. "If not publicly, then it's something that can be done in private and that will suit us almost just as well. The point is, Hollis' story in any form serves as a cautionary tale. And as far as making sure the story is spread - it's something that my people can assist in - if that's what you want."

"If it will help prevent any kind of this idiocy in the future, I'm all for it." Fitz said.

"I think the idea is a great deterrent." Cyrus said, putting his own two cents in. His voice unexpectedly gentled. "The world is getting more and more volatile, more polarized - the world needs you, Mr. President - a strong, steady and - if I may so - compassionate hand to guide us into the future."

Fitz's eyebrows raised in surprise at that bit of unexpected praise.

Cyrus caught his glance and looked back at him, with more than a hint of annoyance at being caught at exhibiting actual emotion.

"It makes a good tag-line." Cyrus muttered. He looked away and made a show of scribbling a note into one of his folders.

Fitz grinned but resisted the urge to make a comment. Catching Cyrus in a rare moment of being human was its own reward.

Olivia showed no such restraint, laughing out loud even after Cyrus gave her what was meant to be a quelling look. "A compassionate hand to guide us into the future? Such warmth coming from the one and only Cyrus Rutherford Beene? Not only Cyrus-approved, but Cyrus-created?"

Her answer was a sly look and an offer. "Any time you think that you need a change of pace in your workload, come see me in my Communications Director's office. I'm sure we can put you to good use…"

She turned to Fitz. "As unexpected as Cyrus's words are -"

"Unexpected and amusing -" Fitz said.

"- Definitely amusing." Olivia agreed mischievously as she watched Cyrus' frown.

"Am I ever going to hear the end of this?" he asked grumpily.

"Probably not, Cy." Olivia said.

"Definitely not." Fitz promised.

"But -" Olivia gave Cyrus a small smile that spoke to the intent to give him a little respite. "What he said was one thousand percent accurate - there's no one more qualified than you to lead this country forward."

"So what's next?" Fitz asked.

Cyrus' answer said what they all knew. "That means the games start now."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N ~ After watching Fitzless episode last night, looks like my update is right on time :)


	8. The Band Is Back Together PT II

**Chapter 08**

 

He flipped open a new folder and handed out sheets of paper to both of them.

"We'll probably want to wait until at least the holiday season has really gotten underway - and it would probably be best to wait until after all is said and done - but in the meanwhile, I hope that neither one of you mind that I've taken the liberty of getting started on a list of potential candidates for the president to be seen with during the campaign. These are the top three."

A little color came into Cyrus' face as both Fitz and Olivia glanced down at the first name on the list. They both then simultaneously turned their eyes on him in what was a possibly ominous stare, but definitely an unhappy one that made him quake a little in his proverbial boots.

At least he hoped it was only a stare. Better a stare than a glare, he told himself.

Fitz's eyes had gone a deep, dark stormy slate-blue, but Olivia spoke before he could.

"Hear him out first, Fitz. I'm sure that Cyrus has good reasons - and explanations, I'm sure." And they had better be good ones, her eyes said.

"Elizabeth North?" Fitz's eyes went glacial, but it still wasn't a full out glare, Cyrus reassured himself. That meant that the president was still open to the idea of a reasonable explanation. Probably.

"Yes, I do. She's the Chairperson of the RNC. She's pretty, blond and -"

"Republican." Olivia and Fitz finished his sentence together.

"Republican." Cyrus nodded. "Say what you want - and I know, Mr. President, that you'll have plenty to say - but before you do, remember that you can't discount the base - not totally."

Fitz's response was a wordless sound of disgust, but otherwise, he said nothing.

Cyrus relaxed an inch, but no more than that. "No one is asking you to ask her to wear your class ring, or to make out with her behind the bleachers."

He ignored the look Olivia shot him.

"At some point, you're going to have to start making nice with her anyway once the re-election campaign begins - officially or unofficially - so why not sooner rather than later?"

In the quiet that followed his words, Cyrus watched as Fitz and Olivia looked at one another and found himself witness once again to the bond that they shared - one that apparently didn't even require words any more. As their eyes met and held for a moment, Cyrus could have sworn that an entire conversation passed between them.

A part of Fitz knew that Cyrus was right in his assessment of Elizabeth North's usefulness, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. He'd already had an overdose of the woman when he'd flown in to help Karen's Habitat For Humanity convocation during last year's unexpected storm in the Boston area. She'd shown up uninvited and he was still annoyed at her behavior from start to finish.

Olivia knew Fitz's frustration and it matched hers; the rational part of her knew that Cyrus was only trying to be helpful - but it didn't change her opinion about the other woman. She hadn't liked Elizabeth's interference any more than Fitz had. The idea of Fitz having to deal with her on a one on one basis sent a twist to her gut.

But like it or not, Cyrus was right. Elizabeth North was a necessary cog in the Republican machine and Fitz could do worse than trying to get along with her this time around.

Fitz could read and follow Olivia's thinking processes, knowing that her focus was on his campaign. It was important to him too, but there were other things on his mind as well. Olivia might be able to separate the campaign from the two of them, but Fitz found that he couldn't - and more importantly - he didn't want to.

He wanted it all, he realized - his campaign, run this time according to his rules, the win by the will of the American people, the ownership of the presidency - and most importantly, Olivia as his First Lady.

She read all of this and more in the depth of his grey-blue eyes. Hers softened even as her smile widened. His did the same.

"I'll think about it -" that was about as much concession that Fitz was willing to make in the moment. "- but you can see why I don't want her at the top of the list. People will be speculating enough about whoever the first woman I'm seen with publicly is - and I'll be honest, I don't want it to be her."

Cyrus watched all of this play across Fitz's face. "I appreciate the honesty, Mr. President - but for once, expediency needs to take precedence…"

Olivia wouldn't allow Cyrus to push Fitz any more than he already had. It was up to Fitz to make any final decisions, so she stopped him before he could finish. "This isn't a debate, Cyrus. At least not yet, so let's move on for now."

From the look on both faces, Cyrus saw that he had no choice but to back down, falling quiet as they all took a moment to consider the next name on the list.

"Kimberly Mitchell. The chief political correspondent for BNC." Olivia read the next name aloud. There were pros and cons to her inclusion on the list - and at first glance, definitely more pros than anything that she could say about Elizabeth North. At first glance…

The idea of the reporter was very much more to Fitz's liking that the RNC Chairperson. Even so - "What about a possible perspective of a conflict of interest?" he asked.

"The press vs the presidency?" Cyrus asked. When Fitz nodded, Cyrus answered him with his own opinion. "It depends on how the matter is handled."

"Handling her is the question." Fitz said. He watched as Olivia stood up and began to pace. Back and forth. That meant she was thinking, and from the look on her face, whatever it was about, it was serious.

"Do you think she can be handled?" He asked, even as he kept an eye on Olivia.

"It's possible." Cyrus shrugged. "I wouldn't have suggested her if it weren't."

"I question that we be trying to 'handle' her at all." Fitz said. "Our plan doesn't include our causing risk to anyone else. It wouldn't be fair to open her up to harm."

"Kimberly Mitchell is a big girl and she knows the game." Cyrus said. "She's a major player in the media. In her defense, she has an extremely high profile, which means that the party will probably hesitate to make an open issue of it. On the other hand, sir, it seems that you're assuming there will be an attack." Cyrus said.

"You're not?" Fitz asked. "I think it's pretty much guaranteed."

"I'm not one hundred percent sure of that." Cyrus said. "When I speak of the party's hesitation, what I mean is that those who might attack her will surely be cautious of bringing down the wrath of her network on them. Her being seen developing a closer relationship with the White House - meaning you - could be spun as a plus for the both of you, Mr. President."

Cyrus had been prepared for this argument, knowing Fitz well enough to know the thought of repercussions being made against the reporter would matter to him.

Olivia stopped pacing. "Open attacks are one thing, but there are some that would think nothing about playing dog-whistle politics with her and her career - you know that as well as I do, Cyrus. You both do - and why."

Olivia knew that she'd had more experience with that particular level of politics than either of them ever had or ever would - whether it was on behalf of a client or personally. Yes, Cyrus might have some comparable life experiences, given his relationship preferences, but even so, nothing trumped race. Fitz and Cyrus might both understand the words and the politics, but the true reality - neither of them could truly understand how truly destructive the political application of subtle racism could be to one's very sense of self.

Dog-whistle politics were exactly that - words never spoken aloud coming into play with deliberately falsely framed remarks that could and would question the very basics of who Kimberly was. There was no real way to fight it, should it start; it just became a matter of perseverance. There was no doubt in Olivia's mind that Kimberly had already had to deal with enough with that crap as she'd risen through the ranks to stand where she was standing today. Olivia knew it because she had lived that same reality.

"Let me state it clearly for the record that I'm against anything that might possibly affect Kimberly's life negatively." Olivia stated. From the fire in her eyes, it was obvious that her thoughts had ignited a fierce anger in her. "There's no way that I'm going to allow her to endure any attacks that we all know are really meant for me."


	9. The Band Is Back Together PT III

**Chapter Nine**

Of course she wouldn't, Fitz thought. A rush of pride in her courage filled him. There was no way his Livvie would ever hide behind someone else - or allow anyone to do it for her. But then he thought it through; Olivia might never back down from an attack on her - but an attack on him or his presidency was different. Protecting him was how the others had gotten her to agree to Defiance. If he pointed that out now, she'd only claim that she'd made the choice freely as mistaken as it was. All of which meant -

"That means keeping Elizabeth in rotation, whether I like the idea or not." What Fitz wanted meant nothing, compared to this. "At the same time, I'm not going to lie - I don't like the idea of using Kimberly Mitchell just to promote my own agenda - as a reporter, she's been mostly good to our administration, and when she hasn't been in agreement, she's at least been fair in her opposition."

One look at Cyrus' face told Fitz that they both knew Olivia's mind in this. "None of that really matters though, not in the long run. If there's going to be a negative reaction to my being seen with her - on any level and from any direction - we all know that means in the long run us knowing what their possible reaction to _you_ might be - then I want to know that too."

"We both need to know." A part of Olivia reacted with relief that Fitz recognized the dilemma that she felt herself possibly being forced into. They might have a plan, but they all also knew that there was no real way they could predict how anything would go once the truth about she and Fitz came out.

It meant that they needed to know everything that they could learn going in. And if him being seen with a high-profile woman of color had any chance of obstructing the re-election campaign then they also needed to know that now so that they could plan to deal with it.

Fitz didn't know that she had already decided that if need be, Olivia was prepared to take a step back from their relationship. After her mistake with Defiance, whatever she might want took a back seat to what Fitz wanted, or more importantly, what he needed. All of this had come to her while Fitz and Cyrus had been discussing Kimberly.

It also came to her that there would be no better time to let Fitz know that than now. He wouldn't like it, but maybe with Cyrus there to bolster her argument, Fitz would see reason. That thought was followed quickly with another and Olivia found herself swallowing hard against the sudden knot in her throat that had come from out of nowhere as she realized that her task was far easier said than done.

Clenching her hands to stop their sudden tremble, Olivia took a deep breath, determined to sound reasonable. "If what we are - who we are - becomes an issue to your campaign, then you and I can push our own personal timetable back for a little while -"

His eyes flew to her face. Fitz cut her off. "We are not doing that. Get that out of your head _right now_."

"That's not going to happen, not now, not ever" For a moment, it was as though Cyrus wasn't even in the room as Fitz spoke to her. His voice was as fierce as it was gentle. . We are doing no such thing. I said that I know this is something I need to know - we all do. That much is true - but at no point did I ever say that knowing would change my mind about anything. Especially about you and I."

Cyrus took the moment to clear his throat. He didn't mean to be the naysayer in this conversation, but there were certain things that at least needed to be said.

"Mr. President, Olivia might have a point." He said. "At the very least, we all need to weigh all of your options, meaning we have no choice but to take into consideration all the pros and the cons that might influence your chances at re-election."

Fitz shook his head slowly. "No."

"Mr. President." Cyrus' expression made it clear that he knew Fitz was not liking what he was hearing. He didn't like saying it, but someone had to. "I don't mean to play devil's advocate, but someone has to; politically speaking, maybe waiting until you were done with your second term is the right choice -"

Fitz refused to let Cyrus finish. "You've made your point and Olivia has made hers. Now it's my turn - and here it is. Plan or no plan, by this time next year, my love for Olivia will no longer be a matter of secrecy. Whether I win or lose this election, I have no intentions of hiding how I feel about her any longer than I have to."

He turned his gaze back to Olivia. "The fact that I'm not only in love with her, but that she is the love of my life is nothing that I'm ever going to be ashamed of and the truth is, if it weren't for my children's sake, I'd shout it from the rooftops today- party optics and political expediency be damned."

Emotion rose up in Olivia and it showed in the sudden shine of unshed tears in her eyes. Despite her fears, despite her worries for Fitz's political future, his words lit up her insides like candles on a birthday cake, a million points of dancing bright fluttering inside her.

Hearing him declare his love for her in such a I-don't-give-a-damn way would never fail to light the dark corners in her soul. The strength of his love would always catch her when her fears and doubts caused her to stumble. It was a simple truth, Fitz would always do his best to be there to catch her when she fell.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed the words at him.

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Don't be." He mouthed back. She never had to be sorry about being who she was.

**XXX**

Cyrus sighed and looked away from them, giving them what privacy he could. He'd known what form this battle was going to take before it had begun. In truth - in the here and now - it hadn't even begun to begin.

People saw what they wanted to see, but what most people didn't know was that Fitzgerald Grant was the real-life embodiment of people expected from a military officer - a true officer and a gentleman. It made for great optics, but in a real life scenario it made a political life difficult. That was because from his very first political campaign, Fitz had been very strict about the use of his military career as a campaign tool, mostly refusing to use it to what Cyrus thought its best advantage no matter his efforts to change Fitz's mind.

But even so, Fitz was who he was. There had to be a way to make it work for the campaign's benefit - it was _his_ job to make it work, he thought to himself.

So caught up in his own thoughts on the subject, it came slowly to him that Olivia had called his name at least twice now.

"Next name, Cyrus?"

He fumbled at his papers. "Last for now, is Colleen Cassidy. One of the newest and brightest new lights on the tech horizon, newly appointed CEO of Skylight, Inc. They are having their first public IPO sometime during the beginning of next year, complete with her presiding over the opening bell at the Stock Exchange sometime in the next few weeks. Good optics for the both of you if we can swing it."

"What else can you tell us about her?" Fitz asked.

As least he didn't have an instant negative reaction, Cyrus noticed - and he'd be thankful for small mercies.

"She's tall, willowy and red-headed - good looking in a Nicole Kidman kind of way - if one likes that type." He said.

"I already have a type." Fitz said.

"He already has a type." Olivia's words overlapped his like an echo and then they were grinning at each other again as if Cyrus wasn't even there.

"And it isn't tall, willowy -" Fitz started.

"- or red-headed." Olivia picked up where Fitz left off.

"- in a Nicole Kidman kind of way." They finished the sentence together.

"It's irritating when the two of you do that." Cyrus rolled his eyes at them, stifling a caustic reaction when they both laughed at him. "You might want to watch out for that in public."

"Watch out for the optics ? -" Olivia asked.

"I think we've had practice enough for that -"

It took nothing but a glance between them and then they looked at Cyrus and did it again.

"It's handled." they said.

The look Cyrus shot them was full with evil intent and a promise of payback. He could have been the head of a television network. James had thought that the offer had been serious…

"Cute." He grumbled, putting the momentarily wishful thought aside. "Let's forget optics for a moment and let's take a look at the politics. It hasn't been announced officially yet, but I've heard that Ms. Cassidy has plans on opening up a series of STEM training centers for girls around the country - including one in Puerto Rico."

Olivia smiled a little. "I happen to know that she and Kimberly Mitchell have an interview planned - there's no precise date yet, it is scheduled for the very near future. That could be a great public platform to add to the campaign."

Fitz was pleased; at least this pick didn't have him instantly on his guard. "Once it's been announced, I could openly invite her to the White House to discuss her plans."

The more he thought about it, the more Fitz liked the idea. "Can we get a matching foundation going?"

"I'd hold off on that." Olivia advised. "See what the public response is. We don't want to steal her thunder if her goal is to promote girls inclusion in the sciences."

"At least we'll be able to conduct a decent conversation." Fitz felt a sense of relief at the realization. Any time he imagined having a conversation with Elizabeth, it filled him with a definite sense mix of distaste and distrust. Olivia would tell him to trust his gut and his gut was giving him a two thumbs up on that. "It's something we can discuss for future strategies."

"Like the second year of your second term." Cyrus suggested.

"I like the sound of that." Olivia seemed to have gotten past her little crisis of faith. "Just make sure that's all you have, mister."

He smiled back at her but inwardly Fitz hesitated, wondering if the shadow still lingering in her eyes was something that was real or just his imagination. Her concern over Kimberly was real and he knew better than to believe that it was one that would go away quickly. Whether she needed an encouraging word or not, Fitz decided that they'd discuss it before she left the White House today.

Until then, they'd enjoy the happy in the here and now. Having the three of them together brainstorming together with the easy rhythm they had always had was something Fitz realized he'd missed from the early days of the campaign. "Of course; you know how much I am all about strategic partnerships…"

The smile he gave Olivia did its job and lit up her face like the sun breaking out after a storm. Fitz hoped he'd managed to banish the clouds he saw on her view of the horizon - at least for a little while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N ~ Hope everyone enjoyed this week's episode!  
> In case anyone is worrying, Olivia's issues are not going to overshadow the entire story, but she is who she is and I admit it, I do love Olitz angst, so I may sprinkle some in here and there (remember, I can plot and plan and outline all I like, but once I start actually writing, the characters do what THEY want to do, which is not necessarily what I had in mind) But this version of Olitz will do their very best to work through anything that comes their way. Together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 

There were a few other possibilities on Cyrus’ list, none of them with either glaring recommendations or cautions - at least none that they knew of right now. Fitz would get final say, of course, but between Cyrus and herself, Olivia knew that they’d manage to weed out any difficulties or possible conflicts. They then spent the next little while discussing and debating the pros and cons of each potential candidate.

“Too bad Jocelyn Martin is a visibly happily married woman.” Cyrus said, when the conversation was almost at its end. Jocelyn was the NSA Special Envoy to the White House who had served as a consultant during the Irasn Affair and along the way, had surprisingly developed a friendship with the president. In Cyrus’ opinion, she would have been perfect.

At the very least, they could have counted on her willing and total cooperation. Unfortunately, not only was she married - and very happily so, but she was currently taking a very well-earned leave of absence and was traveling with her daughter overseas.

“She’d be the perfect and understanding candidate for the job. Smart, beautiful, recognized as an expert and highly regarded professional in her field.” He finished up.

“I’ve already got smart and beautiful.” Fitz reminded him. “And as an acknowledged professional expert in _her_ field, I’m lucky to have her.”

He looked to Olivia, smiling as he held out his hand to her. “More than lucky.”

Olivia left her chair and walked around the desk to stand by Fitz’s side, letting her hand slip into his.

As Fitz pressed a tender kiss to the back of her hand, Cyrus felt a strange sensation in his chest, and it was an unfamiliar warmth. Whether they knew it or not, whether he liked it or not - and he acknowledged to himself that his inner jury was still out on that one - Olivia already looked every inch like a First Lady.

She was dressed in her signature white; a custom-tailored peplum jacket and skirt of textured silk, no doubt precisely chosen as armor for her potential battle with the morning’s press briefing. Like everything else she wore, it fit her perfectly.

They’d all expected the press corps’ Monday morning belligerency. Once they’d realized they lost the scoop of the Grants’ separation to the weekend television’s hosts, they were not happy.

But Olivia had anticipated them, arriving at the press podium with exclusive shots of Fitz and Mellie and the entire family as they’d walked with their mother to the private plane taking she and Teddy to the Santa Barbara ranch. Karen and Gerry had been flown in a few days earlier before the separation papers had been signed so that they could all spend a few days together as a family and then they’d each returned to their schools as soon as Mellie and Teddy had left.

It wasn’t what she wore, Cyrus forced himself to recognize the fact. Nor was it the unquestionable authority that radiated from her petite frame.

It was in the fierce devotion in her gaze as Olivia looked down at Fitz.

It was in the adoration shining out of Fitz as he looked up at her.

It was the incandescent love that was mirrored in their faces, as clear as rain and as bright as the sun. That and something more. And that was power - raw political power. In that moment, Cyrus saw what a powerhouse the two of them could be. Once this political juggernaut got rolling,there would be hell to pay for anyone trying to stop it. He also could see the level of power and authority that might be brought against them for that very same reason.

Even so, he couldn’t bring himself to remind them of that right now. He struggled with that, believing it to be a necessary evil, but looking at them now, he just couldn’t do it. Ignoring facts was something that Cyrus wasn’t used to.

After a moment, Cyrus cleared his throat, reminding them all of the here and now. “We’ve made good progress this morning, but I think it’s safe to say we’re done for now.”

He glanced at his watch as he stood up. “I seem to have some fresh logistics to update, which means the shifting of some meetings - and Mr. President, may I remind you that you have another meeting with an oversight committee in about ninety minutes.”

From the way they were looking at one another, Cyrus had a good idea of where some of the minutes were going to be used.

He gathered up his share of the papers and folders and headed towards the door, reminding himself of all the things that he now had to add to his to-do list. His hand on the doorknob, Cyrus visibly checked himself and turned around. “Olivia, if you can - can you stop by my office before you leave?”

Olivia frowned at him, while the look Fitz sent his way was unreadable.

“Is something wrong, Cy?”she asked.

“No.” His eyebrows lowered, his concentration focused inward, putting a smooth face on his lie. “Just a sudden blink of an idea - I’m going down to my office right not to jot it down before I lose it - but I’d like your input. If it’s anything worth more than a second thought, the both of you will be the first to know - together.”

“I appreciate that, Cyrus.” Fitz said. “Oh - one favor, though?”

“Anything, Mr. President - of course.”

“Could you ask Lauren to hold my calls for the next hour? Short of a nuclear holocaust, I don’t want to be disturbed.”

“Yes, sir - Mr. President.” Mentally, Cyrus shrugged and shook his head, not surprised at all. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen that coming.

XXX

As soon as the door closed behind Cyrus, Fitz stood up and moved to stand behind Olivia, his arms wrapping themselves around her and holding her close. For a moment, neither one of them spoke. Words weren’t necessary. The plan was in play and they were another step closer to finding their way into the light. They both stood still, taking that thought in.

It was Fitz who broke the silence. “What else do you think is on Cyrus’ mind?”

Olivia had caught Cyrus’ vibe as well. When Cyrus’ mind was spinning off into the weaving of multiple webs, he almost vibrated with the energy. You had to know him well to look for it, but it was there. This time it had been so strong that a remnant of it still lingered in the air behind him.

Olivia gave the question a moment in her mind. “It’s too early to say.”

“With Cyrus, that could be a dangerous thing.” Despite the lightness in Fitz’s voice, they both knew there was a note of seriousness and truth beneath his words, something that they both had reason to know. Whether Cyrus was on your side or not, once he got an idea in his head, he was a political dog with a bone.

“I’ll listen to what he has to say.” Olivia knew that she owed him that much. “He’s both the dragon at the gate as well as the dragon-slayer. It makes things difficult for Cyrus sometimes.”

“Part of his job is to lower his morals - so I don’t have to.” Fitz’s voice was quiet. “He told me that the day you and I met, how I didn’t have the stomach for all the back-alley brawling - but he did. He wasn’t wrong - but he wasn’t right either. I’ve learned a lot since then.”

Olivia heard what he didn’t say; she turned around in his arms, one hand coming up to caress his face. “Heavy is the head -”

“That wears the crown - I know.” Fitz leaned a little forward and Olivia did the same, meeting him halfway. As their brows touched, they each closed their eyes. “I know it all too well.” He murmured softly.

Olivia’s hands reached up to him, cupping his face even as her heart ached for him. Very few people knew just how true those words were for him. The burden of the presidency was one that Fitz by nature, carried alone. Not even the love they shared would ever be able to take that burden from him. Fitz would never want that, would never allow that and she’d learned to accept that along with the rest of him - another lesson learned from their recent past.

But she could give him this one minute. For one minute, they could close their eyes and shut out the world around them. In her arms, for one minute, Fitz could let the weight of his responsibilities go. For one minute, he could simply love and be loved… and her own fears were nothing against this.

She could almost forget about her own fears in this. She could almost forget about her fears in them. And so she did.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

  
**Chapter 11**

  
  
_One minute._

Fitz felt Olivia relax into him and he wrapped his arms even tighter around her, taking the time to breath Olivia in.

But the minutes ticked by and all too soon, he knew that the world would intrude once more and there were words that needed saying.

Fitz stirred a little, speaking without opening his eyes. “I have a subject I’d like to address before you leave, Ms. Pope.”

He was so attuned to her that Fitz felt the tiniest shift in her body language. She tried not to, but her body tensed ever so slightly.

Fitz took a deep breath before he continued. “It’s about what you said about having Kimberly Mitchell on the list.”

He lifted his head so that he could look at her, holding his position until she raised unwilling eyes to his. "I know what that's about - you're worried about the fact that you are you - "

He raised her hand to his lips to kiss her warm brown skin, then entwined her fingers in his paler ones. The both of them looked down in silence at the contrast.

" - and you being you, and me being me - you think that there'll be trouble.” His voice was whisper soft, but that didn’t make his words any less true.

Olivia looked up at him and for a moment, she managed to drop her walls down and let her concern show. “It’s not a matter of if, Fitz - it’s a matter of when - and it’s political trouble you can’t afford -”

He cut her off gently. “That's just one of the issues that Cyrus sees potentially coming down the road, and I don't doubt for a one minute that this is at least one of the things that he wants to talk to you about in private, away from me. He thinks that I see the world through a pair of rose-colored glasses and I can't - or won’t- see that there just might be a battle ahead based solely on the difference in our skin colors."

Fitz's eyes darkened with intensity and so did his expression. "I see the world very clearly, Olivia. Never think that I don't. The one thing I can't see is my world - my life - my future - I can't see any of it without you by my side."

He kissed her then, long and slow and deep until the world went away again and left them holding on to one another, which is just the way he wanted it, knowing it was just what they both needed.

It was Fitz’s turn to cradle her face in his hands, to look searchingly into her eyes. Not for the first time, he couldn’t help but wonder if that were all it was; he knew Olivia well enough to understand that there were dark places inside her where she couldn’t even bear to go. He’d been allowed only the barest glimpse into them and then only at the rarest of times.

What he’d seen had been enough for him to recognize that he couldn’t push her to share them - not yet. He didn’t know how to get her to let him in; it might take a lifetime before she would be ready, but he knew that he had more than enough love for Olivia to give that to her.

What he did know was how to love her enough to get them both through these times when they happened and to believe that one day they would be a part of their past.

So he wouldn’t force any answers from her, not in the here and now. Instead, Fitz drew Olivia close again; one hand came up to gently press her head into the comfort of his shoulder while he buried his face in her hair.

"Don't let Cyrus get to you. Don't let him let you doubt us. Promise me, Olivia."

When he kissed her like that, Olivia could barely breathe, let alone think.

“Promise me, Livvie.”

Somehow she managed to get the words out. "I promise...”

 _He’s always having to always has to bolster me up, prop me up, as though I were a child._ The thought comes unbidden, unwanted to her and she hates the weakness in her that makes this happen again and again and again.

_She couldn’t even promise him that it wouldn’t happen again. What was wrong with her?_

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut against the hurt, pain and anger she felt inside. “I’m sorry…”

“No.” Fitz said, not allowing her to finish. “Don’t -”

He placed two fingers beneath her chin, shifting so that he raised her face to his and waited until she opened her eyes. “- don’t ever think that you have to apologize to me for feeling whatever it is you feel, for being who you are.”

He let some of his own walls fall. “It’s just that -” Fitz struggled to find the right words. He wanted Olivia to know just how very much he trusted her - how much he trusted in them. “All I want is - whenever you’re afraid, of anything - I want you to feel that you can come to me about it. If there are any troubles -no - when - there are troubles - we'll face them together."

Olivia leaned into him as his arms tightened around her again, breathing in everything she loved about him, his scent, his strength, the love that was in his arms that held her close. The heart that beat strong and steady left an echo in her soul that stilled her fears and made her feel safe.

Unbidden, a smile came to her face as she rested in him, one that grew wider as she felt Fitz smiling in return, his face buried in her hair.

“Remember, we’re in this together.” His words were a gentle reminder of the truth.

“We’re in this together.” She whispered back, nodding a little. It was silly, and she knew it, but Olivia also knew that she felt better already.

“When I say trouble, I mean that to include Cyrus if I have to. I don't want to take on my dragon-slayer, but I will if he takes it there."

“Are you planning on going all barbarian at the gates on him?” Olivia tipped her head back to look into his eyes.

“Why? Do you think it might be necessary?”

“Could be.” Olivia said. The tiny smile that momentarily graced her lips banished the last of the darkness between them. “Or just maybe I like the idea of seeing you in barbarian mode.”

“Whatever you want, Ms. Pope -” Fitz murmured. He leaned in and brushed his mouth firmly against hers.

“Don’t worry about North either.” Fitz said. “I know Cyrus wants me to make nice with Elizabeth and he’ll try to see just how far he can push me in that direction. I also know that in spite of what he says to our faces, there’s a part of him that would suit him just fine if you and I went on a break and she filled that space - even if it was just for a very little while. And I’m sure Cyrus is going to want to see just how far he can push me - how far he can push _us_ \- for our own good, of course.”

“And for the good of the party, and all that.” Olivia didn’t want to talk about any of this any more; instead she concentrated on Fitz’s closeness and the taste of his lips.

In this moment, all she wanted to think about was kissing him and being kissed by him. Slowly, deliciously. She leaned in and caught his lower lip gently between her own, very pleased with the quiet sound of pleasure this caused in Fitz as he kissed her back gently.

She was disappointed when he pulled away. His eyes told her that he wanted to not only be honest with her, but wanted to ease her fears - even if he weren’t quite sure what they were.

He knew her well enough to know that they were there and that was enough for him. “Olivia, I just wanted you to not to worry about Cyrus and his never-ending machinations -”

“ - I’ll try not to.” Olivia did her best to be honest. How could she not - his patience, care and concern only made her love him even more. “But I have to admit that I’m inclined to agree with Cyrus on this one. Whatever else Elizabeth North is - she’s smart. She’s also ambitious. It’s a combination that could work just as much for us as it could for her, and no doubt she already knows that.”

“It worries me that it could also work against us. Elizabeth didn’t get to where she is without spilling more than a little blood.” Fitz shivered as Olivia’s mouth continued to play with his in between each word she spoke.

“The needs of the many -” Olivia started.

“- outweigh the needs of the few.” Fitz finished for her. “I get it. It’s why I haven’t rejected her outright.”

He paused for a minute.“But - if she does turn into a problem?”

Olivia’s smile was a genuine one.

“Then I will take a very great deal of pleasure in shutting her down.” Her voice was soft but there was no mistaking the sudden steel in her voice.

“Ms. Pope, I love seeing you in Fixer Mode.” Fitz found it incredibly sexy, always had, and even more so when she was wielding her talents on his behalf. He felt himself shift, his entire body tightening as his senses flared, taking in her scent, her softness, the sound of her breathing as it quickened as he pulled her against him and their bodies registered the lack of space between them.

Fitz let one hand find the small of her back, pressing her to him briefly, then slid along the curve of her hip. He began back Olivia up towards his desk; at the same time, bending his head down, nudging the soft waves of her hair aside to press his lips against the warm silk of her throat.

He smiled against her skin as he felt her pulse began to beat a little bit faster and a wordless sound of pleasure escaped her lips. Fitz loved how easily she went all soft and melting on him, loved that he could do that to her with just a touch.

“Fitz -” her voice caught itself on the edge of a moan. “Fitz, what do you think you’re doing?”

“I think that I have the better part of sixty minutes left...” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

  
Fitz used one foot to shift his chair aside while he continued to press Olivia backwards. He didn’t stop until her body was pressed against the desk’s edge and his body was pressed against hers.

“And I think it’s obvious what I know I’m doing.” Fitz’s chuckle was purposefully and wonderfully wicked. The lower basso in his voice sent shivers through Olivia, flooding her body with a sudden wet heat. She could feel his arousal against her and it fueled her own.

One hand slipped between their bodies, unbuttoning her jacket, then both hands began to slide it from her body, revealing the simple white silk camisole she wore beneath. fingers trailing softly against her skin, leaving traceries of heat dancing along every nerve.

A sudden, surprised gasp escaped her as Fitz’s hands found her hips. Fitz lifted her up easily, setting her firmly onto the desk. Before she could move or react, he was hard and ready between her thighs.

His hands reached for her again, this time cupping themselves under her ass and pulling her hard against him as he began a slow grind against her core.

His mouth trailed a hot, moist path to her ear. “I’m glad you wore a skirt today - just like you were told.”

The sexy baritone of command in his words collided with his touch, scorching a fresh blossom of heat in her. Olivia’s head fell back helplessly as Fitz’s lips trailed a hot, moist path to her ear, finding found that spot behind her ear that always made her - _oh, yes YES_ \- tingle, and made it hard for her to breathe.

Breathing was a thing that has always been overrated. And so the words that left her lips were forced to serve as a substitute, an exhale of rising pleasure, her inhale a whisper of sharp delight, both playing out between every word she spoke. “I - serve - _ohhhh, yes, Fitz_ \- at - the - pleasure - of - the - president.”

“Mmmhmm.” The sound of his rough groan of approval flooded her senses.

“Fitz…” His words made the hot shivers and trembles between her thighs shift into a deepening throbbing that spread like molten fire through her veins as Fitz worked his familiar magic. “I - I thought it was just so you could stare at my legs during the briefing…”

"I _do_ like staring at your legs during briefings. But I like being between your legs even more." Fitz was sliding his hands up and down her bare thighs, pushing her skirt higher with each pass, his touch sure and warm, making it almost impossible for her to think. And all the while his hips were moving against hers, his thickness sliding against her most sensitive spot, sending ever rising waves of pleasure through her.

"What do you think you can do in less than sixty minutes?" Olivia wasn’t sure that she’d last sixty seconds; her body was responding to his body the way it always did, her warmth turning to heat, her insides slowly but surely turning incandescent with need.

"As much as you'll let me." Fitz slid his hands against her flesh with intent. He hooked his thumbs into her panties and tugged at them, smiling as she raised her hips allowing him to slide them down.

Her breath caught in her throat as he purposefully paused midway - their eyes made contact, deep grey-blue meeting luminous brown, both filled with desire.

“Do you remember what I told you I’d do the next time I had you here?” he demanded.

“How could I forget?” she breathed, unable to tear her gaze away from his.

“Good girl.”

Those two words had the uncanny power to make her body react. And what came next only increased her.

“So you should know what’s coming next.”

Olivia couldn’t help the shiver of anticipation that swept through her. She felt helpless, wanton - especially as she realized that he’d purposefully left her panties mid-thigh, making her even hotter, even wetter. She shivered again as her pulses centered themselves between her legs, forcing a soft whimper from her lips.

“Close. Your. Eyes.” Fitz’s voice dropped to something deep and demanding, even as his words brought back every memory from their previous phone-seduction.

Her eyes fluttered shut.

“So you serve at the pleasure of the president?” His breath was a hot caress against the soft curve of her ear.

“Yes…” Olivia sighed her answer.

“Mmmhmmm… serving my pleasure - I like the sound of that, Livvie. If we had the time, we could explore all that that could mean - but we’ll just have to wait for some other time. But in the meanwhile…”

As he talked, Fitz began a slow tracing of the edges of her mouth with one finger, drawing another whimper from her. Without needing to be told, she parted her lips slightly and her whimper was followed by a heated moan as he slid his index finger slowly into her mouth.

Fitz watched her through a rising haze of lust and desire as he slid a second finger in between her lips to join the first, stroking them softly in and out of her luscious mouth.

“Suck.” He commanded, and she did. The sensation of her tongue caressing his fingers went straight to his groin. Making him hot. Making him harden even more as she moaned her desire.

If only they had to time for her to serve his pleasure in other ways. “But when we do find that time - and we will, I’ll be sure to remind you.” He bent his head to growl his promise into her ear. It pleased him to feel her body quiver in response.

He slid his fingers from her mouth one final time before using them to trail a hot wet path down her throat, letting them play a seductive pattern along her collarbone, then following the path he’d laid with his lips and tongue.

He continued downward, determined to fulfill his own promise, the sounds Olivia making urging him on with a countless number of softly whispered _yesses_ , as he pressed gentle but potent kisses along the length of her body,

Her breath catches in her throat; the sensation of his mouth on her through the silk fabric of her top cause her nipples to tighten and the moistness between her thighs to flow.

“Fitz..Please…” Olivia found herself barely able to talk. Her hands found his shoulders, sliding along their muscled width, enjoying the play of his muscles beneath his shirt, then gliding upward to his throat, wanting, suddenly filled with the need to feel his skin beneath her palms. Her fingers skim his ears, then slid into his thick waves, smiling purposefully as she hears his sharp and sudden inhale as his body responded to her touch.

The constraint of time meant nothing to her in this moment as she felt his mouth moving leisurely downward again, lower and lower, trailing a path of fire along her upper thighs, finding the apex of her desire, nuzzling against her.

As he breathes her in, Fitz utters a wordless sound of total satisfaction and she smiles again as she feels him losing himself in the scent and feel of her. Olivia relishes the knowing, gives in to the magic of his touch, her head falling backwards in a momentary bliss as goosebumps rise across what feels like every inch of her body.

One foot, then the other lifted, allowing Fitz to draw the silken fabric from her. Olivia lifted her head to look at him, her gaze molten. Fitz returned her look with an expression of pure and total adoration, lips parted in naked desire.

Fitz licked his lips once and the sight threatened to undo her right then and there, the lust and love in his expression sending a fresh flood of wet heat through her.

“I love your mouth.” She sighs. And she does; she adores his mouth and all that he can do with it, all the magic he commands with it. “I miss your mouth so much…”

Her words cause Fitz to surge upwards, and she welcomed him with a deep moan of pleasure as his mouth slammed into hers, his tongue plunging deep into her mouth, the motion mimicking the actions of his hand as it found its way between her thighs. His other hand fisted itself into her hair, holding her just the way he wanted, just the way he needed, molding her mouth hard against his.

Two fingers thrust inside of her, his thumb finding her swollen clit, circling it, pressing it, flickering it back and forth with purposeful intent, determined to take her over the top right here and now. His fingers drove deeper into her, curving slightly to find that place of hidden pleasure that only he knew of, stroking gently but firmly until he was rewarded by a sweet flood of her nectar. Fitz’s groan meshed with hers softly as he felt her inner walls quiver and spasm around his fingers, swallowing her cry of delight with his mouth as she came.

Blinded by the waves of pleasure drowning her senses, Olivia succumbed willingly beneath the waves. His tongue danced with hers as his fingers drove into her again and again.

His touch dizzies her the way it always does. Olivia’s hands reached out for him blindly, seeking his shoulders to clutch them tight, clinging to him in an effort to keep herself and the world upright. It was a losing battle but one she doesn’t mind surrendering to happily. A sound of wordless need came her as she felt his hand leave her; she heard the clink of his belt buckle opening, the slither of his zipper descending and then Fitz was in her, hot, thick and surging powerfully into her depths.

She came apart again on that first soul-searing stroke, crying out with an intoxicating soul-aching mix of want and desire. Now it was her turn to slide one hand up into his hair, to fit his mouth to hers, plunging her tongue into his mouth while she tangled her fingers into his thick waves. Her other hand reached lower, sliding in a single heated caress down to his hips and then lower still, urging him in deeper, harder, faster…

And who was he that he could ever tell her no?

***

It was a gasping, joyous coming together, one that left them breathless and ended in them laughing softly together, foreheads leaning gently into one another’s again, their laughter and their breaths mingling as they drifted slowly down from ecstasy and back into the world.

***

“Someone is getting a little bossy.” Olivia smiled against his mouth.

“Guilty as charged -” Fitz bit gently at her lips before kissing her mouth gently, delighting in the knowledge that the woman he loved was so accepting of his needs. “ - and don’t you love it.” It wasn’t a question.

“Guilty as charged - that doesn’t mean that you aren’t going to pay for it later, though.”

“Promise?”


	13. Episode: Innervisions

Just as she'd promised, Olivia stopped by Cyrus' office before she left the White House.

He started to stand as she entered, but Olivia waved to him to stay in his seat. As he resettled himself, he gestured for her to do the same, but Olivia shook her head, murmuring a polite refusal. That should have been his first clue.

As she sat her coat and bag down, Cyrus did have the foresight to study her carefully from head to toe, looking for anything that might give him a clue on how to proceed. He knew that the excuse he'd given to bring her to his office earlier had been a weak one and more than likely both Olivia and Fitz had seen right through it.

"Just was it that you wanted to see me about, Cy?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"Is that job offer still open?" He tried for a joke.

The briefest of smiles crossed her face, but then her expression shifted. Cyrus knew that she was allowing him to see exactly what she was thinking, that he was many things: dragon-slayer, gate-keeper, master politician and manipulator and on occasion, political monster - and he knew she was wondering which role he was playing right now.

"Like I said in the Oval, it was just a germ of an idea." Cyrus began. ""Just laying out some very preliminary ground-work. What would you think about you and I teaming up and dropping in on a few of our friends and frenenemies unannounced over on the Hill - just to see which way the wind was blowing now that Fitz's suddenly soon to be single and possibly ready to mingle status has now hit the airways."

"And this was something you wanted to discuss with me away from Fitz?" Her eyes were studying him just as carefully as he'd studied her a few minutes earlier. "Why?"

"Because Sally isn't the only one who's not particularly happy with the idea of a divorcing Republican First Family - and I didn't want to bring that up with Fitz in the moment." Cyrus paused as though he were choosing his words carefully. "I'm not a total monster, despite all the rumors to the contrary."

Olivia walked over to his window and looked out, but didn't answer him.

Her silence gave him the push to continue. "As you can guess, as soon as either one of us meet with anyone, the word will be out, so - one: I wanted your input if you thought it would do any good to exploit this at this time, and two: if you did, who should be at the top of the list."

In another moment of being honest with himself, Cyrus could see that this was a viable idea even as the words left his lips, even as he acknowledged that his idea had only been a cover. He also reminded himself that the best lies were sown with a kernel of truth.

Cyrus didn't want to do this, he didn't like the necessity of lying to either Olivia or Fitz, but there were priorities - and there were priorities - and he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit that theirs might be different from his.

But someone had to think of not only the present-time optics, but the effect of the down-ballot repercussions, not just in DC but from coast to coast. Others would be, whether they turned out to be the White House's direct opposition or others looking out for their own self-interests.

This wasn't personal, Cyrus told himself. It was just politics. "Do you think your people could do a little extracurricular research on them. I'd use my own people, but that might give the matter more importance than it needs to be right now -" He stopped talking as Olivia turned back towards him.

Although the following silence stretched out between them for one very long minute, it only took a moment for Cyrus to see what was in her eyes.

She knew.

"Well done, Cy." Olivia said quietly. "It's a good idea - and if I didn't know better, I might have even believed that this is why you wanted to see me."

He was smart enough not to answer, not to insult Olivia's intelligence with another lie.

She walked back towards him, stopping at a small side table that held a crystal carafe of water and several glasses. She poured herself a drink and took a sip before turning back to him with a sigh.

"You do know that Fitz and I are somewhat aware of how your mind works, don't you?" Her words were not really a question and Cyrus' answer was a careful lifting of his eyebrows.

Olivia read his unspoken reply. "You serve the office of the presidency and the republic just as faithfully as you serve Fitz - in fact I think that sometimes, it's toss-up as to which is your priority from day to day."

"Some might call that a good thing, a patriotic and faithful thing." She settled herself directly in front of him. "But they don't know the real you. I think that you may the only one who does - and I say that because I also wonder if even you know yourself."

"I think that's a question that we all face, don't you?" Cyrus had allowed her to get out what she had to say, but he had his own agenda fully uppermost in his mind. Priorities.

"Touche." Olivia set her hands on his desk and leaning forward to look directly into his eyes. "That's true enough. But we're talking about you right now. I know that I would never dare to presume to know the real you and I very much doubt that Fitz would either."

"You mean you and he haven't discussed me?" His smile held a slight hint of a bitter chill in it.

"Endlessly." Olivia's smile reflected his. "Sadly, I doubt that James knows the real you either - "But we both know that you will do everything in your power to make sure that Ella never will." "

She was going straight for the jugular, slicing deep into his weak points - just the way he'd taught her. Cyrus acknowledged the hit with a tiny nod. He'd recover, but right now, it hurt.

Cyrus saw a measure of his pain in hers, watched as she steeled herself to go on.

"Your idea is a good one, Cy - and here's another, one that you should keep in mind as we move forward - you heard Fitz loud and clear today. Whether he chooses rightly or wrongly, we're going to run this campaign his way. There will be no end runs around his decisions, no doing what's best for him without either his input or his final say on anything, and especially no actions taken on behalf of the greater good of the republic or on whatever Fitz and Fitz alone decides."

"Because we owe him for Defiance?" Cyrus asked, reading her determination.

Olivia nodded. "Because we owe him for Defiance. And so much more. Don't you think he deserves the chance to earn and win the presidency on his own terms?"

Fitz didn't believe in political expediency; it was one of the reasons why the American People had responded to him so strongly - and they'd only had a glimpse of it. But that wasn't how campaigns were won, let alone a presidential re-election bid.

"You know what he wants as well as I do. You know how he wants it. No tricks, no lies, no games. This isn't about just what Fitz wants - this is about what he needs."

For the first time since she'd arrived, Cyrus saw a fierceness rise up in her that was nearly incandescent in its purity. "And you're going to give it to him, no matter what."

"If I have to serve him your head on a platter like Salome before the king." Olivia said.

This time the smile Cyrus gave Olivia was genuine, despite the warning she'd just given him. If her words caused it to twist a little twist at its edges, it was just a sign of the new order of things, then that was okay too. "Well, now that we've gotten the ground rules out of the way…"


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you sure that this is a good idea? Because I'm not."

"It'll be fine, Fitz. I'm just doing my job - it's even Cyrus approved." Olivia tried to keep the laughter out of her voice as she flashed her pass at the guards at their post.

She and Harrison were on the scouting mission Cyrus had come up with; Harrison's mission was to work his charm on a few of the top aides and executive secretaries that he knew, while Olivia had her mind set on bigger game. They'd split up at her car in the underground Senate private parking garage with plans to meet back in an hour -

_"A quick in and out." Harrison had said. "Wham, bam, thank you ma'am. Not my usual style, Liv."_

_"You are terrible." Olivia had replied. "Handle your business however you have to - after hours." ___

__Now she entering the private subway system and Fitz was sounding more than a little displeased._ _

__"You're going to see Edison Davis. Your ex-whatever the hell he was to you."_ _

__"The key word here is "ex." Olivia bit her lower lip in another effort to keep from laughing._ _

__"The key word is Edison."_ _

__She couldn't help the laugh that burst out of her. Fitz was jealous. He'd been trying to hide it but was failing miserably._ _

__"Livvie." Now he was trying for outraged and offended but she also saw through his pretending. "Go ahead and mock my pain."_ _

__"I'm sorry."_ _

__"No, you're not."_ _

__"No, I'm not." She admitted with one final giggle bubbling up from inside of her. "And that's because I know that there's no need for you to be jealous - and you should know that."_ _

__"I do know that." Fitz said. "But does he?"_ _

__Olivia arrived at Edison's office a few minutes later. Or more correctly, his executive secretary's office, where she politely but firmly insisted on waiting to see him._ _

__Yes, she knew that she didn't have an appointment. And yes, she understood that the Senator was a very busy man with a very full schedule - but what she had to speak with him about would take a very little time - and yes, she was very, very sure that the Senator would mind very, very much if he found out after the fact that Olivia Pope had come to speak with him and he had not even been informed of her presence._ _

__"Let's just wait until his current meeting is done and then we'll see whether or not Edison can make the time to see me or not." Olivia took a seat close to the paneled double doors leading into Edison's office, making it clear that she had every intention of staying right where she was and where Edison couldn't possible miss her when the doors opened. Olivia kept her eyes on his secretary until the other woman dropped her gaze and reached for her phone, discretely informing the Senator of her presence._ _

__Mission accomplished, Olivia turned her attention away. Not that she was trying to eavesdrop, but while she couldn't quite understand the words, whatever meeting Edison was currently in, it wasn't a very happy one. She even heard a few angry words spoken in Spanish - there were Latina bloodlines in his ancestry - but it was rare that Edison lapsed into such speech. It only happened when he was very, very angry - and Edison was a man who rarely let himself lose his temper._ _

__"Before you ask - don't."_ _

__Olivia found herself holding back another smile; there were some things about her that had never changed and Edison had known her long enough to know that no matter the reason she'd come by unannounced, she would have been more than a little curious at seeing that Francis Garner had been his visitor._ _

__Considering their last less-than-pleasant meeting, both she and Garner been surprised to see one another. They exchanged polite greetings, then Edison was inviting her in, not speaking until he'd closed the office doors behind them._ _

__"Ask why a Republican is visiting a Democratic Chairman? I wouldn't dream of it." Olivia didn't bother to hide her amusement. To show respect to his office, she purposefully waited while Edison walked back to his desk and invited her to take a seat._ _

__A reluctant smile tugs at his mouth as he sat down. "Yes, you would."_ _

__"Well, just maybe." Olivia returned his smile with a small one of her own. She might wonder all she liked, but she knew Edison well enough to know better than to come right out and ask five seconds after he had allowed her in._ _

__"So, what is it you want, Olivia? Are you here in your official capacity or is it anything else?"_ _

__Obviously the five second rule only applied to her._ _

__"You have some nerve, Olivia - showing up without an appointment, just dropping by is what you told my secretary, isn't it?" Edison didn't give her a chance to answer before he was firing another question at her. "You work for the opposition and you really thought you could do that, didn't you?"_ _

__Edison watched her reaction to his words while trying not to be obvious about it. If he were being honest, nerve was something that his Liv had never lacked, so he hadn't been surprised at all when she'd been announced._ _

__His first instinct had been to refuse to see her, but between one halting breath and the next, his heart and head had decided otherwise; it had been a petty thought and beneath him. Beneath them - and what they used to be._ _

__And that had left him trying not to stare at her, but it was hard to keep his eyes off of her. Olivia was as beautiful as ever - as understated, unknowingly sexy as ever - she was even practically glowing in a way she'd never seemed to do when she was with him._ _

__It wasn't hard to guess at the reasons; there was no doubt that Olivia was thriving - a known and powerful element in close orbit to the main source of DC power - the Oval - obviously agreed with her. At the same time, from what he'd heard, her crisis management business was doing incredibly well._ _

__That thought made him smile inside; Olivia was a vibrant, multi-talented woman - but she would have never been able to live the role of a quote-unquote proper Senator's wife. That realization came with a genuine sense of regret, but the truth was Olivia living a life in the muted shadow of a powerful man joined with the necessities of a political marriage would have never worked for her and in the long run, it wouldn't have worked for either of them._ _

__"Edison, if you're not interested in talking with me, all you would have had to do is instruct your secretary to send me away when she told you that I was here."_ _

__She was right, of course. And Edison was forced to acknowledge to himself that he'd found himself totally unprepared to tell her no._ _

__"Since you're here, why don't you just tell me what it is you want, Olivia?_ _

__Her mouth, tinted in a soft yet sultry red, curved itself into another smile._ _

__When he allowed himself to remember all the times he'd kissed those lips, Edison found himself distracted all over again. Mentally he might understand, but there was still something in his that made him wonder - after all the times he'd kissed those lips, all the times that they'd made love to one another, with one another - where had they gone wrong? What kind of fool had he been to have ever let her go - not once, but twice._ _

__"Edison, I'm not here because I'm working for the opposition." Olivia corrected him while she gave him another brilliant smile at the same time. "Yes, I work for the president - but it could be argued that a part of your job is to find a way to work with him, isn't it? And isn't the end goal the same - to do the best you can for the American people?"_ _

__He was always getting tangled up in her arguments. She always could find a way to find an angle to work. Edison felt a reluctant smile come to his face. "What do you want, Liv?"_ _

__"I actually came to ask you about something else. Although since you mention it…"_ _

__"Ask your questions, Olivia."_ _


	15. Chapter 15

Edison's words had started Olivia's mind spinning forward, to the plan she had so carefully crafted, to the re-election campaign that would be starting all too soon; there were plenty of rumors and gossip swirling around already, but why not ask Edison who might really have the best chance? Here was an opportunity she couldn't, shouldn't let pass by. And so she asked.

"Why would you think I would give you that information?" Was his answer.

"I'm not asking you for the name of your nominee - just the long version of your soon to be short list." Olivia went on to tell him that she wanted an honest and educated guess and that he would always be on the top of her list for that.

"Except for the president, of course." Edison said.

"Of course."

She could see the struggle in his face, in spite of how much he tried to hide it. She knew him too well to hide his thoughts from her - and that knowledge was visible in his expression.

He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Olivia, like it or not, we are on opposite sides here. I'm not giving the White House the chance to start digging for dirt on anyone in my own party."

"That wasn't my intention, and let me make it clear that the president doesn't work like that either. This question is coming from me and no one else." Olivia didn't catch the sharpness in her tone until the words had already left her lips; that hadn't been her intention either.

"I'm sorry for the way that sounded just now." She said, her voice softening in further apology. "Edison, we both know that I could go any number of the usual routes of digging up info and in the end, I'd get the answers I needed, only it would take a little more time because of the games involved. I'd like to think that those kinds of games were unnecessary between you and I at this point."

He conceded that she was probably right, but he was going to have continue to decline. "Do your homework, Olivia."

"I will."Olivia said. "Can I say for the record, that whoever else in on that list, I hope to one day see your name on it."

A mischievous look came into her eyes. "Well, maybe you could do me a favor and wait another next four years."

"You see me as presidential material?" He still couldn't help the sarcasm that shaded his words.

"I see you as being able to do anything you wanted." Olivia told him, meaning it. Edison was a good man in a lot of ways. He just wasn't the man for her. Thank God for the both of them that she'd been lucky enough to have seen that before it was too late.

"You're good at what you do, Edison, and you've been a successful senator with a strong constituency behind you. The country would be lucky to have you in the Oval. I mean that, in spite of the fact that I work for the - opposition."

Her honest admission had made the conversation move forward easier. Without naming names, Edison gave her his honest opinion, which was that there were no clear front-runners yet, but the names under discussion were strong and considerably favored among their constituents.

He even went so far as to offer grudging respect to the president - it was generally acknowledged that Fitz would be a hard candidate to go up against. It had been a long time since a republican had held such a positive position before the American people, but his ideas had been fresh and his compassion and empathy for the American people were seen as real.

"And that's all I have to say on the subject." Edison said. "Now tell me why you're really here."

What Olivia had really come to do was ask him about his thoughts on the idea of the Summit of the Americas. Knowing that he would be reluctant to talk to her about anything political, she had deliberately presented Edison with an opportunity to berate her just a little before she got to what really mattered. Having soothed his ego appropriately, it left Edison in a better mood to cooperate.

Edison took a moment to consider his answer. "You know that I have extended family members of Hispanic descent - so of course I'm for this Summit. I plan to endorse it as strongly as possible - even if -"

"Even if there are some in the party that aren't quite as enthusiastic as you are?" Olivia offered.

"I'm not so blind that I can't see that there's racism on both sides, but tell your president to look to his own side of the aisle if he's looking to nip any opposition problems to this Summit in the bud. For the most part, democrats are the party of the people - the party of inclusion - and always have been. Your boss might be the exception, but you know it as well as I do - very few would say the same about his republican allies."

Edison's gaze challenged her to disagree, knowing in all honesty that she couldn't.

And in that same spirit of honesty, they both knew that he was the type of man who wouldn't let partisan politics stop him from doing what was right.

Olivia knew that Edison was being honest with her, it was clear enough from the look in his eyes that what he hadn't said was just as important as what he had. He would only go so far for a Republican administration in the here and now - but he would support whatever positive progress came out of it.

As he looked at her, she gave him a tiny nod; Olivia understood him as perfectly as he'd meant her to.

There was little enough for them to talk about after that, so they said their goodbyes soon after that.

As Olivia left his offices, she glanced at her watch and saw that she still had at least twenty minutes before she and Harrison were due to meet back up. Her mind was busy with everything that had been said and not said. Edison had given her plenty to think about, both professionally and personally. Dealing with him on either level made it impossible to not think about Fitz.

It wasn't that she was consciously or purposefully comparing one man to the other, because Edison had been good to her in his own was just that he was firmly in her past, and Fitz… he was both her present and her future.

Their most recently made memories brought a reluctant - considering where she was - smile to her lips, lips that were suddenly missing his. The feel of him, the touch and scent of him suddenly filled her senses.

But then she found herself jolted back into the present by the sound of someone calling her name.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mr. Garner?" Olivia was only slightly surprised by his re-appearance. There was little doubt in her mind that he'd been lurking, no doubt waiting for her She could guess why as well; she could read him easily enough. Garner was more than a little concerned about not only the conversation she'd had with Edison, but the fact that he'd been seen in Edison's company to begin with. A Republican visiting a Democrat might be interesting to certain parties.

She could read his uneasiness; Olivia knew that she really shouldn't take so much comfort from his discomfort. But after the way he'd looked at her in the Oval, a part of her did. "Can I help you?"

He wasted no time and went straight to the point. "I was thinking that just maybe everything might be the other way around - my helping you, I mean."

If Garner thought that he was taking control of the conversation by appealing to her curiosity, he thought wrong. Instead, Olivia said nothing, refusing to play his game and by her silence, forcing him to play hers. It took less than a minute before the silence was broken by him clearing his throat. Garner sounded decidedly uncomfortable as if he weren't quite sure of what he should say.

Olivia started towards the elevators, leaving him to scramble to keep up.

His next words rushed out of him, like a confession. "Of course you were surprised to see me coming out of a meeting with Senator Davis -"

"Not especially. Politicians sometimes end up partnering on the oddest things and I'm usually content to stay out of such matters. " Olivia said. "Unless the matter affects the White House and the policies the president backs - then I become very much interested."

Only because as a matter of strategy for she and Fitz it might matter to them later on, Olivia decided to press the point. "Should I be interested?"

"That's something I'd like to discuss with you." Garner said.

"But do you have the time?" They reached the elevators and Olivia glanced at her watch. "I believe that it's almost time for a House Committee meeting, or am I mistaken?"

"No, you're not. There is a preliminary meeting about the response to General Ramos and the San Collondias Summit scheduled, but I'm sure you know that as well." He gave her a reluctant smile. "May I compliment you on being so well informed?"

"It's a part of my job to be so." Olivia shrugged off his compliment. She leaned forward to punch the button, then turned to face him. "It's also a part of my job to figure out just what it is you really want. Did you want me to ask you what business you had with the senator, or did you want to know if Senator Davis had discussed the meeting you two had with me?"

He gave her what Olivia assumed was meant to be a knowing smile, a smile that spoke of many things beneath his words.

"Considering how close you and the Senator were once upon a time, you can forgive me for wondering just how much of the closeness still lingered between you."

"I don't talk about my personal life, neither past or present." Here she was, just thinking a few minutes ago about how much in the past Edison was and now someone was standing right in front of her, trying to use that former relationship in the present. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about it, after all, she and Edison hadn't been a secret, but still - Olivia found herself feeling more than a little annoyed. "Representative Garner, if there's something you wanted to me know or not know - why not just come out and say it."

Her straightforwardness threw him off a little, his smile faltered a little. "Are you always this direct, Ms. Pope?"

"Yes - yes I am. Again, it's a part of my job and being direct usually gets me what I want."

"I'm sure it does." Using the excuse of hitting the elevator button again, he took a step closer, taking the moment to brush his hand up against hers as she did the same.

"Don't you believe in partisanship?" There was a suggestiveness in the way he lowered his voice that took Olivia past annoyance.

"You've already heard me state that I'm apolitical, and that means it doesn't matter what I believe in, just that the president's wants and needs are being met. So, I'll ask you again - what do you want?"

"The same thing you do." Garner was quick to say. "We both work for the president, after all, and -"

"No, we don't." Olivia shut him down; she might not be fully sure of his goals in the moment, but it was time she let him know a thing or two. "I work for the president - you're supposed to work for the people who voted you into office. And at the very least, your loyalties are divided - seeing how you're the unofficial eyes and ears in the House for Speaker Tillman."

Her words dimmed the smile on his face. "I don't like what you're implying, Ms. Pope."

"You took that as an implication?" Olivia told him. "I thought I stated myself very clearly."

He studied her quietly for a moment before he spoke. "You don't like me very much, do you?"

Before she could answer, the elevator finally arrived. Olivia stepped in and turned so she was centered in the doorway, her position making it clear that she was not interested in him joining her.

"Mr. Garner, to be honest I don't know you well enough to care about you either way." She said as she punched the down button.

As the doors began to close, he put out a hand to stop them. "Things change, Ms. Pope. I won't always be a junior member here - and it's always good to have friends in high places."

He leaned forward. "Are you sure you don't want to know about my meeting with Senator Davis?"

"If you'd care to make a report about your bi-partisan efforts to either President Grant or his Chief of Staff, I'm sure either one or the both of them would be interested in reading it. Shall I ask them to be on the look out for it?" In other words, my friends in high places beats *your* friends in high places.

It took a moment before her words - and their meaning - registered with Garner. His eyes went dark for a moment and a small tic twitched one corner of his mouth.

Olivia returned his gaze with a carefully neutral expression.

"Interesting." He said; Garner didn't elaborate on his comment but instead just smiled at her again. "I think I'll hold off for a little while for that. After all, it's nothing high on the list of national security. Perhaps you and I can have a conversation of our own about that sometime soon - maybe toss a few ideas back and forth - after all at the end of the day, it's in both of our interests to serve the president - he just might like what you and I can come up with."

"That's not a part of my duties." Olivia said.

For whatever reason, Garner stayed persistent. "But this is about communications for the president, isn't it? I'd think that would interest you."

He didn't give her a chance to refuse again. "Just take your time and think it over and we can discuss this at a later date. You do have to eat sometime, or drink…"

He let a glimmer of personal interest show. She didn't care ;Olivia let her indifference show.

He pretended not to notice. She didn't care about that either. But at least he took the hint and released the doors.

By the time she reached the garage, Olivia's mind was in full gladiator mode, reviewing and cataloging in her mind the conversations she'd had today, already mentally prepping the reports she'd write up later on. She was mostly thinking about everything she'd learned today and whether she liked it or not, her mind kept going back to Garner, whether she like it or not.

Why hadn't Edison wanted to discuss their conversation? It could have been just a minor matter of spite - but it could have been something more. But what? She couldn't think of what the two of them had in common.

This admission meant admitting to herself that she didn't know Edison any more - either personally or politically - and obviously she didn't know Garner well enough at all - except what OPA's preliminary reports had told her. Experience had told her that paper reports could never tell you everything you needed to know about an individual. For example, the way Garner had looked at her during that very strange conversation - it had raised the hairs on the back of her neck and she had to ask herself was it just a matter of a simple case of distaste the man from their encounter in the Oval, or was her gut trying to tell her something?

She thought it might be her gut; there was something about the way he'd looked at her just now… what should she do something about that? Have Huck handle it? Tell Fitz about the conversation along with her reactions?

Her first response was automatic and her mind started to shut that last thought down - she didn't need saving…

…and then it hit Olivia as she realized what she was doing - she was shutting Fitz out - and how many times she'd done it again and again and again?

The question hit her like a sledgehammer. The answer hurt even worse; guilt rising up in her like a raging flood. Old habits died hard. Olivia knew that she was used to handling matters on her own, but hadn't it been far too long? Wasn't it past time for her to at least try and let that go?

That was new.

That was hard.

It was - she realized - also very, very necessary.

Her thoughts - old and new - jumbled and clashed as she processed this new revelation, but before this self examination went any further, they were interrupted by - what was that? - a flash of movement that caught her attention from the corner of her eye? Was it just a shadow - or something else?

Olivia suddenly realized that this area of the garage was deserted and the guards hadn't been at their usual post when she'd returned as well. The silence suddenly rushed in to fill the space; in response a flood of adrenalin washed through her, setting her nerves on edge.

Olivia gritted her teeth and refused to let fear take over her common sense, but that same common sense pressed her to walk a little bit faster towards her car. Her heart began to speed up even as her eyes darted back and forth, checking out her surroundings with a little extra care. The clicking of her heels in that suddenly ominously empty space only emphasized just how alone she really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: everybody's got game-playing on the mind right now; Olivia's are both external and internal, I was happy to find a way to make her become a little bit self-aware of the tricks her mind play on her. in the immortal words of lauryn hill: "how you g'on win when you ain't right within?"


	17. Episode: Just Desserts

**Chapter 17**

Everything was over in twenty minutes, but it was the longest twenty minutes that Olivia would remember for a very long time afterward. 

While she demanded out loud who was there, Olivia shifted her grip on her briefcase, the training Huck had insisted on for all of them using ordinary objects for defense flowed through her.

Her body remembered what she’d been taught and her body forced itself to looseness, searching for and finding a balance for her feet despite her four inch heels. 

“I hear that you’ve been asking a lot of questions today.” A man’s voice answered from somewhere behind her. “Some people might find that interesting.”

“Some people might call that just me doing my job.” Olivia forced herself to ignore her rising nervousness. 

“Some people might say the same about me. Wanna play?”

Instead of answering, Olivia began to back away slowly, one step at a time. As Huck had taught her, she paused between each step, tuning her ears to the silence. And then she heard it - footsteps trying to be as silent as possible, coming up on her right side.

 _Surprise and the unexpected counts for a lot_ ; Huck’s voice echoed in her mind, one of many lessons he’d insisted on. In the here and now, that translated into the need for immediate action. It meant that Olivia wasn’t going to wait for whoever it was stalking her to get any closer. 

Instead, she’d bring the fight to them. 

A shadowy figure appeared from where they’d crouched down behind a car. Olivia didn’t give herself a chance to think - she literally launched herself towards him. At the same time, she brought her briefcase up, using the full arc of her swing to throw all of her strength behind it. An acid rush of satisfaction filled her as she felt it slammed across his cheekbone with a solid crack. 

She didn’t wait for a reaction; Olivia went with her body’s spin and at the same time she dropped low. Tightening her grip on the briefcase’s handle, her free hand grabbed one corner, ramming the opposite corner at her would-be attacker, hitting him in his shin. She only had this one chance to slow down the counter-attack she knew would be coming.

Her heart hammered in her chest, shock whipping through her as the still shadowy figure stumbled backwards, _away from her_. Amazingly, he turned and ran. 

There was a sudden explosion of sound, followed by the sounds of a scuffle and a few shouts of pain. A second voice followed the first and Olivia was grateful that she recognized who it was. 

A few seconds later, Jake Ballard came into sight; he was holding a smaller man in front of him, one arm twisted behind him. 

His eyes flashed to Olivia’s. “What the hell is going on here? Do you know who this guy is?” 

“I don’t know - and no…” Olivia said, answering both questions in one breath. 

Before either of them could say anything more, there was the sound of footsteps hurrying towards them. Then Harrison was there; his eyes going first from Olivia’s face to Jake’s and then to the man that Jake was holding on to. 

“What the hell is going on, Martinez?” he said. 

Harrison turned to Olivia and explained; he knew the man - his name was Marcus Martinez, a reporter for the DC Daily Binge, a low level gossip magazine. 

“I ought to knock your teeth out.” Jake hadn’t let up his painful grip. Instead he demanded an explanation, and after another painful twist to his arm, the reporter was quick to give it - Martinez explained, grimacing with pain. He often paid the security guards in the private parking garages around town - not with money, since if anything came to light, no one wanted to admit taking a bribe. But a delivery of high-end coffee and pastries… “Well, everybody’s gotta eat, right?”

“So this meeting was accidental? Is that what I’m supposed to believe?” Olivia wasn’t sure that if she did. 

Martinez tried to claim his First Amendment rights, but Harrison reminded him that trespassing on federal property was definitely not covered. “Try again, man.”

“I can get you all the answers that you need.” Jake said to Olivia. He twisted his hold on the reporter a little harder and Martinez winced in response. 

Olivia shook her head. “Let him go Jake.”

He didn’t look happy about it, but Jake did as she asked.

She turned back to Martinez. “I’m only going to ask you once - did you or did you not target me?”

For a moment, he looked like he wanted to defy all of them, but didn’t quite dare. “There was a buzz that some of the president’s people were going to be up on the Hill making visits, making lists and you know - looking to see who’s naughty or nice - so yeah, I was doing my job. But no, I wasn’t looking for _you_ in particular - never thought I’d get that lucky.”

Olivia put aside her anger and set her mind to thinking instead. She took a moment to study him carefully, judging him by the swift inflow of minutiae, his stance, his gaze, his physical reaction under stress, stripping away his thin veneer of bravado and weighing it all against her own needs. 

She knew that she could press him to find out what else he knew - Jake was an all too willing tool right at hand for the job - but her gut was back in play and it was telling her that the reporter was telling the truth, and that made her ask herself if such pressure was necessary in this instance. If it wasn’t… if she pressed too hard, Martinez might decide that maybe there was a story here after all and she had to consider what impact his actions after that might have on OPA’s current focus, as well as her own. 

“Give me your business card.”She said to him. He started to protest, but then seeing the look on her face, he shut up and did as he was told. She took out her cell phone and took a picture of him with the card prominent in the foreground. 

“This is proof of what just went down. If I see you again where you have no business being, it goes to the proper authorities and they’ll be asking questions of you and whatever accomplices you’ve brought to the party - I’m guessing that your friends wouldn’t be too happy about that, would they?”

“Accomplices? I don’t have any -” Martinez’s complaints shut off suddenly as her threat hit home. “Yeah, I get it.” 

“Good.” Olivia gave him a tight smile. “In return for your future - discretion - if anything pertinent comes to mind, maybe I’ll contact you and you’ll get a little compensation for your time today.” 

She watched the wheels in his mind begin to turn, but she didn’t want him weighing the pros and cons of the situation just then; Olivia just wanted him gone. “Goodbye, Mr. Martinez.”

After one last nervous look at Jake, the reporter took the out she’d offered and got himself gone.

Olivia glanced at Harrison and saw the approval in his eyes; he knew what she’d done and why. She’d turned a problem into a possible asset. 

Jake on the other hand, did not. Instead, he started in on her as soon as Martinez was out of sight, demanding an explanation, but his voice quickly regulated itself to simple background noise as her mind moved past the here and now, slotting the present circumstances into her plans both formed and those yet to be formed. 

“Open your eyes, Olivia!” She heard him, but between one blink of the eye and the next, it was Jake’s voice she heard, harsh and demanding - and then it wasn’t. 

The voice in her head went deeper, harsher and all too familiar…


	18. Chapter 18

The words blurred one into the other, suddenly unintelligent, but the tone was understandable - harsh, demanding, unforgiving. 

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut as she turned away from the both of them, hands tightening into fists as the past and present echoed inside her head. 

She fought the memories away before they could take anchor in her mind. And then it was just Jake’s voice again.

“I heard what you said.” Olivia turned back to face him; feeling the last of the adrenaline in her system drain away, leaving her slightly shaky. She hated the feeling - it felt too much like weakness. _And you never show weakness - not to me, not to anyone!_ A last echo from the past seared through her, feeding her growing anger.

“And?” Jake demanded; he was obviously still upset.

“And what?” She wasn’t in the mood to explain herself.

“What you need to do -” Jake stepped closer and before she could stop him, he was reaching out, his hand closing in on her upper arm.

Her anger blazed up as she snatched herself from his grip. “What I need to do is _what?_ ”

“I’m not your enemy, Olivia.” Jake snapped, obviously stung by her rejection. “But all of what just happened because you were out here alone and unprotected, It wasn’t the smartest thing you could have done - and you know the reason why!”

“That’s not your decision to make - and it’s none of your business!” Olivia snapped back. “And as for this, it’s been handled. It’s over!” 

“Is it?” Jake was so angry that his words came out in chaotic bursts of anger. “You’re out here - knowing that the - the life you’ve chosen - to stand in the sun -” 

“That’s right - _my_ life!” Olivia stepped forward. “It’s mine to live it as I choose -”

“That’s enough!” Harrison’s voice overrode both of theirs and that had the effect of shutting them both up.”

What he’d seen in Olivia’s face had set off an alarm and his protective instincts roared into life. 

He held out his hand to Olivia. 

“Keys.” He said the words in a tone that made it clear that he wasn’t going to accept any argument from her. “We’re leaving - now - and I’m driving.” 

Harrison breathed a silent sigh of relief as Olivia began rummaging through her purse. 

“I don’t think that you should be going anywhere alone.” Jake said. 

One glance at Olivia decided him; whatever the other man wanted,whatever he thought - whether he knew it or not, Jake was _done_.

Before she could speak, Harrison took a step forward. “No offense, Jake - but right now, I don’t think that Olivia gives a damn what it is you think - and I know I don’t.”

The look that Jake shot him startled him. It was as though between one breath and the next, Jake became an angry stranger. Even stranger was that even as Harrison stared at him, Jake’s angry expression dropped from his face as though a switch had been flipped. 

The sudden shift brought a shift in Harrison’s own awareness, one that sent a brief prickle of wariness through him, but his concern was on Olivia and that meant that there was no time to argue about or think about Jake. 

That was something he’d regret later. 

***

Neither one of them spoke until they were out of the garage and Harrison had turned the car in the direction of the White House. 

“So, we’re not talking about this?” Harrison had waited until a good ten minutes had gone by before he said anything. He also caught the split second of hesitation before Olivia answered and it served to confirm what he’d been thinking.

“Talking about what?” 

“I saw it, Liv - I saw _you_.” Even if he didn’t know specifics, he’d sensed the emotions and memories that had flashed in and out of her eyes. It hadn’t been the first time and probably wouldn’t be the last he’d seen it. But knowing how much Olivia had always been so fiercely protective of her privacy, he’d never brought it up until now. After all, who the hell else was there to do it?

“Tell me what you need, Liv. Tell me to go to hell if you need to, but let’s not pretend that you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

She stared forward stubbornly. “I don’t.”

“You do.” Harrison felt her gaze come back to him and turned his eyes briefly to meet hers,

“I saw something in your eyes when Jake was talking.” Harrison explained. “It came and went in a flash - but I did see it.”

“And you’re about to tell me what you saw, aren’t you?” Olivia didn’t care if her displeasure was obvious. 

“I’m about to take an educated guess.” Harrison took a deep breath. “Jake was right in a way.”

“You think so?”

“Yes, I do.” He ignored the sharpness in her tone. Not giving her a chance to argue, he plunged ahead into what he knew was dangerous territory. “I don’t know what the super-spy knows, but everyone at the office knows that you and the president are - involved.”

“So you’ve all been sitting around discussing my life?” She was trying to keep her anger in check and barely succeeding.

“It’s not like that at all - and you should know better.” Harrison ignored the quiet acidity in her voice, deliberately gentling his voice in return. “We’re fam, Liv - you can’t expect that any of us hasn’t noticed the changes we’ve seen in you. And do you know what we see ? We see that you’re happy - that none of us has seen you on this level of happy. And guess what - this is not a bad thing.”

***

She didn’t know how to react - she didn’t even know what to feel. Too much was happening all at once. Her walls went up automatically, habit forcing her first instinct of anger and denial.

 _I don’t talk about my private life - for reasons_. And old habits are hard to break. 

But this was Harrison. If OPA was her family, then Harrison was her baby brother, He was always insisting that she’d saved him - but if she were being honest, Olivia would tell him that he had saved her right back. 

And if she were being honest, Olivia knew that she needed to listen to what he had to say, to really listen and with more than her ears. Could she find it within herself to be honest? And to be honest, meant one thing…

Her voice was a half-whisper. “I’m afraid.”

His answer surprised her. “I know.”

More than anyone else besides the man who loves her - and Harrison has never doubted that Fitzgerald Grant does love her - he’d never doubted it since the president had set his own agents over her after she’d been injured in the course of their last case and had then taken Olivia into the White House to keep her safe…

Harrison believes that he knows more about Olivia’s inner demons more than anyone else: the blind spot in her emotional space that was responsible for the fierce need for independence that drove her. Jake had pushed her buttons without even knowing what he’d done. 

But Harrison did. 

“Liv - I know what Jake couldn’t possibly know - you’re afraid of own happiness - of claiming your happily ever after - and that includes being the love of the president’s life openly.” He paused as he recalled Jake’s words and realized that maybe the other man knew more that Harrison had thought. “To stand in the sun with him.”

Olivia didn’t say anything; Harrison’s words had slammed into one of the pillars of her existence and he didn’t even know it. If she weren’t careful, they would cause the foundation of her inner defenses to crumble - and she couldn’t let that happen.

“Tell me I’m wrong and you can shut me down right here and now.” Harrison kept his eyes firmly on the road, giving Olivia the space he knew she needed right now. “Tell me that this isn’t an issue, that the idea of the secret service, the press and who knows how many people in this administration suddenly probing into your private spaces - making you into the story - that the slightest thought of the level of intrusion puts you into full gladiator mode.”

He was mostly right, Olivia had to admit to herself. There were things that did scare her, things that she’d never shared with anyone. She did it to protect the people around her, because there were things that none of them needed to know. 

They wouldn’t be safe if they did. 

***

Harrison glances over at Olivia; she’s staring straight ahead - as far as he could tell, her walls were firmly in place. Another glance - this one downward showed him her hand clenched in her lap. Without thinking, he reaches out to cover her hand with his own. 

“I’m not trying to tell you how to handle your life - I wouldn’t dare -” he said the last words in a way that was meant to coax a smile from her. They do. 

That relieved him. “All I’m saying is that you need to get things clear in your own mind because this is some ‘for better and worse’ ish - and you have to ask yourself - for you and for _him_ \- are you ready for that?” 

They arrived at the White House gates and the conversation paused while Olivia presented her credentials and they were passed through. She directed him to the private parking area and when he parked, they both sat there for a moment quietly. 

“You weren’t done.” She said in a soft voice; when he hesitated, she pressed him. “Go on, finish it. I’m listening.” 

A second squeeze convinced him to continue. He took a deep breath. 

“You’ve got walls; emotional walls higher than the Washington Monument and wider than the Potomac - and that’s okay, every single one of us at OPA have their own walls - our own issues and secrets. You knew that and took each of us in anyway.”

Harrison found himself wanting to make her smile again. “You’re the one who made us into the dysfunctional family that we are and somehow you made it work. You still look out for us - but who looks out for you?”

In spite of the jumbled thoughts and feelings in her head, Olivia did smile. A part of her wanted to deny the uncomfortable feelings his words had created, but at the same time, another part of her couldn’t deny his words or the truth he spoke. 

“You look out for me - I know it.” So she smiled at him again, even if it took a little more effort than she might have liked. “When was the last time I thanked you for it?”

“I don’t want you to ever think about having to thank me.” Harrison told her. “You saved me, Liv - and I’ll never be able to pay you back for that.”

“Right back at you.” Olivia said, meaning it. 

“We good?”

“Always.

“You sure?”

“Without a doubt. I may not have wanted to hear it, but I think I needed to.”


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After arranging for a car to deliver Harrison back to OPA, Olivia went straight to work, a previously scheduled after-hours meeting with several media personnel attached to some of the more influential members of the Senate in the press room for an informal briefing. 

Overall, it seemed the consensus seemed to be that with the president having not formally announced his re-election, elements within both the House and the Senate were in a state of agitation. 

One purpose of her public meeting was to pave the way for the series of private ones that was, if she were right - would follow. And it turned out that she was. 

In the space of the next few hours, several of them called and arranged to stop by her office for more private conversations. From them she learned a few troubling details. Factions were being formed and reformed and alliances were understandably - fluid - as Olivia was to tell Fitz later. 

Olivia added a final paragraph to the paperwork she’d been working on, then slipped that and some other papers into a folder on her desk and sat back, momentarily closing her eyes. She thought over what she’d just written, which included a directive for her inner White House staff to initiate a backtracking of Sally’s comings and goings as well as a closer scrutiny of her itinerary from this point forward. She couldn’t wait to discuss this with Fitz.

That thought brought a smile to her face. With both of them having to deal with increasingly heavy workloads, at least they’d managed to set aside a little time for them to share dinner, because after one too many good-nights over the phone,they’d both come to the conclusion that if they wanted to spend any time together, they’d have to make it happen. 

She was just putting away the last folder when a quiet knock at the the door interrupted her thoughts. Olivia called out permission to enter and was surprised to see Tom at the door.

Her heart thumped unpleasantly in her chest; it was unusual for the agent to be far from Fitz’s side, even inside the White House. 

“What’s happened?” she demanded. 

Tom was quick to reassure her. “Nothing, ma’am - my apologies - it wasn’t my intention to scare you - and I’m sure that the president hadn’t meant to either.”

“Fitz sent you?” Tom’s words sent relief washing through her. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Tom let a rare smile show. “It was just to let you know that he had a slight change in plans.”

He smiled again. “I think he means for it to be a surprise.” 

They left her office, Tom leading her to one of the lesser used elevators. What surprised her next was that the elevator went past the second floor of the Resident quarters and continued on to the third floor guest quarters. 

He stepped out with with her, but stopped and took up a guard position just outside the elevator doors. “The president requested me to tell you that he’s waiting for you in the Guest Resident Sitting Room.”

“I know the way.” Which she did from her previous stay; Olivia smiled at him before she turned and headed down the hall. She knocked once before she opened the door and stepped inside, dropping her jacket and briefcase on the chaise next to the door before turning back to admire the view of Fitz, where he crouched in front of the exquisitely carved marble fireplace coaxing its flames into being. 

A very appreciative warmth went through her as her gaze traveled over the sight of Fitz’s back muscles working beneath his shirt as he used a poker to manipulating the logs into a position to feed the growing flames. 

Then Fitz turned turned towards her, his gaze dazzling her as he read her gaze. 

As he came to his feet in one long smooth and graceful motion, she couldn’t help but appreciate what else captivated her gaze. Fitz’s tie was loose - his jacket had been settled on the back of one of the chairs, she noticed obliquely - his shirt sleeves were rolled back to expose his forearms with their curves and carving of chiseled muscle and without realizing it, a soft “hmm” of wordless appreciation escaped her lips as she was reminded once more - that this remarkable, incredible sexy, incredibly sensuous man loved her. 

“Hi.” Fitz started across the room towards her. Olivia moved forward to meet him halfway. Their arms wrapped themselves around each other at the same time, and Olivia barely managed to get a “hi” out before his mouth came down to kiss her gently. 

His kiss was a hello all its own - soft, sweet - tasting of warmth and a fond welcoming. It deepened for a few breath-snatching moments, as the trace of scotch upon his lips mingled with his own unique taste, one that dazzled her senses. For a few moments the rest of the world was swept far, far away, lost in time. 

“Hi, hello, how are you?” Olivia murmured against the firm curve of his lips as she slowly came back to the here and now. Before he could answer, she was kissing him again, wanting nothing more than to not leave this place where only they existed. It had been so long - too long…

Olivia stopped thinking once again as their lips met and held, as their tongues tangled and twined themselves against one another again and again.

…and again. 

Eventually, the need for air and replenish the need to breath forced them apart.

Fitz looked down at Olivia; her eyes remained closed for a few seconds more, then they opened and once again he was drawn in by the light in her eyes and the luminous smile that ignited as their eyes met. He was amazed all over again at just how much he loved the woman in his arms - and despite all the facets to her complicated soul - how much she loved him.

His smile was a twin for hers and his voice was a husky baritone when he spoke. “I was going to say that I’m fine, but I’m much better than that now.”

Her gaze narrowed in concern; Fitz wasn’t surprised when the glow in her eyes dimmed just a little as she ran soft fingers along his jawline.

“You do look tired.” Most people wouldn’t have noticed, but she did. Olivia couldn’t help not see the palest of shadows under his eyes. 

“Comes with the job, Livvie.” Both of them were aware that he was trying to make a joke about this undeniably sign of his mortality. 

He deliberately changed the subject. “See anything else different?” He made a gesture with his head. 

Now that Olivia looked around, she did. The room had held an old-fashioned combination of stiff upholstered furniture but Fitz had made some changes. 

In place of that more formal decor, instead there was a small table with seating for two that had been placed a few steps away from the marble fireplace. Draped in rich jade green silk, framed by several groupings of potted plants in several sizes and a few carefully placed screens left the redecorated space feeling smaller, which it turn made it warm, inviting and intimate. 

Against the wall behind this space stood a long sideboard filled with a huge selection of covered dishes that filled the air with several delicious aromas.

“Looks like someone’s been decorating.” Olivia’s eyes came back to his after she’d finished looking around, her smile restored. “Any particular reason?”

“Since I’ve had so many lonely nights -” Fitz grinned down at her. “I’ve been doing some research on de-stressing activities. It seems that shades of green are supposed to be very calming and therapeutic - although I can think of several other therapeutic activities worth pursuing.”

Before she could remind him of the plan, Fitz reached out and took Olivia’s hand, turning them both towards the sideboard and the food waiting for them. “Unfortunately, we both have other priorities this evening - and time is a priority so -

“Yes, we do.” Olivia agreed. It was a shame that it was. Fitz had obviously gone through some effort to set this dinner up, when all she’d really expected was a quick dinner in the Residence, if not the Oval itself. 

“But at least we managed to find this time to spend together.” 

“And everything smells so good.” She continued as they turned their attention to the buffet. There was almost too much food - with everything from salads to several of their favorite Chinese dishes, from Fitz’s dim sum, to her spring rolls. 

“Beats the hell out of popcorn, doesn’t it?” Fitz said as they each selected a plate and started serving themselves. 

Olivia flashed him a look. “You are never going to let that go, are you?”

“Probably not.” Fitz agreed as they made their choices and headed back to their table. 

“I noticed that there’s no desserts.” Olivia let a tiny pout shape her lips for a moment, drawing Fitz’s attention. 

“I’m trying to behave myself. Long nights require healthy foods.” He said, even as his gaze lingered on her mouth. “Not to mention the fact that dessert could lead to such messy things.” 

Their eyes met for a moment, both of them thinking the same thing; they both had memories of several occasions when dessert, with its sweet sticky sauces had done exactly that. 

Not that any one was complaining at the time. 

“Eat, Fitz.” Olivia commanded him. She watched as he dipped his siu mai into his favorite chili oil sauce and shuddered. “I still don’t understand how you can even eat those!” 

She remembered the one time - the first and last time - she’d tried one. She’d sworn that her lips had tingled for hours afterward - hot wasn’t the word for it. 

“I like things - spicified.” Fitz grinned a mischievous grin at her.

“You know that’s not even a word, right?”

Fitz laughed at her. “That’s where the privilege of executive orders come in - with one quick scrawl of my pen, I can make all sorts of interesting things happen.”

The look he gave her after that was filled with wicked intentions. “Who knew these hands could be so powerful?”

Olivia certainly did; in spite of herself, memories of his hands on her brought a hot flush to her face and sudden awareness of heat spreading throughout her body. She reached for her glass of fruit-infused water, suddenly needing a deep drink to try and soothe her suddenly dry mouth. 

“Thirsty?” Fitz’s smile was deliberately knowing.

“Parched.” 

“So am I.” That was said with a slow lick of his tongue across his lips.

“Mmhmm.” Olivia arched an eyebrow at him, letting Fitz know that she knew exactly where his mind was. 

“Mmhmm.” His answer let her know that he knew hers was in the same place. Or close enough that it didn’t matter. 

“Stop that.” She mock-scolded him. “Eat your dinner.”

“I’d rather be -”

“Fitz!” 

He smiled. “Sorry.” 

“Are you?” 

“Not really. Stop being mean.”

“Cute.” Olivia said. “And I am not being mean.” 

She really wasn’t. The problem was, he really was.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The rest of dinner went that way, with loving looks and laughter, with only the littlest bit of dangerous flirting - Fitz and Olivia both doing their best to decompress - to forget who they were and where they were - if only for a little while. Fitz was grateful for what little time they’d managed to snatch for one another. Once again he found himself thankful to have a woman like this in his life. 

It’s true, watching the sparkle in her eye as she mock berates him about his choices, the way her laughter at his answers fills him with something more - he wants her - badly. She did too; but she was right. They needed to be careful, at least for the next little while. 

But he still wanted her. It wasn’t just physical - it was never just physical when it came to her. After a full day’s serving of heavy political hash, she was dessert, lightness and sweet to both heart and soul.

Just being in her presence re-energizes Fitz, he realized all over again. As iron sharpens iron, so did Olivia do the same for him. No matter how many times he’d heard that phrase, when it came to this amazing woman sitting across from him, she brought a whole new meaning to the words.

She must have read his mind as the conversation turned to the work they’d accomplished today - as well as what still lay ahead before the night was done. 

“So…” Fitz said after a little while. “Are we - or are we not going to talk about your visit to the Hill?” 

“Edison?” He heard the subtly careful way she said his name.

“Edison.”

Her shrug was a delicate thing. “It went a little better than I expected.”

Fitz’s eyebrows lifted in silent mix of question and answer.

“He actually agreed to see me.” Olivia explained. “Anything after that was the ‘better than I expected’ part.”

“And he was eager to discuss political strategy with you?” Fitz’s tone was only mildly suspicious and he silently congratulated himself on his self-control. “I wonder why, Liv.”

“It wasn’t like he was all _that_ enthusiastic about it.” Olivia scolded him. “And that was probably only was because I allowed him to spank me.”

Fitz’s eyebrows crawled upwards again. Considering his show of jealousy, Olivia probably couldn’t resist her choice of words. 

“ _Verbally_ , Fitz.” Her eyes told him that he’d probably guessed right. “It’s all part of the strategy.”

Their eyes met as the innuendo rose up between them, hot and heavy. 

“And when he was - _satisfied_ \- what else did you two talk about?” Fitz asked. _Iron sharpening iron, indeed._

“As a matter of fact, the entire situation turned out to be more informative that I’d counted on.” Olivia went on to lay out what else had happened. 

Fitz’s eyes hardened just a little as she told him about her encounter with Garner. He felt his jealousy return in full force, rising up in him, hot, potent and ferocious. He knew there’d been a reason why he’d had such a reaction to him earlier. 

There was more to it, of course. Garner’s proximity to both Edison and his vice-president raised all sorts of red flags. Both he and Olivia knew that they had to have at the very least a broad-stroked conversation about what challenges this unexpected turn of events might bring. 

“Is Sally still in the White House tonight?” Olivia asked. 

His mind still focused on Garner’s inappropriateness, Fitz shrugged. He didn’t know her personal itinerary for the evening. 

“Then it’s possible.” In which case, Olivia suggested that if the opportunity presents itself, that they plant a seed in her garden and see just where it sprouts. 

“It will be especially telling if it takes root anywhere near Garner.” Olivia had retrieved a pad and pen from her computer briefcase and was scribbling down a few notes to expand on later. “If he wants to dance around me, we can use that against him.”

Even though he knew her ideas were good, Fitz’s annoyance spiked into something darker at the thought of Garner’s possible - no, probable - involvement. He tried to push the thoughts that followed out of his mind.

Fitz glanced down at his watch; like so many - too many - times before, their time together had flown by. At the most they might have another half hour before she’d have to leave.

His action had caused Olivia to look at her own watch; when she looked up, her smile held the same trace of regret that he knew was in his own as she collected her notes and stood, crossing the room to put them away. 

His eyes followed her, traveling over her smooth curves; Fitz tried to school his mind to the duties that lay ahead, but he couldn’t shake Garner’s face from his mind. His thoughts went instead to the look in the other man’s eyes as he looked at Olivia and his imagination did the rest as he imagined what had gone through his mind when he’d spoken to Olivia in private. 

The unconscious jealousy that had been simmering just beneath the surface combined with one too many moments of self-denial 

Damn Edison and his once upon a time.

Damn Garner and the fantasy he’d seen dancing behind his eyes.

Olivia was his. She belonged to _him._

“Olivia.” Somehow he’s standing over her with no real recollection of crossing the room. 

Fitz’s voice is hoarse as he says her name, his eyes deepening the the intensity of distant storm clouds. “If you’re going to stop me, you’d better do it now.”

But even as he spoke, his hands were reaching for her. He knows that in a little while he needs to be elsewhere; he knows that she does too, and yet he can’t help himself as he steps a little closer, deliciously inside her personal space, not that there’s any such thing between them, not anymore. There hasn’t been such nonsense between them since the day they met, since the moment he’d stood in that hallway and asked her to come back and work for him. 

He’d known it, she’d known it…

_“This is why you fired me?”_

Ever since that moment and for every moment after. He can’t help himself - not that he even wants to - but Fitz doesn’t even try. His hands found her waist and he pulled her body roughly against his own, just before his lips found hers and he swept his tongue into her mouth.

***

She had a split second to see the dark intensity flare in Fitz’s eyes as he stood over her. Olivia knew that she was in trouble. Unexpected, undeniable and intoxicating trouble. 

And then his hands were on her, sending a tsunami of sensation through her as their bodies made contact. His mouth was on hers, his tongue demanding entry, drowning her senses. Olivia felt the strength of Fitz’s arms as they wrapped themselves around her, then he was moving her backwards, not stopping until her back hit the wall. 

A gasp escaped her as his mouth tore itself from hers; it turned into a moan as he trailed a path of fire down her throat, searing open-mouthed kisses down one side and up the other.

“Fitz…” An unspoken protest was in her voice. They didn’t have the time… not really…

“Shhh…” he hushed her. “I’m only going to use my mouth…”

*** 

He no longer cares what’s driving him in this moment - nothing matters except the softness of her lips, the yielding softness of her body in his arms. Nothing matters except - her. 

He’s been gentler with her, but something primal has surfaced in him - and not for the first time either. A greedy unthinking heat has possessed him and he can’t find a reason to deny it. More importantly, he doesn’t _want_ to. 

Eyes staring into hers, Fitz’s hands reach for hers, locking her fingers in his grip, slowly dragging her hands up over her head and pinning them against the wall. One hand stays to hold them in place, while the other trails its way down her body with delicious intent, fingers finding the pearl buttons on her blouse, plucking them loose easily. 

Feeling her smooth warm skin only serves to create a sudden thunder in both his head and heart, it drowns his reason along with the last threads of rational heart, leaving only this thought: before she leaves him this night, Fitz wants to - _needs_ to - mark her as his. In the most intimate way he knows how. 

So he takes her mouth again, relishing the moan escaping her as his tongue dances roughly against hers.

When he pulls himself free, Fitz finds himself whispering against her mouth.

“Don’t move.” He means for her to leave her hands where they were, above her head, and she knows it. 

As both hands now finish unbuttoning her blouse, they also are tugging it free from her skirt, not stopping until her upper body is free to his molten gaze, not until he can cup her lace-covered breasts in his hands - and then his hands are on her, molding and squeezing them, brushing his fingertips against her nipples until they are hard and throbbing under his touch, until her body arches, eyes fluttering shut, until he can’t resist his need to taste them. Their texture beneath the lace is sweet and intoxicating and goes straight to his head until he’s drunk with it. 

“I need to hear you moan, Livvie.” Fitz groaned the words aloud as his hands searched and found her skirt’s zipper. His fingers dragged it down slowly and his body followed it, sinking slowly to his knees. 

Without being told, she lifted one foot and then the other. Fitz slid her skirt to one side and then glanced up; Olivia was a vision from his most erotic wet dream. Her hands are still above her head, leaving herself open to him, blouse undone, hard, swollen nipples showing clearly through her bra’s lacy fabric, eyes closed, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. 

He leaned forward and pressed an open-mouthed kiss against her - and the lace between her thighs are already drenched for him - wanting nothing more than the sweet sexy intimacy of his mouth against her. 

His tongue plays against her greedily through the silk separating his mouth from her, tracing a pattern over and around her most sensitive parts until he can feel her entire body jerking and grinding against beneath his touch, causing a soft “ _Fuck!_ ” to escape his lips. 

“Yes…” Olivia’s voice was a blissfully tortured hiss. His response was to pull back only long enough to remove her panties before his mouth found her again. 

Her hands came down as her body shuddered, wanting to tangle themselves in his hair.

“No. Hands back up.” He ordered. Another time he would have welcomed her touch, but no - not in this moment. He wouldn’t allow her any other pleasure than what he gave her, knowing the command would drive her wild all the sooner. 

“Fitz…” the way she moaned out his name sent the blood racing to his groin, had him hot and hard and throbbing. And making him ravenous for her taste. “ _Please._ ”

And that’s exactly what he wants, what he needs - to pleasure her to mindlessness - and beyond. He lifts one leg and kissed her inner thigh, trailing his lips back to her center. 

Then his arms lock her in place as he buries his face in her, lips and tongue everywhere they want to be, everywhere they need to be, sliding, sucking, his tongue swirling, thrusting into her as she opens herself even wider to him, wonderfully wet and swollen and he’s unable to stop himself just like she was unable to stop herself, her hips flexing and grinding against him until she was coming apart, coming hard against his mouth and he drank every drop of her sweet ambrosia she had to offer.

He cradles her in his arms as she slides bonelessly to the floor; his lips gentle against her body until Fitz is pressing soft kisses against her lips and then she’s kissing him back as the world settles back into place around them. 

Olivia can feel him smiling against her mouth. “What?” she murmurs.

“Looks like I found time for dessert after all.”


	21. EPISODE: RED, RED WINE

**Chapter 21**

****

****

The last traces of a smile lingered on Olivia’s lips as she walked into OPA’s conference room, right into the middle of a lively debate. 

“It’s the youngest son.” Abby’s voice overrode Harrison and Quinn’s. “All is _not_ well in paradise.”

Quinn and Harrison were both disagreeing. Loudly and for their own separate reasons. One look at Harrison and seeing the delighted gleam in his eyes told Olivia that he was disagreeing with Abby mainly for the sake of disagreeing with Abby. There were days when he lived for sparking his red-headed friend’s temper.

Huck was there as well, but as was usual for him, he kept his head down and his eyes on his laptop. 

Abby was ignoring them both. “We all know the circumstances of Will Caldwell’s marriage.” They all did, since they’d been the ones who had been called in to set up the arranged marriage to begin with.

“From everything we’ve heard, it’s turned into a real happily ever after.” Harrison said. 

“Do you believe everything you see in the media? What if big brother Peter’s first concerns were true? What if Will butters his bread on both sides? What if he’s just following in the family tradition and one woman isn’t enough?” Abby flipped her words at him. “Fifty dollars says the youngest son is the eye of this particular storm!”

Harrison smirked. “I’m tempted to see that fifty and raise you fifty that it’s the sister - she loves a party and she’s about due for a relapse.” Anna Caldwell was the Attorney General from Texas who had had more than one issue with her overindulgences in alcohol and other extracurricular stimulants.

“That’s a terrible thing to say!” Quinn send a dirty look in Harrison’s direction. 

He shrugged. “I’m not wishing anything bad on her - I’m just saying she’s due. We’re about to go into the holiday season - tis the season to be jolly and all that. Maybe she got started on her Christmas cheer a little bit early?”

“From what I understand, it’s been the male members of the Caldwell clan that have been the biggest troublemakers.” Quinn shot back. “From daddy dearest on down. Maybe we should be looking at him.”

Her words turned the entire conversation into something slightly more than a friendly debate and a little less than an opinionated argument, with opinions being countered with facts and facts countered with suppositions and then they were forming a betting pool and pestering Huck to calculate their odds.

Olivia found herself trying not to laugh out loud and refused to take sides. “We’ll know more when we know more - which means it’s time to dig a little deeper on what all of the Caldwells have been up to lately - and expand the search to extended family, just in case.”

“In the meanwhile, we’ll just kick back and enjoy the cash flow.” Harrison said with a grin. 

“There’s nothing like a solid retainer with a very positive cash flow.” Olivia agreed, not bothering to hide her smile. Retainers were a good thing. A very good thing. 

She turned to Huck and asked him if he had anything to add to the conversation.

“Is that what that was?” Huck said in a rare flash of sarcasm. “Not yet - but since Quinn brought him up, there is the fact that Nathaniel Caldwell did switch his political affiliation from Republican to Independent, but that was months ago - it’s old news on the Hill.”

“Almost ancient history - but it goes against family tradition.” Abby commented sarcastically. “I’m surprised the rest of the family hasn’t disowned him.”

“Maybe that’s what their call to arms to us is exactly that - they need a game plan to protect the rest of the House Caldwell from whatever daddy dearest has in mind.” Quinn wondered aloud. 

“If we don’t hear from - House Caldwell -” Olivia smiled at the term. “ - before the evening’s over, we’ll start a little proactive digging of our own.” 

She stopped as Huck’s eyes flickered down to his screen. 

“Incoming.” He announced. “It’s Ballard.” 

A few moments later they heard the elevator arrive; moments later Jake was coming through the door, arms filled with several bags of take-out.

“Hail the conquering hero - who comes bearing a bounty of sustenance.” He offered a grin to the room. “It’s getting a little late and I know how you all tend to forget to eat -”

“I think we’re capable of ordering food for delivery.” Quinn said. 

“Thanks Jake, but you didn’t have to.” Olivia shot a quick look in Quinn’s direction, surprised at her unexpectedly sharp tone. Where did that come from? she wondered.

Jake quietly ignored Quinn as he sat his many bags down on the table. He glanced up at the rogue’s gallery. “I bring not only late night sustenance, but maybe something even more useful -”

Quinn made a derisive sound. This time Olivia didn’t look in her direction, but promised herself that she’d have words with the younger woman later. 

She wasn’t the only one who noticed Quinn’s reaction. Abby’s eyes flashed at her at well before she turned her attention to Jake. “Let’s see what you got before we see what else you got.” 

Jake smiled at her. “What I ‘got’ is Thai for you, Ms. Abby - and for Harrison, some Pad Kee Mao, Pho and Com Chien.”

He turned to Huck. “Vietnamese fried rice and fried wontons for you and Quinn - and spring rolls and a side of beef and broccoli for the boss.” That was said with a nod and a wink to Olivia. 

She smiled back at him, sure that this was all in apology for the harsh words they’d exchanged earlier. But while everyone else made a move towards the unexpected feast, Quinn still hung back, her eyes dark and unreadable. 

“I appreciate the effort, Jake - but I’m afraid that I’m going to have to decline this evening.” She said. The smile that followed her words was a secret one, just for herself, knowing that her appetite was most definitely satiated. 

It didn’t matter if Jake misinterpreted it. “What? Are spring rolls no longer your favorite?” he asked.

“They are - I’m just not that hungry right now.” At least not for food. Food was the last thing on her mind… A brief smile graced her face as Olivia turned to the others who had been busy sharing out their food.

“Forty-five minutes, people - and then we’ll get back to it. Feel free to brainstorm amongst yourselves in the meanwhile.”

While everyone else started helping themselves to the food, Quinn turned away and headed towards the door.

“Quinn?” Olivia called after her. 

She paused in the doorway and looked back with a shrug. “I’m not that hungry either. I’m going for a walk.”

Before anyone could react, she was gone; seconds later, the main door closing ungently behind her. 

Jake frowned. “What’s with her?” 

“I have no idea.” Olivia said as she stared after her. She turned her attention back to Jake. “You said something about having something useful?”

He stepped a little closer and lowered his voice. “How about we discuss it in your office? After all, if we’re talking about the Caldwells, this might involve sensitive intel. Then you can decide if you want to share it with the everyone else.” 

Olivia considered his words; did he know something that the team didn’t? Before she could answer, Huck was suddenly raising his voice over the others. 

“Incoming.” He announced. “It’s the younger Caldwell son. And his wife-to-be.”


	22. Chapter 22

“I have to say, you’re not the Caldwells I was expecting.” Olivia closed her office door and gestured for Will Caldwell and his fiancee Gayle to take a seat. As they settled themselves on the small couch, she leaned against her desk and looked them over; for a couple brought together for an arranged marriage less than a year ago, they looked amazingly content with one another. 

She offered them both a glass of wine and when they accepted, shared with them the last of a rich decanted Bordeaux.

“I’m sure you weren’t.” Will Caldwell said as he grinned up at her. “We flew up to have dinner with Peter because it’s his birthday tomorrow - but he got tied up with a few unexpected meetings, so here I am in his place.”

Knowing that Fitz’s schedule included several meetings this evening, Olivia could guess that Peter was involved in at least one of them. 

“That’s interesting.” She said. “But let’s talk about you - aren’t you worried that the media will pick up on your presence in DC?”

“Always the political fixer, aren’t you, Olivia?” Will’s smile widened. “Not to worry - I understand that my presence here could give rise to all sorts of conjectures. We flew in on a private plane with no press release and we’ll be returning the same way tonight, plus I drove a rental car here - which of course no one would expect a Caldwell to do. So I think we’re good.”

Olivia nodded in approval. “I think you’re right.”

“And as an added bonus,we got to enjoy some alone time - as brief as it is.” Gayle Livingston slipped her hand into Will’s and snuggled closer to him. 

So that’s how it was, Olivia thought as she watched the two of them exchange a smiling but conspiratorial glance. Harrison had been right. 

“That’s lovely and I’m happy for the both of you.” A brief smile crossed her lips at the realization that their arrangement had definitely turned into something real. But then business prevailed. “You said that you were here on Peter’s behalf - does that mean that you can finally tell me what this is all about? Your brother has been very adamant about retaining my company’s services - but he hasn’t been very open about any details.” 

Will frowned a little. “I’m sorry to say that Peter hasn’t been very forthcoming in details with me either.” 

Seeing the disapproving expression that came across Olivia’s face at Will’s words, Gayle spoke up. “We’re not being purposefully difficult or evasive, no matter what it is Peter has been doing”

“Gayle’s right.” Will immediately backed her up. “And I’d bet this is just more of my brother protecting me as usual.”

Olivia didn’t think he was wrong, but that still didn’t give her any answers. “Then why are you here?” 

The look on Will’s face told her that he’d expected an explosion of temper and when it didn’t happen, relief washed across his expression, leaving a smile in its wake. “What I’m here to do is what Peter had planned on doing tonight - and that was to invite you to his birthday party - the one we’re going to behaving this weekend at my house in North Carolina.” 

Olivia knew that his house was actually an estate in the mountain region of North Carolina; it was no secret that the Caldwell family had bought it in anticipation of his establishing residency in the state, long before his run for the governorship. 

“Why?” Olivia asked quietly. 

Will shifted uncomfortably under her unrelenting gaze. “I don’t know. To be honest, I was hoping that Peter would fill me in on whatever it is going on in the family over dinner tonight. That was the plan.”

Olivia studied the both of them carefully for another minute while her mind sorted and shifted certain facts in her mind. She decided that Will was telling her the truth - or at least the truth as he knew it. 

Her gut decided the rest. “What are the chances that this is possibly about your father?”

It was clear from the surprise on his face that Will hadn’t been expecting that. “My father?” 

“Yes, your father.” Olivia said. “You didn’t think that the shift in his political affiliation would go unremarked and unnoticed, did you?”

Will clearly paused and pondered that thought for a few minutes and he looked troubled about it - which was understandable if she were right. And given Peter’s recent evasions on _her_ behalf, she probably was. He’d served as the gatekeeper of his family’s secrets for so long, he’d probably kept Will in the dark simply out of habit. 

“You’re right. It’s possible - no, it’s probable.” Will said softly as he thought the matter over. “It’s just that politically speaking, my father’s party change is pretty much ancient history.”

“Maybe not that ancient.” Olivia said.

“Maybe.” Will conceded. “I hadn’t thought of it - but now that you bring it up… what you say makes sense. It was Peter’s idea - not mine - to hold his birthday celebration at my house. It would serve as an ice-breaker politically speaking, he said. It would be good for my political profile and would serve the family’s interests at the same time, he said.”

Olivia nodded. Like it or not - in the present circumstances, she had to agree with or at least understand Peter’s political choices - whether or not she agreed with them. The two of them had always synced well on those issues - it was one of the reasons that had made them political allies with a good working relationship on several issues. 

“It would certainly serve to rise your visibility beyond the state level.” Olivia said with those thoughts in mind. 

“You know that this is exactly what Peter told me - this was my shot at the first steps at taking the national stage on my own merits beyond the Caldwell name. And at the same time, the presence of our extended family would underscore the level of the family brand.”

A trace of bitterness etched its way across Will’s face, and despite his quick effort to wipe it away, Olivia caught it. In the end, every member of this family was about the upholding of the family brand. It was both a strength and a weakness for them.

“I’m loyal to my family, Olivia. But it’s not a blind loyalty.” Will said quietly. 

“Come to North Carolina, Olivia.” Gayle spoke up unexpectedly. “You want answers - and so does Will.”

“Gayle, we talked about this - you don’t have to -” Will turned to her and shook his head.

“I know - and you’re right, I don’t have to - but I want to.” 

Olivia watched as she gave him a quiet but radiant smile. 

Gayle turned to Olivia. “I know I’m still new to the family, but I’m not a fool - you would have never picked me for Will if I was. And he could have kept me on a pedestal and left me there to be the good little political wife he’d bargained for.

“But he didn’t. And we’re agreed that I’m going to be his wife in every sense of the word. His biggest cheerleader, his partner -”

“My equal partner.” Will said. He exchanged another loving glance with his fiance before facing Olivia again. “She knows everything, Olivia. I wanted her to know exactly what she was walking into. I owed her that.”

He was already holding her hand, now Will brought it up and kissed it. “And she didn’t run screaming in the other direction.”

“What I’m taking way too long to say is that I’m prepared to be what the Caldwells need, but more importantly, I’m going to be the wife that Will needs.” Gayle said. “He’s been the little brother in a powerful political dynasty his entire life - but with this governorship he’s finally getting the chance to step onto the political stage in his own spotlight, to step into his own destiny and the family needs to see this. He wants answers just as much as you do - and he wants to be there when you get them. He deserves all of the truth - just like you do.” 

When she finished speaking, Gayle turned to look at Will again and this time Olivia could see just how much things had changed between them - and the change that had come over her. Gayle had not only found a way to accept the political dynasty she’d agreed to marry into - she was finding her own niche within it. 

What Olivia saw between then was honesty - no matter how they had begun, the two of them had decided to lay down a foundation of total truth between them - and she was forcibly reminded that this was something that she herself hadn’t given to Fitz.

That hurt. It was a gut-wrenching realization that twisted inside her like a dull knife in her gut - and it _hurt_. 

She managed to keep the pain bottled up and safely locked inside until Will and Gayle left. They didn’t linger, but left soon after they finished their wine, being smart enough not to push Olivia into making a decision to come to North Carolina right then and there. 

Olivia poured more of the wine into her glass, then sat down on the couch instead of her desk. She stared down into her glass, swirling it in her hands, her thoughts just as much in motion as the contents. She wanted to concentrate on what these new developments meant to the plans that she, Fitz and Cyrus had begun to put together but her mind wouldn’t focus. 

She wouldn’t think about the thoughts that the Caldwells had left behind - not here, not how - she argued with herself. 

Olivia took a deep swallow, focusing on the rich full taste of the wine on her tongue, closing her eyes and swallowing it slowly - anything so that she didn’t have to let those dark thoughts bubble up from the dark well of her memories. It took a deliberate act of will, but somehow she actually managed it.

A quiet knock at her office door was a welcome distraction. Or so she thought. Olivia looked up. “Jake?”


	23. Chapter 23

“You look pretty deep in thought - and from the look on your face, they don’t seem to be very pretty.” Jake offered her what she was sure he meant to be a charming grin. “Are you sure a little snack wouldn’t help with that?” “I could bring you a plate and we can commiserate over egg rolls.” 

His eyes went to the wine bottle. “Or something stronger, if that’s what you need.”

Olivia found herself forcing a smile to her face and she deliberately ignored the self-invitation to a drink. “Thank you, but I’m still not that hungry right now. The truth is, it’s been a long day and it’s not even close to being over yet. My team and I still have a lot of work to do.” 

She half-hoped that Jake would take the hint and leave, but from his the look on his face, it was clear that she wasn’t going to be that lucky. 

Instead - again, uninvited - Jake made himself comfortable on her couch. “I couldn’t help but notice you’re taking an interest in the Caldwell clan, what with the pics on your rogues gallery wall and the appearance of the younger son and company. I could help you with that if you want.” 

“While I appreciate the offer, I don’t think that’s a good idea, Jake.” Olivia said. 

“Really?” 

“Really.” Olivia found herself pretty insistent about that. “I don’t need you compromising your position.” 

Olivia watched as his expression shifted, going from confident to puzzled to something almost petulant even as a flash of irritation came and went in his eyes. 

“Compromise?” 

“Compromise.” Olivia stated. With everything else that’s on her mind, this conversation was becoming an uncomfortable one and one she didn’t need right now. She reacted by standing up and beginning to pace as her mind started sorting her feelings out. Her gut didn’t want him anywhere near this investigation and compromising their relationship with the White House is only one reason why. 

“It’s one thing for me and my people to ferret out dirty little secrets and decide what to do with them - that’s what we’re hired to do. It’s a whole different scenario for an active naval intelligence officer - one who’s been known to report directly to the president to do the same.”

“It’s not known -” Jake started to object.

Olivia didn’t let him finish.“ - we know it, Jake - and if we know it, then there’s no telling who else does - and that makes you compromised.” 

“And if I don’t agree?” Jake asked. “Just hypothetically…”

“It doesn’t matter.” She told him as she stopped pacing and came to stand in front of him. “We deal in secrets - but this a secret that we don’t need. Hypothetically…these are the kind of secret scandals like Watergate are made from - and we can’t - and I won’t - take the chance of compromising this administration in _any_ way, shape or form - no matter how well meaning the circumstances might be.” 

Secrets, Olivia thought. Once again she was reminded how they can be lethal to relationships both personal and impersonal and her own words brought that home to her even as they left her lips. 

As if to underscore her thoughts, Harrison’s words played themselves inside her head. _This is some ‘til death do us part ish._

As if the thought of him had called him, suddenly Harrison was there, knocking once before poking his head through the door. “Break time’s just about up, Liv. You ready?” 

“I’m good.” Olivia said, grateful for the interruption. “I’ll be out in a minute.” 

She gestured to Jake to precede her out the door, pretending not to see the disagreement and disappointment still lurking in his eyes. 

As they re-entered the conference room, the team had just finished packing up the leftovers. Olivia noted that there were a few new notes on their glass wall and Abby was scribbling something on the last one.

She turned as Olivia and Jake walked back into the conference room. “Thanks for the meal, Mr. Military Man.” 

Abby gestured at the wall with a grin. “You want in on the Caldwell pool?”

“No thanks.” His voice was sharp enough that it brought everyone’s attention to him. “I’m sure it’s open to OPA members only - and I just got reminded that I’m not one of the team.” 

Before anyone could find an answer to that, Jake slammed his way out of the office. There was a little benumbed silence in his wake. 

Harrison was the first to break it. “What the hell was that all about?” 

“Well...” Abby said with a shrug. “I thought it was just me, but hasn’t he been a little bitch since his girlfriend went on her extended vacation?” 

Just then, Quinn walked back in; from her timing, it was clear that she’d stepped off the elevator just in time to hear their exchange between Jake and Abby. “Maybe the vacation was from him.”

They all looked at her with different levels of curiosity; after all, everyone knew that Jake was involved with Shireen Davis, a cyber-tech from the Pentagon - and that she had also been their last client. 

Huck looked up from his laptop. “None of our business.” He knew better than any of them that Quinn had never been keen about Jake, even though he’d proven himself an asset on their last case. 

What they didn’t know was that she had admitted to Huck privately, that she hadn’t had anything to base it on - but still, Jake just rubbed her the wrong way sometimes. On the other hand, Shireen’s cyber-skills had led to several tech tutorials between she and Quinn, who’d been awed at her expertise from the start, and with them being close in age, their collaboration had led quickly to them becoming friends. 

Considering Quinn’s past and the role she’d played in it, Olivia had been pleased to see them forming that friendship, but now she found herself wondering what Quinn knew that she didn’t. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised-” Quinn started to say.

“None of our business.” Huck’s quiet tone only underscoring the intensity of his words. 

“I could always call Shireen and ask…” It was clear that Quinn wasn’t quite ready to let it go.

“Whatever is happening - if anything is happening - we need to mind our business and not theirs.” He lifted his eyes to hers and stared at Quinn.

“So you say.” Quinn’s tone made it clear that this was a conversation the two of them had had before - and she hadn’t agreed with him then or now.

“Yeah, I do.” 

“I get it, Huck.” Quinn snapped in exasperation. “It’s just that - that considering the work she’s done with us and for us, Shireen is like an unofficial Gladiator - forgive me if I’d rather look out for her than for him -”

“- and you’ve never cared for Jake -”

“With reason-”

“Let it alone for now -”

Quinn gave a sigh, one filled with more than exasperation, it was equally weighed down with suspicion - and none of it was missed by anyone else. “Fine.” 

Olivia heard what Quinn said - but did she mean it? 

“Let’s keep our heads in the game, people.” She said, trusting Huck’s word enough to let things alone for now. But those were words easier said than done; a vague sense of unease kept returning to tickle and tease at the edges of her thoughts as they worked, worsened by the fact that she couldn’t pinpoint the reason why. It all kept distracting her from the conversations that began again around her and made the time drag by. 

Olivia found herself surprised to find it was a little after midnight by the time they were all ready to call it a night, even though they all knew that what they’d done was little more than preliminary groundwork. She supposed it was because she’d let them know about the conversation she’d had with Will and Gayle; in the end they’d all agreed that she really wouldn’t know anything concrete unless and until she agreed to meet with the Caldwells and speak with them face to face. 

“I think Harrison and I will make the trip.” Olivia decided. “Everyone else, carry on and see if there’s anything else we can find out before or during the trip - and with that decided, let’s call it a night.”

Olivia retreated to her office, but the quiet that she'd sought turned out to be no help at all. Her earlier thoughts came back to nag at her until she found herself pacing the confines of her office space again and again, but found no peace of mind. 

The knock startled her so much that she very nearly jumped. A quick glance told her that Quinn and Abby had left, and it was Harrison and Huck at her door. 

“What is it?” her voice was sharp and inwardly Olivia almost regretted it, but there were other matters on her mind and as far as she was concerned, they were personal. 

“We just wanted to check in on you.” Harrison said.

Before he could continue, Huck spoke up and as usual, he went straight to the point. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Olivia heard the lie in her own words and as the words left her lips she knew that they did too. “I’m fine, just tired.” 

She walked over to her desk, giving her the excuse she needed to turn her back to them. 

“No, you’re not.” Huck said. 

Tears stung her eyes as she heard Harrison agree, in spite of - or maybe because of the warmth and care in his voice. “No, you’re not. You know it, Huck knows it and I know it. What we want to know is what can we do about it?”

“Nothing.” Olivia managed to get the lone word out past her suddenly tightened throat. She closed her eyes against the feeling that was taking over her; it was like there was two of her inhabiting the same space in her body and mind. There she was, answering Huck and Harrison, trying to reassure them -and herself - that she was fine, that she was just tired - that this was just the result of a very long day. 

And then there was the other her, caught in the repeat of a dream she’d thought she’d buried long ago - snippets of it ran through her mind in bright disjointed flashes - and then the hated voice from this morning was back in her head again 

_\- if I’ve taught you one thing - it’s that you keep your true self to your own self - to do anything else is a weakness - and you WILL NOT BE WEAK!”_

The words boom inside her skull, triggering a fierce headache. Olivia gripped the edge of her desk, letting its cool, polished solidness ground her back in the here and now. She turned back to both men, drawing in a deep breath. 

“I’m just tired.” She lied again; inside she was shaking like a leaf in a storm, but she can do this - she’s done it time and time again - she’s had years of practice - she can hold it together until she’s safe behind her own closed doors and she can drown any voices - all the voices - in glass after glass of sweet red, red wine.

She drags another deep breath into her lungs and with it, Olivia found the last shreds of her will and wove them together long enough to slam the door shut on the roiling turmoil inside her. It was imperative that all Harrison and Huck saw was her outer weariness that was suddenly very, very real.

Olivia lets a little of that tiredness show now, leaning against the desk. “I promise to go home right now, where I’ll take a hot shower, maybe unwind with a little more wine and then I promise to be a good girl and go straight to bed to get some obviously much-needed sleep.”

And maybe with enough wine - just maybe - she could even make her words come true.


	24. EPISODE: REVELATIONS

Fitz gratefully heads back to the Oval after several meetings with not only his joint heads of staff but with several powerful members of Congress in their roles of the heads of various oversight committees. Several subjects had been covered, from concerns over the rising of several domestic, racist terrorists, to the possible nomination of a new Supreme Court justice, to the military and political possibilities - and problems - swirling around the San Collondias situation. 

Fitz had agreed to increased surveillance on the ominous proliferation of hate groups, requested several in depth reports on several possible nominees without committing himself to any single endorsement and informed those who had a say in the matter, exactly where he stood on the issue of San Collondias. 

He specifically didn’t tell them that he had his own plans concerning that situation that he would be tending to before the night was over. 

That was only one of the matters that still remained on his plate when the meetings had finally - and thankfully - come to an end. 

Knowing that, Fitz sighed gratefully for the few moments of peace that was his as he closed the door of the Oval office behind him. 

He crossed the room and took his seat behind the Resolute desk. Fitz closed his eyes for a minute - just to rest them, he told himself. It wasn’t as if his job was done. Allowing for differing time zones, Fitz was expecting more than one phone call tonight. But right now, a tiny oasis of peace and quiet was his - and he meant to take full advantage of it. 

His first thought was to call Olivia, but he knew that she was probably still just as busy as he was. Before he could make a decision either way, the phone on his desk buzzed. 

_And so round two begins -_ he thought. He and Olivia had agreed over dinner, that he should expect at least one unscheduled visit before the night was over. The only the thing they had disagreed on was who that visitor was going to be. 

He picked up. “Yes, Lauren?” 

“Mr. President, the Vice-president is here asking to see you.” There was a carefully unspoken question in her words, asking if he wanted to see her. With reason, Sally wasn’t the most popular person in the West Wing; Fitz was touched by Lauren’s protectiveness even as he grinned inside. 

_Livvie, I won the bet._ It was a rare occasion when she was wrong and he was right. “Thank you, Lauren. You can show her in - but when my scheduled phone call comes in, don’t hesitate to put them through.”

“Yes sir.” She told him. 

“Thank you.” He said again. “And thank you for staying late. In fact, I want you to sleep in tomorrow.”

“Sir?” 

“I don’t want to see you until the afternoon. Treat yourself to a nice brunch or something.” Another smile came to his face as he remembered how Liv was always chiding him about the people who had to stay late just because he decided to work late. Maybe he’d surprise her soon by arranging some kind of spa day for Lauren, even send a car around to chauffeur her around that. After all, she’d more than earned it working late any time it was called for, without a word of protest, ever. 

“Are you sure, Mr. President?”

“I could make it an executive order, if you like.” Fitz said, not hiding his amusement. 

“That won’t be necessary, sir.” 

“I appreciate that Lauren - I’m sure I’m only allowed a certain amount of them before my opponents start calling me out on it.”

She stifled a laugh. “I’m always happy to serve at the pleasure of the president, sir.” 

“It’s not necessarily a pleasure at the moment, but I suppose you ought to show the vice-president in anyway.” They ended the phone call, then Fitz stood up to greet Sally as Lauren showed her in. 

“Thank you for seeing me at such a late hour, Mr.President.” Sally waited until Lauren had closed the door behind her before she stepped further into the room. 

Fitz walked to one of the end tables, one which held a crystal carafe of scotch and several glasses on a silver tray. He splashed some into a glass for himself and then offered the same to Sally. When she accepted, he gestured for her to take a seat on one of the twin couches facing one another and took the opposite, leaving them facing one another. 

He raised his glass to her. “Another day of duty almost done.”

“Is it ever really done, Mr. President?” Sally raised her glass as well. “I’d say that our meeting tonight would suggest the opposite.”

“Madame Vice-President - we both know that the job isn’t ever really done.” Fitz paused to take a swallow, feeling the scotch’s warmth slide down his throat and begin to spread through his body. 

He wished he could truly relax, even if only for a moment, but with Sally studying him even as she pretended not to, he knew better. “And if you don’t mind, I’d rather not rehash the meeting of the International Security Oversight Committee right now. I’m not changing my mind on the subject of General Ramos’ entreaty to us.” 

He could sense the argument hovering on the tip of Sally’s tongue, and was more amused than grateful as he watched her struggle to rein herself in. 

“Are you sure about that, Mr. President?” she managed to say, not realizing that her expression betrayed her desire to contradict him.

“Neither the man nor the situation have given me a reason to doubt anything yet.” Fitz told her, meaning it - even though he found himself unable to resist the temptation to prick Sally’s ego at the same time. She tended to bring that out in him. “Aren’t we all on the side of democracy, wherever it blooms?”

She reacted with a frosted stare, but since she wasn’t quite sure how Fitz meant his statement, Sally settled for letting the matter drop. For now. “I can’t say that you’re wrong, Mr. President - and I’m glad that we can find something to agree on.”

“Surely we’ve agreed on plenty of matters before this - haven’t we?”

“We have - but we both know that you and I have had our disagreements as well.”

Fitz had looked down into his glass as they talked, but now he raised his gaze and met hers. “Do we have one now?”

It seemed that he’d given her the opening she’d been waiting for. “Not necessarily, but I feel it’s my duty to let you know what our GOP base is thinking.”

Fitz nodded at her, neither agreeing or disagreeing, but she took it as permission to continue. 

“Far be it from me to tell you how to manage your personal life - but the base is more than a little concerned that you and your wife have chosen this time to separate - just as we’re going into the holiday season. This is the season for families and togetherness. And family is our foundation of our party, sir.” 

Fitz looked back down into his glass and let the silence that had fallen after Sally had spoken stretch our between them for a very long minute as he gathered his thoughts. 

“My personal life is just that, Sally - personal.” He said slowly. Even though Fitz had expected some form of this conversation from her it didn’t mute the anger that rose up in him. 

Fitz had always understood Sally more than she’d ever given him credit for. If she had to wait four more years before her shot at the throne, she would - and let it be her cross to bear. Unfortunately for him, Sally would also settle for being the moral conscience of his presidency - setting herself up nicely for her future plans at the same time. 

Sally cleared her throat delicately. “I feel I just have to ask - and please realize that I say this only because I’m not the only one asking - are you sure that there’s no chance of a reconciliation between you and the First Lady?”

_Not the only one asking_ … Fitz filed that little bit of information away to consider another time. 

He frowned. “I thought that my ex-wife and I had made it perfectly clear that we had decided what was best for both the two of us and our family - and that it was our decision - and no one else’s.”

The chilled look that he gave her made Sally’s next words come out with a bit of a stammer. “Mr- Mr. President, I assure you that it’s not my intention to intrude into the personal areas of your marriage -”

“My marriage is over.” Fitz reminded her - and this time the frost was all his. “And yet here you are, doing exactly what you say that you have no intention of doing.”

Sally flushed but pressed forward. “I apologize - but at the same time, I can’t help but feel the responsibility to this high office to offer my insights into what makes a successful and blessed commitment - and I also can’t help but feel that it would be a clear dereliction of my duty to both you and the nation if I didn’t point these matters out.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, Sally.” His voice was quiet and cool, even though his thoughts were not.

And this is one reason why there’s separation of church and state. Did Sally even realize the lines she’d just crossed with him, let alone catch the irony in his words? Wrapped up as she was in her own self-righteousness, probably not. 

“I’m glad you understand.”

“I may understand it.” And _that_ was an understatement, he thought. “In fact, I’m sure that I understand it very, very well - however, it doesn’t mean that I condone it - because I don’t. Not at all.” His tone might have remained coolly pleasant, but that was only because Fitz using a great deal of control not to do otherwise.

At the same time, Fitz found himself resisting temptation once again - and not for the first time. There was a bombshell that he could drop on Sally and her self-righteous stance right now - but he knew deep inside that he wouldn’t. Fitz’s own basic goodness - aligned with his distaste for hurting women - a legacy from his thankfully deceased father - wouldn’t allow it. Or at the very least, it would take a greater provocation than this to force his hand. 

Thankfully, before the temptation became too much - his phone rang. 

“It’s Colleen Cassidy on line one, sir.” Lauren told him. 

The thought that popped into his head just then was petty. It might even be slightly perverse. But yet somehow, Fitz couldn’t bring himself to resist this particular temptation dangling before him. His earlier self-control and perseverance had earned this - at least that’s what he told himself. 

Knowing Sally was watching him with nosy eyes, Fitz made a decision and let a deliberate smile spread across his face. “It’s Colleen? Wonderful - just the little bit of sunshine I needed this time of night. Thank you, Lauren - if you would, please give me one minute to finish up here and then put her through.”

He looked over at Sally; inside Fitz laughed at the disapproving look on her face that she was barely able to hide. 

“My apologies Sally, but while I’ve enjoyed our little impromptu chat, this is a call that I’ve been looking forward to all evening.”

“Really, Mr. President?” 

“Really.” Fitz purposefully put an extra emphasis on the word and let his smile grow a little wider. The woman was already primed to think the worst of him - so why bother to even try and correct her? The smile he gave her was genuine, even if Sally wouldn’t know the true reason behind it. “Would you excuse me?”

“Of course, Mr. President.” Sally’s voice was as stiff as the rest of her as she stood up and headed to the door. She paused when she reached it, turning to face him. “Good night, sir - and I hope you’ll keep in mind everything we’ve spoken of this evening?”

“Not to worry, Sally - I pay very close attention to every word you say. Good night.” 

Inwardly he laughed again; it was clear from the look on her face that once again Sally didn’t quite know how to take his words - which of course had been his intent. But at least she knew a dismissal when she heard one. His smile went a little wider as she closed the door behind her. The plan was beginning to find its own momentum, this was just one of the seeds they’d planned to plant. Fitz wondered how long it would be before they saw what fruit it bore. 

Lauren put his call through as soon as the vice-president had left the immediate area. 

Fitz allowed himself to relax into the couch. “Ms. Cassidy, thank you for managing to find the time to answer my call.” 

Her voice was a little breathless, no doubt from the fact that she was unexpectedly - well, with little more than a few hours notice - on a phone line speaking with the president. Fitz was used to the awe people often felt the first time they were connected to the Oval, and he rushed to put her at ease. 

“I was honored to get the call, Mr. President - but I do apologize for the late hour on your side.” Colleen was in Hong Kong on business, which meant that she was a full twelve hours ahead of him time-wise. 

Fitz imagined that she was enjoying a leisurely brunch at the moment and after a few minutes spent exchanging civilities, they moved on to the real purpose of the call. Within a very few minutes each of them found themselves pleasantly surprised to find out how quickly they were able to find common ground.

Fitz was more than enthusiastic about the tech CEO’s primary goals, and she was just as pleased to discover how many of his own plans were very much in sync with hers. It gave Fitz the impetus he didn’t know he needed for a request he hadn’t planned on making so soon. Taking a deep breath, he pitched his last minute request.

“I apologize.” Fitz said when he was done. “I know that what I’m asking is sudden and last minute -”

“- and it won’t be a problem, Mr. President. Tell me more.”


	25. Chapter 25

The feel-good wave of accomplishment that came to Fitz during the end of his conversation with Colleen Cassidy turned out to be strong enough to carry him through the phone conference call with General Ramos. 

For that call, he needed to be downstairs in the Situation Room complex. He was reaching for his jacket when Lauren knocked on the door, announcing Cyrus’ presence.

“Is it safe to come in, Mr. President?” Cyrus said. 

“It is.” Fitz grinned at him. “I won the bet.” 

“The bet?” Cyrus lifted a questioning eyebrow. 

“Olivia and I bet on who would be the first to come knocking at the Oval Office door tonight. She thought it would be Tillman’s lackey - and for once, the great Olivia Pope was wrong.”

“Garner didn’t make a play?” Cyrus said. “I didn’t give the man that much credit. He’s a man used to getting his way.”

Fitz didn’t answer but felt the rush of anger blow through him at just the mention of the other man’s name. He knew Cyrus didn’t care for Garner any more than he did - but he hadn’t seen the way he looked at Olivia either. That his dislike went a little bit more to the personal side than the political Fitz didn’t give a damn. All he knew was that the man had better not give him the slightest reason to slap him down. 

He didn’t care if the reason why was personal or political either.

Cyrus mistook the reason for the sudden predatory gleam in Fitz’s eyes.

“Garner didn’t make a play.” Fitz shrugged away his thoughts about Garner and let some his recent good humor rise again. “And I wagered on Sally.”

“And just what did our claimant to the holier-than-thou throne of the republican party have to say when she appeared?” Cyrus could barely rein in his sarcasm. 

One look at the other man told Fitz that Cyrus was both frustrated and amused - mirroring his own reaction. 

Fitz had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud. Sally was his vice president, after all - he did owe her a certain amount of respect in at least listening to what she had to say. Even if her opinion was sometimes a little too holier-than-thou ridiculous. 

He did try. He also made the mistake of meeting Cyrus’ eyes. Cyrus began to chuckle and that was more than enough invitation for Fitz to join in and a moment later they were both laughing out loud. 

“Just what you’d expect - and just what I’d expected - she believes she has the right to guide my life according to her moral standards.”

“That was no great revelation.” Cyrus nodded, agreeing with him. “The nerve of that hypocrite. “I suppose that you have no intentions of following any of it?”

“Which I have no intentions of following any of it - ever.” Fitz said, the humor dropping from his voice. 

“Of course, Mr. President. The only person to set policy in any way shape or form in this administration is you.” Always sensing Fitz’s mood, Cyrus wisely changed the subject to one that he hoped would be more pleasing to Fitz. “I assume that everything went well with Ms. Cassidy?”

“That conversation went very well, Cy.” Fitz was just as happy to change the subject as Cyrus was and the memory of their conversation was much more pleasing to discuss. “I think that we can count on her full support both short and long term.”

Fitz glanced at his watch; noting that it was almost time for his last duty of the night. 

“That, Mr. President, is music to my ears.” Cyrus said as Fitz straightened his tie and buttoned his jacket as they headed for the door. Together they headed down to one of the lesser rooms of the Situation complex where a private communications set-up was waiting for Fitz’s use, continuing the details of his conversation with Colleen Cassidy as they went, Cyrus approving them as they went.

Once they were in the small, private office, they took seats across from one another at the small table awaiting them, falling into silence as Fitz waited for the techs to make the call. 

Cyrus remained quiet as Fitz greeted the South American general; he didn’t doubt that the man had is own trusted aides close at hand. Fitz hoped that he had such people at his side. Cyrus - despite his faults - was one of a few people that he could trust to align himself with his political viewpoint. 

Their conversation opened as well as could be expected; of course there were issues of trust on both sides - but Fitz reminded himself that the general had reached out to him first and that in itself spoke well about the other man’s sincerity. 

Despite his own party’s cries to wring every concession they could from Ramos, Fitz wasn’t prepared to do it. He would not take advantage of the man’s supposedly weaker position by threatening to undermine it further. 

And why? Most of the opposition in the party had not yet allowed themselves to see Fitz as the man he was, and those who did were wary of what it could mean. Fitz’s presidency had already proved itself to not be business as usual agenda of the republican party and it made some of them uneasy. 

Good, Fitz had thought with satisfaction. Those who had expected a younger version of his father had to have been very much disappointed- and that was exactly what he’d wanted from the time he’d decided to run for office. It was one more nail in the coffin of his father’s control and ambition and that pleased Fitz more than words could ever say. 

It had never been a part of his nature to take advantage of someone weaker in him. That was part rebellion against his father and his values, but on a deeper level, it was something that had been ingrained in him first from his mother - and secondly from the ethics his military service had drilled in and that had only reinforced the foundation she had laid down for him. Secondly - and in some ways, it was probably more important to Fitz - the cry for an aid to a dawning of democracy where it had been denied before beat too loudly in his blood. How could Fitz _not_ respond to such a call?

This was a nuance of leadership that those outside the unique circle of power surrounding the presidency probably would never be able to understand. With that thought, something that his friend Jocelyn - the NSA Special Envoy and Advisor to the White House - had told him once came back to mind.

It was after he’d begun to discover the many layers that made up the woman who had begun as one of his advisers and ended as his friend and had been a part of the many conversations the two of them had had once the full extent of her personal influence had been revealed during the last White House crisis involving the hostages of Irasn. 

“The presidency doesn’t make the man -” she’d told him. Having served in the previous administration, he’d known that she’d spoken from experience. “It defines who and what the man already was.”

Those words from the past drew Fitz back into the reality of the situation facing him here and now. The many reports generated by his intelligence agencies had drawn a portrait of the general that made Fitz cautiously optimistic about the possibilities that could happen - provided they found a way to work together.

He took heart from the fact that Ramos had agreed to Fitz setting the time of their conversation. The hours just after midnight would be what many might expect- and in that case those same people who might be tempted to attempt to break encryption protocols would discount it for the very same reasons - it was too obvious - and that made it perfect.

Fitz started off with something very like an apology for the slowness in which they - meaning the American government - were reacting to Ramos’ offer. It was one of the issues he’d faced earlier this evening and as the petty, selfish and barely veiled xenophobic arguments replayed themselves in his mind, Fitz felt his frustration over it rising up all over again. 

The general heard him - and understood very clearly what it was that Fitz was not saying. “I understand perfectly, Mr. President.” General Ramos told him. “These are some of the difficulties in a democracy - and I welcome all of them. What is one of the sayings of your country - _E plurubus unum?_ Out of the many, one? It’s my hope to establish a fertile soil from which that same sentiment can take root, and not simply grow but flourish.” 

Fitz looked across the table at Cyrus, who nodded in silent approval.

“You’ll find it a welcome burden.” Fitz said before going on to assure him that as president, he will do all he can to offer whatever aid he could. In the beginning, in Fitz’s mind this had mainly been was a strategic choice, now it became something more. Now it was personal in a way it hadn’t been before. “And if you ever have any questions and need a neutral ear - at least as neutral as I can be in my position -” 

Fitz offered his respect with the fact that he would not lie to him. “ - I offer my services.”

“In spite of your - difficulties?” the general asked quietly. A current of mingled amusement and a wise understanding ran as a steady undercurrent beneath his words. 

“Exactly.” Fitz said; and even though the other man couldn’t see him, he smiled. “In spite of my difficulties.” And maybe even because of them, he thought to himself with a grim satisfaction.

Once their boundaries had been established, their conversation moved on. Several ideas were offered and rejected, some were left on the table, while others were hammered out to agreement or agreed on both sides to wait for further negotiating at another time. To help resolve that and other issues, they agree to explore the possibility of exchanging unofficial emissaries. Fitz was sure that it was certain to lead to a more intimate understanding of one another’s goals before they had actually had a chance to meet and he was pleased when the general agreed. 

When their call was done, Fitz was left with the belief that both men had come to a better understanding of one another than they had when they begun. And that - Fitz thought - was the most important thing. 

“That was well done, Mr. President.” Cyrus told him once the call was ended. “Very well done, indeed.”

“Thank you, Cy, but this was only the beginning” Fitz said. Even so, the praise warmed Fitz and reassured him that he was doing the right thing. 

“If the general is smart, he’ll accept whatever you offer him. The alternatives aren’t nearly as pleasant as they might be.” 

“That will be up to him to decide.” Fitz said. “But I think the general understands the risks and the challenges ahead of him.”

They left the Situation Complex discussing the pros and cons of the evening until they were back in the West Wing. Once there, they shared a drink, then Fitz insisted on Cyrus going home and getting some sleep. Cyrus agreed reluctantly, but promised to have a report on his thoughts as soon as he was able. 

“Get some rest, Cy. You’ve earned it.” Fitz told him. “I don’t want James mad at me because you have some kind of collapse.”

“I don’t want him mad at me for collapsing either, sir.” Cyrus allowed himself a tiny smile. “And I recommend the same to you. I wouldn’t want Olivia coming after me for the same reason.” 

Now that he was alone, Fitz hadn’t realized how tired it had left him but it was a good tiredness, one that came with the immense satisfaction and pleasure of a job well done.

As he reached the Residence, he tugged at his tie and unloosed the top button of his shirt as he walked to his bedroom. A nice hot shower, he thought - then a quick change into something comfortable and then he’d call Olivia - it would be a perfect end to a mostly satisfying day. Suddenly, Fitz couldn’t wait to hear her voice, to review the events of their day and dream about their tomorrows. 

He opened the door to see that someone had thoughtfully lit the fireplace. They’d also dimmed the overhead lights, creating a cozy haven from his day, but before he’d taken more than a few steps into the room, his senses tell him that he’s not alone. 

A moment later, Fitz made out Olivia’s slim form standing at one of the windows on the other side of the room, her back to him as she looked out the window. 

“Well, this is a pleasant surprise.” Fitz said, his smile growing wider as he moved towards her. “Why didn’t you have someone let me know that you were here?”

When she turned around to face him, his smile faded as he took in her expression and saw that something was wrong. 

Something was very, very wrong.


	26. Chapter 26

“Olivia?” Fitz’s voice dropped to something soft, in a tone that questioned, didn’t push but offered comfort. 

Olivia turned to face him and the last barrier holding back the guilt and emotion that she’d struggled to hold together dissolved as she saw the worry, the concern - and the attempt to understand what was happening in his face. 

How could she explain that when she couldn’t understand it herself? 

As she’d promised Harrison and Huck, Olivia had left OPA and gone back to her apartment, but they would never know that she’d found no peace there. Too many thoughts and too many memories kept tumbling through her mind. 

_She drew in a breath and it came out in a shuddering gasp…_

First she tried taking a shower as a way of escape, turning up the heat and the pressure as high as she could, standing under the pounding spray until the hot water ran cold - and still it wasn’t enough. 

_The air left her lungs and then it was a struggle to draw into another. Her nerves dance under her skin like an electric current…_

Her body felt just as tense and knotted up as when she’d stepped into the shower as when she stepped out of it, her nerves stretched almost to the breaking point. Olivia brought her hands up to cover her eyes and felt them shaking. She shut her eyes trying to bury her thoughts but couldn’t.

_Another wave of sensation hit her; with her next breath the shaking was both inside and out, an almost painful itch she couldn’t scratch, a tingling of pins and needles that she foolishly thought that she could drown in wine…_

At the very least, she might find a path to a dreamless sleep - but not for the first time - before she was halfway through the first glass - Olivia knew that she’d find no answers in it tonight. 

She fought it. Olivia drained her glass and then tried again, but as she tried to pour a second glass, her hands were shaking so badly that she spilled most of it, the splashes of crimson spattering across her hands like blood.

_Her head pounded with too many memories…_

In particular there was that one overriding, unwanted, _hated_ voice that kept reverberating in her head, again and again and _again,_ even as it unlocked the safe space in her mind, where all of her secrets were kept. 

And then it was all just too much. The wall of false safety breached. Every sound, every silence crashed in on her, raked a painful path across her already over-stressed nerves like jagged fingernails against a chalkboard. 

Revulsion at herself and the choices she’s made floods her soul, overwhelming her as Olivia is forcibly reminded of every emotional lie that she’s told in her past, the inner self-betrayals of every relationship she’s ever had and could somehow never keep -

_And then there was Defiance with its harvest of death and destruction surging up from deep inside her_ \- drowning her in more guilt and self-loathing than she’s allowed herself to feel in too long of a while - and then she’s fleeing her apartment to the only true safe haven that she knows…

Olivia barely remembered getting in her car, let alone making her way to the White House and past the guards. When she came back to herself, she found herself sitting in her parking space, her heart hammering painfully in her chest, barely able to breathe except in great gasping sobs. 

She has enough presence of mind to call Tom to come to her, knowing that she could trust him to hold her secrets. 

When he arrives, one look at her stops any questions he might have asked, even when she begs him not to tell Fitz that she was there. She counted on the agent knowing without having to ask that she needed the time to - she didn’t know - all Olivia knew was that she needed time. 

Tom gave it to her. He escorted her to Fitz’s bedroom, staying only long enough to light the fireplace and turn down the lights. 

She never knew how long she stood there, staring out of a window, but seeing nothing. Hearing the sound of the fire dancing in the fireplace but feeling none of its warmth. Feeling instead the chill of her own thoughts - and those were bone-deep.

When he enters the room, she knows it instantly. First there was a wave of warmth that was all Fitz. But that only reminded her of all that he’d brought into her life - and all the wrongness she’d brought into his. 

_But this new revelation turns the chill inside her to ice._

Olivia can’t help feeling it as it spread throughout her entire body until it very nearly chokes her. It freezes her into place.

“Livvie?” 

She had to force herself to turn and face him, not knowing that the anguish she was feeling was something that Fitz could read oh so easily. All she saw was the emotion in his. 

_He’s told her time and time again that there was nothing that she could do that he wouldn’t forgive._

But she can’t forgive herself. How is she supposed to forgive herself?

So even as Fitz took a step towards her, she unthinkingly took a step away, suddenly determined to keep an equal space between them. 

“Livvie?”

She could hear the confusion in Fitz’s voice - even worst, she could hear the compassion in his voice - even when he didn’t know what she’d done. 

“I-I lied to you.” The words hurt her throat, as though she was were forcing their way through sharp shards of ice. It hurt.

She told him, in halting words, about the meeting in the garage, ending with “I’m so sorry that I didn’t tell you.”

It was nothing, Fitz tried to reassure her. There was no real harm done. “We can fix it.”

“But who can fix me? Who can fix _me?_ ” Olivia’s voice started rising. “I can’t keep doing this - I can’t keep hiding parts of myself from you -” 

She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, but found no comfort there. “What’s wrong with me?”

The words she’s saying, the pain in her eyes shake Fitz. The way she stammers out her words as though she were deathly cold chills him. This isn’t about her encounter in the garage, but something deeper. His heart aches, but he knows that it’s nowhere near what his Livvie is feeling.

“Nothing, Livvie - there’s nothing wrong with you - you’re just human -” He hears what she’s saying, but more than anything else, Fitz hears the tremble underlying her words. He wants nothing more than to find a way to take her pain away - but in this moment he feels helpless.

“There is something wrong with me, Fitz - I don’t know what it is, but there is -”

“Livvie, no…”

She shakes her head as the words spilled from her helplessly. “There is - this has always been a part of who - of what - I am. I can’t help it, I can’t control it, it’s like I was programmed this way -”

Something inside him reacted with painful empathy. Fitz knows all too well how that happens, what that kind of pressure feels like. He’s never pushed Olivia about her past, knowing how little she’s spoken of it in all the time that they’ve known one another - but he knows who had done their best to program _him._

He won’t ask her now, now is not the time for questions - not when Fitz can hear a level of desperation in her voice that he’s never heard before. It’s the genuine heartfelt grief in her voice that wrenches at his heart more than anything else. It sent a wave of goosebumps across his skin and brought a chill to both his heart and his gut. 

If this was his reaction, Fitz could only imagine what this was doing to her...


	27. Chapter 27

The way Fitz is looking at her, the unshed tears in his eyes reflecting the unwavering strength of his love for her shatters her - because there are words that even now that she cannot speak, memories she cannot bear to face, let alone share. If she did, there’s no way he could ever continue to love her… 

_…She doesn’t deserve his love, she doesn’t deserve him - and maybe she never will…_

Fitz sees the self-loathing surface in her eyes seconds before she spins herself away from him, so that her back is to him once again. 

Olivia can’t even meet his eyes anymore and something in him - his heart, his soul, his love - stretches to its breaking point. They’re both frozen in place beneath this towering tidal wave of pain until it threatens to drown them _both._

Then the pain holding him still snaps, the revelations of the last few minutes causing this last barrier between them to give way as Fitz finally moves towards her, closing the space between them in an instant. 

His hands hesitates for just a second before they reach for her, resting themselves gently on her shoulders. He tries to turn her around, feeling the tension in her body as Olivia resists for just a moment, but then - to his relief - she relents. 

Fitz looks down into her face. Does she even know what the sight of her crying does to him? He can count on one hand the number of times he’s seen her cry and every single time it rips his heart out of his chest. 

He doesn’t know what it is Olivia wants or needs, but Fitz doesn’t think she knows either. What he does know is that all he needs to be is whatever Olivia needs him to be in this moment - and that they’ll figure it out - together. 

Fitz hesitates, then his hands come up to cradle her face, his thumbs tenderly tracing the tracks of her tears…

**

The ice inside her shatters at his touch and in its place, a new warmth blossomed. Her mind was still in a state of confusion, but what she did know was that she couldn’t take this pain anymore, she didn’t want to hurt any more, and Fitz was the one constant in her world that could take her pain away. 

His hands were warm against her skin, her eyes closing for just a breath of time, just a moment’s respite before her hands came up to cover his. Moments later, she was pulling his mouth down to hers, a whimper escaping just before his lips brushed against hers. 

Fitz felt the full force of Olivia’s need but there’s something in it that stops him from falling fully into her embrace. Even as he was kissing her, he could feel something else driving her and it pushed against his own want, his own need - even as she was pulling at his clothes - and a part of him was unthinkingly undressing her with the same focused intensity - even as she pulled him back, step by step until they tumbled backwards -naked - onto his bed. 

The way her fingers tangled themselves into his hair forced a groan from him. The way her legs rose up to wrap themselves around his hips and held him tight against the frantic movements of her body almost undid him…

Fitz didn’t realize just when it was that he began to try and shush her half-whispered broken protests with soft reassurances, or when he began kissing the tears from her cheeks, his hands coming up to smooth her hair between his fingers with gentle strokes, trying to slow her own frantic movements. 

“Oh Livvie.” Another measure of her hurt, her pain, her desperation, transmits itself to him and it breaks his heart all over again. “Oh, _sweet, sweet baby_ \- don’t cry, please don’t cry, love… _please…_ ” 

For a time that had no measure, the gentleness of Fitz’s touch made Olivia sob harder, helplessly. She wanted all of him now, she needed him to make all the hurt go away. She knew that her touch was feverish, unthinking, that one moment her hands were clutching at his shoulders, then she was sliding them down his back, feeling his muscles flex as he moved above her, felt the care and concern he took with her as she lifted her mouth to his in a million tiny kisses even as her tears continued to flow. 

Something she can’t begin to name has control of her; a tiny part of her wants to stop, wants the sweet slow burn of desire, but overriding that was the need to have him in her now, to have the sweet rough plunge of his flesh into hers. 

“Livvie…” he murmurs as his mouth tastes her, traces a path along her neck with a soft play of lips and tongue. As her body arches against him, Fitz suddenly senses what she wants - now he realizes why a part of him is unwillingly to press forward.

There’s been times when they’ve both been so hungry for one another that they couldn’t wait until they were naked. There’s never been a time when he didn’t want her. But as he realizes what’s happening - Fitz also realizes that right here, right now, he doesn’t want her like this. Rushed. It’s more than that - it’s desperation. And he will never want her like that. Not now, not ever. 

She can’t help herself in the moment, he understands that - but still… Fitz continues to hush her with soft sounds and softer touches. He’s hard between her thighs, as always he aches for her, but Fitz isn’t ready yet. He knows - better than she does - that she’s not ready yet. Whatever they did in this moment, it wouldn’t be making love and he will not be with her like that. Not now, not ever.

“It’s all right, Livvie.” Fitz’s voice was even gentler against her skin, a caress all its own. “I’m right here. Whatever’s wrong, I’m here.” 

Something deep inside Olivia stills as Fitz’s voice finally begins to penetrate the almost mindless haze still surrounding her. She’s barely aware that she’s been gasping for air every time she touches him, or that the need for him prickles like painful pins and needles against her skin. The need is real. But she’s not all here yet, she’s too much in her head…she struggles against the hurt and the pain and the guilt to be wholly here.

Olivia blinks to clear her vision and instantly Fitz’s eyes locked onto hers. And instantly, she sees that he knows.

“Wherever you were, it doesn’t matter, it’s okay - you’re here now, Livvie, you’re safe.” He said, his lips brushing against her cheeks, her eyes, her lips between each word. “You’re here and so am I and that’s all that matters. Just stay with me.”

He repeats himself over and over again, kisses her over and over again, asking for nothing and giving everything in return until something in her finally hears him fully. Fitz feels the tension begin to drain from her body, her movement against him is slowly changing from a struggle to a caress…

“Stay with me.” 

Olivia feels the words against her lips. They shiver through her, dances over her skin, but this is a welcome sensation as it washes away the chill inside, replacing it with a welcoming warmth that takes away her pain. 

“I’m here.” She whispers against his lips. “Fitz, I’m here.” And she is. She proves it with the slow softening of her mouth, the moan and sigh that comes as she lets his tongue sweep gently inside and find hers.

The tears slow, but they don’t stop, but it’s okay now because they’re flowing for another reason, they’re a cleansing balm against her heart, her soul. 

Then she realizes that her tears are not only hers. They’re his, mingling with her own. 

A shuddering sigh of release escapes Olivia unknowing when Fitz’s lips began showering tiny kisses all over her face again and this time she was able to return his kisses, the feel of the dampness of his tears against her lips and it grounds her like nothing else could. Every now and then in their travels, their lips found one another’s, his tongue probing deeper into her mouth each time until she’s moaning softly, welcoming him. 

When he kisses her slow like this, she feels the world stop spinning. The world narrows down to just the two of them, because in the end it always does, but somehow she’s lost track of that, she’s lost not only track of herself, Olivia realizes - but she’s lost track of them. 

But now, in this moment, as everything goes quiet between them, time resets itself. It’s done without words - not they have ever really needed words - in a silence that is accentuated only by the quiet crackle and dance of the fireplace. She feels Fitz as he lowers his forehead to hers. She senses his eyes closing and she does the same because she’s back in this safe space, they’re back in their safe space. It’s a good quiet, a safe quiet. It promises the safety to fall into sync the way they always do; it happens so easily it’s almost scary, but it’s not. 

What it is, is lovemaking in its most basic form, all soft touches, intimate gazes, deep and endless kisses, a tangling of heart and soul that has been theirs from the very first day they met. It’s them at _their_ most basic, the intimacy that goes beyond sex to the foundation of everything that they were.

And yet at the same time, Olivia couldn’t deny the heat that blossomed as Fitz let his hips grind down against her, sliding his thick shaft against her core again and again until the slick motion sent shivers between the two of them, so slowly that it turns her insides molten, so slowly that Fitz could do nothing else but moan her name as he buried his face in the curve of her neck, telling her in between soft whispered groans how good she felt in his arms, how much he wanted her, would always want her - how much he needed her - and how that would never change. 

Her body followed the rhythm he set, arching and undulating her hips against his. And when Fitz felt her desire rising to match his, he began to tease them both, slipping just the head of his thick shaft into her core - and she was already so hot, so wet for him that all either of them could was moan at the contact.

He does this over and over, sinking himself into her just a little deeper each time he does, deepening their kisses at the same time, his groans echoing her moans as they wrapped themselves into one another, taking each other in through all of their senses until neither could tell where one ended and the other began. 

It’s the best kind of love-making, all soft sighs and softer moans, of unhurried movements and a thousand tiny peaks of pleasure, of silence filled with the slow dance of deep thrusts of tongues and hips, of scattered open-mouthed kisses across arched throats and trembling flesh, of fingers entwined and whispered words of love. And it lasts until most of the night has passed, until the flames have burned themselves down to glowing embers, until they fall asleep cradled in one another’s arms - and there is peace.


	28. EPISODE: Interludes and Intercessions

The first thing Olivia was aware of was warmth. It's Fitz, her mind tells her - it's  _her_  Fitz. In spite of everything, she's here in his arms.

And that - that was - that is - everything.

The room is still dark but somehow she could sense that dawn couldn't be too far away; her thoughts hover along the edges of sleep, her mind tired of purposefully hiding from too many unwanted memories - of too many unwanted dreams.

She doesn't move, she doesn't want to move. Fitz is on his back, one arm wrapped around her. Her head is pillowed on his chest and the steady beat of his heart echoed in sync with hers. His breathing, just as slow and steady, steadies her own.

It allows Olivia's mind to drift, gifting her with the ability to embrace the safety and permission his embrace offers, to allow her to acknowledge her reluctance to come to full wakefulness and face the day.

As if Fitz sensed the direction in her thoughts even in his sleep, the arm holding her close tightened slowly, drawing her even closer against his body.

Rather than face the day and the facts that it held, it was easier to let her senses take command of it all, allow herself to bask in this grace that was beyond rational words in exchange for the simple sensation of Fitz's warmth surrounding her, for the texture of the soft curls of the hair of his smoothly muscled chest under her cheek, the gentle cadence of his breathing and the strong and steady heart beating beneath her ear. The scent of him - of them - is all around her, and in this moment, it's  _everything_.

It's home.

In his arms, finally and forever, Olivia knows she's home.

She floats then, in a soft haze until she senses Fitz as he woke up. Olivia tilts her gaze upward to meet his. His eyes were soft and still slightly hooded from sleep, his hair slightly mussed with that one stubborn curl falling over his brow in the way she loved and the way he was smiling at her was a balm to both her heart and mind.

"Hi."

Olivia shifts herself so that they are face to face. "Hi."

She can't stop looking at him, even though the expression she sees is as familiar to her as her own. Her eyes travel over every inch of him, from the firm curve of his lips, to the well-formed, well-loved planes and contours of his face.

His smile still held a hint of drowsiness, reminding her of the emotional storm they had endured only hours ago, but what felt like it had been a lifetime ago. And his eyes as they locked onto hers - they were soft and sure - but most of all they were  _happy_.

Olivia leans forward and whispers "Thank you…" against his lips. One day she'll remember that he's told her over and over and over again that she never has to thank him for anything, but right now, he's smiling again, even wider this time. And despite her weariness, despite her lingering fears - she's smiling too.

"I know you must have a ton of work to get to." Olivia felt an apology was called for. She tried to tell herself that she was feeling the exhaustion of the night too, not that this was all a bad thing. Yes, there was the emotional aftermath of her panic attack to deal with, but there was the sweet tiredness of their love making to deal with as well…

A yawn caught her by surprise and then Fitz was doing the same, but then again - yawns after all were very catching… and neither of them was ready to trade the reality of the here and now for what was yet to come.

"One minute?" Fitz murmured.

"One minute." she smiled, because she knows she doesn't have to hide herself in this moment.

"I think we can do a little better than that."

She smiles again as Fitz gathered her closer in his arms, shifting her so that her head is tucked in the space beneath his chin. One hand came up to smooth and stroke her hair, slow and gentle, reminding her that whatever else had happened, in the here and now she was safe. She was loved. She was here.

With that uppermost in her thoughts, Olivia drifted back into sleep.

Fitz felt the moment Olivia relaxed back into sleep. He closed his eyes as well, even though he knew that he was probably awake for the rest of the day. His hand continued to run itself through Olivia's hair, his thoughts far away. He thought of everything they'd overcome to get to this place, even such a simple thing like sharing a bed was a milestone.

This was a turning point in their relationship, whether Olivia had recognized it or not. She had run from something in her mind that she couldn't deal with, but this time, she'd run to him. Fitz didn't doubt that she - they - had a long way to go. But at least they were on their way.

It was a deep and healing sleep that Olivia had fallen back into; with Fitz's arms - with Fitz's love surrounding her, how could it be anything else? When she woke again, it was to see Fitz sitting in one of a pair of chairs placed in front of the windows, fully dressed.

For a moment, his attention remained on the folder in his hands, but then, as if he sensed her awakening, his gaze shifted to hers and the smile that spread across his face lit her heart.

"Hey you, sleepyhead - don't you move." He stood up and only then did Olivia note the rolling serving cart at his side and the scent of food and drink rising up to fill the room.

She watched as Fitz poured something hot and steaming into a mug.

"Chamomile lavender tea." He explained as he added honey, stirred it briefly and brought it to her. Fitz's smile was tender and adoring - and everything - as he sat beside her. "No caffeine for you this morning."

Olivia had no desire to argue with him. Instead she was grateful for the warmth of his touch as he handed the mug to her, grateful for the warmth of the tea as she sipped at it and the silken sensation of the honey as it slid down her throat, and even more grateful for the warmth of Fitz's presence and the warmth of his touch as their fingers slid against one another.

It reminded her of the tension and scratchiness that had been inside her when she'd first arrived - and that reminded her of the raw emotion that had been on display last night. That memory made her even more aware of the nakedness she'd shown him - it was a nakedness that had nothing with her lack of clothing and everything with who and what she was - who and what they were.

"Drink up." Fitz said.

She took another deep swallow. "What time is it?"

"A little after ten." It was a rare thing for Olivia to sleep so late. Instinct made her move as if she were about to jump out the bed.

"No, Olivia - stand down."

"But Fitz -"

"No buts." His voice was soft but there was no mistaking the tender command beneath it. "You need to take a personal day - you're taking a personal day."

"I don't have time for personal days - " Olivia protested. Well, half-protested to be honest. She still feels like a wrung-out towel, all twisty and limp inside - but she's powered through this kind of thing before. "I've got clients at OPA and the press schedule to handle for you -"

Fitz cut her off, eyes going serious in spite of the smile that lingered on his face. "It wasn't that long ago when I pushed myself past my limits - don't you think that I've learned to see it in someone else?"

She couldn't argue with that fact, so Olivia didn't try. "I must look a mess." She said, changing the subject, running her fingers through her tangled hair.

"You look beautiful." She did. Her eyes might be a little red from all the tears she'd cried, her hair a little wild, released from its usual polished waves, but nothing,  _nothing_ , could ever dim her beauty. Unable to help himself, Fitz reached out and let his fingers trail themselves along her cheek. "You need some you time, Olivia."

A part of her knew that he was right. She was feeling all sorts of emotions and feeling drained and utterly spent was at the top of the list. In between what she knows now was a panic attack and all the thoughts that had driven her to it - there's nothing she'd rather do than just sleep. But she's in the White House. She can't afford to be seen here. More importantly - Fitz can't afford for her to be seen here.

It was as though Fitz could read her thoughts. "I have a plan. Take the day and go to Camp David. I'd go with you right now, but I have the fund raiser this evening and -"

"Drink some more of tea before it goes cold." Fitz's voice was a gentle command. The look in his eyes said clearly that he wasn't going to continue until she did. "Cyrus can handle anything that needs doing. I need you at the top of your game, and you can't give that to me right now. You don't have it in you and we both know it."

His voice softened. "You need this, Olivia. Let me give it to you. I know that you don't particularly care for it, but let me take care of you."

How could she argue against what he was saying?" Fitz was making perfect sense, but yet there was a part of her that still wanted to resist - and to tell the truth, she didn't even really know why.

"I know that there's a lot on your plate right now - there's a lot on both of our plates." Fitz said. "But you need to take the time to take care of you. And because of last night, we need the time to take care of us."

"About last night, Fitz…" Olivia didn't know how to explain herself. She couldn't get words past the sudden tightness in her throat. She felt her body tense up from just thinking about trying to figure out where to start and she wondered if she could start to explain - she felt her heart begin to pound - she hoped Fitz wouldn't notice.

He did. Of course he did. She watched as Fitz reached out and took one of her hands in his. He looked down at her hand in his for a moment, then began slowly stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

Fitz looked up at her and shook his head. "We're not doing that now. I can see that you're not ready and so can you."

"But I -" She wanted to tell him that it wasn't right that she'd dumped her emotional mess on him with no warning, but again the words choked in her throat and Olivia couldn't get the words out.

"But nothing." Fitz stopped her again. "Didn't you hear what I just said? We are not doing this now, Olivia."

She was surprised by the sudden sternness in Fitz's voice. "You're not ready. You need time and that's what I'm trying to give you."

His eyes on her were relentless and neither one of them spoke for a long moment until Fitz broke the silence between them.

"I'm sending you up to Camp David." Fitz said. He held up a hand to forestall the protest he knew would come. "It's a done deal, Livvie. I've called ahead, and the main cabin has been stocked with every thing and anything you could want - including popcorn." He added with a gentle smile.

"But I can't - there's so much to do -"

"Stand down, Livvie. Whatever needs doing can wait." Fitz had been trying to keep his tone light, but now he let some of his real concern show. "I've never seen you like you were last night."

He watched as her gaze dropped from his for a moment. "No, don't do that. You don't ever have to do that with me, remember?"

"I'm sorry you saw me like that-"

"Don't you ever be sorry about who you are or what you're feeling." He reassured her. "And that's why you're going up to Camp David. You're going up there to rest and rejuvenate in the peace and quiet - and I'll be up there as soon as I'm done with this GOP fundraiser."

She remembered that it was this evening. "We should be doing a prep session -"

"Cyrus can handle that too."

She tried again. "Even if I wanted to - I don't even have any clothes to take with me."

"That's handled too. Tom will swing you by your apartment so you can pack a small bag. We're only going to be there overnight - and part of Thursday, I'm thinking." He thought of his other obligations and shrugged inwardly; they'd work it all out somehow.

Olivia shook her head. "How are you going to explain being away from the White House overnight?"

Fitz allowed himself a small grin. "I'm the President, Livvie. Who do you think I have to explain myself to if I decide I need a break?"

"Do you want a list?" Even though she could see that this was a losing argument, she had to at least try and make him see sense. "You shouldn't do this, Fitz. Not for me - I love that you want to take care of me, but we still have to be careful and -"

He leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss against her lips. "I should. I can't think of a better reason why I should. You need some down time. We'll both get a good night's sleep, eat a decent breakfast, maybe go for a walk in the woods. We'll talk - or not talk - whatever you want to do - whatever you need to do."

Fitz saw the doubt on her face. "We can do this, Livvie. You need it - and I want it. After all, the work will still be here when we get back."

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

Fitz smiled at her. "You're just figuring that out?"


	29. Chapter 29

"Stop fidgeting, sir."

"I am the president of the United States, Cy." Fitz said even while he pulled at his collar, then readjusted his bow-tie. "Fidgeting implies nervousness. I am not nervous - I'm irritated. There's a difference."

They were in a small anteroom in the hotel where the fund-raiser was taking place. Fitz was annoyed at having to be there at all, especially when he'd much rather be up at Camp David with Olivia. The sound of the military jazz ensemble drifted in and it irritated him even further

"If you say so, Mr. President." Cyrus' voice was so carefully neutral that Fitz raised an eyebrow at him.

"Remind me why we're here again?" Fitz asked.

"Preemptively, we're pouring oil onto troubled waters -  _before_  they become troubled waters." Cyrus reminded him.

"I know what the word preemptive means." Fitz also knew that Cyrus had a point. That didn't mean he had to like it. "How long do I have to endure this gathering?"

Cyrus looked down at his watch. "It's almost seven now, so including your remarks to the room, I'd say we should be seen until at least midnight?" His voice was hopeful as he raised his eyes to meet Fitz's answering glare. "Don't kill the messenger. This is all Elizabeth's doing, not mine - she put this thing together."

"So she's the reason why there's no press coverage?" Fitz asked.

"She's the reason why there's no press coverage." Cyrus nodded in agreement. "She did have a very carefully pre-screened pre-event "information session" - and at least you were spared that particular gauntlet. I wasn't as lucky. James is furious at me - as if I had anything to do with it."

Fitz couldn't help the smile that twitched at his lips.

Cyrus gave him a look that made it clear that he saw Fitz's reaction. "I'm surprised that Olivia didn't make more of a big deal of it."

"In the grand scheme of things, Olivia said that this is nothing and she'd save her fights for when they really matter."

"Elizabeth doesn't matter?" It was Cyrus' turn to lift a brow.

"Not as much as she thinks she matters tonight." Fitz couldn't help the grin that came to his face. As if on cue, his private phone he kept in his inner jacket pocket chimed, announcing a text message. "Excuse me, Cyrus."

Fitz started to turn away, but he heard Cyrus' sigh behind his back.

"Elizabeth is waiting, sir - and since you did agree to this, can't we be nice about it?" the other man said.

"I'm here and this is about as nice as it's going to get. You had to know that I was less than pleased that Olivia wasn't on the guest list."

"As accomplished as our Liv is - technically she's considered a part of the press."

"She's the Senior Communication and Media Director of my re-election campaign and as such, will be a part of my senior staff -"

"- none of which has been announced yet." Cyrus reminded him. "We all agreed to let the news of your separation and the beginning to your moving on with this new chapter of your life to take place in an orderly fashion as a part of 'the plan.'"

That might be true, but Fitz didn't want to hear it at the moment. "Whatever. The bottom line is that Elizabeth had better be glad that I'm here, so that means she can wait a little longer." Fitz said. He took a few steps away and keyed open his text messages.

_*Play nice tonight.*_

_*I'd rather be playing with you.*_  Fitz tried to make a joke of it but the truth was, he was still worried about her. If Olivia hadn't insisted that he come, he would have blown this whole thing off to be with her.  _*How are you?*_

_*You were right, I needed a little peace and quiet. It's lovely up here.*_

_*That didn't answer my question."_

There was a brief pause before she answered and that told Fitz so very much.

_*I'm better, but I'll be much better once you get here.*_

_*I'm out of here as soon as I can manage it.*_

_*I can't wait.*_

_*Neither can I. See you soon.*_

_*Fine. And stop giving Cy a hard time, he's just doing his job.*_

Fitz smiled as he put his phone away, then turned back to Cyrus. "Let's get this over with."

The sooner he could be done with his political duties, the sooner he could get out of here and back to Olivia.

Cyrus had convinced Fitz that he needed to stay for at least least three hours. Fitz shook his head mentally while glancing down at his watch, surprised to see that only one had gone by and that one hour had felt like an eternity.

Even as he shook hands and greeted people as they arrived, Fitz couldn't stop thinking about Olivia; once she'd given in to the idea of spending some down time at Camp David, he'd been more than a little relieved, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried still. He couldn't forget how she'd stood before him sobbing or how she'd trembled in his arms.

Fitz forced his thoughts back to the present and the blond irritation standing by his side - and irritation was putting it mildly. The moment they had taken their place near the doorway as hosts of this event, she'd kept trying to slip her arm into his in an attempt t0 project a false intimacy to anyone watching - and he knew that that would be everyone.

In the beginning, instead of letting his annoyances show, Fitz turned her futile attempts into a grim mental game, one where he kept count of how many ways he could disengage from her without acknowledging what she was doing. Since she was annoying him, the least he could do is return the favor.

Unfortunately, Fitz couldn't find a way to shut her up - at least not politely - so he was forced to listen to Elizabeth as she kept up a running commentary on the people arriving, both before and after they approached, was welcomed and sent on their way. It became very obvious very soon that her favor was dependent on how useful each person were to her and her ambition.

As far as Fitz was concerned, he was determined to be as pleasant as he could manage, his intentions to pick up what information he could. Again thanks to Olivia, he knew more about the guests than what Elizabeth had been telling him.

Fitz was surprised to see Sally arrive with the Speaker of the House Tillman - and not her husband. And was that a faint look of approval in her eyes as she took in the sight of he and Elizabeth, right after she'd slipped her arm in the crook of his elbow yet again?

In his continuing attempt to be polite - which was already strained by Elizabeth's chatter, Fitz commented on Sally's husband's absence.

She waved it off. "Daniel-Douglass has never shown much interest in politics - and I have yet to decide if that's a curse or a blessing."

Fitz watched as both Elizabeth and Tillman gave a politically correct chuckle.

Fitz barely managed a brief smile and when she saw his reaction, Sally's eyes sharpened and her expression too. "On the other hand, a political marriage could be a power for good here in the nation's capitol - if done right. A good example to set for the rest of the country."

Fitz scented a sudden question of conspiracy in the air; it was a struggle not to turn and look Elizabeth and look for the answer in her eyes, but it occurred to him that this might be a thing she wanted; he was sure that Tillman wouldn't mind something like that either.

Sally's words and Fitz's reaction left an awkward silence in its wake that hung there as unsubtle as a rock through a window. Tillman rescued the conversation by changing it to asking about the content of Fitz's speech.

"I hope it'll loosen up some of these pockets." Tillman said. "Your election isn't the only one on the menu."

"Just the most important one." Elizabeth pointed out.

"That might be true, but we've got to keep the down ballot votes in mind, don't we?" Tillman countered.

Was this trouble in Party paradise? As minor as it might appear, their disagreement surprised Fitz, but he was careful to keep that from showing on his face, especially when Tillman turned his attention back to him. "I'm hoping that a few of us can sit down in private before the evening's done and toss a few ideas about that around."

"If not tonight, maybe another time." Fitz said; his main thoughts kept going back to Olivia. He already had his own plans in mind and had no intentions on spending any more time here than he had to.

Tillman was clearly not happy with Fitz's response or the way he glanced down at his watch again. "Well, we'll see, won't we, Mr. President? We'll do our best to accommodate what I'm sure is a very busy schedule."

The Speaker offered his arm to Sally, she took it and as they walked away it appeared that before they had taken more than a few steps, the both of them had started what looked like was an intense conversation. Fitz watched them, wondering what they were talking about.

When he turned back to the receiving line, he was grateful to note that it appeared as though mostly everyone had arrived; the steady stream of guests had slowed to a trickle.

Good, Fitz thought - that was one item ticked off of his to-do list. Not thinking about it, Fitz found himself checking his watch again.

"Is there somewhere else you needed to be, Mr. President?" Elizabeth's voice was falsely bright.

"Of course not, Elizabeth. I was just thinking ahead to my remarks." The lie came easy.

She unbent a little. "Speaking of which, I was hoping that we could find a moment to speak in private? I'm sure you and your speech-writers crafted what you're going to say carefully, but there are a few items I'd like to go over with you, if you don't mind."

"Actually, Elizabeth - I do mind." Fitz watched as her careful mask dropped in shock. "I didn't need help with this - it's not a policy or agenda driven speech and I have no intentions of turning it into one. I'm here to welcome people and to ask for their support for the party. "

"I-I just thought that I could offer some constructive help." Elizabeth was not one to give up on an idea easily.

Fitz shook his head. "No, thank you." There was only woman that he allowed to do that for him was Olivia. She was the only one who knew him well enough to clarify his thoughts without diluting either his message or his meaning.

That thought had him checking the time again as he wondered how Olivia was doing right at that moment, not realizing that he'd thought of the time just a few minutes before.

This time, his thoughts went to their last text exchange. Her text had been light-hearted enough, but he couldn't help wondering what was behind those messages on the screen. How true were they? Fitz knew that Olivia was capable - even after last night and this morning - to keep the truth of what she feeling to herself - especially if she thought it would benefit him. He didn't realize that the fact that his thoughts were elsewhere flashed across his face.

Her irritation at being told no along with the way the president looked at his watch as if she wasn't even there made Elizabeth momentarily sharp and careless with her words. "Is there somewhere else you need to be, Mr. President?"

Unfortunately she didn't realize just how big a mistake she had made until he turned a cool gaze in her direction.

"No, Ms. North. I don't. But there is someone else that I'm expecting."

"Oh? You made no mention of a special guest." Elizabeth tried to recover with a show of concern.

"No, I didn't." Fitz's eyes slid away from her easily and Elizabeth turned to see the reason why. She was just in time to see a red-headed woman come through the doorway. She recognized the other woman as the tech CEO Colleen Cassidy.

"I didn't know that Little Miss DLG was coming." She made sure Fitz heard the insinuation in her voice.

"What was that?" Fitz said even as he raised a hand to catch the other woman's attention.

"Ms. DLG - Daddy's Little Girl - that's what she's known as in some circles." Elizabeth didn't care for the look the president gave her. She attempted a little disparaging laugh to take the sting from her words, but she meant for him to hear them. "I'm just telling you what I've been told - she did inherit her position, after all."

Fitz had his own sources of information via Olivia and Cyrus and hit back with a smile that was cold steel at its edges. "I have to say that I doubt that she's earned that nickname. I know that her father was one of the earliest tech innovators, but from what I was told, Skylight was her own from the beginning and the research and development she's done moved both her company and her father's directions that her father only dreamed of."

Elizabeth found herself speechless for a moment at not only the president's unexpected defense of Colleen Cassidy but the thought that came swiftly behind it. She was suddenly uneasy at the idea that he seemed to have an agenda and she had no clue as to what it was.

"Of course, I wasn't trying to take anything from Ms. Cassidy - I just thought you'd just want to know what was being said about her." Elizabeth tried to backpedal once she realized that Fitz knew more about Colleen than she'd thought and planned for.

She tried another tack. "If you'd like, I'd can get you more - definitive - information on her."

"No, thank you - that won't be necessary. I'm definitely not interested in any other street gossip you might have."

The president's words were a clear warning to let the matter go, but before Elizabeth could find another way to try and make things right, Colleen had caught the president's eye and was walking over to join them.

Just that quick, Elizabeth was forced to accept that her opportunity with the president was lost, and as if to pour salt in the wound, was then forced to stand there with a pleasant smile stamped on her face as Fitzgerald Grant greeted Colleen. She sensed a warmth between them that had been lacking between she and the president earlier.

But why? An unexpected stab of anger went through her; Elizabeth covered it by turning away briefly, snatching a drink from a passing waiter. Why was his greeting so graceful as well as grateful towards this woman? She turned her attention back to them.

"As I told you earlier, it's my pleasure, Mr. President." Colleen was saying.

Earlier? Earlier when? Elizabeth's curiosity was sharpened even more. Her sources hadn't mentioned any prior connection between them - but now that she saw them together, Elizabeth was left wondering what else didn't she know.

When Fitz turned back to her to make the introductions, Elizabeth was extra careful to hide any of her thoughts.

"Ms. Cassidy -"

"Colleen, please, Mr. President."

Fitz smiled at her. "Of course. Colleen, have you met Elizabeth North?"

"Only in passing." Colleen smiled at her. "But her reputation precedes her."

_As does yours._  Elizabeth was careful not to say anything out loud; she even managed to paste a smile on her face but inwardly, she didn't like this unexpected development at all.

The fact that the president's smile was so obviously genuine made her like it even less.


	30. Chapter 30

After ending her text connection with Fitz, Olivia smiled and took a deep breath of the cool evening air.

She was standing on the deck of the presidential cabin; it was chilly but not overly uncomfortable, especially since she had one of Fitz's sweaters wrapped around her. The warmth surrounding her came more from the fact that it was his rather than the fabric of the gray fleece itself. That thought made her smile again.

The scent of the trees surrounding the presidential retreat filled the air, lending her a portion of the peace that Fitz had promised, right along with the quiet of the night and the river of bright stars shining bright overhead.

Peace; Fitz had promised that she'd find it here - and as much as she'd tried to argue with him, it turned out that he'd been right. Getting away from DC and all of its pressures was what she'd needed. Even Harrison had agreed.

It wasn't until Tom had brought Olivia back to her apartment that she'd realized that in her rush to get away she'd left her phone behind. She was in her bedroom packing her overnight bag when she noticed it charging on her nightstand. A quick check showed that there were a pile of messages waiting for her - but the most of important of them to her were the ones from Harrison.

Anyone else could wait, she'd decided as she called him back. OPA wasn't in crisis mode at the moment so Olivia knew things were quiet enough to trust was sure that they could handle things on their own overnight and some. And if they couldn't, Harrison was trustworthy enough to tell her so. could handle them, she told herself as she returned his call. before returning Harrison's last call.

As she'd known, Harrison had her back, brushing off her apologies for having dropped out of sight without missing a beat, quickly making it clear that he'd been more concerned about her current well-being more than anything -or anybody - else.

The first thing he'd asked her was how was she - the words "I'm fine" came to her lips without thinking, but just as quickly, Olivia realized that she didn't want to lie to him.

"I'm better." She amended herself. If not one hundred percent okay, Olivia knew that she was better.

There was a silence after her words; Olivia tried to guess at what Harrison was thinking. She wasn't expecting his guilt.

"But you weren't when you left OPA." He said when he finally spoke. "I knew that and I shouldn't have let you go home alone."

"I didn't know what was happening inside of me." Olivia refused to let Harrison blame himself. "I wasn't feeling right, but we both know that I had reason to. I went home and tried to do the usual - a hot shower and a glass of wine. But the usual didn't work."

Something inside of her remembered and reacted. Olivia took a deep breath to fight down a sudden shaking inside her before she was able to go on. "Something broke in me, Harrison."

Her eyes squeezed shut as she forced herself to continue. Harrison would probably disagree, but she owed him this. "Too much was on my mind that I couldn't turn it off - everything came crashing down and I - I couldn't think. All I could do is run."

He couldn't see how she closed her eyes, couldn't see inside her mind where the memories of the night before washed over her, but his next words made it obvious that he guessed at some of it.

"That explains why you didn't answer the door when I came by - you weren't there. It wasn't until after you'd left that I started worrying that something I'd said had upset you - " Harrison paused and when he spoke again, his voice was heavy with guilt. "Olivia, I'm so sorry if anything I said was a trigger."

Again, he couldn't see Olivia as she shook her head. "It was nothing you said or didn't say -"

She surprised herself with her next words, a tiny shock running through her as she realized not only how true they were, but the discovery that they had never occurred to her before now. " - if anything, I'm my own trigger."

Harrison didn't ask for anything else beyond that; he changed the subject, asking her what her plans were for the day and thankfully not questioning her when Olivia told him that she didn't plan on coming in until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest.

Harrison echoed her earlier words without knowing it."It's not like we're in crisis mode at the moment - you are allowed to take the entire day off… "

"So I've been told." Olivia agreed. The pressure in her chest eased off a little. The two men who knew her best in the world agreeing on the matter made her feel so much better.

"To tell the truth,I feel bad that I hadn't insisted on it happening sooner. Glad to hear it - there's another reason why your name is on the door than the one you usually point to. Being the boss has its privileges - use them."

"I'll think about it." Olivia allowed herself a light laugh.

"Don't think about it, be about it." Harrison told her.

"I will." Olivia promised. "But in the meantime, catch me up with what's been going on this morning."

There was nothing much on the menu, Harrison told her; they were still looking into the Caldwell family tree - and speaking of the Caldwells - Harrison was guessing that the formal card of invitation from the Caldwells for their weekend birthday event had arrived - along with not one but two lovely - "and by that I mean - expensive - bouquets" that were sitting on her desk right now.

"It's smelling all kinds of good up in there right now." Harrison said. He wanted to keep their conversation light while giving Olivia what she needed. Whatever storms had plagued Olivia in the night, they seemed to be gone for the moment and he was intent on keeping it that way.

"Guessing?" Olivia asked.

He explained that he only was guessing, because he hadn't opened the sealed envelope and that was because it had her name scrawled in handwriting and that seemed personal.

Olivia instructed him to open it. They were both surprised to see that inside the invitation, there was a handwritten note from Peter Caldwell that included an offer to stay overnight at the estate itself for a working brunch.

Her mind almost started up working overtime as to what the implications were to such an invite - but then remembering what Fitz had told her, Olivia purposefully shut herself down.

Obviously Harrison had had the same idea and reaction that Fitz had had. "Don't-"

"I'm not -"

"It can wait."

"It can." Olivia agreed. She was on a break. It was going to have to wait.

She tells Harrison to keep their reservations at their hotel intact - just in case. She may want to reserve the appearance of autonomy.

"Always negotiate from a position of strength." Harrison said, repeating one of the lessons she'd taught him.

"Perception is everything." Olivia said, agreeing with him.

"You know that you're preaching to the choir, right?" Harrison said, not hiding the laughter in his voice.

His words gave her something else to smile at. "I do - and I thank you for that - and so much more."

"You know that you never have to thank me for having your back." He said. "Not ever."

"I do - but I don't say thank you enough, Harrison." She meant that for more than this conversation and they both knew it.

Letting others take care of her - it had always been something that had been hard to do, but it was a lesson she was beginning to learn to pay attention to; Huck and Harrison and most importantly - Fitz - had been trying to reach her and teach her. And finally, just maybe she was ready to hear them - and more importantly, to learn from them. That was a thought that made Olivia smile all over again.

"Live your life,Olivia." Harrison said after a long moment of silence. "That's all the thanks that I need - and I think hat this one time I can speak for your guy - what we want is for you to live your best life."

***

_Live your best life._

Olivia snuggled deeper into Fitz's sweater as Harrison's words echoed in her head. Night fell and the stars winked into life overhead.

She'd claimed it as soon as she arrived at the cabin. That and a huge mug of tea - Fitz had kept his word to have the cabin stocked with everything she might have possibly wanted, including more of the chamomile and lavender infused tea that he'd had ready for her - had been enough to allow her to fall into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

She'd woken up with her senses filled with the scent of Fitz surrounding her, something that stayed with her as she'd taken a short walk through the wooded area surrounding the cabin area and even now, as she found herself gazing up into the starry sky, something of Fitz lingered still.

It took her a moment to figure out what that was - and it was a revelation that it was Fitz's strength - the strength to look for what she wanted - what she needed - and the strength to reach out and take it.

Up until now, a part of her hadn't been able to do it. Who she'd been before tonight had been used to episodes similar to this, but Olivia had to admit that she'd never fallen apart the way she had last night - and she'd never had an episode like this in front of Fitz before - not ever.

Was something in her finally ready for this step forward? Maybe she was - and maybe she wasn't. But maybe it was at least time to try and figure it out.


	31. Chapter 31

A little while later, Fitz was more than ready to be done with this whole affair. Speaker Tillman had had the good sense to keep his distance after their initial meet and greet and Fitz had managed to keep his irritation at Elizabeth and her not exactly subtle comments to a minimum.

At least Colleen had proved herself to be as interesting company as he could have hoped for - the phone calls they had exchanged had promised as much. Fitz found her easy to talk to - but that was a habit with him; he was at ease with powerful, confident women - Olivia had taught him that.

Together they circulated among both the political and donor attendees, chatting easily with them all. Whenever it appeared that someone wanted to bring up their own agendas, there was the dance floor to disappear onto.

On one such occasion, Fitz complimented her on how well she seemed to be able to get along with everyone so far, and she countered that perhaps it was his presence that had had everyone on their best behavior.

"Maybe just a little." Fitz admitted with a laugh. "But every one we spoke with was interested in what you had to say."

He paused. "I was very interested in what you had to say."

She thanked him. "Is that why you invited me?" The look in her eyes told him clearly that she already knew the answer.

"Partially." Fitz told her honestly. "One reason was to protect myself - you've met Elizabeth -"

"I'm your beard?" Colleen laughed out loud, careless of the heads turning in their direction in response.

"That's not exactly true." Fitz shook his head and laughed. "I do think we have a few interests in common and I'd like to discuss them further - not here, of course - but in a nutshell, what if I were to offer you an opportunity to extend your influence a little bit further than you've already done - and serve your country at the same time?"

"The country - or your administration?"

"Both - or at least I'd like to think so. It concerns your STEM initiatives."

She looked up at him. "Color me interested."

"I'll have my people -"

"Call my people." Colleen finished his sentence for him, one slender auburn brow arching upwards. "And now you can color me intrigued."

"Intrigued?"

"Yes. Mr. President, you have a reputation of surrounding yourself with powerful women - your ex-wife, your vice-president, your Communication Director among them - color me both intrigued and impressed that you seem to want to include me in that illustrious group."

The song playing came to an end. As they turned to join in the applause, Fitz noticed Garner making his way towards them.

"I won't argue with you on that, Ms. Cassidy. Unfortunately, it's time for me to go do political things, but I promise we will discuss this at a later date."

And it was a promise Fitz intended to keep.

A brief word from Garner and a few minutes after that found Fitz heading to a private meeting away from the ballroom.

His agents having cleared the hallway in both directions, Fitz paused to reach for his phone, feeling a sudden need to touch base with Olivia. No matter who'd he been talking to, she'd never been far from his thoughts. When she didn't answer his text, it worried him for a minute, but then he managed to think it through. Fitz had sent her to Camp David to relax - and maybe she was doing exactly that.

She could be taking a shower or soaking in a hot bath - even better, Fitz told himself - she was asleep in his bed. That thought gave him the most relief.

He still couldn't erase the sight of how Olivia had looked when she'd shown up unannounced on his doorstep; her eyes haunted, tracks of tears already on her face, her voice, uncharacteristically broken. Fitz knew that tonight was a necessary evil, but no matter how important all of this was, all he wanted was to be done with it all.

All he wanted was to be there for the love of his life.

As Cyrus came around the corner, he noticed Fitz replacing his phone in his jacket's inner pocket. There was only one person he'd be calling, but why?

One look at Fitz's face gave him warning that he needed to be careful with his words, but in Cyrus' mind, as Fitz's chief of staff, for the president's own protection, the question had to be asked. "Has anything happened that I need to know about?"

"No, Cyrus." Fitz's answer was short and sharp. He jerked himself around and continued to walk down the hall.

Cyrus fell into step with him; Fitz's detail had already cleared the hall, now they took up a box formation around him, leaving them in a temporary secure and private space. Cyrus knew better than to push Fitz. Whatever was happening, it had obviously been personal and not political - and that meant that he needed to back all the way off, so he very wisely changed the subject.

"Mr. President, may I remind you that tonight is nothing more than a political and practical meeting of the minds. With the official campaign season right around the corner, all that's called for is to go along with how the game is played - as much as I know you hate that. They talk, you listen, we all smile - you give your speech and that's all that needs to be done."

Fitz knew that Cyrus was right, but that didn't make him feel any better. "Easier said than done, Cyrus but right now, I'm not in the mood to lie or be lied to. Do you really think I can sell that without going nuclear? I'm not sure that I can."

"I have faith that you can, sir. And if Olivia were here, she'd say the same. Remember - we have a plan - the one that they know nothing about. Wouldn't it be a shame if we tipped our hand too soon?"

Fitz had to admit that the other man was right - but he didn't need reminding and told Cyrus so.

"I know you normally don't, Mr. President." Cyrus said. "But tonight, the last thing you're having to deal with is normal. There's too many people here tonight with too many different agendas - I saw Elizabeth and Sally chit-chatting just now -"

"- and the last thing that Sally does -" Fitz said.

They finished the sentence together. "- is idle chit-chat."

"What do you think of that?" Fitz asked.

"It's too soon to tell."

"I agree - as if I didn't have enough to deal with, I don't need to be looking over my shoulder for the knife in my back from my VP."

They were almost at the doors to the meeting. Fitz paused, allowing himself a frown. "I apologize if I was just a little sharp with you just now. I've got other things on my mind at the moment and I'm just not in the mood for games at the moment."

"I'm fine, sir. Unfortunately, it's all a game, Mr. President - if it comes down to it, do try to remain polite - but if it becomes necessary - well, it wouldn't be so bad to remind them that it's your court that they're playing on - and this game will be played by your rules."

Somehow Cyrus had said exactly the right thing. Fitz's expression changed to a wolfish one. "Sounds like you're on my side, Cy."

Cyrus' expression shifted to match Fitz's. " _Always_ , Mr. President. I know your concerns are - elsewhere. Don't worry about it. Your dragon-slayer is on point - and more than ready to rock and roll."


	32. Chapter 32

Elizabeth had been watching as Garner as he'd approached the president, knowing the reason why and shortly after that, the president had left the room confirming what she'd already guessed.

She should have been present in the meeting he was leaving to attend, only the GOP leadership had decided that she'd be more effective in the main room rather than be involved in what was going on behind the scenes tonight.

 _They_  decided. Their dismissal still burned. Once again, they'd underestimated her and the hand she'd come to play - and proof of that was the sudden, subtle president of the vice-president as she came to stand briefly at her side.

To anyone who might have been watching, their meeting probably seemed accidental and inconsequential, but there they would have been wrong and honestly, right now, Elizabeth didn't care who might notice. If the current powers that be wouldn't deal her in, then certain people shouldn't be surprised when they finally realized that she'd decided to stack the deck in her favor.

The next series of events spun by in rapid succession, leaving Fitz to assume that each subjects had been wrapped up all pretty beforehand and now were being brought out and handed around like trick or treaters' going happily from door to door.

There was a brief discussion over the possible appointees to the Supreme Court. He recorded in his mind, who was for whom and remained silent vs spoke loudest. He particularly noticed Congressman Caldwell and the sarcastic smile that flashed across his face.

From there, the conversation went on to cover a number of other subjects, purposefully brief. Fitz supposed that this was like speed dating, something he'd recently read in some magazine.

They touched on Andrew Nichol's unsolicited support out west on Fitz's behalf, along with a comment on immigration reform and some ridiculous suggestions on tax reform that Fitz let go by without a single remark.

Through it all, Fitz was also very careful to offer no promise set in stone. The president had come, listened to what was said and would review what needs to be done against what wants to be done. That was all they were going to get from him tonight.

Just as the meeting looked like it would mercifully end, there'd been a bump in the road when one of the donors - new to the group but obviously was feeling his step up into the upper levels of influence under the influence of one too many drinks.

He had a question, he said. As he demanded to know how was it that Colleen Cassidy was here and why he had not been told, Fitz recalled that he was a tech mogul with several NASA satellite contracts, a fact that Cyrus pointed that fact to him in a few precise words, just enough to put an unspoken threat into the air.

When Caldwell spoke up with a sarcastic comment, one that effectively ended the meeting, Fitz found himself not surprised to see the irritated glare Tillman gave him, something that he recalled to Cyrus as they left the room.

"I agree, Mr. President." Cyrus said. "Caldwell must have done something to get on Tillman's naughty list. In light of his remarks, he needs looking into - him and Wallace as well. It's possible that he considers he and Colleen Cassidy rivals, plus I want to know who invited him into this meeting and what was he set up there for."

"So our plans are reaping unexpected benefits?" Fitz looked into possibilities that hadn't been possible before tonight.

"It would appear so." Cyrus said. "Excuse me sir, while I get things rolling." he excused himself with a nod and walked away.

Fitz was a little preoccupied as he walked back into the event room, accidentally almost walking right into Susan Ross. He apologized.

"It's all right, sir - I was looking for you. For Colleen, I mean." She wanted to make sure that you knew that she'd be right back - she stepped outside to call her dad and check in with him before he went to bed. She does that every night, no matter where she is."

"You know her well enough to know this?"

As usual, Susan was a more than a little flustered by his attention before she answered. "She was one of my earliest donors - once Olivia Pope took me under her wing." Susan said. "Olivia gave me my voice and Colleen was one of the first somebody's to listen."

Fitz shouldn't be surprised; Olivia had praised Susan enough - had even contributed to running her campaign. If Olivia was convinced enough to support Susan by not only word but by action, there had to be a good reason why.

This was his Olivia at her finest, diamond-edged, diamond sharp. He'd learned on his own how cutting-to-the-core Susan could be, but would he have even learned her name without Olivia - would she ever have come to his attention? He doubted it.

Fitz could feel the very many eyes on them, could feel the malevolent mingling of condescension and speculation. His innermost self responded.

He held out a hand to Susan. "Shall we?"

"Shall we what, Mr. President?"

Watching the realization wash across her expression was priceless. "In case I wasn't clear, I'm asking you to dance."

Susan looked at his hand as though she were seeing it for the first time. Then she looked back up at his face. "But why me?"

"Because, why not you?"

Once Susan got over her awe at being in his presence, they managed to have a decent conversation; she managed to offer several ideas worth looking into and with Fitz encouraging her, she even had something to say about tonight's event.

"I think that Elizabeth made a huge mistake by excluding the press to what was basically a cocktail hour briefing. What this should have been a bipartisan event to kick off he holiday season." Susan said. "I tried to bring the idea up to her, but I could tell thirty seconds after I opened my mouth, she wasn't interested at all."

"Her loss." Fitz said, and meant it.

Fitz noticed Colleen as she came to the edge of the dance floor near to where they were standing. The current song came to an end , then he and Susan joined her.

The three of them spent a few minutes laughing and joking, Colleen telling them stories about her father that were both informative and entertaining. Fitz thought that he'd like to meet the man. That amused Colleen, but she promised to look into it just as Cyrus appeared, reminding Fitz that he had one more duty to see to tonight.

He kept his words as brief as possible, thanking everyone for having taken the time to attend this little gathering and reminding them that as political-minded that they all were, this was the season to not only to get - but to give. To be as generous with their hearts as they were with their checkbooks.

"It's my most sincerest hope that we can truly offer goodwill to all during this upcoming season and beyond." Fitz ended his speech by thanking them all for coming once again.

He stepped down from the podium, accepting handshakes and smiles, as his gaze drifted from the faces surrounding him - and then from across the room, Fitz found himself staring straight into Olivia's eyes.


	33. Episode: Common Sense and Conversations

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

Fitz would have been lying to himself if he didn't admit that his first reaction to the unexpected sight of Olivia hadn't sent a rush of pleasure through him. It was only after the memories of the past night came back to him, did his concern and then his worry return, especially when he saw Elizabeth walk up to her.

"Excuse me for a moment, ladies." He said to Colleen and Susan. He was already turning away when Susan spoke up. Something in Susan's voice halted him in his tracks.

"Sir, are you sure about that? Wouldn't you rather have some company right about now?"

Like it or not, her words made sense; Fitz needed something or someone to ground his sudden surge of anger.

Having gotten his attention, Susan stepped closer before she continued. "Elizabeth tends to bring out the worst in people, sir - she knows it - meaning that sometimes she uses that as a weapon."

She was right, Fitz remembered. He'd been blinded by his concern for Olivia; any other time, it wouldn't have been a concern, but the events of the night before last had clearly colored his thoughts.

He nodded at Susan to show his gratitude before looking at Colleen. "Would you care to join us?"

"Knowing what I do about both ladies' reputations, I think I wouldn't miss this for the world."

The look on Colleen's face helped ground Fitz and made him realize that his concern had briefly overridden his common sense. He knew better than to rush to Olivia's side - just as he knew she'd be the first to chastise him if he did - and as he began to cross the room, the added benefit of being in the two women's company was that since he appeared to be in conversation, no one quite dared to interrupt him as they crossed the floor.

From where they'd been standing, Fitz and his companions were behind Elizabeth, so for a few minutes, she had no idea that they were even there. But as he drew closer, he heard what Elizabeth was saying - and he didn't like it. The irritation the woman seemed to ignite in him returned full force and the fact that she was directing her words at Olivia ramped it up even higher than before. He paused so that he could hear everything she had to say.

As much as Elizabeth was trying to hide her attitude, she was practically purring in satisfaction. "It's not that you aren't welcome - but I'm sure you agree that it would set a bad precedent to allow you entry when the other members of the press weren't."

Elizabeth's attempt to dismiss Olivia poured fuel on his irritation, and the fact that she was trying to do it in front of an audience made Fitz see red; damn the political games - his first concern was Olivia. After the emotional storm that she'd just endured, the last thing she needed was this level of pettiness.

Aware of his current company, he tried to not be obvious about it, but Fitz couldn't help it - his concern for Olivia's welfare was too close to overriding his common sense. He studied Olivia before he took the last few steps to join them.

At least she looked rested, Fitz noted, even as a wave made up of half-concern and half-exasperation washed over him. Plus there was a particular way she held herself -  _stubborn_   _little woman_  - he couldn't help the thought - that he was very much familiar with. It was part subtle and part sexy without even trying - he couldn't help that thought either - and part don't bullshit me, and a take-no-prisoners gleam in her eye. His heart jolted a little as he realized that he recognized the dress that she was wearing. White with a black lace inset that called attention to the curve from her tiny waist to the sweet curve of her hips, it was the dress she wore the night of the inauguration balls.

With that choice, Olivia was telling him without words, that she was very much okay.

 _Elizabeth is not going to know what hit her._  Whatever else that was going on in Olivia's head, Fitz could tell that she was enjoying this.

* * *

Fitz was right - Olivia hadn't come here for a fight - in fact, Elizabeth was the last thing on her mind - but if the other woman wanted to try her in public, she was more than welcome to take her shot.

Olivia smiled at her. "I understand your confusion."

Elizabeth looked at her, obviously puzzled. "Confusion?"

"Yes." Olivia said. "It's an understandable mistake in confusing my position with the media outlets' journalists. They work for commercial enterprises, so they have certain restrictions in their reporting because they have to report to more than one boss. I - as we both know - have no one to report to, no hidden agendas, no orders to follow except for those coming from the president."

Olivia smiled again. "If there are any restrictions to be put in place, he allows me the leeway to decide what those restrictions are."

 _Not you._ The words went unspoken but most definitely understood.

"And those are very few and far between." Fitz stepped up, enjoying the satisfaction he felt when Elizabeth spun around. It was clear from her expression that she hadn't been aware of him having come up behind her and now she was staring at him wondering just how much he'd heard.

As Elizabeth stared at him, Olivia took the moment to meet his gaze. She was careful not to let her gaze linger - the both of them had more than enough experience in being careful. That thought curved her lips in a tiny but brief smile.

Fitz caught the warmth she was sending his way - and was that a spark of mischief he saw in her eyes? "Good evening, Olivia. I wasn't expecting to see you here this evening - I thought that when we spoke earlier, you'd had previous plans?"

"Good evening, sir." Catching the question in his voice - _what are you doing here?_  - Olivia answered him with a straight face. "I did have previous obligations - I only stopped by in hopes of catching your speech -"

"It's not exactly a speech." Elizabeth tried to re-direct the conversation to include herself in it. "It was more like a few simple remarks to a few members of the Party."

"In either case, whenever the president speaks in public, I like to catch the audience's reaction and review it with the president at a later date." Olivia neatly took control of the conversation out of Elizabeth's hands.

Since a personal review with the president had been a part of Elizabeth's plan, she was not pleased at all to hear Olivia usurping it. "That's not necessary. It's my venue after all, and I'm quite capable of providing President Grant with any information he might need."

She turned back to Fitz. "My apologies, Mr. President, but it had been my intention was to offer my services to do exactly that before the evening was over."

He shrugged off her offer. "Well, it's a very kind offer - but since Olivia is here to do the work, I'm sure it won't be necessary. It's something she's been doing for me for quite awhile now, so it's a matter of if it's not broke, don't fix it."

He fixed Elizabeth with a look that made it clear that he expected her to back down. "You do understand, don't you Elizabeth?"

"Of course, Mr. President." Elizabeth had no choice except to swallow the suddenly sour taste in her mouth and agree.

"I'm glad that's settled." Olivia enjoyed dismissing Elizabeth more than should have, but there was something inside her that really didn't care - not after she'd read the desire in the other woman's face. It wasn't all political, and that wouldn't do at all.

She turned her attention to Fitz and smiled, allowing just a hint of laughter enter her voice. "I'll have those notes for you the next time we meet, Mr. President - and I promise that they will be very thorough."

"I always appreciate your attention to detail so I expect nothing less." Fitz said. "I'll be looking forward to going over them in depth with you."

The exchange lightened Fitz's heart considerably; just knowing that Olivia was in a place where she could make a joke - a very private joke - sent a tendril of relief unfolding throughout his body. Even her explanation of having just "stopped by" was an explanation and a reassurance all at once that he found himself grateful for.

"As always, I've always trusted your judgment and I look forward to meeting with you at your earliest convenience." Fitz said, grinning inside.

"I serve at the pleasure of the president." There was a matching twinkle in her eye as Olivia answered him. "First, last and always."

"I'm always reassured to hear that." He locked his eyes onto hers and in that moment did not care who was looking. "You know how much I value your opinions and I've never taken them - or you - for granted."

"That's all very well and good, Mr. President." Elizabeth's mind was racing as she tried to find a way to keep herself relevant. She had thought she'd found a way to get closer to closer to Fitzgerald Grant. How did she get thwarted at the last minute? "Perhaps I could sit in on the meeting with you and Olivia - there's always something to be learned about protecting and promoting the president's image."

Olivia took charge. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that's a very good idea. I mean, I'd be happy to tutor you once we had the time - but the president's schedule at present is pretty much booked up and there's no time to try and start moving things around to cover your mistakes."

"My mistakes? You'd like to - tutor me?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing but she was very much aware of what Olivia was telling her.

"Only if I had the time - and I really don't. And as for President's image - that's always been my responsibility since his first campaign - as he just pointed out a few minutes ago. And about your mistake - actually, that was your first mistake when you made the mistake of not consulting with me - the head of his media representation - before putting any of this together checking with me - about this entire event."

"First mistake?" Did Olivia think that there was more? "This was for the Party - not just for the president -" Her gut burned with the sudden need to defend herself from the unspoken charge of incompetence that Olivia was leveling against her without actually saying the word.

Elizabeth took a deep breath in order to steady both her temper and herself. "Fundraisers for the Party is something that has always been left to me - this being  _my_  area of expertise - to run as I see fit."

Olivia overrode her excuses. "I'm sure that no one doubts that you're capable enough to run events for the Party, Elizabeth, but the president is the face of this party - and he's my area of expertise - and as such, the care and management of his image is my personal business." Olivia paused for just a second. "To run as I see fit."

Elizabeth's lips parted but no words came out.

Olivia decided to dish out a little of what Elizabeth had tried to serve her, a little condescension with a side of guess who's in charge. _Guess what, Elizabeth? It isn't you._

"I understand some of your concerns, but next year we move into serious re-election mode and you've already made a potentially problematic mis-step that I'm going to have to spin into something a little more acceptable to the media."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elizabeth said through her teeth. Her jaw was clenched and her cheeks were aching from the effort of trying to keep a smile on her face. Colleen Cassidy was staring at her with a bright curiosity, but even worse, Susan was looking at her with what looked too close to pity - and the day Susan Ross of all people was looking at her with pity… Elizabeth's entire body went stiff with fury, and yet she was forced to stand here and get schooled in front of the president and his personal guest. It left her nearly speechless with rage.

Olivia wasn't speechless at all. In fact, she was smiling as she looked directly into Elizabeth's eyes. "If you don't quite understand, I'd be happy to explain it to you."

_Along with a few other things, if it becomes necessary._


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR**

 

As invisible as they might seem, lines in the sand were being drawn. Whatever else this is, the situation had become personal and Olivia was realizing that a part of her definitely did not care. If anything, she was more than happy to begin the dance.

"To be honest, Elizabeth, I wouldn't have thought that you would let such a basic mistake get by you." Olivia paused to give the other woman a careful looking-over as if she couldn't believe it. "If you were one of my staff, I might be generous enough to call it a misstep - but from you…"

"But from me?…" Elizabeth rose to the challenge; her eyes going a frosty blue. "Enlighten me."

"From you - with your reputation - it's a clear mistake." Olivia said. "You should have realized that what you've managed to do is set up the press to have a field day with articles about elitism and think-pieces reminding them of the GOP's reputation  _before_  the president took office. It's not the reputation that the president is currently known for - in fact we both know that he's changed the Party's reputation by their association with him and it's why the approval rating for both have risen steadily in the last few years. But what you've done is basically the opposite and in doing that, you've appeared to have made the Party take a step backwards.

"I'll have to fix that." Olivia shook her head. "Maybe you were distracted by other matters that were on your mind? It happens, you know."

She watched Elizabeth struggle to maintain her composure. Olivia was sure that the other woman knew that she'd made a rookie mistake. Either it had been something to do with her pride and she had expected no one to call her out on it after the fact, or something else had really drew her attention away from what should have been her main focus.

Olivia considered the thought. Elizabeth was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. So why did she do it? What was her motivation? What other agenda did she have in mind? If this hadn't concerned Fitz, Olivia might have let this go; maybe at the most, she would have made sure that a gentle reprimand in a memo would have been sent.

But it did concern Fitz; and it became suddenly clear to her that Elizabeth just might have a legit reason to have been that distracted. One way she might find out what else was going on in Elizabeth's head was to push her into a corner and see what she can squeeze out of her head.

Normally that might not work with Elizabeth and her hyper-political awareness, but since she was already agitated, now was the perfect time to push.

"What's really sad - and again, I would have thought you would have caught this before it became a problem - is that you really can't fight those kinds of think-pieces once they're out there."

"I doubt if any such thing happens." Elizabeth defended herself. "That was not the narrative I set up."

"Check back with me tomorrow morning if that turns out to be true." Olivia frowned at Elizabeth -not in rebuke but in supposed disappointment in the other woman's lack of judgment. "The fact is, when - not if - but when these articles start to appear, the problem will be trying to craft a rebuttal that won't appear as a thoughtless attack, because that's what the thinking public will see. Phrases like 'attacks on democracy' and 'transparency' will be used and how the Party reacts will be very important."

That should be enough to set Elizabeth's inner alarms ringing, Olivia thought, satisfied with the scenario she'd just put into play. The senior Republicans will not be pleased when they saw what Elizabeth's actions - or inaction - will cost them. Add that to Elizabeth's own vanity about her political reputation and Olivia was sure that she'd lit a fuse. Olivia decided that she'd have Quinn put in a little extra credit duty - maybe a little enhanced surveillance - and see if anything useful turned up in the aftermath.

"If anything should happen - and I doubt that it will, this being a simple cocktail get-together, I'll handle it." Elizabeth looked to the president, needing to reassure him - and hoping for a little reassurance in return. He looked concerned, but she couldn't tell where that concern was focused.

She turned back to Olivia. "I'll consider this a lesson learned." Inside she was furious, somebody in her office should have caught this and brought it to her attention, and somebody's head will roll for it. Inwardly, she wanted to rip Olivia's eyes and tongue out, but Elizabeth still knew her game. The last thing she needed to do was show any emotional reaction to what Olivia was saying. She was not about to let herself be portrayed as being either ineffective or weak. Either reaction would gain her nothing in front of the president. So despite her rising fury, she had to ruthlessly remind herself to keep her focus on the long game here.

Instead, she played the whole 'aren't we all on the same team' card. Wouldn't that show him the pettiness that the famous Olivia Pope was capable of? It was a definite possibility. "If you'd like, we could collaborate on anything outgoing concerning the president? I have no problem running any future concepts by you if you'd like."

Before Olivia could answer, Colleen Cassidy did.

"I'm sorry." The redhead speaking up for the first time. "Politics are not my main strength, but I have to say that you say this is a simple get-together and it won't matter, but I have to side with Ms. Pope here. After all, Watergate was only a burglary - until it wasn't."

"Again, I doubt if it comes to that, but I'll be sure to keep what you've said in mind." At the same time, Elizabeth added her name to the list of women she'd like to do damage to, but after a glance at Olivia, she was very careful not to show it. The way Olivia was smiling at her made the hairs at the back of her neck stand up.

"So what do you think of my little idea?" she said to Olivia with a very careful smile. Elizabeth was wise enough not to ignore her intuition and right now it was screaming for her to step carefully. Very carefully.

"I'd be happy to edit you, Elizabeth - if only I had the time." Olivia's smile was just as careful as Elizabeth's. That's not what the other woman had meant - they both knew it, but Olivia took her advantages when they came her way. She hoped for her own sake that Elizabeth was smart enough to catch her meaning, because there was only one way this campaign was going to be run and that was the way she and Fitz decided. Better that Elizabeth got the memo now rather than later. And hopefully, that was the end to today's lesson.

Olivia turned away from the blond popsicle and began a conversation with the other two women. Her smile to Susan was a genuine one; her gut had told her that Susan would prove to be the real deal as a senator and she was happy to see that she'd been right.

Susan blushed a little. "Thank you, Ms. Pope - it's always good to see you."

"Thank you, Senator - I'm happy to say the same." Olivia said.

Susan went on to introduce Colleen to Olivia. They'd never formally met before tonight, but Olivia felt the authentic interest coming from her and once they started talking, found that it was mutual.

As the conversations had shifted, so did everyone else's position, so Olivia was not surprised to find Fitz eventually standing closer to her, close enough so that they could exchange a glance and not really be noticed - and when his eyes met hers, she felt the warmth pouring from him; she's reminded all over again that his care, his concern was everything she could have hoped for. If he hadn't been happy to see her here in the beginning, he was now, because she was his gladiator…

He really was every thing she'd ever dreamed of in a man, and if Olivia had had any questions about whether or not Fitz approved of the words she and Elizabeth had exchanged, his next words told her what she wanted to know.

When Fitz cleared his throat, they all turned to him. In turn, he looked from Elizabeth to Olivia. "Since we seem to all be on the same page at the moment, I just wanted to say that Colleen, Susan and myself were having a similar conversation where Susan was giving me her opinion on the lack of transparency regarding the press tonight and the possible consequences."

He knew what he was doing - delivering a verbal smack-down right in Elizabeth's face. The flicker of amusement that came and went in his eyes had Olivia struggling to keep from laughing.

Fitz directed his next words to Elizabeth. "There's something else that I want to make clear before it slips my mind. I heard what you were saying to Olivia when you were trying to dismiss her tonight."

Elizabeth saw the slight frown on his face and went pale beneath her make-up. She hadn't realized that he'd been standing behind her long enough for him to have heard her words. This was not how this evening was supposed to have gone. Instead of gaining points with the president, Elizabeth was feeling as though she'd been reduced to something that felt too uncomfortably like irrelevance - and now this…

"Mr. President, allow me to excuse myself if my concern in creating a comfortable environment for you overstepped boundaries I didn't know were there…"

"Of course you're excused, Elizabeth. I just wanted to make one thing clear. It seems that somehow you've been incorrectly informed about Olivia's position within my White House."

Hearing the same reprimand from the president that had come from Olivia was an extra humiliation for Elizabeth, but again, she swallowed the rage that came with it.

"You tried to regulate her to the role of a journalist and while I have nothing but the highest respect for the members of the press, you were wrong. Olivia isn't simply my public relations director and she never has been. She's a trusted adviser in the inner circle of my administration and has been from the first day she joined my campaign."

He paused, as though considering a thought before he continued. "In fact, in light of all that she's accomplished - and I haven't announced it publicly yet - as Olivia will be expanding her role, I will be expanding her title and responsibilities. She will still serve as my Director of Communications, but her jurisdiction will expand to exercise her energies and expertise as one of my Deputy Chiefs of Staff."

"She - what -" Shock left Elizabeth stammering in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing - especially since that was one of the positions she'd been hoping to aspire to. Planting the seed for that was one of the goals she'd hoped to accomplish tonight. All this effort and political capital …wasted!

"Deputy Chief of Staff of Operations and Communications to be exact." Fitz was more than happy to explain. Did she really think he hadn't noticed the gleam of ambition in her eyes all this time? This might have been a spur of the moment decision, but it felt right. "I'll make sure you receive further information on the position before the official news packet is released, but for now the most important thing for you understand is that from this night forward, she is to be included in all things related to the Party regarding any election-related information."

"That's a little stepping away from our Party's traditions, don't you think?" Her words were meant to stall for time while her mind took in everything she'd just learned and try to figure out a way to salvage something - anything.

"Stepping away from the ways things have always been done is why he got elected in the first place, isn't it?" Susan's voice held it's usual innocence and Elizabeth wanted nothing more in that moment than to strangle her with it.

"I'd like to think so, Susan." Fitz answered her with a smile. "And besides, the position entails whatever I decide it to be - it's one of the perks of occupying that oval-shaped room in the West Wing."

They all laughed at that and Elizabeth forced herself to join in.

"Congratulations!" the words burst out of Susan. "I think that it's great that you're breaking traditional boundaries from within our party."

Colleen Cassidy offered her congratulations to Olivia as well. "I realize that we've never formally met before now, but from what I've heard about you, I'm sure that you're more than qualified for the position."

"You'd get no argument from me." Fitz agreed with Colleen; he took advantage of the moment and let his gaze fall onto Olivia, using Colleen's words gave him the excuse to not hide his admiration and approval.

"Or me." Olivia was warmed by her words and of course, even more so by Fitz's.

She watched as Fitz turned back to Elizabeth as though she were an afterthought. "You'll take care of re-aligning lines of communication accordingly with Olivia's office, right?"

"Of course, Mr. President," It was salt in the wound to agree, but she was left with no choice. "Congratulations on the promotion, Olivia. I'll have my people get in touch with your people first thing in the morning."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I can't wait." Olivia said. "It's an unexpected honor, but I hope to serve the president with honor and distinction."

Olivia's voice was so purposefully, casually, dismissive that Elizabeth wanted to scream. "I'm sure you'll do fine." She said instead.

"Better than fine." Fitz agreed. "Olivia has more than earned the promotion."

Enough already, Elizabeth though to herself. And then, as if things weren't bad enough, it all just seemed to get a little bit worse as a new voice joined the conversation.

"Did I just hear congratulations for the lovely Olivia Pope?"

They all turned to watch Peter Caldwell joined them. He was holding two flutes of champagne. He handed one to Olivia and as she took it, he slipped one arm around her waist to hug her just before he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

Not removing his arm, he turned around and smiled cheerily at them all. "Greetings and salutations - and just what is it that we're celebrating?"


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

"Hello, Olivia." Peter said before taking a step back to take a long look at her. "You're looking as lovely as usual, but is it me, or you do look a little tired?"

"Hello, Peter." Olivia said. "Charming as ever, I see - but thanks for asking. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He surprised Fitz by turning his way and looking directly into his eyes as he continued to question Olivia. "Are you sure somebody isn't overworking you?"

"I'm sure." Olivia laid one hand on his arm to draw his attention back to her. "If anyone is overworking me, it's me."

Caldwell's words were a challenge that Fitz had to force himself from taking too personally. It was bad enough that his concern was genuine; but Fitz - even though his head might accept it, his heart was reacting differently -and he couldn't help his body from tensing up in response, even to the point that he felt his eyes narrowing slightly, unable to stop the jealous suspicion in him rising as he studied the other man.

He forced his eyes away from Caldwell and to Olivia, the protective side of him looking for any sign that Olivia was having any issues with Caldwell's antics. The senator didn't know how close he was to trouble; if it looked like for a single second that he was disturbing Olivia in any way, shape or form, Fitz would make sure that the other man would regret it.

Both his heart and head found themselves relieved to see that this didn't appear to be the case. If anything, Olivia was regarding Caldwell with a mix of familiar exasperation and affection, as if she'd dealt with this side of him before.

Considering how helpful Caldwell had been to him earlier, Fitz decided to let his behavior slide for the moment. He'd been drinking then and Fitz wondered how much how more he'd had since then. It was the only reason why Fitz hadn't have him removed. Any other man being so familiar with Olivia might not have gotten the same mercy. He did allow himself the brief fantasy of yanking the man away from Olivia and Fitz knew that he'd be lying if he didn't admit that the thought did manage to make him feel a little better.

"Is anyone going to tell me?" Caldwell asked again. "Or am I going to have to guess?"

Colleen was the one who answered him. "Hello, Peter. You just missed the announcement that that Ms. Pope has just received a promotion from the president."

Peter's grin grew bigger. He lifted his glass to Olivia in a toast before he took a deep swallow. "I can't say that I'm surprised. What's the new gig?"

"It hasn't been announced officially yet." Knowing Peter's penchant towards coloring outside the lines, Olivia thought it was best to warn him that his silence was required.

"Then my lips are sealed until you tell me otherwise. But am I allowed to say that I'm not surprised at all?" Caldwell lifted his glass and toasted her again. "Not one bit."

"Is that right?" Fitz continued to study Caldwell a little closer; he might appear as though he'd had one drink too many, but Fitz suddenly sensed that this might not be the case - that was a thought made him suspicious all over again as Fitz wondered why Caldwell would pretend to be something that he wasn't.

"Absolutely." Peter nodded. "Olivia has worked on so many legal matters - campaigns included - for the Caldwell clan, she's almost like family. And she's brilliant - but no doubt you already know that."

"I do." Fitz said.

"Of course you do." Peter shook his head. "You don't know how many times we tried to hire her on exclusive retainer - that was before she went to work at the White House full time, of course."

"But during my campaign…?"

"As far as I was concerned, you were just another campaign, which meant that she was still fair game - no offense."

"None taken - especially since luckily for me, I won." There was a quiet confidence in Fitz's voice. And it was the best thing that ever happened to me in my life.

"Unluckily for me, I never got a chance to get a bid in." Colleen surprised everybody with her remark. She grinned at everyone's surprised expression before going on to explain that the few times that she did try to reach out, OPA had been regretfully otherwise occupied.

"I apologize." Olivia was gracious in her response.

"I don't." Fitz said. "Your loss -" and he nodded first to Colleen - "and yours -" and then to Caldwell. " - was definitely my gain."

Nobody could argue with that. Peter looked like he might have liked to for a split second before subsiding.

Fitz felt a warm wave of possessiveness wash over him. So many people wanted Olivia - but he was the one who had her. In every sense of the word.

Peter shrugged. "If you should ever tire of breathing that rarefied government air, Olivia…"

"Your family is a political dynasty, Peter - I doubt if the atmosphere would be all that different." Olivia reminded him as she politely shifted herself, forcing him to remove his arm from her waist. "Besides, I like it just where I am - plus you and I have had this conversation enough times that you should know the answer by now. My current position, along with OPA - gives me every challenge I need. And since it seems that my position was just expanded - I think it's safe to say that won't be changing any time soon."

"Don't expect me to stop trying." Peter said. "I'm a creature of habit and it's hard for me to change my ways."

"You're stubborn and somewhat spoiled to getting your own way -"

"And accustomed to only the best - which is why I'll probably never stop trying to lure you onto my team." Peter's grin was unrepentant.

Elizabeth didn't know how much more of this Olivia Pope love-fest she could take. Did the woman walk around with a personal fan-club? Even worse, Elizabeth knew she hadn't scored any points with the president tonight, and no matter how much she tried to hide it, even Susan was still looking at her with a look that said clearly that she was sorry for her. Susan Ross - what could be any more sadder than that?

She dismissed Caldwell, he'd always been one of the more irreverent member of Congress, and no real ally of hers. As for Cassidy - well, that was someone who might need a closer looking into…

But in the meanwhile, she was done. Elizabeth carefully fixed her expression into a smiling mask, determined not to go down without at least a little fight.

"This is all very lovely, but I have to get back to my hosting duties." She took the opportunity to lean towards Fitz, putting one hand on his arm as she looked up at him. "Mr. President, thank you for co-hosting with me earlier - it was a distinct pleasure."

Thinking quickly, a part of her plan shifted and she decided to leave without pressuring him for a reply. It was the best way to salvage what she could of the evening. After all, there was the re-election campaign to look forward to and who knew what opportunities might present themselves in the next few months ahead of them?

Elizabeth put a little more steel in her spine and sent a final smile around the group as she excused herself very prettily. She did well, she thought to herself. And none of them saw the smile drop from her face as she walked away.

A little silence fell over the group. Colleen was the first to break it. "Well, that was - interesting."

Fitz nodded, agreeing with her, but was hesitant to say anything in front of Caldwell; he wasn't quite sure what game the congressman was playing - or whose team he was on.

"Interesting is one word for it." Susan tried to smile but it was a bit nervous around the edges; she was clearly more than a little agitated. It was very clear that even if she didn't know exactly what was going on - Susan knew something had happened.

"Elizabeth is a very - complex - personality." Olivia said.

"Complex or not - I don't like her." Susan's voice was quiet as she looked from Olivia to Fitz.

Fitz looked at Peter, who said nothing, but his eyes held a multitude of secrets. Colleen was quiet, watchful. His eyes shifted from her to Olivia.

Olivia returned his gaze and then turned her eyes to Susan. "Not to worry, Susan - you wouldn't be the first."

"And you won't be the last." Peter reassured her.

"I know that that's supposed to make me feel better, but it doesn't." Susan seemed to realize all over again who she was talking to; her eyes jumped from face to face skittishly. "I- I - excuse me, I have to -" Her nerves got the best of up and instead of finishing her sentence, she ended up rushing off towards the ladies' room.

Colleen shook her head and laughed a little. She admired the other woman and enjoyed spending time with her, she explained, but Susan did tend to land on the overly cautious side. "She's much better in private."

"I've been keeping an eye on her and Susan is doing all right." Peter's words were unexpected. "And she's right to be cautious around this crowd. They're like Gremlins - no telling what they turn into if you feed them after midnight."

In spite of his reservations, Fitz couldn't help but laugh along with the others at the comparison - Caldwell wasn't that far off the mark.

As the laughter died down, Colleen checked the time. "And on that happy note, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to call it a night."

"Are you sure we can't persuade you to stay? One more drink? I'm buying." Peter said. "- and the bar is still open."

"It's an open bar, Peter - so you aren't buying anything." Colleen reminded him. "You're shameless."

"Never said I wasn't." Peter replied with another grin.

Fitz noticed that Colleen any more annoyed with Caldwell than Olivia had been.

"If I could, I would." She was telling him. "But I've been out of the country for awhile, and I need to stop by and check on my old man before I get to my own bed."

"Daddy's little girl?" Peter's words held no sting, despite the negative spin Elizabeth had tried to attach to it earlier.

"Always." Colleen said without missing a beat. She turned to Fitz. "My apologies, sir."

"No apologies needed, Colleen.' Fitz said. "Family is everything."

"Thank you for your understanding." Colleen said.

Everyone took the clue and began exchanging good-nights, but not before Peter offered to look into the possibility of forming a committee about facilitating Colleen's work with her STEM initiatives.

Olivia gave Fitz a look and it was as though they were reading each others mind. There was no doubt in Fitz's mind that they were on the same wavelength - it hadn't been the first time... he nodded, then watched as Olivia read the silent approval in his eyes and turned to Peter, offering to help with his plans through direct access through her office.

Fitz nodded, in agreement, once again feeling pride in her shrewdness, loving how once again they were on the same wavelength without a word having been discussed between them. He allowed himself a brief smile before offering to walk Colleen out.

As Fitz and his guest walked away, Olivia turned to look at Peter.

He returned her look, his eyes innocent. Or at least as innocent as he could manage in the moment.

"Peter…"

"What?"

"Don't what me." Olivia said. "What are you up to?"


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER THIRTY SIX**

Olivia's answer was an expectant silence while she stared at him until Peter dropped his mask. "This was a command appearance by the GOP leadership. You know me well enough to know how much I hate those kinds of things. So you know how irritated I am."

"Is that why you're acting something close to a spoiled brat?"

"I am not." Peter's voice was indignant, but Olivia could still hear the mocking tone behind his words. "Point of fact, Madame Director Deputy Chief of Staff - congratulations again, by the way - I've been properly and very supportive of the president this entire evening, pouring all the right words into all the right ears. I even came to the president's defense when those bastards tried to insert themselves into his personal life - you can ask him yourself about that."

"Who was this - and how insert themselves how?" Olivia's senses came to full alert at this revelation. Her outrage was personal; she knew it and for a moment, didn't care… but then she caught herself.

"Never mind." Olivia changed the subject; she'd find out whatever she needed from Fitz soon enough. In the meanwhile, she'd shut that line of thinking with the quickness. "The president doesn't need rescuing. Ever."

"Of course not, Olivia." In response to her reaction, Peter held up both hands in peaceful capitulation. "Excuse my choice of words."

"Maybe I will." Olivia said; she knew him well enough from his tone how unapologetic Peter really was. "But I find the fact that you think that he did need rescuing is very interesting. Tell the truth, Peter - what happened here tonight before I arrived?"

"First, tell me you received my invitation for this weekend - and that you're accepting."

"I received the invitation and the flowers. Now give me a reason to say yes and show up." They locked eyes for a long moment, hers challenging and his once again unapologetic. His smile shifted into something a little more somber and dynamically different from his earlier attitude as he gave in. "I meant it when I said that you were almost like family, Liv. And like family, you know most of our secrets."

"Are there new secrets that I need updating on?"

"This is not the place to have that conversation, but I'll say this much -" Peter replied. "There's family business that needs taking care of. Business that I wouldn't - I can't - trust anybody else with."

His gaze went sincere and serious. "Olivia, I - we - need your help - or at the very least your advice. The kind that you and your people can discretely gather and dispense."

Olivia couldn't help herself from considering the offer; Peter was right, she did know the family well enough to know that for the most part, they were not overly corrupt. The work that they've done over the years had served the country well - and if there were any profit for them, it was political capital that they normally spent wisely, anything else they counted as the cost of doing business and in that, they were mostly no different than anyone else - and had been smart enough to bring her in whenever conflicts and trouble came their way.

That played a part in her decision, but she had to make some things clear before she even thought about considering taking on a project from them. There were several things that weighed on her decision, and first and foremost was the following. "Despite the work I've done for your family in the past, Peter, you have to know where my first allegiance lies these days…"

"I do - and this will in no way interfere or compromise you with your duties in the White House; in fact..."

Olivia watched as a thoughtful look came over Peter's face. It was clear that some thing new had come to mind; she waited patiently while he worked it out in his head whether to share or not…

"Again, I'm not going to discuss this with you here except to say that considering who the president's special guest was tonight, I think he just might be interested in this meeting."

From his expression, Olivia could see that he wasn't prepared to say anything else.

"Let's pretend you've said yes." Peter said. "How would I go about persuading you to persuade the president to our weekend event? Unlike this crowd, it will be more inclusive - and of definite interest to him, I can promise you that. Honestly, Olivia - this is not about playing the usual political games. You should know me well enough by now that I would never play those kinds of games with you."

The problem was, he was right - and he knew that she knew that he was.

In general, Peter Caldwell was always honest with her - at least honest enough to be honest enough to tell her when he couldn't be. So if he was promising her that this was not the usual political game, she believed him. And if he had stepped up to defend Fitz publicly, he'd earned a reward of sorts, hadn't he?

* * *

Security wouldn't allow Fitz to go any further than the lobby - they weren't exactly happy about that, either - and he apologizes for it. Colleen brushed Fitz's apologies aside, pointing out that she knows that it's just part of the job.

She thanked him for the evening, having found it very informative. That last was said with another smile, one that Fitz returned, along with a compliment of his own. He promised to be in contact with her soon - he thought that they could both agree that they had a lot to talk about.

Fitz returned to the ballroom just in time to see Olivia finish her champagne. Peter Caldwell was still keeping her company. His possessive side returned and he was in no mood to restrain it. He wanted Caldwell gone. Now.

Either some part of that must have showed in his eyes or Caldwell had the common sense to not overstay his welcome, because as Fitz crossed the room to rejoin them, Peter made his excuses and walked away.

Before Fitz could ask about Peter's behavior, the jazz ensemble started up another song. Fitz held out his hand to Olivia and she took it, following him without hesitation as he led her onto the dance floor.

As they swung into the slow movements of the dance, Olivia looked up at him. "Before you ask, Peter is a friend of sorts - as well as a former client."

Fitz looked down at her, the tension in him somewhat dimmed by the amusement in her expression. "How former - and how friendly?"

They danced slow and silent as Olivia considered the question. "Honestly, I guess I'd have to say not too former. As he said very openly, I've served as a legal adviser to the family in various situations, but the last time I was actually involved directly with them was when I helped his brother's campaign."

Fitz had spoken at one of his brother's campaign fundraisers during that same time, so he remembered that easily.

That made her wonder what all of that - the invitation and Peter's conversation and now the request Peter had asked her to forward to Fitz - it all made her wonder all over again, what exactly was going on.

"Has anything changed? What is it, Olivia - what's going on?" Fitz could see the wheels beginning to spin in her head and was reminded all over again that she was supposed to be back up at Camp David. "No, never mind. I thought we had an agreement. You're not supposed to be here, and you're definitely not supposed to be working and I can see from the look on your face that that is exactly what you're doing.."

"You're right." Olivia admitted. Fitz knew her well enough to tell when her mind had gone to work. She couldn't help it, she thought even as she tried to reset her thoughts to put all of her calculations aside. "And I'm sorry. But I had to come, if only for a little while. I did want to see you give your speech - you know that I needed to."

"What I know is that you're not supposed to be working tonight, Olivia - and you know that too." Despite his half-hearted reprimand, Fitz couldn't to get too upset. Maybe he liked it a little too much, but the reality of having Olivia in his arms at a public event erased a lot of the exasperation he might have had at her breaking her agreement to take advantage of peace and calm of Camp David until he could join her.

"I should be angry." Fitz was careful but he allowed the hand on her back to press her a little bit closer. At the same time his thumb slid up and down once in a soft and subtle caress. That simple touch said that he wasn't.

"Possibly." Olivia looked up at him, a hint of a smile crossing her lips.

"Probably." He spun her around in his arms, using the move as an excuse to briefly hold her body a little closer against his again.

"Stop that." Her lips said one thing, but her eyes said another and the laughter hiding behind her words made Fitz struggle not to smile back at her. He took a chance by bending his head down to make sure his words were heard only by her. "I don't want to…stop that - stop this..."

He underscored his words with another brush of warm fingers against her back. "If you wanted me to behave, maybe you shouldn't have worn that dress but that's what you were counting on, weren't you?"

"Maybe." Olivia's smile refused to neither confirm or deny. "Just so you know, I hadn't planned any of this. When I looked in my closet, it just happened to be the first dress I saw." Olivia insisted. It was true, but the moment that she'd laid eyes on it, Olivia had known immediately - what Fitz's reaction would be - and that was a memory that put a warm sparkle in her eyes.

As always, Fitz was more than a little dazzled by her smile and he had to remind himself that they were in public. "Olivia - what do you think you're doing?"

"My job, Mr. President."

The way his voice had dropped to a husky tone was doing all kinds of lovely things to her insides; it was a struggle for Olivia to not let herself melt into his arms in the moment.

"Ms. Pope, you're officially off the clock until further notice." Before she could protest, he added a reminder. "You serve at the pleasure of the president, isn't that right? Well, the pleasure of your president is the pleasure of your company - elsewhere."

The next words he spoke spoken without thought. "Go home, Olivia - I promise that I'll be there as soon as I can."

What he had said struck him.  _Home_. He liked the sound of that. And from the look in Olivia's eyes, so did she.


	37. EPISODE 10: Home Is Wherever Your Hearts Are

**EPISODE 10: Home Is Wherever Your Hearts Are**  
**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

  
Once she was gone, Fitz steeled himself to do the rest of his job; there were others that Fitz knew that he would be expected to speak to. For a moment, he heard Olivia in his head, reminding him of who else he should speak with before the evening was done.

That brought a brief smile to Fitz’s face. Whatever he’d said about him not wanting her to focus on anything resembling on working tonight, Fitz knew that once she would be waiting for him, probably with pen and pad in hand, expecting a full breakdown on what she’d missed this evening.

It would be too unlike her- too unlike them - to not analyze the evening’s events. This was normal, and normal was what Olivia needed more than anything else. Fitz knew how her mind worked and it would help ground her like nothing else could. and anything Olivia needed was a priority with him.

Fitz glanced at his watch and made a few decisions - he figured he had maybe an hour left in him before his patience ran dry, so he spent that time doing what he had to do, talking with donors and deal-makers, using the time to gauge the mood and viewpoints of not only his supporters but even a few key representatives of Elizabeth’s guest-list.

She was going to be trouble; every instinct in him told him so. Olivia wasn’t the only one who had learned to trust her gut.

Finally, time was up. Fitz went looking for Cyrus and as expected, he found him in the center of a group of on-the-fence donors, happily wrangling them into submission. All it took was one glance from Fitz and Cyrus excused himself from the group and came to him.

“Mr. President?” he asked.

“I’m done, Cyrus.” Fitz had no doubt that Cyrus knew that before he spoke a single word. “I’ve done my duty to the Country, the Party and my presidency and as of this minute - I. Am. Done.”

Happily, Cyrus didn’t disagree. “To be honest sir, I’m surprised - and very grateful - that you managed to last this long.”

“Do I get a cookie?”

“Nobody likes a smart-ass, sir.” Cyrus said.”I can handle the rest of the evening, but I do have one final request.”

“And that is?”

Cyrus knew he was pushing Fitz’s boundaries, but wasn’t that a part of his job? “Let’s mind our table manners and at least say goodnight to our co-hostess, shall we?”

“As long as we can be done in sixty seconds or less.” Fitz’s expression showed that he knew that Cyrus was right but he still didn’t have to like it.

Cyrus sighed but had the good sense not to argue with him. They’d find Elizabeth, Fitz would offer his good-nights - Elizabeth would accept them and then the president could make his escape.

“Not that I particularly care, but you should know that Elizabeth may not be overly pleased with me at the moment.” Fitz gave Cyrus a quick briefing about the details of the encounter between her and Olivia.

That didn’t surprise Cyrus at all. “As long as there was no overt carpet-bombing, pyrotechnic or any other incendiary devices deployed, I think that we can still count tonight as a win.”

If he’d had any sense, Cyrus wouldn’t have wanted to imagine what the two women had said to one another. Then again, a clearly psychotic part of his brain did want to know what had happened when two powerful, dynamic women had gone toe to toe in a basically public, political venue.

The devil that was ever-perched on his shoulder chuckled to himself, wishing he’d been a fly on the wall for that conversation. In response, Cyrus felt his lips twitch in a reluctant smile. _What was wrong with him?_

The two of them found Elizabeth soon enough, holding court over her own circle of political sycophants. Cyrus stood back, carefully hiding his concern as Fitz offered his good-nights to Elizabeth, hoping that no one else caught the lack of either care or sincerity in Fitz’s words - or the subtle chill in Elizabeth’s response. It left him not looking forward to their next conversation.

Good manners managed to be preserved on both sides and after a few minutes, he and Fitz were walking away. “I’ll stay and help the party wind down, check everyone’s ego at the door and give you an update tomorrow.” Cyrus said as he walked with him towards the doors.

“Make it later in the day, Cy.” Fitz told him. “I’m planning on sleeping in. And short of World War III breaking out, I don’t want to be disturbed.”

Well, Cyrus thought - along with Olivia’s unexpected brief appearance and exit - that made it clear about where Fitz’s head had been for the latter part of the evening. He also knew better than to ask for clarification. If there was anything else going on, he could only hope that one of them would clue him in on it soon.

He couldn’t resist leaving Fitz without a final parting shot. “Enjoy your cookie, Mr. President.”

“I intend to, Cy - down to the last crumb.” Fitz said, just before he exited the room.

* * *

Still amused by the memory of Cyrus’ expression after their last exchange, Fitz was smiling in anticipation as he practically bounced up the stairs of Marine One, the engines already roaring to life. Stepping into the cabin, Fitz came to a complete stop as he saw Olivia, waiting for him.

Her face lit up. “Surprise.”

“Livvie…” Fitz couldn’t stop smiling; it spread to an open grin as he noted the bottle of Glenlivet scotch waiting for him with two glasses - along with a pen and pad on the small table bolted to the table before her. He’d expected no less.

“Surprise.” He said, even as their eyes locked - loving and beloved.

As he took a seat opposite her, Olivia poured him a drink, his fingers brushing warm and lingering against hers as she handed him his glass.

She poured one for herself, then raised her glass to him. Fitz touched his glass to hers and they smiled at one another again as the chime of crystal danced in the air between them.

Fitz sipped at his drink, the combination of Olivia’s smile and the smooth warmth of the scotch flowing through him washed most of the sour taste of the evening away.

They both sat back in a contented quiet as the the pre-flight check announcement played out and then they were in the air for the thirty something minute flight to Camp David while the crew and stewards made themselves scarce by removing themselves from the main cabin, leaving them alone.

The way Fitz was looking at Olivia, she had an idea of what he was thinking. “All right, Fitz, say it already.”

He smiled at her again, but now there was a gentle reprimand in his words. “You weren’t supposed to be here tonight.”

She knew that she’d broken their agreement - even if it had been for all the best reasons.

Fitz continued. “As much as I enjoyed and appreciated your little surprise appearance tonight, I thought we’d both agreed that you were supposed to be up at Camp David and getting some very much needed down time.”

“I did.” Olivia pointed out. She tried to shrug it off; Olivia didn’t know if she was quite ready to deal with the reasons why Fitz had sent her up here to begin with. “I just had what I thought was a better idea.”

Fitz wanted to find an argument to that, but in the moment, he couldn’t find one. Instead, he set his glass down and reached out, taking her hand in his. “You were supposed to be at Camp David. You were supposed to be taking care of yourself.”

“That goes both ways, Fitz. If you get to take care of me, then I get to take care of you.”

“Livvie, it’s a little more complicated that that right now - and you know it.”

“Is it?” Despite her quick answer, Olivia knew what Fitz was and was not saying, and more importantly why he wasn’t saying it.

There were no words that needed to be spoken between them, but she could feel the rush of protectiveness that rushed from him to her. It made her feel so safe, so warm that the unexpected rush of emotion that followed threatened to overwhelm her. It reminds Olivia of why she loves him so much and how she doesn’t even know why he loves her the way that he does - and for once that doesn’t matter either.

Fitz watched the emotions that chased their way across Olivia’s face. He had no argument that he wanted to bring up right now; all Fitz wanted right now was to hold her hand just a little bit tighter.

She looked into his eyes just then and what she saw was enough to push Olivia to back down just a little bit and make an admission. “I know what you’re saying and why you’re saying it - but I’m all right, Fitz.”

She couldn’t help the errant thought that flashed through her - who was she trying to convince more - Fitz or herself?

Was she all right? He wanted to believe her, but at the same time, Fitz felt all kinds of conflicted; Fitz didn’t want to not believe Olivia, but at the same time he remembered what he’d seen when he’d found her in his bedroom. No matter what she said, Fitz couldn’t help the protectiveness that rose up in him. The way their eyes locked, the way her fingers tightened on his told him that she was feeling very much the same.

It was her truth to reveal, Fitz reminded himself. Hers - not his, as much as he might want or need it and he needed to wait until she was ready to share it.

Without actually admitting the memories that lay under everything they were feeling, they instinctively backed away from what could have become an obstacle tonight, choosing instead to let their conversation fall into its usual path, that familiar back and forth that was half banter and half questioning, the give and take so familiar, so right that it carried them with grateful ease through the rest of the flight, pausing only for the helicopter’s landing and then the brief drive to the presidential cabin.

Fitz opened the door and allowed her to proceed ahead of him; as soon as he shut it behind them, he reached for Olivia. He leaned back against the door, taking her with him so that Olivia was resting against him, her back to his front. Fitz took her bag and tossed it aside before wrapping his arms around her. They both relaxed into the embrace and then the silence that surrounded them.

After a long moment, it was Fitz that spoke first, his voice deliberately quiet. “I don’t want you to think that I’m angry at you.”

“Are you sure you’re not?” Olivia asked as she closed her eyes.

“I’m sure.” Fitz said. “I loved seeing you appearing like Cinderella at the ball - but this is much nicer.”

“It is.” Olivia agreed as she lifted one hand to cup his jaw.

Her touch drew him closer and Fitz couldn’t resist the impulse to lean closer and brush his lips against her cheek. In his mind, all he’d wanted when he’d closed the door behind them, was that they had also closed the door on the more unpleasant aspects of the night behind them as well. Fitz tried to concentrate on the fact that they were here, alone - and he was determined to be whatever Olivia needed him to be in the here and now.

That made him tighten his arms around her, to close his eyes and breathe Olivia in, hoping that she can feel the love and comfort that he was offering. But then once again, Fitz remembers the night before and the one who shivers is him.


	38. Chapter 38

Somehow, Olivia felt the change in Fitz; she turned in his arms to look up at him. Even in the dimness of the single lamp welcoming them, she can see that there was something hidden behind the love and warmth in his eyes.

“What is it, Fitz?” she asked gently.

“Nothing.” Fitz felt the guilt rise up in him as he tried to push his true feelings aside.

“Nothing?” She continues to study him until the truth came to her. Olivia knew that she wasn’t quite ready to talk about the other night just yet, but right now, she wanted nothing more that to erase the worry she saw lurking in his eyes.

“Nothing that can’t wait.” Fitz said firmly. He knew from the look that had come into her eyes, that Olivia had guessed at his thoughts, but he wasn’t going to do this now - they weren’t going to do this now. Now was about him being here, her being here and the rest of the world was on the other side of the door behind them.

Fitz turned Olivia back around and held her close. “You know what?”

“What?”

“I could get used to this.” Fitz let his hands find their way to Olivia’s hair, freeing it from its pins and letting the soft mass tumble into his hands “I could get very used to this - to this being our normal - couldn’t you?”

She could. Despite her recent memories, she most definitely could. Olivia closed her eyes under his touch, trying her best to let every thought, every worry, every wisp of concern dissolve into nothingness beneath his touch, loving the feel of his thick, warm fingers stroking their way through her hair, pausing every now and then to massage her scalp.

Fitz swallowed his own concerns - knowing that they could wait. Instead he chose to speak love into this space. “This is us, coming home from just another political event. As usual the bastards tried to come at us separately - because they’ve foolishly told themselves that they might have a chance of overcoming us by divide and conquer - but they don’t know what we know - that what we are is something that they could never - ever break.”

Olivia knew what he was doing. More importantly, she knew the why of it. He was loving her, putting aside his own concerns and instead choosing to make her feel safe, brushing aside the nightmares before they could make a return.

He finished what he was saying with a brush of his lips along the soft, smooth column of her throat. Her change of mind for her decisions regarding tonight had been so sudden and abrupt that she hadn’t bothered with perfume tonight, so there was nothing but the sweet scent of her to inhale, nothing but the unique scent of her, mingled with whatever cream or lotion she’d used on her skin.

Olivia had let her eyes remained closed. “This is home?”

“It will be one of our homes once I’m re-elected.” Fitz was more than happy to remind her.

“One of them…” Unbidden, images danced behind her still-closed closed eyes. Of holidays spent in DC and Santa Barbara. In Colorado and all the properties in between.

“We are going to have the most marvelous life, Olivia.” Fitz said softly. “Just you wait and see. It won’t matter where - because home is wherever our hearts are.”

“We’re not doing too bad right now.” Olivia smiled as the words left her lips.

“No, we’re not.” Fitz’s hands had returned to her neck and shoulders, strong fingers kneading deep into her muscles and she finds herself wanting to purr beneath his touch.

“Mmhmm - please don’t stop.”

“Where have I heard that before?”

Olivia smiled.“You might want to watch that smart mouth or else you won’t be hearing it anytime soon.”

Fitz bent his lips to her ear. “We can’t be having that now, can we?”

“Not at all.” Olivia said with another contented smile. “I feel totally selfish right now, because I was in and out of that place tonight - but you had to endure an entire evening with those people.”

“You’re right. You can make it up to me later.”

Olivia turned and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. “I do promise to return the favor.”

She smiled at him again before taking a few steps backwards. She stopped by the nearest couch, stopping to balance herself while she slipped off her shoes. “We need to get our first impressions about the evening while they’re fresh in our minds - so why don’t you fix us some tea?”

“I thought we were off the clock -” Fitz stopped his protest in mid-sentence, giving in. “Sounds like a plan.”

Olivia put a smile on her face to match his, choosing to accept the silent gift he offered. If this were home, if this was them, this would be the kind of thing that they’d be doing after a long evening of political maneuvering - and he knew it as well as she did.

The thought filled Olivia with a quiet pleasure - no going home to an empty bed and a glass of wine, but instead, she had the gift of this perfect moment of coming home together instead.

“Now that we’re finally - home.” Olivia paused to deliberately savor the words. “I promise not to stay up too longer, but we really need to at the very least, get your first impressions down. We might miss something if we didn’t.”

“I’m not going to argue with you, but I want it put on the record that you’re bossy.”

“And you love it.”

“And you’re spoiled.”

“Only by you.”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Fitz savored the contented look on Olivia’s face; following her lead, Fitz slips his own shoes off; that simple gesture grounded him in what what might possibly be. The idea of enjoying a cup of tea together at the end of a long night warms him more than any lonely nightcap in the White House could ever do.

Olivia grabbed her notepad, then took Fitz’s outstretched hand and let him lead her into the kitchen. Once there, Fitz took her pad and pen from her again, setting it on the breakfast bar before pulling her into his arms.

“This might be silly, especially because I’m more of a scotch or coffee at the end of the night man, but I like the idea of you, me and two cups of tea - very-” he leaned down to brush his lips against hers. “ - very -” he kissed her again. “- very - much.”

His lips were soft and sweet and warm against her own and Olivia couldn’t help the sigh that left her lips when the kiss was done. “I could get used to this.”

“So could I.” Fitz couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips. “Me drinking tea at the end of the night - see how good you are for me?”

His words sent a coil of warmth through Olivia as she perches herself on one of the breakfast barstools, pen and pad ready as Fitz goes through the preparations of making tea, including setting out two mugs and honey.

“So, I guess I should start at the beginning?” Fitz asked. At Olivia’s nod, Fitz began relating the evening’s events starting with Colleen’s arrival and their escape from Elizabeth’s presence, deliberately keeping his tone light. “Cyrus will tell you that I was on my best behavior even before Colleen arrived.”

“I’ll check with Cyrus about that the first chance I get.” Olivia teased Fitz with a deliberate skeptical tone in her voice as she looked up from her note-taking. “Not that I mind if you weren’t the perfect gentleman - the base needs a little reminding every now and then that you are the commander-in-chief - and for you - that’s not an empty ceremonial title.”

“One day, the Party is not going to know what hit them.” He smiled at her, once again enjoying the happiness that filled him because of the reality of them in this place. It’s not that they haven’t been here together before - but in this time - in this place - it’s different.

“What day is that?”

“You know what day I’m talking about - the one when this plan of yours - of ours - is done and you’re by my side. The day you officially become my First Lady - not just in my heart but for all the world to see.”

“I can’t wait.” In the moment, Olivia couldn’t deny her hopes and heart was so full with them that she couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her.

“Neither can I.” Fitz found himself loving the sound of Olivia’s happiness, loving the fact that he was the man putting the warmth into that laughter and the glow in her eyes. He loved that here they were, sitting in a kitchen like any other couple that was filled with the scent of fragrant tea, just like any other couple anywhere and everywhere else in the world.

At the same time, Fitz knew that he needed to be gentle with Olivia. The fragility that she’s always tried to hide from him was never more evident to him than right now. Try as he might, Fitz couldn’t forget what had caused him to send her here. Try as she might to hide it, Olivia needed normality from him and he wanted nothing more than to give her every thing - anything - she needed.

That - as much as anything else - kept the smile on Fitz’s face as he added honey to their mugs, stirring them both before leading them back into the living room, where they settled themselves on one of the sofas. Fitz waited until Olivia settled herself on the couch, legs curled up under her, with her pen and pad settled on her lap before he handed Olivia her mug, and sat down beside her.

They both took a long moment to enjoy both the silence and one another’s company, before Fitz went on to give Olivia an overview of the rest of the evening, holding her mug every now and then when she wanted to make notes. Only when the grandfather clock in the hall began to chime the hour did Fitz remember that it was past one in the morning. “Liv, don’t you think we should wrap things up?”

Olivia tried to stifle a yawn but failed even as she shook her head. “Just a little more - first impressions are important. Plus, tomorrow morning I want to be concentrating on other things - including sleeping in.”

“I like the sound of that.” Fitz was more than agreeable to that particular thought; because of their sticking to the plan, they very rarely had this kind of opportunity, making the evening all the more special. “But another fifteen minutes more and then you and I are done.”

“Fine.” She pretended to pout, but truthfully, Olivia was enjoying the feeling of allowing herself to being taken care of. But she did want to know more about the meeting Fitz had had behind closed doors. She was particularly interested in who had spoken and who had not even going so far as to ask who was sitting where in the room and who hadn’t sat at all.

“Some who had chosen not to sit might have been very much at ease with showing some sort of subtle - or not too subtle - defiance to Tillman -” Olivia explained “- and that makes them -”

On the same wavelength, they spoke as one - “… a possible ally.”

“You can add your Peter Caldwell to that group.” Fitz said.

“He’s not my Peter Caldwell.” Olivia said. Another yawn took her by surprise. “As a matter of fact -”

Fitz didn’t let her finish. “As a matter of fact, time’s up and we’re done for the night.”

He took the pen and pad out of her hands and tossed them to the side before he stood up, reached for Olivia’s hands and pulled her to her feet.

“Fitz…” her protest was a half-hearted one as Fitz swung her up into his arms - there was something that she should be asking, but suddenly her eyes were so heavy that she could barely keep them open.

“Hush.” His voice was as gentle as she’d ever heard it.

Relief went through him as Fitz felt the fight go out of Olivia as her head found its way to his shoulder. He carried her into the bedroom, not letting her down until they were standing just in front of the bed.

He glanced to the side and saw one of his t-shirts laid out.

“What’s this?” he asked with a smile.

Olivia answered with another yawn. “I figured I would rest, relax and wait for you in something guaranteed to give me the sweetest thoughts to keep me company - of course that was before I had the brilliant idea of doing a drive-by on your event.”

Fitz laughed as he held her close. “A drive-by?”

“Absolutely.” Olivia snuggled herself deeper into his embrace grateful and loving the warmth and the strength of his arms around her. “Did I thank you for wanting to take care of me?”

Fitz’s throat tightened with emotion and it made his voice a little rough. “I don’t remember, maybe you should tell me again.”

Olivia tilted her face up to his. “I love that you want to take care of me - I love you, Fitz.”

“I love you too, Olivia, I wish I had the words to tell you how much.” Fitz closed his eyes, leaning down to bury his face in her hair and breathe her in. Knowing how hard it was for Olivia to say those three little words made them all the more precious.

The wave of emotion that overcame him then carried him through the next little while. Fitz undressed Olivia gently, waving away her half-protests and when she murmured something about a shower, Fitz took care of that as well.

There was a quiet contentment surrounding them as they stepped into the shower. Fitz reached for her body wash, his hands gentle on her body as he soaped and then rinsed her off, the warm water washing away the last of stresses of the evening. And even though the softness of her skin was everything beneath his hands, the overriding emotion within Fitz was the need for tenderness and nothing more.

There were thick, fluffy heated towels waiting for them at the end of it, then Fitz lifted Olivia and carried her to the bed. He helped her into his t-shirt, then slipped into bed beside her.

Before turning off the lamp beside the bed, Fitz looked down at Olivia and smiled. It was clear that she was already hovering on the edge of sleep, her eyelids fluttering as she tried to keep them open.

Before he could even think about it, Fitz has snapped the light off and gathered her into his arms.

“Fitz…”

The way she murmurs his name touches him in the deepest part of his heart and soul because it’s full of trust and love and contentment. One hand reaches for his, interlocking her fingers with his and he’s reminded of the first time she said his name and what came after.

He hushes her even as Fitz brings her hand to his lips to brush a gentle kiss against her skin before gathering Olivia closer into his arms.

“Sleep, Olivia. Just sleep.”

And so they did.


	39. Chapter 39

It was a short drift back from sleep to drowsy wakefulness. It’s very late - or very early - depending how you look at it. His internal senses tell him that it’s still hours before first light. And then they tell his half-awakened senses something else.

For a split second, he thinks he’s still dreaming, that the bed he’s in is not his own, but then it’s joyously real. He is in a bed that’s not his own - at least it’s not the one in the White House - and he’s not alone. Olivia is nestled close to him, her back to his front, her breathing soft and quiet.

The sweet curves of Olivia’s bottom cradled against him is real - and he can feel himself stirring in response; and then he’s not thinking, he’s only feeling, Fitz can’t help himself, doesn’t want to help himself, one hand slides under the naval t-shirt she’s wearing, knowing that she’s naked beneath it, his hand splaying possessively across her stomach.

In return, Olivia murmurs wordlessly but he can hear the pleasure in it. Better yet, he can feel her response; her body arching slightly against his. Now he’s all too aware of her ass pushing back against him, her motions just as drowsy, instinctive and unthinking as his.

His hand slides up to cup the soft full curve of her breast, then his thumb begins to graze her swiftly hardening nipple.

Olivia’s breath quickens, her hips finding just the right sweet rhythm as she presses back against his hardening manhood.

A sigh followed by soft moaning of his name escapes her lips and the sound draws a low groan from him in return. “Livvie…”

His hips can’t help but pick up the soft subtle swivel of hers. Fitz shifts himself so that he can slide his cock against her, feels the growing wetness between her thighs as he continues to fondle her breasts, one and then the other, his fingertips suddenly, endlessly fascinated by the texture of her slowly tightening nipples.

Now it’s his turn to set the pace. He’s fully hard now, his hand having slid down her body to lift her leg over his as he presses himself fractionally inside her growing, welcoming wetness, then withdrawing to slide himself against her outer lips, sweet and slow before sliding himself back into her heat.

In his half-asleep state, it feels heavenly, she feels heavenly. Each time he penetrates her, she gets a little wetter and he goes a little deeper.

“Fitz…” Her sleep-laced voice whispering his name along with the softest of moans undoes him just a little more.

His mouth seeks out the soft smooth skin of the back of her neck, pressing soft open-mouth kisses there that barely graze her skin but sends subtle shivers of erotic electricity through him. A sudden craving to taste more of her takes hold of him and then he’s reaching for her t-shirt, pulling it over her head and then she’s gloriously naked in his arms.

Now his lips and tongue are free to trace nonsensical patterns across the back of her neck and the curve of her shoulder and upper back; Fitz lets loose another soft groan as he felt her wetness flow over him, drenching him and all of this is drowning him in the taste and touch and feel of all of her erogenous zones and in this half dream-state it’s all mixed up together but it’s a good mixed up, so good, shifting by degrees from warmth to heat, so warm and wet that it makes him light-headed and dizzied.

Olivia is sighing with pleasure, they’re blending with whimpers as her pleasure ebbs and flows, each time he moves, waves of desire surge a little higher and the way her body shivers and moves against him tells Fitz that she’s in this same state as he is.

He moves himself in and out of her slowly, deliberately grinding himself into her softness, groaning out loud as he feels her insides clench and pulse around him. Olivia’s body is arching against his just as slowly, in a way that makes Fitz drunk with arousal.

Olivia reaches up and behind her with one hand, sliding her fingers into the thick waves of his hair.

The night before seems like it was nothing more than a bad dream. Her mind is hazy, her pleasure diffused, scattered all over her body but a heavy pulsing is centered in the lower part of her body. She’s swollen, slick, incredibly wet for him. Every time he withdraws and slides himself back in a little deeper each time, she feels a fresh rush of pleasure.

But she wants to give pleasure, not just receive; Olivia lets her fingers trail along the outer curve of his ear, smiling as she knows what that does to him, smiling as she hears the sharp intake of air into his lungs at her touch; she continues to alternate between the two, drawing his head closer to her each time, turning her head so that his breath is caressing her face, until she’s close enough to whisper against his lips.

“Kiss me.” The words seem to breathe themselves into the air. “Kiss me, Fitz…”

His hand comes up to cradle her face in his palm. Then it was her lips grazing his, slowly, exquisitely as if for once, they have all the time in the world and it feels like that’s exactly what they have, because this kiss is timeless.

He kisses her top lip, then her lower; she kisses his lower lip and then his top. He lets her take control of his mouth and it’s the sweetest sensation to feel her tongue dancing and swirling lightly along with his until they are both all half-whispered sighs and moans.

All the world becomes this kiss, this kiss becomes her entire world, it encompasses her universe but that is a lie, because he’s lifted her leg higher over his and he’s moving his hips just like he’s moving his mouth… and it’s sweet, so sweet…

“Oh Livvie…” he moans into her mouth and his voice holds so much emotion in it that she just melts into him. “I love you so much.”

He knows that Olivia has trouble with those words so he doesn’t wait for her to answer; she never needs to say it, her mouth, her body does it for her in such eloquent ways.

He hears ‘I love you’ in the trembling of her fingertips as her hand covers his.

He hears ‘I love you’ when his hand finds her breast and feels her heart racing beneath it, it’s there in the gasps and the wild, incoherent moans he wrenches from her when his mouth momentarily leaves hers to dip lower, his lips and tongue ravaging the pulse point in her neck, licking and sucking and biting, until the pleasure was both sweet and sharp and he wanted it to go on forever…

“Fitz…”

Most importantly, he hears ‘I love you’ in the helpless way Olivia cries out his name as she loses control and spasms around him as she climaxes for the first time, but - if he has his way - not for the last.

Then he is reclaiming control of the kiss as he rides her hard through her orgasm, grinding against her. She comes for him again and everything becomes all kinds of wonderfully messy - and at the same all kinds of hot and sweet and wet. Fitz’s tongue drove itself deep into her mouth in the same manner in which he’s taking her below.

Olivia grinds her hips back against him helplessly as he continues his slow, deep, sexy thrusts into her. Ripples of alternating heat and chills - of pure pleasure - wash over her skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

She shivers again as Fitz’s hand slides down the length of her body, fingers seeking and finding her nipples, pulling at them, rolling one and then the other roughly, sending fresh shocks through her system. At the same time, he’s maintained that same slow grind into her and she’s melting into him, her inner heat rising in slow pulses until endless tidal waves of bliss washed across her consciousness and she’s moaning and writhing against him, gasping his name…

…Fitz didn’t stop, couldn’t stop. He thrusts himself deep into her and holds himself, hot and hard and rigid, feeling her insides clench and throb and her hips jerk and then most amazing orgasm overcomes them both. Her first - her body locks as an incredible wave of pure bliss sweeps over her through her pouring through every atom of her being and radiating from every pore of her skin. She rides this wave, feels him as he rides it with her, then powering through to his own release in a series of mind-jolting thrusts.

They fall over the edge into ecstasy together, Fitz feels Olivia’s body collapse into the sheets, his own body following directly behind her, minds and bodies in an exhausted but thoroughly sated haze. As their breathing slows, as the room is filled with no other sound than their ragged breathing.

“So good…always so… so perfect.” he hears her murmur. His hand found its way to her stomach, holding her close to him. She threads her fingers through his again, her movements slow and languid; already she’s sliding back into a sated sleep.

“It’s always amazing - because we’re in love. I love you, Olivia” His voice is soft because Fitz’s lips are right by her ear; he’s gathered her back into his arms again. He shifts himself and brushes his lips against one soft shoulder, feeling boneless and sleepy, welcoming it because he knows that he’ll be falling back to sleep easily because she’s in his arms and when he wakes up, she’ll still be there and this is still a rare enough thing to cherish and hold onto.

“…You love me…” Her voice was a sleepy, drowsy whisper, a scrap of sound in the silence, a last flicker of light in the dark.

“Always, Livvie.” He whispered, just before sleep reclaimed them both.. “Always and forever.”


	40. Chapter 40

  
_“…always and forever…”_

  
A smile drifted across Olivia’s face as she floated up towards a full wakefulness with Fitz’s words echoing in her ears and the memory of their earlier love-making fresh in her mind.

Slowly, she became aware of things, her senses registering Fitz’s arms as he still held her close, even in his dreams - his heartbeat beating slow and steady - just like him and his love.

She kept her eyes closed for a few moments, savoring the feeling of feeling warm and safe and loved; perfect and peaceful moments that she wanted to hold onto for as long as she could in the dawn’s most pale, barely there and most perfect light.

The only thing that she could think of as being more perfect was lying right beside her. The thought caused Olivia to carefully shift her body so that she could raise herself up enough to study Fitz’s face.

Her heart melted a little at the sight; even though their relationship had strengthened, it was still a rare enough event to wake up on any given morning lying next to him. Olivia was determined that nothing troubled Fitz’s re-election chances, even if it meant denying her heart of what she really wanted.

So now she let her eyes drink in the sight of him; there was peace and contentment in his expression, the hint of a smile on his lips that brought the same smile to hers.

He really was a beautiful man, Olivia thought as her eyes roamed over his face. There was such strength in the firmness of his jawline - he’d always looked presidential in her eyes. Fitz was what people expected when they looked for in a leader.

She wondered how many of them saw the gentleness in him too. Or the ability to forgive, to understand. The infinite patience and capacity for compassion that was just as much a part of him as anything else.

A brief shadow dimmed her own smile for a moment - unbidden, unwanted - as the thought came to her how grateful she was for that.

He loved her. In spite of all of her messiness and all of her weaknesses. Fitz loved her even when she least deserved it. And for that, Olivia knew that she owed him more than she ever repay him - not in a million lifetimes.

She reached out to him, then stopped, resisting the urge to trace his lips with her fingertips, not wanting to disturb his sleep. She didn’t deserve him, she knew that. And yet he was hers. Whatever irrational fears that got in her way, whatever demons from the past shaped her dreams, Fitz had always been there to heal the fractured pieces of her heart and mind until they’d found themselves here - until he was the other half of everything she was.

Olivia found her smile again as she promised herself that one day she’d be everything Fitz needed her to be. He was worth it - they were worth it.

She watched as Fitz stirred, then came awake slowly. His eyes - still heavy-lidded with sleep met hers. They were soft and warm - and happy.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning.” The thought that was the one who put that look in his eyes never failed to amaze her and her own sense of happiness rose up in her with such intensity that Olivia couldn’t find the words to express it.

Instead she leaned forward to kiss Fitz softly, a sound of pure pleasure escaping her lips as Fitz slid one hand into her hair to hold her in place as he deepened the kiss, a soft sweet melding of lips that went on until they were both left more than a little breathless.

“How did you sleep?”

“Better than I have in a long time.” Olivia admitted, feeling the last of her foolish thoughts fade away. How could she doubt anything when Fitz was looking at her the way he was?

She gave him a wicked little smile. “I can’t say that I slept all through the night - I wonder why that is?”

Fitz’s lips curved into a mischievous smile of his own. “If you can’t remember, then -one - I didn’t do my job, and -two - if that’s the case, I’d be more than happy to refresh your memory.”

“I don’t think I need reminding, mister.” This small, intimate and loving moment happening was everything; it left them smiling at each other - until it was interrupted by the unexpected growl from Fitz’s stomach.

Olivia laughed at him. “It looks like your gut is trying to remind you of some other priorities.”

If Fitz wanted to deny it, he couldn’t because his stomach rumbled again. He grinned like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar, enchanting Olivia’s heart all over again.

“Maybe -” Fitz admitted as he reached out and took her hand in his. “I prefer to see it as a reminder that we put in some work not too long ago and this is just a sign that we need sustenance.”

“What do you mean - we -?” Olivia started laughing at him, but then her stomach made a comment of her own.

“You were saying?” Fitz had his turn to laugh at her and took it. He brought her hand to his lips and sent a gentle caress across her knuckles before press their joined hands to her stomach. “Or should I ask” - he addressed her middle - “what were you saying?”

An uncharacteristic giggle escaped her and the sound lightened the thought of the day that lay before them. “That was my body telling you to feed me - before I faint from hunger.”

“I’d rather have you - and your body - fainting from other reasons.” Fitz said.

* * *

Of course it was Fitz who took charge of the kitchen - after pointing out who had the better skill-set and the fact that he was in no mood for a popcorn brunch.

“Very funny, Fitz.” Olivia made a face and stuck her tongue out at him. “Me no care if my skills in the kitchen aren’t the best, because that not my area of expertise. I know where I cook - don’t you?”

Fitz looked up from his preparations. “I can’t argue with that.”

Perched on a stool at the breakfast bar, Olivia was looking all kinds of adorable - not to mention sexy as hell. Her hair was tousled and curled from last night’s shower, but in a very good, very sexy I-just-got-out-of-bed way. She’d found another one of his sweat shirts and paired with a pair of silk pajama shorts that were showing an unconscionable amount of smooth and silky leg, Fitz found himself wanting to snatch her up, set her up on top of the counter and peeling each piece of fabric off of her body.

“Smart man.” She can read his thoughts in his eyes and couldn’t find it in her to deny she wasn’t feeling the same. But, as she’d reminded him, they had most of the day to spend it however they wanted, and of course a part of her wanted him the way he wanted her - but she wanted this too, this seemingly lazy loving back and forth banter and whatever else the day might bring.

“Of course I am - I fell in love with you, didn’t I?”

“I wouldn’t argue with that - this is why you’re the man I voted for.”

Their eyes met again, laughter sparking once more between them and they’re grinning at one another with smiles that are soft and flirty all at once until Fitz was drawn to her like a moth to a flame and then they’re kissing and kissing and kissing until the need to breathe forces them apart.

… and the scent of a just about to be singed breakfast begins to fill the air.

Olivia laughed as Fitz rushed to tend to the breakfast sausage links sizzling on the stove’s grill-top. “Mr. President, please don’t burn my sausages - you should know my preference by now on how I like my meat.” she added mischievously.

“Ouch - that’s too way too obvious a joke, so I’m not going there.” Fitz concentrating on rescuing their food instead.

Olivia raised an eyebrow. “I’m surprised you’re backing down so easily.”

“I bet you are - and that’s one of my goals - to always keep you on your toes. We’re going to have a life full of surprises - all happy ones, I promise. And they are all going to be filled with so much love and laughter.” Give him half a chance, Fitz thinks - and he’ll make this come true every day for the rest of their lives.


	41. EPISODE 11: Q And A

The grin that spread across Fitz's face made it easy for Olivia to guess at the direction of his thoughts. It makes her smile even as she shakes her head at him. This was the man that no one but her got to see, the one that brought out the smiles in her like no one else ever had or ever would.

"Do you want some help?" she asks with a mischievousness in her voice, already knowing how he'll answer.

"I don't know - I know you can pop popcorn, but I'm wondering if toast is within your pay grade. Are you sure you can handle it?" Now both of them were playing the same game. His question was probably corny and probably the lamest thing Olivia had heard in a very long time, but that was all right. Right now, everything is all right.

"Cute, mister." Olivia gave him a look that he returned. It held for a moment before his smile broke out across his face again and the look on his face made her laugh and Fitz swore to himself that he'd make all the corny, dumb jokes that he needs to if that will keep  _*that*_  smile on her face along with the sound of her laughter in the air between them.

"I think I can handle the toast - but I know I can handle the jam, if you just point me to it." She filled her voice with deliberate sass, just to make him smile again, and it does.

Fitz directs Olivia to the pantry and as she passes by him, he takes the opportunity to slip his arm around her waist. She laughed again as he pulled her to him and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her as he pressed a quick kiss to the back of her neck. "Are you sure that's not too much for you?"

Olivia closed her eyes as Fitz's lips grazed her skin. His touch made her happy enough to smile once again. "I'm sure."

As his arm tightened around her, she murmured his name in a soft protest. "Fitz…"

Because if he were thinking what she was thinking, about jam, that meant thoughts of a sweet stickiness were in both of their minds and if they weren't careful, they'd end up right back in bed. As nice as that sounded, they had other matters to tend to first. Olivia couldn't let herself forget that.

But on this quiet sunny morning, there was time for that. There was time for a long leisurely breakfast where they could take the time to concentrate on only them; time to share bites of food and to linger over mugs of tea - because Fitz had insisted on it; coffee was for busier times, for hectic mornings in the White House with details and deadlines and was a whole other lifetime away.

There was even time for the conversation that they'd begun last night. There's time for everything that needed saying today.

Olivia didn't bring up their earlier, more personal talk, so neither did Fitz. What she'd already shared was enough for a first step and he'd wait patiently for her to be ready to take on the next one.

So instead, the conversation drifted naturally to politics and the upcoming re-election, eventually, finding its way to the subject of the Caldwells and the informal open house at the start of the holiday season. It was common knowledge that the family alternated hosting between the family members' homes and Olivia pointed out that this was the first one that would be hosted by the youngest son, Will.

The way Olivia's explained it, it made sense to hold it at Will's this all, he was new to the national stage and this tailor-made to step up the spotlight. He already had Fitz's endorsement, which every knew since he'd given a fund-raiser speech back when he'd been running for governor.

"Why didn't he ask me earlier?" Fitz asked.

"He probably thought he'd be seen as presumptuous." Olivia said. "I'm betting the invitation isn't from him."

"If not Will, then who - Peter?"

Olivia thought about it for a moment, then shook her head. "If it were Peter, you would have received the invitation well before now. As you said, this was a last minute invitation. If I were to take a guess - I think it might be their father Nathaniel." The more she thought about it, the more her guts told her she was right.

"You've met him?" Fitz's expression made it clear that he agreed. What he knew about Nathaniel Caldwell was mostly second-hand, the man having retired from active politics before Fitz had become president. He was a contemporary of Big Gerry - and his father had called Nathaniel one "sick, sorry, self-serving pain in the ass."

"I have." A smile tugged at her lips. "He's…eccentric. Has interests fromCanada to South America and all points in between."

"Eccentric is the definition of crazy, but with money." Fitz said with a grin. Hell, now he couldn't wait to meet him.

"The diagnosis is still out on that one." Olivia said. "I'd say that he's crazy like a fox, at the very least but that hasn't stopped the rest of the clan from expanding their brand and influence - or from him wielding his political influence from behind the scenes. Their political game is both brilliant and well underplayed - which is why it's brilliant."

"And no doubt you had a hand in that."

"No doubt." For a moment, Olivia pretended an attempt to look humble, but purposefully failing, shot him a grin of her own.

"So Peter's cowboy antics were politically crafted?"

"Peter's cowboy antics were tailored to his personality." Olivia said. "Turning a potential problem into an asset."

"And what about his little brother? Is he going to be an asset to the party?"

Olivia tossed the question back at him. "You spoke up for him - so what do you think?"

Fitz recognized what she was doing; she wanted him to consider all sides without her input before making up his mind. He thought about it as he finished the last of his tea - tea instead of his normal coffee, because this time was all about what was best for Olivia and not him. He decided to have another cup, lifting his mug in silent question to Olivia, asking if she wanted more.

She smiled and shook her head at the bright sunny-yellow over-sized mug adorned with birds in her hands and looked to his own, a purple sky and stars. She knew without asking that these were Karen and Gerry's work. It made everything that much more perfect this morning, another sweet touch of normal that set her mind and heart at ease. She could sit in the sun and pretend that this was their normal…

Fitz answered her question as he walked back into the kitchen and began to refill his mug. "Will seems solid and smart enough. He checks off on all the requirements for a candidate, bright, young, seemingly energetic and compassionate conservative - he even has that Cinderella romance going for him. What's not to love about him? Or are there any little dirty secrets that I don't know about?"

Olivia couldn't answer him at first. She knew that Fitz was asking something else other than what was in her mind. He couldn't know how much she was being reminded of the last conversation she and Will had had and more importantly the memory of he and his fiancee and the emotional bonds between them.

Will's story wasn't hers to tell. But now she was in a position where she had to weigh client confidentiality against information that Fitz might need; that made Olivia uncomfortable for reasons she wasn't ready to quite ready to put into words and to force her mind to stay on track, she stood up and began clearing the table before following Fitz into the kitchen.

She kept her focus on the politics of the moment. It was easier, somehow. "I agree, politically, he's almost a perfect poster boy for the party. I'm sure that's another reason the family event is being held at his estate in North Carolina this year."

Fitz was silent for a moment. He'd noticed the brief change in Olivia's expression and guessed correctly at the reasons why, but at the same time he wondered if that was it was all that it was - or if there was something more to it because something indefinable in him was telling him that it was.

His gut was telling him something, but Fitz was reluctant to press her - at least not right now. She looked so happy - content was a better word. Content with the idea that this was their normal…

So instead of asking questions that would only serve to take the peacefulness of the morning away, he joined her in clearing the cups and dishes away, wanting nothing more than to keep this slice of happy domestic normal while he shared his thoughts on the Caldwells.

Fitz had actually attended one of the Caldwell's events back when he had first been running for governor. Unfortunately, Big Gerry had gone as well, so his memories were less than great. But there had been some things that he had remembered and he shared them with her.

"One thing I noted was that it was very laid-back event - there were grills and smokers - real food as in steaks and burgers - and football and volleyball setups on the lawns - that kind of thing. The Caldwells know a lot of people that work in a lot of fields; I thought it was a great idea how they managed to gather together people who might not normally mix with one another."

They'd even invited a certain amount of media - and here Fitz was reminded of Susan's words again about keeping the media away - "…giving them a low-key presence. I thought it was smart as hell, but Big Gerry of course thought that choice in particular was idiotic."

"Is that why you didn't implement it during your years as governor?"

"Are you kidding? Of course my father thought we Grants were above such things - never mind that the Caldwells are old-school money and we were definitely new money. Mellie - of course - sided with him and even after dear old dad had died" - he couldn't help the tinge of bitterness that underlaid his words - "she thought it was absolutely undignified and wanted no part of it."

Fitz sighed, hating the fact that he had caved so easily to the both of them. It was just that there had been times when it had been easier to just go along, rather than fight…

Olivia watched him, guessing at the direction of his thoughts. She moved closer to him and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Fitz, you were just doing what you thought was right at the time, what was right for everyone else beside yourself. There's nothing wrong with wanting to keep peace in your home - especially since the kids were involved. You had Mellie and your father double-teaming you -"

She was right, but the memories still left an ugly taste in his mouth. "And I let them basically bully me into doing what they wanted, because it was my default mode when it came to my father."

"Not at the end." Olivia reminded him. "Before he passed, your father saw you become your own man."

A brief smile graced his lips in appreciation of her comforting words. He let one hand came up to cover hers in a warm caress before he turned away and began wiping down the nearest counters.

Olivia let him have his silence and it was few moments before he spoke again. "My father had an unhealthy distrust of the press. Then again, anything he couldn't control, he didn't trust."

"I've heard stories about the clashes between them." Olivia said. "I'm sure learning that he couldn't control Nathaniel Caldwell didn't sit well with him."

"Stop trying to cheer me up." Fitz deliberately pushed the sour echo of his father out of his mind and as he did, a fresh idea took its place.

"I wonder if we could adapt something like that to the White House?" Olivia mused aloud.

Fitz turned back towards her and as their eyes met, they realized that once again their thoughts were in sync.

"I think something like that has always been in the back of my mind to do something along those lines, I could just never find the time or opportunity."

Fitz paused. "Not that Mellie ever changed her mind - but it was hard on her too back then. There was the burden of being a political wife and mother and with the kids being so little, it seemed like such a little thing to give up in comparison…"

Olivia knew without it having to be said that for Fitz it had been one more time when he'd given in, given up his own desires to keep the peace for those around him.

An overwhelming desire to make Fitz smile rose up inside her. Olivia gave him a tiny teasing smile. "So… I'm guessing the whole open cookout didn't exactly go with the pearls?"

"Total clash."

"Why am I not surprised?"

The joined laughter that followed moved them easily into one another's arms.

"Luckily for us both, I've never been all that much into them." Olivia tilted her gaze up at him, adoring the warmth in his eyes as he gazed down at her.

"Really? What woman doesn't like pearls?"

"I never said that I didn't like pearls - I've just never really had a reason - or the time - to invest in them." Olivia had never really given that fact much thought in the past, but looking up at Fitz, her eyes saw what he was thinking.

First Ladies always wore pearls.

He wouldn't say the words, knowing her the way he did, knowing what she'd just been through and knowing he'd never ever press her but his eyes said what his lips would not and his the love in his gaze filled what little space was left between them.

Once again, Olivia read his thoughts and in a fresh moment of clarity, she also sees him through a different prism. A swift moving kaleidoscope of memories pour through her, made up of echoes of words spoken and images from the past through which she sees a side of him that he's kept hidden from everyone around him - even her. In it she saw a different side of him that she realized that Fitz had kept mostly from everyone - including her - the hurt of why he could never earn his father's love, how much hurt he'd blamed himself for the reason why Mellie had turned into the woman she'd become -he'd even taken on the burden of their relationship, the part where he'd made promises that it turned out he couldn't keep. Promises that had sent her running and kept them apart time after time again. But in all that time, he'd never stopped loving her.

Focusing on that fact gave her the bravery to ask a question that had long lingered at the back of her mind. "Fitz - can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Livvie - you know that you can ask me anything."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you love so easily - so completely - the way that you do?"


	42. Chapter 42

Olivia watched Fitz's eyes darken in a mix of thoughtfulness and emotion. His hand returned to her cheek, fingers tracing the edges, the gentleness in them reminding her all over again of the real reason she was - they were - here.

The look that came into his eyes told her that Fitz had guessed the direction of her thoughts and she thought that maybe it was finally time for them to have that talk.

Once again, they were in sync. Fitz smiled a reassuring smile at her. "Let's take that walk."

After a quick shower and change, they walked hand in hand down one of the many walking paths scattered across the presidential retreat. Even though they knew that there were guards all around, under Tom's supervision they did their best to stay out of sight, giving Olivia and Fitz the welcome illusion of privacy.

In spite of the chill of the season, the day was sunny enough that they didn't need gloves; a fact Olivia was thankful for that because it gave her the opportunity to slip her hand inside Fitz's. She welcomed the warmth along with the strength and pleasure of his touch.

Her mind shifts from the present dilemma her question had raised to indulge in this simplest of pleasures. It was one of the smaller quiet moments that they didn't get to enjoy enough. They were always having to be so on guard, so careful about who might see…

That was more than them; a fresh revelation hit her - that was something that could be said to be the same about them - although she'd been the one to set the parameters - or more truthfully, Fitz had allowed her to set. She was the one who had chosen to put the boundaries on their relationship - not Fitz.

 _Never_  Fitz.

If she had let him, he would have shouted their love from the rooftops. Forget the plan - he would marry her today if he could - if she would let him.

Maybe that was one of the answers to the questions she'd forced herself to face. Was his campaign really the reason why she wanted to wait - or was it her? Maybe if she could find a way inside herself to let him, Fitz's strength was what needed to find her own.

The quiet silence was filled with the strength of that revelation and all of that was because of Fitz - always patient, always ready and willing to wait for her to find her truth so that he could figure out what it was she needed… and what he needed to do to make it happen.

"I wish I were more like you." She spoke so suddenly that her words almost stopped Fitz in his tracks.

"More like me - how?" he asked. "I'm not sure that I understand, Livvie. I'm just me."

Speaking her thoughts aloud scared her in a way that she couldn't even put into words, but Olivia took a deep breath as she turned to look at Fitz and began to speak her truth. "Of course you don't understand - and I don't expect you to. When you give your heart - you give all of it. And me - I'm the exact opposite. I've had to face myself and ask the question if I've ever really given my whole heart - ever."

Her voice went quiet. "I don't think I liked the answer."

"Of course you've given your heart, Livvie." Fitz read her face and shook his head. "Are you saying that you don't love me? Don't you dare try and tell me that you don't or that you haven't given me your heart - that's a lie that we both know isn't true."

"I've given you all I had, but was it everything?" Olivia stopped walking and forced herself to turn and face him fully. "We both know how hard it is for me to say I love you - and I do love you, Fitz. But while I've been up here, I've been thinking and questioning a lot of my life - and that included me asking myself a few hard questions."

"I can't speak to your past - but I know that you love me, Olivia - there's never been any doubt in my mind about that."

There was truth in his words, but Olivia knew that it wasn't enough. This was on her. "But we both know that I've given you plenty of reasons to doubt me - to hate me, even."

"Livvie, you know I've never hated you - even when I tried not to be in love with you anymore -"

Olivia reached out and took his hand again before she started walking again, using the time to take a moment to gather the thoughts that had played through her mind in the last twenty-four hours. "I know that. It's what I loved about you once I got to know you - you never give up on love."

Fitz wanted to argue that Mellie might disagree with her - but the facts were that if he were to be honest with himself - he'd never loved his wife and she'd never loved him - not in the way that counts. They'd built a life together because they been maneuvered into it. They'd made it work by following the rules. In his own way, he'd loved her, but he'd never been in love. He'd never even known the difference - until Olivia had come into his life.

Olivia seemed to follow his thoughts. "Me, I was the opposite. I went through relationships like I was following a list with boxes to be checked off. Certain level of corporate or political access to be used? Check. Not too demanding on my time? Check. It was very safe and very sterile and it left me in control. I could control the ebbs and flows - when to be intimate, when to distance myself for whatever reason. Check, check and check."

They'd came to a small clearing and Olivia stopped walking again, letting go of Fitz's hand and turning to face him. "I know you wanted me to take the time to get my thoughts together - to get my self together - and you did your best to give me a safe place to do it in."

Her smile was a grateful smile, but she'd never know that Fitz saw more of the emotions behind her words than she intended - and she would never know how much his heart ached to hear what she wasn't saying. He didn't need to hear the words to understand that she'd lived her entire adult life without the kind of love that they'd both been waiting and watching for - for forever - without even knowing it existed.

He struggled to find his words. "I didn't - Liv - I - don't - want you to do anything because you think I want you to - this isn't about me…"

"I know that, Fitz." Olivia deliberately didn't let him finish. As much as she loved him for trying - these were her burdens to bear and her fight to fight. "I know. I know that you always have - and that you always will - want the best for me. But one thing that I've learned in my time up here was that for far too long, I didn't even know what that was."

She corrected herself, her words coming out in a rush. "It wasn't even a conscious decision on my part. But I can see now that I didn't want to know what that kind of love was. Long story short - I faced a few hard truths yesterday - and one of those was facing the reason why I showed up in your bedroom a weeping, hysterical mess."

As much as Olivia had thought that she'd prepared herself for this conversation her body reacted with a deep shiver of emotion.

"Something in me broke, Fitz. Something in me shattered and all of the - I don't know -"

She fought with herself to find the words - "… guilt and grief and sadness came spilling out - and it left me feeling terrified and out of control. I couldn't think any more - I couldn't breathe -"

Fitz looked as though he wanted to reach out and take her in his arms but a tiny shake of her head kept him still.

Instead, she wrapped her own arms around herself, hugging herself.

Loving herself.

And finally, accepting herself.

"If you had asked me why before now, I wouldn't have been able to answer you. I would have denied it all. But I've realized now that in the past, it's never been an easy thing for me to be truly intimate with anyone. Keeping myself distant from whomever I was involved with made my life easy - at least that's what I told myself. No matter what I said, inside that's what I really wanted."

Barely noticing, Olivia began pacing in small circles. "I lied to myself and then I rationalized that lie by telling myself that if I didn't care too much, then I couldn't hurt anyone - but now I know that at the same time it meant that if I didn't let anyone get too close, then no one could hurt me. And more than that - if I didn't allow anyone too close, I was the one in control."

"And you needed that control - I get that, Livvie." Fitz's voice was quiet, but carefully encouraging her to continue. "And now?"

He made it so easy to say aloud what she needed to say. "Now I know that shutting myself off isn't being in control emotionally at all. But I don't think that I had ever really recognized what I was doing - and more importantly - why - until I met you."

That admission loosened the tightness in her chest and Olivia stopped pacing. "The first - the only time - I ever admitted to being out of control was to you."

Fitz knew in an instant what she was referring to. "The Rose Garden."

Their smiles met and held.

"The Rose Garden." Olivia's voice softened as the memory resurfaced in her mind. "Before you showed up, that was me admitting to myself about how I was really feeling. And then when you were there - standing right in front of me, that was me being as truthful as I'd ever been with any man.

"I know that I sounded that I was angry with you - but I was more angry with myself. And scared. I was scared more than anything else. That was because I had never ever felt that way about anyone - the way I felt - the way I feel - about you -and that terrified me."

She managed another smile; it was just a tiny one, but it was enough for the both of them. "It still terrifies me sometimes."

Fitz grinned at her; feeling relieved without reason. Their eyes met and without any words being spoken, they knew they were thinking the same thought - that they'd overcome some kind of hurdle without realizing it - and they'd done it together. "Me too."

Relief washed through her and Olivia felt her entire body react, releasing tension she hadn't even realized was there, leaving her feeling all kinds of weak in the knees.

Olivia stepped forward, this time able to accept the love and support he was silently offering. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she slowly leaned forward until her forehead touched his chest.

Her exhale was a shaky one and ended with this - "I want to do better, Fitz - but I don't know if I can. I don't know if I can be what you need."

The world went quiet for a long moment before Olivia felt Fitz's arms come up to hold her and he bent his head to bury his face into her hair. She let out a sigh and felt Fitz do the same.

"Don't you know by now, that you're already everything that I need, Livvie?" He didn't give her a chance to answer, but instead tightened his arms around her. "You've just done something that a lot of people struggle with and fail; you faced your fears and now you want to try and be your best self, am I right?"

Olivia nodded, unable to speak against the sudden tightness of unshed tears in her throat.

"You want to try - that's all any of us should expect from the people that they love - didn't you forgive me for the way I treated you after Defiance?"

Olivia raised her eyes to his.. "That was different - I deserved it."

"No, you didn't." Once again his hand came up to touch her face in as the need to chase the last of her fears away. "That was me being my worst self. That was me letting my own hurt and my own fears control me because Defiance broke something in me too."

Fitz's love for her had no boundaries and no depth - she knew this with a new awareness. Every time he showed her how much, how fully he loved her, Olivia was amazed. How could she not help but brush her lips across his palm before she leaned into the warmth of his touch, letting his words warm them both, more than the clear crisp sunshine that poured over them both?

His words were a balm to her heart. "Never forget this, Livvie - you say that something in you broke - but I think that you're wrong - what happened was more of a break-through. Something in you found the strength to fight back and that's why when you ran - you ran to me."


	43. Chapter 43

"How do you always know exactly the right words to say?" Olivia laid her head against Fitz's chest and closed her eyes for a minute. She could hear his heart beating strong and steady and it grounded her.

When she lifted her eyes back to his, they were aglow with love.

Fitz's voice went husky with emotion. "I'm not sure how true that is - except when it comes to my feelings about you. When it comes to you and me, I just let my heart do all the talking."

"I wish my heart was as strong as yours." Olivia said with a sigh.

"Don't do that." Fitz's gaze was tender and sweet as he shook her head. "What you're doing takes just as much strength as anything that I've ever done between us. I'd say that only you know how much strength for you to take this step -"

"I should have taken it a long time ago -"

"You took it when you were ready -"

Her eyes stung a little and she found herself unexpectedly blinking back tears. "This was nothing -"

"It was everything." Fitz disagreed.

"It was a baby step." Olivia said. "There's so much more work that I need to do on myself and I don't know how long it will take -"

"None of that matters. It will take as long as it take. It doesn't matter how long it took you to get here either - you're here, standing in your truth. I'm here, standing with you, by your side - and I will always be there. And that's all that matters." Fitz's voice was gentle but determined. "As for anything else - all you can do is try and be your best self - because that's what's best for you.

"You want to know what I want, Livvie? - that's it. That's the only thing I want from you - because what's best for you is what's best for us."

"All I can do is try?"As Olivia repeated his words, she felt herself giving in to his optimism - and it felt good. It felt real, and even better - it felt right.

"Yes, just like the rest of us mortals. If you try and you fail, you'll pick yourself up and try again - for as many times as it takes to get it right. And I'll be right there by your side doing the same. Why? Because we're human." Fitz smiled down at her. "And because we're human, the both of us are going to make mistakes - some big, some little, and some of them are going to fall in between the two. Some of them are going to hurt. A lot. Some of them are going to hurt in unexpected ways and some of them will hurt people we never intended to hurt, in ways we never intended."

His hands came up to cradle her face, unable to stop himself from pressing a gentle kiss on her lips. "And what do we do then? We fall down, but we get up. We apologize, do our best to make things right and we go on. Because you and I - we have the rest of our lives to get it right. That's all any of us can ask for."

Olivia felt overwhelmed by the simple truth in his words. "When did you get so wise?"

"I don't know." Fitz shrugged. "Probably when I fell in love with you."

He smiled at her. "I think that love… at the end of the day, is stronger that some mistakes somebody made - something that they regret. I think that love allows for forgiveness - don't you?"

"I think that that's another life lesson that I've had to learn." Olivia felt his words mesh with her thoughts, reaffirming everything that she was feeling, everything she was trying to find the words to say. "It's what I want, Fitz. I know that I've fallen - that I've failed you - I've failed us - again and again and again. And I'm scared, Fitz. I'm scared that I'm not done making mistakes, that I might hurt you again, the way I hurt you with Defiance."

"That happened so long ago, Liv. None of it matters anymore. I forgave you for that a long time ago." Fitz smiled again. "Isn't it time that you forgave yourself?"

Forgive herself? His words shattered another wall inside her. The certainty in his voice was everything Olivia could ever want and everything she needed to take another step forward into her own truth.

In response, her hands reached out for him, first to cover his hands with her own, to feel the warmth and confidence in them, to claim it for her own. And then they slowly traveled from there to rest on his shoulders, to feel the strength in him, in them - to finally - finally - cradle his face, to meet his eyes with all the love she saw in his.

What else was there to do except draw him to her slowly, until her mouth was butterfly soft against his own. Olivia wanted nothing more than this; to stand in the sun with this incredible man, to feel the warmth of his body against her own.

Fitz melted into the kiss, all of his senses centering themselves on Olivia's mouth, on the sweet, soft intimacy she was evoking in him as her lips played against his. Whatever Olivia needed, whenever she needed it, Fitz would always be ready to give. He tried to put all of that and more into this kiss and then he was groaning softly into her mouth as they began to loose all sense of them as separate souls and came together as one. And as always, when they kissed, time and the world went away, leaving them in bliss until the sound of Agent Tom's voice brought them back.

"Mr. President…" the agent had been courteous enough to call out before coming into view. "Excuse me sir, but the communications team has flagged an incoming call from Mr. Beene."

Fitz turned his head. "Thank you, Tom - you can tell them that I'll be back to my cabin in a few minutes."

"Yes, sir." Tom nodded and turned back the way he came.

Fitz turned back to Olivia and found her smiling up at him. She was so full of her love for him in this moment that she has the hardest time finding her words. Unthinkingly, her fingers traced their way across his lips in an attempt to find them there. "I'll try, Fitz. I want to be everything you need me to be - for you - for us."

"How can either of us ask for anything more?"

He surprised her with his next words. "What is it you told me your people say? Over a cliff…"

Hearing those words coming from Fitz startled her into laughing and the sound of his joining hers made them both laugh even harder and made them both even happier and they remained that way as they made their way back to the main cabin, hand in hand.


	44. EPISODE 12: A VERY GOOD THING

"Which do you want first, the good, the bad or the ugly?"

Fitz had put Cyrus on the special ciphered speaker-phone he'd had installed in the kitchen, while Olivia made herself comfortable on one of the breakfast bar stools. Fitz moved to stand next to her, reaching out to take her hand in his before he answered his Chief of Staff.

"The choice is yours, Cy." Fitz told him; he knew that Cyrus wouldn't have called without good reason, but he didn't care. Fitz looked over at Olivia and saw the same thoughts mirrored in her eyes. There was nothing the other man could tell him that would touch what he was feeling right now.

"Not that I want to, but I think we need to start with the ugly." Cyrus said. "I think you might want to address this first."

"What is it, Cyrus?" Fitz asked.

"It's Mellie." Cyrus said. "Or not exactly Mellie. She's demanding to speak with you, sir. I couldn't get much out of her except that she's concerned about Gerry. Something about you need to talk to him, because he's refusing to talk to her - and that was all that I could get out of her. We all know that Mellie will over-exaggerate any and everything if given the opportunity, but I'll leave it up to you to make the decision as to when to call her back, Mr. President."

Fitz looked over to Olivia and saw the same indecision on her face that he sure mirrored his. They both knew what machinations Mellie was capable of and that meant questioning her motives.

"What else?" Fitz asked - not that this wasn't enough. "What's the rest? What's the good and the bad?"

"The good is good - the overall mood from last night's event seems to have put you in a sweet spot, politically speaking. Even your being seen with Colleen Cassidy has spurred some good talking points and interesting speculation - apparently it made you appear very forward-looking. That makes the donors happy because their association with you makes them look very forward-looking."

There was no mistaking the gleeful sarcasm in Cyrus' voice. "Happy donors mean generous donors. Happy and generous donors attract other donors and other donors mean a deep war chest when the real fights begin."

Fitz had to agree that this was good; it had been a part of Cyrus' job last night to let it be known that any support they might offer came with no promises of preferential treatment from the White House and it seemed that it had been an acceptable measure.

It had been a part of Cyrus' job last night to let that be known among any and all donors showing favorable attention to his campaign.

Cyrus goes on to tell them what he knows - the rest of the evening had gone smoothly - but he had noticed Sally and Elizabeth engaged in a moment of what would have looked like to anyone else as idle chit-chat. "But we all know that Lizzie-Bear doesn't do chit-chat."

"No, she doesn't." Olivia and Fitz both said at the same time. This was definitely the bad. Both women were powerful enough in their own fields that if they were even contemplating joining forces, they could be trouble.

"Sally isn't known for her conversational skills, either - unless it's of the evangelical kind." Fitz said. "So what do we think that we think about that?"

Cyrus answered his question. "You both know Elizabeth and I have been in close contact lately. Closer than I'd like, but I've considered her from the start to be a necessary evil and I'm not convinced that this has changed. Up until now, I've been willing to take the hit for the team, but now my instincts are telling me that now is the time to suggest a little one on one with the two of you, sir."

He just might be right, but in her present mood, Olivia wasn't having it. "Maybe a one on one with me would be more…efficient?"

"Efficient like an machete, perhaps?" Cyrus asked.

"More like a scalpel." Olivia replied sharply.

"What do you think either option would accomplish?" Fitz tried to see the upside to either scenario and couldn't find it.

Cyrus tried to offer a solution. "Maybe we could come up with an offer that would make her more politically relevant on a purely controllable level?"

"I thought her position as RNC chairperson already puts her there." Fitz's tone made it clear that he was definitely not pleased about the idea of granting the woman any more political leverage than she already had. "I'm not fond of the idea of letting her inside the campaign any more than she already is."

"Neither am I." Olivia said.

"We can decide on that when you return to DC, sir." He hadn't expected either of them to like it, but at least he'd planted the seed in the eventuality that such a move became necessary down the road. Cyrus believed in planning for any eventuality. There was also no mistaking the question in Cyrus' voice or his hope for a concrete answer that told him that Fitz's return would be soon.

Olivia gave Fitz a look before she answered. "Fitz will probably be back sometime today, Cy."

"And I'll be sure to let you know when the decision about the timing of our departure has been made, Cy." Fitz's eyes were locked onto Olivia's as he corrected her.

"I'm sure that you will, Mr. President" Cyrus didn't bother hiding the relief in his voice. He'd said what had needed to be said and he knew better than to push further. "I'll let you two go now, but before I do - I had one last question…"

"What is it, Cy?" Fitz asked.

"It's just that - if I can ask - Olivia, are you all right?"

"Why would you ask, Cyrus?" His question startled Olivia.

It was a few seconds before he answered.

"I don't know - call it a gut feeling…" Cyrus said at last. "I'm not trying to pry - but the fact that you hadn't been at the fundraiser and then later, the way you came and went last night. I was - concerned."

"It's all right Cyrus." Olivia said, both surprised and touched by his concern. "Fitz thought I'd overworked myself and insisted on me taking a little down time for myself while you and he did the heavy lifting last night."

"Good." Cyrus didn't bother to hide the relief in his voice. "I might even have to agree with him for a change; things are going to heat up soon enough."

He hesitated. "But you're good now, right?"

"I'm good." Olivia looked at Fitz, her fingers tightening against his as he brought them up to his lips and trailed a kiss across her knuckles. "Believe me, I'm good."

"Glad to hear it. We need you on top of your game." Cyrus tucked his concern away behind his political needs. "Does that mean that I can now congratulate on the news of your latest promotion? I did get the buzz on that."

"You can." Olivia smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome and I'm glad to hear it. I'm also guessing Lizzie-Bear was a little disappointed at the announcement." Cyrus showed no remorse in his voice. "I'm sure she had plans for one of those deputy chief-of-staff spots for herself."

"I'm heartbroken on her behalf." Olivia said.

"Yes, I can hear the tears in your voice." Cyrus said with a short laugh.

"I'm handing her tissues as we speak." Fitz added, actually plucking a few sheets from a nearby box of tissues.

He leaned forward and threatened to tickle her nose, his eyes sparkling with laughter that turned out to be contagious. Olivia was unable to stop the laughter that bubbled up inside her which of course was due to more than the banter between the three of them, and was a welcome little bookend of the last little while. Whatever else that happened - what was going to happen - or not happen - what she did know was that right here, right now, both the inner and outer parts of her life were aligning perfectly and right here, right now, what else mattered?

She was laughing, Fitz was laughing and even Cyrus joined in from his end of the call and it was another of the moments that was making this day all the brighter.

When they finally wound down, Cyrus was the one who pointed out that this news probably explained the conversation between Elizabeth and Sally.

Olivia agreed and turned to Fitz. As happy as she might be, there was still business to be taken care of. "Do you think this might be the beginning of another faction within the party we need to be concerned about?"

Fitz thought about it for a moment, frowning from the effort - it wasn't enough to take the smile from his eyes. "Sally has never quite approved of me, even when I was married to Mellie. She probably sees Elizabeth as a worthy candidate for my affections - and Elizabeth has probably set herself up in Sally's eyes as the same."

"The power of the evangelicals is not something we can afford to ignore." Cyrus warned.

"I'm aware of their concerns and I'm certainly willing to listen to what they have to say - as long as they understand that I will not support any actions that are meant to advocate laws that infringe on the rights of anyone else.

"I have no intentions of letting them or anyone else dictate the way I conduct my campaign, Cyrus." Fitz knew the other man understood how serious he was about this, but he felt a sudden need to underline it. "We made that mistake with Hollis Doyle the last time around and we're not doing it again."

Olivia spoke up. "We'll put a priority on finding out what Elizabeth and Sally may or may not be up to because while I'm sure they're not the only faction who would love to see Fitz with some brunette or blonde-haired - blue eyed ice queen, those two are a little too close for comfort."

Fitz nodded. "In the meanwhile, make it clear that I will be living my life on my terms in this White House. Plan or no plan - this needs to be made very clear from here on out."

"I understand, Mr. President." Cyrus said. He had no intentions of letting any of the factions currently circling the White House like sharks getting the idea that they could influence policy for this White House - now or into the foreseeable future. If anything, that was his job.

"Consider it handled, Mr. President."


	45. Chapter 45

"The Caldwells." Olivia said. "Cyrus, have you had any update on them?"

"Not yet. Peter Caldwell was more than polite after the president left - so polite, that the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I'm getting the feeling there's something going on there that I don't know enough about… "

"Fitz got an invitation to their family pre-holiday event." Olivia said. "We all know that the Caldwells, of course - are very much their own political dynasty - but they do political on their terms - which don't necessarily match up with the normal way of doing things."

"Those terms are usually meant to benefit themselves." Fitz pointed out.

"How is that different from anyone else in DC - ourselves included?" Olivia corrected him. "They're no angels, but without breaching any client confidentially, I can tell you this much - as much as the Caldwells want to exert any political influence possible - their goal is also to serve the country."

"On their terms." Cyrus pointed out.

"Again, how are they unlike anyone else - including ourselves."

"Be careful, Liv." Cyrus said. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were still working for them."

"Not since I came to work for the White House, Cy." Olivia knew she was walking a fine line between her belief in client confidentiality and sharing the information she knew Fitz needed. "But from my past association with them, one thing I can vouch for is that if they want to speak with you on their ground, it's for a good reason."

Fitz studied Olivia's face, trying to figure out what it was she wasn't saying, but since he couldn't, he turned his attention back to Cyrus. "Do we have anything recent that might be relevant for us to know?"

"Olivia's right in that the Caldwells tend to play politics their way but what can we say when do the same?" Cyrus said. "I'll definitely be looking into them and see if there's anything new my sources can tell me." Cyrus said. "I think that's the wisest thing to do at this point"

Fitz nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds like a plan, Cyrus - and I think that means that we're pretty much caught up, at least for now."

"The Caldwells, along with Elizabeth and Sally are plenty enough for our pre-election plate at the moment." Cyrus said, agreeing with them. His voice filled with a fierce resolve. "I look forward to checking them."

"I don't doubt it, Cy." Fitz found his mood rising to meet Cyrus's. He hadn't forgotten the rest of the evening's conversations and confrontations. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy moving forward, but if any one of the people he'd interacted with tonight thought that they were ready to do battle with them - in making America a better place for all of its citizens, not any pre-selected groups, but for all of them - then let them come. "So do I. This campaign may turn out to be one for the history books."

"And it's going to be great." Olivia was tuned in to Fitz's feelings and when her eyes turned to his, it was clear that she was feeling every bit of the fire and determination fueling him that he was. "We're going to make history - in more ways than one."

"In every way that counts." Fitz's grin was fierce. "They want a fight? I look forward to it."

"So do I." Olivia said.

"So say we all." They heard Cyrus add.

Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia, snatching a brief kiss from her in the process. In the moment, he felt invincible. As Cyrus was fond of saying, the band was back together, but most importantly, this was the fresh restart he and Olivia needed. The last time around, circumstances beyond their control had interfered with them and the election campaign they had wanted to wage.

This time, he swore to himself, things would be different. Nothing and no one was going to be allowed to come between them. They had a plan, they had the power. And most importantly, Fitz thought as he gazed down at the beautiful woman in his arms, they had their faith in one another to lean on.

And this, Fitz decided - was a very good thing.

* * *

 

They had barely finished saying goodbye to Cyrus before Olivia found herself being swung up in Fitz's arms and carried into the living room. A delighted giggle escaped her lips as he settled himself on one of the couches, still holding her close.

She laughed again, softer this time as Fitz leaned forward to gently nuzzle his nose against hers. He made a wordless sound full of contentment as she returned the gesture, then he let his lips brush against her cheek and again, Olivia did the same. Sweetly, softly, they indulged themselves in this simple love-play.

Olivia sighed happily as Fitz's lips found hers, feeling all kinds of cherished in ways that went beyond her ability to put into words. All she knew that in the aftermath of the emotional storm that she had just endured, she could see blue skies and hope on the horizon and for that she was grateful.

So she allowed herself to sink into the bliss of sweet soft kisses that sent the most exquisite feelings surging along every nerve ending, taking her away from any thought or worry so that she was only aware of him - the warmth and taste and scent of this man that she loved.

The next few minutes were filled with this quiet love and joy and it was reflected in one another's eyes as they finally, reluctantly pulled themselves back.

"Hi." It was the first word that popped into his head. And why not? He was seeing Olivia with brand new eyes - he could only hope that she was seeing the same.

"Hi." The magic of the moment made the world tilt on its axis and Olivia knew that she wouldn't have it any other way.

Her smile was almost shy and the emotion it sent rushing through his veins let Fitz know that a part of him was falling in love with Olivia all over again. How that was even possible, he didn't know. Even better, he didn't care.

Fitz was unable to resist to snatch one last kiss from her lips, before he leaned back and smiled. "Well, this has been a fun morning, hasn't it?"

Olivia smiled back. In truth, it had been a crazy rollercoaster for her feelings, but she knew that she felt lighter in her spirit. "I don't know if fun is the word I would use, but it's definitely been something I'll never forget."

"I don't think either of us will, but that's okay, right?" Fitz studied her face, looking for anything that might possibly prove him wrong.

"It's okay. Stop worrying about me, Fitz." Olivia read his expression rightly.

His expression also said that he didn't care if he were caught out in his concern. Fitz brushed his lips against hers once again. "I am always going to worry about you. Period. Just like I am always going to be in love with you. Period. Get used to it."

"Period? Okay." Olivia smiled at him, seeing that she'd surprised Fitz by not protesting. To be honest, a part of her was surprised at herself, just a little. It was like diving into a pool from high up for the first time, that breathless swoop into unknown waters. Letting go of her walls enough to accept Fitz taking care of her this way was going to take some getting used to, but Olivia found a part of herself beginning to look forward to it.

"If you're going to insist on this sort of thing, then who am I to argue with you about it." She snuggled downward into his arms, as he shifted his body so that she could rest her head on his chest. Olivia closed her eyes briefly, savoring the strong steady heartbeat beneath her ear. "At least, not right now."

"Right now?"

"Right now I kinda like it."

"I'll take what I can get, when I can get it." Fitz said.

"Smart man." Olivia said. "Who knows - you might even be smart enough to run the country for the next four years."

"You might be right, especially if I'm smart enough to surround myself with even smarter people."

Her teasing made him chuckle, warm and soft and it echoed through her as she lay against him, snug and secure. One hand comes up and she can feel the gentle touch of his thumb along her cheek and the sense of warmth it sent through her was everything in a sweet, single and simple touch.

"And don't you forget it, mister."

"I'm sure you won't let me."

"See smart man? There may be hope for you yet."

They fell silent for the next little while, each of them caught up in their own thoughts and the quiet of the moment. They stayed that way until Olivia sensed a change in Fitz, a slight tension in his body alerting her to the fact that something had invaded his thoughts.

"What is it, Fitz?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

His first response was to hold her just a little bit tighter.

"Fitz?" She pressed him carefully.

Finally, he answered her. "Speaking of not forgetting…" It was Fitz's turn to sigh. "Or more to the point, something I wish I could forget…"

"Mellie." Olivia opened her eyes and looked up at him. Cyrus' words came back to mind, leaving Olivia guessing correctly at the path that Fitz's thoughts had taken.

"Mellie." Fitz said. "Or to be more correct - Gerry. I need to know what's happening with him -"

"Of course you do - but the problem is that you have to go through Mellie to find out." Olivia gave him a sympathetic look as she finished his sentence for him.

She sat up and looked him in the eye. "It's something you have to do - and you have to do it now. I get it."

A lesser woman would have resented the fact that she was in her man's arms and he was thinking about another part of his life. But then again, he wouldn't have been so head over heels with that kind of woman in the first place. Fitz watched as a small frown crossed Olivia's face, confirming his thoughts.

"I wonder how Karen's dealing with all of this?" Her eyes reflected her worry as she slid from Fitz's lap and stood up. "I hope you can get some info out of Mellie about her."

"So do I." Fitz stood up too. "I'll try and be as tactful as I can, but with Mellie - who knows how long that will last?"

"We both know how true that is." She looked up at him. "And you'll handle her with all the grace and tact necessary."

"I will?"

"Of course, you will. I can only fix so much and general mayhem is difficult to defend."

"You're right. I need to talk to her now." Fitz sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "The question is, are you okay with that?"

"Of course I am - I'm more than okay with it, Fitz." Olivia reassured him. They'd had their escape from reality, but now it was time to return to the real world. "Go. Do. Handle your family business. I will busy myself by checking in with the morning media and see what's going on in the rest of the world."

Fitz couldn't help the smile that came behind her words. She was right, but he had one request first. "One minute?"

His smile was matched once again by one of hers as she went happily into his embrace again, her own arms coming up to hold him close. "One minute…"

 


	46. Chapter 46

Fitz left Olivia reluctantly, but not before snatching a final kiss from her lips. Olivia was just as reluctant, but she set herself to her own tasks; retrieving the morning newspapers, after which she retreated to the bedroom.

Closing the door behind her, she settled herself in the middle of the bed, legal pads, pen and cell phone in hand. Olivia turned on the television, setting the channel to one of her favored twenty-four hour news channel before digging into the newspapers she'd brought into the room with her.

Like it or not, she had to approve of the pictures taken at the fund-raiser along with the good publicity it had generated. Seeing Colleen with Fitz didn't bother her in the least - that was business and the tech mogul knew it. They would have to come up with something to reward her cooperation, Olivia thought as she made a note to remind herself.

On the other hand, her irritation came to a slow boil as she studied the pictures of Fitz with Elizabeth. Olivia couldn't help but note that the other woman's smile was just a little too bright, her gaze just a little bit too unsubtly adoring. Elizabeth knew exactly what she was doing - purposefully implying that something just might be happening between the Chairwoman and the President that would without a doubt get picked up on by the news outlets.

Recalling the earlier conversation with Fitz and Cyrus, Olivia was more determined than ever that she and Elizabeth would be having a little one on one conversation very soon. Whatever Elizabeth thought she was doing, Olivia would be letting her know that it was going to be shut down. Quickly. The only games Olivia was going to allow would be the ones she set into play.

Lizzie-Bear - Olivia' lips twisted at Cyrus' nickname for her - was a potential problem but she had no doubt that she could handle her.

Someone else mentioned the president's expected visit to the Stock Exchange to ring the opening bell tomorrow, courtesy of Colleen Cassidy and Olivia nodded in approval. At least this part of the plan was working pretty much flawlessly. Little fluff pieces like this were more personal, getting-to-know-the-man-in-the-Oval-Office without the restraints of formal interviews. Showing Fitz to be a man who wasn't all work and no play had its appeal.

She flipped the channel to a one that had a less than favorable view of the Grant administration and saw that she'd been right about assumptions. There were a few thinly veiled remarks about the possibility of a budding relationship between Fitz and Elizabeth. Colleen's name was mentioned as well, and the broadcasters wondered at what these connections could mean in the short and long term. The conversation had a gossipy Hollywood tabloid vibe which prompted Olivia to make more notes to herself to wait for other network morning shows to chime in - those along with certain market indicators would help her to decide whether or not this was a good thing and if any changes to their overall strategy needed to be changed.

After a few more minutes of watching and listening, she began making phone calls - one to OPA included to touch base with Harrison to let him know that she'd be in the office sometime before the day was done. Another was made to Susan Ross; Olivia had come to genuinely appreciate her opinions, and that included her view on the evening's events. At the same time, she'd decided that it would do good for Susan's self-confidence to be consulted by advisers from the White House - and her heart-felt and honest support of Fitz couldn't hurt.

Olivia went back to scanning a few more television channels, checking and rechecking her notes as she went. A part of her was also very much aware that she was deliberately concentrating on what was being said as a way to keep her mind from wondering what was happening on the other side of the bedroom door. It actually worked, which is why she found herself startled by the unexpected knock on the door.

"Fitz?"

"Who else were you expecting?" Fitz smiled at her as he stepped inside.

"There's any number of very chiseled and masculine specimens on the grounds." Olivia teased back as she pushed the papers on the bed to one side. "But seriously, why did you bother to knock?"

"I know you - just like I know that you would come in here with every intention of burying yourself in your work." Fitz crossed the room and sat down in the space she'd cleared. He picked up her notepad and studied Olivia's notes. "I also know why."

Before Olivia had a chance to deny any of what he'd just said, Fitz slipped his fingers under her chin. His thumb brushed over her lips, stilling any protests she might have made. He lifted her face to his with a gentle pressure, bending down to meet her halfway, kissing her softly.

"When you make notes on paper instead of your phone, I know serious matters are on your mind - or you're trying to bury yourself in them."

He kissed her again; there was so much being said in the soft contact between his mouth and hers; Fitz knew that a part of Olivia's thoughts were working overtime; she'd never admit it, but the fact was that Mellie's presence - even in a phone call - was somehow still hovering somewhere in the back of her mind.

He knew that she couldn't help it and so he meant for his kisses to still those thoughts, to dismiss them as best he could - and if he were being honest, it was to remind them both, because there was a part of him that needed settling too. This reminder was twofold and bittersweet; that this here and now, this private time of love and healing was by necessity, was coming to an end. The world with all of its trials and tribulations was waiting.

It troubled him more than it should.

Something of this must have shown in his eyes because when the kiss finally ended and he'd drawn reluctantly away, Fitz found Olivia looking at him with nothing but concern in hers.

"Tell me what happened, Fitz."

It was clear from the tone in her voice that she already knew. In reaction, his whole body seemed to close in on itself. Unconsciously, Fitz dropped his head and closed his eyes not wanting to be the one to bring the outside world here to come between them when they had so little time left for themselves.

Fitz hadn't even realized what he'd done until he felt Olivia as she leaned into him and did the same, gently touching her forehead to his.

"Tell me." He heard her say again. Her voice soft but insistent.

You're not going to let this go, are you?" Fitz felt his mouth twitch itself into a rueful smile.

"No way." Olivia murmured. She brushed her lips against his. "I'm stubborn."

"I know."

"And you love it."

"I love it." Fitz agreed. "And you."

Even though he couldn't see her face, Fitz knew she was smiling and why she was smiling and that thought made him smile again. At the same time, he realized what was causing the tug of war going on inside of him. It was more than the bitter exchange he'd just had with Mellie, more than the hurtful insinuations that his oldest son wanted nothing to do with him and that he'd practically abandoned his youngest. Part of it was also the idea that he was there to take care of Olivia and not the other way around and how could he burden her with this now of all times?

His smile faded, just a little, but it was enough. One look into her eyes told Fitz that she'd guessed what was going through his head.

"It's all right, Fitz - I'm all right. And if you're not, that's okay. If you're not - I just need for you to tell me the truth either way."


	47. Chapter 47

There it was, Fitz wasn't - couldn't - be surprised that Olivia had guessed his thoughts. And what she was saying without words was that anything that was a part of his life, was a part of hers. This wasn't her trying to fix him, or trying to handle him as he'd once accused her of. This was her standing strong for him. Standing strong for them. It was in her voice, in the way her hands reached for his. Whatever the cost of her opening herself to him had been, she'd put it aside for now.

This was Olivia being the partner he deserved, wanted. Needed. And to accept anything less than that was unfair to the both of them. This was their life moving forward and they needed to face it - together.

Fitz took a deep breath and let his own inner walls down. He felt a new appreciation for what Olivia had just gone through, finding out for himself just how hard of a thing that it was. He found himself squeezing her hands gently as he began to talk, letting his feelings about what Mellie had said and done show, ending by saying that in his mind, there was very little he could do about his son from the east coast. The best that he could hope for was that sometime during the holidays he get to spend time with Gerry and see for himself how he was doing. In the meanwhile, he could only hope that Mellie was exaggerating.

Olivia was silent until he was done, her only reaction was her hands tightening on his in support. "Exaggerating is what Mellie does best." she reminded him.

"This is true." Fitz hoped it was true. Mellie was on the other side of the country claiming that Gerry was refusing to come to the phone and of course unless he wanted to argue the point with her. Why she would think that he would take her word for anything made him both angry and sad and that was the last thing he wanted to be while he and Olivia were here.

Fitz shared another truth with Olivia. "It's as if she instinctively knows exactly the right time to show up and crush my -" he caught himself and corrected his words. " …our happiness."

He smiled at her, then very deliberately changed the subject, reaching a hand out to gestured to the paperwork scattered across the bed. "What's the verdict so far?"

Olivia hesitated, unsure as to whether or not she should let the matter drop. A few seconds later, she changed her mind, realizing that pushing wasn't what Fitz would want - and it wasn't what he needed. Her first instincts were hard to ignore - but then it hit her - it was Fitz's turn to need a little normalcy in the here and now. He'd been so patient and loving with her, now wasn't it her turn to offer him the same?

Olivia picked up one of the newspapers and directed his attention to the article she'd highlighted.

"I'd say the verdict is two thumbs up. These articles all make good photo ops for a pre-election event. I can say truthfully that you were looking might good, Mr. President." Olivia sent him a purposefully flirty little grin. "In spite of the blonde on your arm."

The fact that Olivia was doing for him what he had tried to do for her warmed Fitz's heart in just the right way and was just what he needed. "You've got a thing against blondes?"

"Not especially -" Olivia shrugged, pretending to be indifferent. "Well, maybe one in particular -"

Fitz grinned at her, playing along with her game.

"Stop that." She scolded him with a laugh, happy to see the light back in his eyes. "As I was saying - I don't have a thing against blondes, it's just that I know for a fact that you have a type."

"I do have a type." Fitz agreed. He shifted himself a little closer, his smile turns a little bit warmer causing a subtle heat to bloom between them.

"And it doesn't include blondes." Her eyes take on a simmering shimmer and every sense gets turned up a notch, both his and hers.

"It certainly does not include blondes." Fitz bent his head to run his lips along the smooth curve where her shoulder and neck met. The warmth of her flesh rose up and he breathed in the delicate scent of the outdoors mingling with the honeysuckle-vanilla scented lotion she'd used earlier. "And that's a very good thing."

Fitz feels his heart begin to pound a little harder, his body tensing pleasurably with the promise of more to come. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Olivia breathed. There was a hint of deviltry in Fitz's voice that made her pulse beat a little faster as he shifted himself closer. The scent and heat of him slid over her like warm silk, sending her eyes fluttering shut. A sigh escapes her lips as the world shifted on its axis, a blur of heat sparking into bloom from somewhere deep inside her.

Fitz's eyes are closed as well, his every sense seemingly to be focused solely on his mouth. A thousand prickles of sensation danced through him as his lips did a slow and teasing dance along the one side of her throat and then the other, barely touching one moment, pressing softly against her the next. The surge of heat that rushed through him made his voice go all husky. "Unless you were considering indulging yourself in a blonde wig…"

"Oh, so now you're trying to switch things up, Mr. President?"

"Only if you're game, Madame Deputy Chief-of-Staff."

"You're incorrigible." Olivia said as a breathless little laugh escaped from her. Unbidden, one hand landed on Fitz's chest, paused for a moment to feel his heart beating strongly beneath her palm, then began a slow trip upwards to curl itself around the back of his neck. Deliberately slow, because the feel of the play of muscles under his shirt is enticing, intoxicating and she can't stop…

"More like insatiable." Fitz pulled back a little, just enough so that he could look into her incredibly beautiful eyes. He loves what he sees; Olivia's gaze had softened, gone a little hazy, obviously dazed by the pleasure he had only begun to ignite. He bent his head again, letting his mouth have full play on her body, a soft yet unconscious growl escaping his lips as he found the pulse point in Olivia's throat and let his tongue and then his teeth nip and play across it.

"That too." Words were suddenly unsurprisingly bothersome. Inadequate.

And then between one breath and the next, so very unnecessary - because electric strands of heat were sparking from the point where Fitz's lips was teasing her flesh and spreading throughout her entire body and her fingers were sliding unbidden into the thick waves of his hair, taking pleasure from the thick texture against her skin, knowing that she was giving equal pleasure in return.

"You say that as if it were a bad thing." He murmured against her skin. Their sweet banter and even sweeter touches buoyed his heart, bringing light to the shadows inside him while the golden glow of sunshine filled the room and bathed the both of them in liquid sunlight.

In too short of a time, they would be back in the world with all of its demands. But they did have a little bit of today left to them, didn't they?

The thought sent his mouth seeking hers, finding her softly eager for him. Fitz brushed his lips against hers once, twice, then a third time in a slow dance of growing desire. Every time he captured her lips between his own, he deepened the contact, letting his tongue slip out to taste her, to tease her until he felt her breath quickening.

Both of Olivia's hands were in his hair now, taking her time as they traveled through the thick locks, dipping every now and then to caress the outer shell of his ears, one and then the other. She knew exactly how he would react - how he couldn't help but react - Fitz groaned into her mouth and was met by an answering, heated moan of her own.

He felt her mouth curve into a smile even as she urged him closer and then their kisses deepened, going molten as the embers of desire sparked into flame.

Fitz's hands feverishly found the buttons on her blouse; at the same time, Olivia was seeking his. The need to touch and tease and seek pleasure in one another flooded their senses.

Fitz shifted himself until he was kneeling on the floor. His hands gripped her thighs, slid up to her hips to find the button that released her jeans. One tug and she's lifting her hips so that he can shimmy them down and off of her legs.

Her grip on his hair loosened as he moved; Olivia bit her lower lip in anticipation; a breathless laugh escapes her, one that brings his gaze back to hers. They're in that space where they can read each others' thoughts without words. In too short of a time, it would be time for them to leave this place and return to the world beyond these four walls. But there was still time for this - there will always be time for this, for them and before he knows it, Fitz is whispering these promises against her skin, and then she's doing the same, these truths sending them both crashing back into one another's arms, undressing one another swiftly, fumbling at buttons and zippers with laughter and kisses tangling themselves up together in a breathless joyful way.

When he finally had her gloriously naked, Fitz paused only long enough to do two things -to sweep the pile of papers from the bed to the floor and to grab the remote control to mute the TV before sending it to follow, and then he was back, his body hovering over her as his eyes locked onto hers.

Her eyes reflected a mingled need of heat, want and desire, driving all thoughts of foreplay out of his mind. Instead he sank himself deep in a single fluid thrust, feeling a hot bliss overtaking him as Olivia's hips rose up to meet him, as her core clenched around him even as her body arched up helplessly against his. An erotic moan broke free from her lips, only to be captured by his own as his mouth covered hers.

Fitz's body feels incredible against her own, his skin flushed and hot against hers. A single tortuously slow stroke sent her into nearly mindless pleasure and the kisses that followed even further; they are tender and sweet and hot and everything.

His mouth was everywhere she needed it to be, dancing over her skin along the arching curve of her throat, biting softly at one shoulder and then the other and everywhere in between but always returning to her mouth, tongue sliding against hers in slow mind-shattering motion.

Making slow and lazy love in the early afternoon glow, the world is gone. There's nothing in his existence except the fluid motion of Olivia's body under his, the hot, perfectly wet satiny sensation of her mouth and tongue dancing against his as she comes for him again and again. He's incredibly hard and yet he cannot stop moving inside her, because she's so incredibly hot and wet and everything he's ever wanted in this world.

The world is gone, lost in a kiss and time is both forever and not enough.

And then they were falling back into reality - it's long and sweet beyond measure and as he gathers a still trembling and breathless Olivia into his arms, Fitz can't believe how incredible he feels, how he just knows somehow that what has just happened between them has deepened the amazing connection they already had.

With sleep hovering at the edges of his consciousness, a last thought comes to him; Camp David has always felt more like a home than the White House ever could. But this time, it's different. Everything that has happened in the last little while has made it different but now he knows that it isn't the location, it's Olivia. It's always been Olivia. She's home to him.

They're home. In every sense of the word, they're home.


	48. Episode 13: Definitions of Joy

**EPISODE 13: DEFINITIONS OF JOY  
** **CHAPTER 48**

 

The last lingering traces of a smile warmed Olivia's face as she stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall towards their offices. Her body warmed to the thoughts she was having as her mind lingered on her memories of she and Fitz; they had spent the rest of the afternoon in bed - and the shower - and then had found their way back to bed, to indulge themselves in love and laughter until Fitz managed somehow to coerce Olivia into the kitchen. They prepared a light and early dinner of a pasta salad and broiled salmon and then it was time, at last, to return to the real world, with each of them reluctantly going their own way.

A part of her is amazed at the warmth coursing through her, at the fact that she can feel her body tingle with the afterglow still sizzling in her veins all these hours later and she sighs aloud without realizing it. By now Fitz was gone, flying out of DC on his way to New York City so that he could be present at the New York Stock Exchange in the morning at the invitation of Colleen Cassidy to ring the opening bell. It takes genuine effort to turn her mind back towards work and the reason why she's here.

Her visit to OPA was meant to be a brief one; the plan was to meet up with Cyrus at the White House and brainstorm with him for a bit and to check in to see if anything new had happened since the last time they'd talked. But before that happened, Olivia had thought it best that she review a certain cache of files that she'd always kept in her office safe.

It also wouldn't hurt if she checked to see if there was any information from the team that she needed to remind herself about before her arrival at the Caldwells' birthday bash tomorrow.

With those thoughts uppermost in her mind, Olivia walked into the conference room to find only Huck and Harrison there. Huck was working on a laptop while Harrison was studying the rogues gallery up on their wall, filled with various Caldwell family members, both immediate and extended. The last of those were new, Olivia noted as she crossed the room to check them out; it appeared some new Caldwell blood had decided to enter the political arenas on local levels. All of them seeking positions that would strengthen their dynasty overall - and that made them all of them open to their investigation.

After a few moments of her studying the wall, Olivia noticed that both Harrison and Huck were doing their best not to be too obvious as they studied her. They were worried and she couldn't really blame them, after all she'd basically disappeared overnight and for most of the next day - even though she'd checked in with them once she'd regained her equilibrium. A part of her was still some kind of both touched and amused all at once at their concern. There would have been a time not so long ago where she knew she would have been prickly and a little too thin-skinned about their reaction, but she was learning to let her walls down a little every now and then.

When Olivia turned her gaze to them, Huck dropped his eyes, clearly embarrassed to have gotten caught. When she turned her eyes to Harrison, unlike Huck, he didn't drop his gaze - instead he shrugged unapologetically.

"Are you all right now?" Huck's question startled her. He still didn't look at her.

"I'm - yes, Huck - I needed a little space for a little while, but I'm all right now." She was, but now she sensed something off-balance about Huck and suddenly she wasn't sure if it was all about her. It was nothing that she could put into words, but her gut was telling her something…

"I'm fine." It was Olivia's turn to study Huck a little closer. "What about you?"

Her question caused Huck to shoot her a sharp look, but he looked back down at his computer screen without answering her.

The room went quiet for a few moments before Huck muttered an "I'm fine."

It only took a glance to tell Olivia that she'd get nothing else out of him, at least not right now, so she turned to Harrison. "What happened while I was gone?"

Harrison flicked his gaze to Huck and seeing how the other man stayed silent, spoke up.

"This -" He gestured toward Huck. "- this is happening because he and Quinn had words. Again."

"Over what?"

"It's complicated." From the frown on his face, it was clear that Harrison was not happy to be the one to get into the obviously ongoing disagreement between Huck and Quinn. Normally, those two were like two peas in a pod and usually on the same wavelength, and Harrison's face showed that he didn't be in the middle of any of it.

"It's not complicated." Huck spoke up for himself. "What Quinn thinks she knows came from a private one-sided, unverified source and that makes it none of our business."

Olivia wants to press him for more information, but she can already tell by the stubborn set of his shoulders, that Huck isn't ready to reveal anything more than what he's already said. "So, if I'm understanding you correctly, you two are disagreeing about information that may or may not be relevant to OPA?"

Huck kept his eyes down. "Something like that."

"I trust you to know that when and if that changes that you'll do the right thing." She said. Her voice softened. "I just hope you and Quinn can come to an agreement soon - it isn't like either one of you to be on opposite sides of the fence on something."

"Quinn is her own person." Huck said in a clipped tone of voice. "And women think differently from men." He continued to obstinately fix his gaze on his computer screen until it was clear that he had nothing else to say.

Olivia knew that his answer was going to have to be enough for now, she thought as she walked into her office. Whatever was going on between Huck and Quinn, she hoped it would blow over soon, but she had to accept the fact that she could do very little about it without hearing both sides of whatever it was between them and the best that she could do was to promise herself to talk to Quinn if this went on much longer. She couldn't deny that it troubled her, but that was a worry for another day - neither she or the firm could afford the distraction.

Olivia sat her Prada bag down on her desk, then went to the safe hidden in the bookcase behind her desk. It took less than a minute for her to punch in the code and pull out several deep crimson, trimmed in black folders.

Kill files. That's what Cyrus had always called them and he'd been the one who had taught her how to use them with care and surgical precision. Friend or foe, he had also taught her that they were an an necessary evil, a lesson she'd learned even after she'd left school and struck out on her own.

Olivia sat them on her desk and spread them out; so many secrets and lies at her fingertips. She was just about to sift through them when Harrison knocked on the door.

 

**a/n: apologies for the late update, I had a medical emergency that landed me in the ER and then transported to a second hospital last month**


	49. Chapter 49

 

"I'm just about to head out for the evening." Harrison said after she'd waved him in. "Just checking in to see if there's anything that you needed before I go."

Olivia started to shake her head, then her gut changed her mind. "Is there anything you can tell me about Huck and the way he's acting?"

Harrison quirked a smile at her. "Are you seriously asking me about Huck acting strange?"

Olivia returned his smile with one of her own. "Okay, how about strange in a new way?"

"In a new way? Yes, and I know why." Harrison grinned at her. "Well, for one thing - because you're glowing."

"I'm - what?"

"You are glowing."

Olivia felt the blood rushing to her face. Was her happiness so apparent? "Glowing?"

"Glowing." Harrison said. "And don't worry - it looks good on you."

He didn't give her a chance to protest. "Even better, you look rested - and that's the opposite of how you looked the last time that Huck and I saw you."

Harrison's smile dimmed, just a little. "I think it's safe to say that Huck blames himself for not picking up on what was going on with you - and not pushing when you told us you were okay."

"We both knew you weren't okay, but we let you go anyway." His expression shifted a little and Olivia saw a flicker of guilt in his eyes. "We shouldn't have done that."

It was her turn to feel guilty and Olivia felt the emotion flood through her with a sharp pain. "Harrison - I should apologize to the both of you - I didn't tell either of you the truth -"

Harrison didn't let her finish. "No." He shook his head, even as he smiled at her. "Don't you even start getting down on yourself over that. It's not in you to look for help - from anyone. Everyone looks to you, that's what you're used to and what we're used to and we all know it."

What could she say to that, especially when it was one hundred percent true?

"I'll try to do better in the future." She said at last.

"Isn't that all any of us can do?" Harrison gave a reassuring smile gestured at the door behind him. "And don't you worry too much about Huck; I don't pretend to know everything that goes on in his head, but I do know that your feeling guilt over something pretty much out of your control is the last thing that Huck would want."

"What about you?" Olivia asked; she took a deep breath. "I didn't tell you the truth either and that makes me feel like I let you down somehow."

"What about me?" Harrison deliberately tried to joke to lighten the mood, but seeing the look in her eyes, he took a serious tone. "That's the last thing I want too - and no, you didn't let me down. Don't worry about any of us, Liv - not about that. Not when we can see that you took care of you, whatever it was that you needed."

She knew that there was truth in what Harrison was saying, but it was a hard truth, one that made it a little hard to meet his eyes.

Harrison read her expression. "I said not to worry about it - you took some much needed time for you and that's all that matters. We know you're good for real this time."

"You do?" Inside, Olivia found herself thanking him for his mostly unspoken support silently. Yes, the two of them have discussed Fitz before, but even so…

Harrison's next words startled her again. "We do." He said. "Didn't I just tell you that you were glowing - I meant it."

In spite of what she'd just told herself, his words sent heat crawling into her face. It's Harrison, she reminded herself. It's Harrison and he already knows and it's okay that he knows.

It's more than okay.

Old habits might be hard to break, but she's trying. In response, the heat in her face dissipated a little, her nerves settled a little, and this time she accepted the warmth spreading throughout her entire body and it felt… good.

Harrison caught the tiny smile that came to her face at that realization and his words went straight to the point. "We're both on the same page, so I'm just going to say it. Liv, you've got a man that's so good to you - so good for you - that he leaves you glowing."

He deliberately lightened the mood with a laugh, holding up a hand to stop her protests before they begin. "I know you're probably not feeling this one hundred percent in the moment-" because after all, he does know her so well. " - but this is a good thing, Liv."

"Are you sure about that?" Olivia knew that Harrison was right. Old habits - she scolded herself again.

"It's a very good thing." Harrison insisted. "Nobody is asking you to put your personal life on blast - I know you too well to know that this is the last thing you'd want, but just let me say that there are people who go through their entire lives looking for something that comes even fractionally close to what you have right now and don't you let anything or anyone tell you different. Trust us - we will keep you safe for as long as you need until you and the President are ready to go public."

"He'd go public today, if I let him." Olivia admitted. "He'd shout it from the steps of the Capitol…"

"Because he loves you."

"Because he loves me." She couldn't help herself, saying the words out loud made her smile. "But I can't let him do that. He has his re-election to deal with."

"He doesn't want to wait, does he?"

"No, Fitz doesn't want to wait." Whether it was wise or not,Olivia felt her heart soar as her memories of Fitz and the many ways that he's declared that love flooded her senses. He loves her and it's not that she doesn't know it, it's not that she doesn't love him - but she's not ready to share their love with the world. Not yet. She's never had the words for what she's feeling before, it's still hard to face them, let alone put them into words, but now she knows this much - if their love is exposed to the world too soon, it's like the opening of a chrysalis. If a butterfly is not allowed to find its own way, then it's stunted, weakened.

It doesn't survive.

In that moment, Olivia realizes that she very much wants what the two of them have found to survive. And she'll do anything she can to make that happen.

She looked up and saw Harrison watching her; his eyes were warm, accepting and approving.

"We'll do whatever it takes for as long as it takes for you to get wherever it is you need to be." Harrison knew something about her inner struggles; how her innermost self was always reluctant to talk about her private life. She'd been that way since the day he'd met her. But he could see with his own eyes, that something fundamental had shifted in her. He may not understand it all, but whatever it was, it was enough to make her happy and that was enough to make him happy.

He shook his head again and deliberately changed the subject. "Give me my marching orders for this trip - I'm good with whatever you need for me to be - whatever you need me to do."

One last look was enough to spell it out, better than any conversation could. Olivia knew what he was offering and why. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the press would run with the smallest hint of any romantic possibilities with her name on it - she was notorious for not talking about her private life - ever - and Harrison was talking about putting his personal life on blast to protect hers.

"Harrison, you don't have to do that -"

"No, I don't. But I want to." He told her. "Olivia Pope, let me do what I do best. You know that I can out-talk anybody so let me handle this."

"Are you sure?" she asked him. Was he really ready for that level of scrutiny in his life?

"Doesn't matter." Harrison actually chuckled before he laid out his plan. "You want to know why? One - I'm a target anyway - everyone at OPA is, because we work for the brilliant Olivia Pope. Right now, that attention is on the down-low and behind the scenes - but who knows how long that's going to last once this campaign really gets going. I also know that I'll be more of a target once the two of us show our faces at the Caldwells. It's not going to make a difference whether I step out at your side as an assistant - or possibly something more - to anyone looking to find a weakness in either you or OPA."

"Two -" he continued. " As far as any investigation into my life is concerned, we can have Huck work his magic so that no one can find whatever it is that we decide doesn't need to be known. We can twist this so my playboy ways appear to be just possibly a cover…"

A definitely mischievous light sparked into life in his eyes. "Now that I think about it, maybe we should come up with some deliberate acts of mis-direction that might come in as useful later. A few preemptive strikes might come in handy."

Olivia couldn't argue with his logic. "You've been spending too much time around Huck."

"Nah, I'd blame Abby, she actually has more devious -and deviant - tendencies." It was clear from the cocky grin that bloomed on his face that Harrison recognized her surrender to his plan. "This is the perfect assignment for me. It's counter-intelligence and a chance to play a certain man of mystery all in one. There's no way you can't deny that I'm looking forward to this."

He was right, of course. It was the perfect assignment for him - and beyond that, the possible benefits could turn out to be beyond measure. There was no way she could logically deny an opportunity like this - and he knew it.

"Fine - you win, Harrison." In spite of the craziness that he was suggesting, a tiny smile crept across her face as she finally gave in. "We'll hammer out the details on the way down."

"Outstanding." Harrison said with a great deal of satisfaction. "This has the potential to be so much fun."

Going by the gleam in his eyes and the grin on his lips, the more Harrison thought about his idea, the more he liked it.

"You think?"

"I know."


	50. Chapter 50

Harrison began to turn to go, but Olivia's next words stopped him. "One more thing - do I need to worry about Quinn and Huck?"

She watched as Harrison paused, and it was obvious he thinking about what he should or should not say.

He sighed before he answered. "To be honest, I can't say for sure one way or the other - I don't even know if the situation is worth mentioning - except that it seems to have struck a nerve with Huck - and we both know that Huck doesn't usually show what he's feeling to anyone."

Olivia nodded. "Which makes this whole thing unusual."

He started off with that as explanation before he told her what he knew about their on-going disagreement. It concerned their last client - Shireen Davis. It seemed that ever since that case had been closed - in spectacular fashion, as they both remembered - she and Quinn had developed a friendship of their own. That in itself wasn't much of a surprise, both women were in the same age range, with the same interests in computer science. During the course of the case, it had also been revealed that Shireen was romantically involved with Jake, but now…

"But now, according to Quinn, the two of them are on a break." Harrison said. "And from what I can tell, the issue between Huck and Quinn is that he believes that it's a breach of Shireen's privacy to share that information -"

Olivia got it. "- and Quinn is focused on being on Shireen's side so the sight of Jake showing up here is not helping."

Everyone at OPA knew that Shireen was currently out of the country traveling with her mother as she rediscovered her paternal roots, so the question became why was Jake coming around? Was he just trying to find something to fill the vacancy in his life with Shireen's absence - or was this a man trying to mend a relationship and was hoping that to involve himself with OPA would help him do that? Either way, Olivia was left wondering - who was right in this instance, Huck, Quinn - or the both of them?

In hindsight, Olivia would come to wish that she'd paid more attention to those questions sooner rather than later, because there were other possibilities that hadn't occurred to either of them. But for now, she shelved it in the back of her mind, promising herself that if Jake and Shireen's relationship - or lack of one - became a problem, she'd find a way to handle it.

By the time Olivia arrived at the White House, she was focused solely on the plans for Fitz's reelection campaign; her meeting with Cyrus tonight was one plan, debating the use of the kill files was another. She knew Cyrus would want to use them - she knew that Fitz would more than likely not want to. But at least she'd convinced him to allow she and Cyrus to get together and discuss what they had on who and under what circumstances they might be called into use.

Her mind was still on those matters as she walked into the reception area of Cyrus' office. The sound of voices coming from behind his closed office door caught her attention before she could greet his secretary.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Pope - I know that you have a scheduled appointment with Mr. Beene, but that - that woman - she brushed by me as if I didn't even exist." The secretary's words came out in a heated rush. "I tried to tell her…"

"It's okay." Olivia told her as she turned and walked towards Cyrus' door. "Trust me when I tell you that I know without a doubt that none of this is on you. Some people make the mistake of thinking that rules are for other people."

"They just need a little reminder every now and then." Olivia told her - just before she gave the door a single sharp rap and stepped inside.

"I need better access than what I have now -" Elizabeth's voice cut off in mid-sentence as Olivia walked in.

Olivia nodded a cool greeting in her direction. "Hello, Elizabeth. Access to what?"

"Not what, but whom…"

Olivia noted her petty attempt at a petty correction, but she also noticed - with no little amount of satisfaction - the way Elizabeth's tone and demeanor changed as soon as she saw who had walked in the door. She was even more satisfied as turned her attention to Cyrus, purposely ignoring the other woman. "I'm sorry Cy - did we get our wires crossed? I thought you and I had a meeting scheduled…"

"No wires crossed here - you're right on time." Cyrus was quick to follow her lead, the irritated expression on his face gone in an instant. "I was just explaining to Ms. North that any requests for meetings need to be channeled through your office - given your recent promotion, of course."

"Of course."Olivia said.

"Ms. North?" Elizabeth's chuckled almost sounded sincere. "Cyrus, I think we've known each other long enough to be past such formality."

"Your White House access badge says you're here on official business, Ms. North." Olivia couldn't resist pointing that out. "Are you here on official business with Cyrus?"

Before Elizabeth could answer, Olivia kept talking. "But that can't be, can it? Because if you were here on official business to meet with Cyrus, that means that you would have had a scheduled appointment - and you can't have had a scheduled appointment, because I have a scheduled appointment…so why are you here?"

The look Olivia gave Elizabeth was very pointed and very on purpose and it left the other woman struggling to keep her composure. Just as Olivia meant it to.

Her voice was tight as she looked from Olivia and back to Cyrus. "I thought that we were just discussing a few policy points." Elizabeth said to Cyrus, but before he could reply, Olivia answered for him.

"I didn't know that you'd been written into any policy discussions lately."

Again Olivia turned back to Cyrus. "Has Ms. North been written into any policy issues on your end, Cy?"

"No, she hasn't." Cyrus said, beginning to play along. "Maybe I missed it where the request for an appointment from her office came through your office."

"No one in my office has informed me of any request, as far as I know." Olivia said before giving Elizabeth another cool glance. "And I'm sure that if there had been that I would know. Maybe you should check with your staff to make sure that there were no wires were crossed on your end?"

"No." Elizabeth's words were icily polite, but even better, were obviously forced and the sound of that was sweet to Olivia's ears. Even sweeter was the apology that followed.

"No, there were no wires crossed." Elizabeth knew that there was no sense in trying to lie about it, this was something either Olivia or Cyrus could easily find out - if they didn't already know. She was not about to give them that satisfaction. "I'm sorry for the apparent oversight. I'll see that matter is corrected."

Another chilly smile crossed her face, but it fooled no one in the room.

Olivia's smile reflected her coolness right back at the other woman. "You understand, of course, that with the president's re-election preparing to get underway, an establishment of rules, regulations and protocol is a necessary evil, otherwise things could go sideways so quickly. I know that protocol packets were sent out to all of the Party leadership and their offices…"

"I understand." Elizabeth said. She'd seen the packet, but had chosen to ignore it, telling herself that it didn't concern her. Right now it burned her to find herself so rudely checked. "I'll check with my staff; it was probably overlooked somehow in the flood of all the mail they have to deal with, but I'll see that the matter is corrected immediately."

Something in the exchange locked Olivia's and Elizabeth's gazes, one upon the other. Their eyes meet and hold; they are two powerful women exchanging a glance that totally excludes Cyrus from the conversation. Olivia was sure that the apology being forced from Elizabeth was a scraping of virtual nails against a chalkboard for her nerves and she barely bothered to hide her sense of satisfaction.

Elizabeth hid her response behind her professional facade as best she could, but not well enough to fool Olivia for one second. Her eyes reflected the fact that this was power acknowledging power as well as the silent line that had just been drawn in the sand.

She was the first to let her gaze drop. Hating that she was retreating but seeing no other way to win - this time - Elizabeth gathered up her purse and coat and said her goodbyes, but not before adding a promise to get that protocol request out to Olivia as soon as possible.

"I'm sure we'll find some level of common ground, Olivia. After all, we're all on the same side, aren't we?" Elizabeth said.

"We all serve at the pleasure of the president, Elizabeth." Olivia's words ignored Elizabeth's. "But don't worry, I'll have my staff be on the alert for your request, and after that, we'll see where we can use you best."

The smile pasted on Elizabeth's face faded just a little as she made her exit.

"That was mean." Cyrus said. His words were at odds with the smile twitching the corners of his mouth.

"That was necessary." Olivia poured herself a glass of water before she crossed the room to Cyrus' leather couch and took a seat, after which she allowed herself a tiny smile.

"Am I arguing with that?" Cyrus allowed himself a smile to match hers as he fixed himself a drink - vodka neat - and took a healthy swallow. His smile grew into a wicked grin. "I'm not arguing with that."

"Now the question is - what was her visit really about?"

"I know you didn't buy that sideshow act any more than I did." Cyrus said as he sat down next to her. "Lizzie-Bear gave in way too easy."

"I agree." Olivia lifted her glass to touch his in agreement and the gentle sound of crystal shivered into the air. "What do you think is her end game?"

"What's anyone's end goal in DC - power and influence." Cyrus shrugged.

"Both of which she already has." Olivia pointed out.

"As the RNC chairperson, she certainly has her own share - but power is addictive and no matter how much you have, it's never enough."

His words sent something uncomfortable sharp through her guts just then, a reminder or a thought that there was something there that she should note - but Olivia purposefully sent it to the back of her mind to think upon later. She knew that Cyrus was right, but there were other things on her mind that took precedent and that's what she spoke to.

"It doesn't matter; what she wants is unimportant in the long run." Olivia said. "We're about to run one of the most important re-election campaigns in the history of her party and if your Lizzie-bear isn't on board with it, I don't have the time or the inclination to play power games with her. And even more important, I am not about to let that woman steal my joy."


	51. Chapter 51

"I think you hit a nerve with the re-election protocol." Cyrus said. "You know that she'd love nothing better than to get herself on the inside track. I'm pretty sure that her coming directly to me was her opening gambit to position herself closer to Fitz as well as this campaign that we're about to start."

"No doubt." Olivia agreed.

She felt Cyrus's gaze harden a little on her as well as sudden sternness in his tone. "And what is this about joy? Joy is for fairy tales - and I don't need to tell you that life is not a fairytale."

"I know that all too well, Cy - and yet -" Olivia said. As sharp as Cyrus' voice had been - hers was the opposite, softer still, because in her mind there was nothing to argue about. " - and yet, that doesn't make joy any less real."

She'd learned that the hard way - by comparing the lack of it to what she had now. Joy was just as real as anything else in this life. The thought of watching Fitz running the campaign that he wanted, the way that he wanted, and winning this election by the will of the people and not the machinations that had put him there the first time around - wasn't that the very definition of joy?

Yes, she thought, remembering the fire in his eyes whenever he talked about it - that was very much a source of joy for him. Olivia knew him because he'd let her know him - and there was no mistaking how much Fitz wanted and needed this. And the fact that she could be a part of Fitz's life as he pursued his dreams - on his terms, on their terms - yes, that was joy.

Her thoughts warmed her heart and brought a smile to her lips. "Yes, I'm talking about joy. Joy is about allowing happiness to fill the empty spaces inside you, Cy. It's not about ignoring the world." She added, seeing the rebuttal hovering on Cyrus' lips and shutting it down with a look.

"We can be happy or joyful or whatever later; we have a fight ahead of us, in spite of Fitz's popularity with the public." Cyrus visibly backed down from whatever reprimand he'd been about to offer. "He's a wild card among the more conservative political minded portion of the base, Liv - and an outright danger to the most narrow-minded among them. We need to look at things the way they are, not the way we would have them be."

"I'm not looking at this through any rose-colored glasses and neither is Fitz. We know that this election isn't going to be just handed to him and truthfully, that's just the way Fitz wants it and we both know why." Olivia said and Cyrus accepted the hit with a tiny nod. "I'm talking about being happy, content and grateful in the here and now. That's joy."

Re-energized by her own words, she stood up and started pacing a little, taking that time to putting her thoughts in order. When she had, Olivia stopped in front of Cyrus to look him in the eye. "Are you going to tell me that you aren't the least little bit happy right now? You're right about power in DC. I know all about power - and we both know that you are one of the most powerful men in the world -"

"-and you, Ms. Pope, are one of the most powerful women in the world - even if it's mostly behind the scenes." Cyrus reminded her. "That's about to change, you know. Are you ready to take joy in that?"

It was Olivia's turn to nod; power and influence was an intoxicating mix, and after she had accepted Cyrus' offer to help turn around a presidential campaign it had quickly become a part of her as much as breathing and had fueled her drive to create OPA after that. It had given her a unique position in DC politics, mostly invisible to the uninitiated, but acknowledged by those who knew better. Elizabeth North for one example; the Caldwells, for another.

But just like she could have never imagined the storms that she'd ended up going through, Olivia hadn't counted on the joy that had come with them.

"I'll deal with that when the time comes. We're talking about you right now." She said. "You have power, influence - you have James and you have Ella - are you going to sit there and tell me that you aren't happy - that there's no joy in your life right now?"

His expression went unreadable as soon as she spoke, and Olivia knew enough not to push him for an answer. Maybe he hadn't stopped to think about it before now; maybe he had denied himself the choice to think about it because Cyrus still saw love as a weakness to be exploited. Olivia has known him long enough to know his past thoughts on the subject of love, but this was a new time and a new day and if she had to, she'd drag Cyrus kicking and screaming into the light.

She came out of her thoughts to notice that he was studying her just as she was studying him and after a moment her lips curved into a smile even as Cyrus frowned.

"It's a possibility." He finally growled at her.

"Just a possibility?"

"What's your point?"

"My point is - that kind of joy, that kind of happiness puts things in perspective." Olivia spoke slowly, because some of this was just coming to her even as she spoke the words.

"And what new perspective is this?"

Olivia sighed; Cyrus wouldn't be Cyrus without his cynicism. "I asked myself the same question not too long ago - and it came to me that it's all a matter of balance, really - learning to focus on what's really important in the moment."

"That's fine." Cyrus said. "Just as long as this balancing act doesn't interfere with the campaign."

"That's the cherry on top - the focus, the fulcrum - of this balancing act is the fact that we've got an election to win." Olivia grinned as she sat back down next to Cyrus and gave him a playful nudge. "Tell me you're not looking forward to this fight - I dare you."

"It may turn into an uphill battle." Cyrus warned.

"And don't you love it." Olivia knew what would get him going. "We're talking shifting odds, co-opting new allies and thwarting new opponents, uncovering all kinds of dastardly plots and planting a few of our own if necessary - and if that isn't a challenge to look forward to, I don't know what is." She nudged him again. "We've got an election to win. Say it like you mean it, Cyrus."

Her words did exactly what she'd hoped they would. There was the spark in his eye and fire in his words she'd been looking for as Cyrus the Dragonslayer came back to life. "I do mean it - you want to see me go after my joy, then here it is - we've got an election to win."

"Then let's get to work on that, shall we?"

"Ladies first." Cyrus waved his hand at her.

"Wasn't that a republican version of a lady who just left here?" Olivia rolled her eyes at the door. "I'm no lady."

"I know -" Cyrus grinned. "- that's part of what's going to make this so fun."

It was Olivia's turn to meet his grin with one of her own.

"Have you spoken with Cyrus?" Olivia snuggled herself a little deeper into her pillows, wineglass in hand. It was a little after eleven in the evening, she in her bed and Fitz in his hotel room in New York City and while they both knew they should be sleeping, recharging for the hectic schedule that tomorrow promised, neither one of them was about to give up what had become the habit of a nightly phone call whenever they found themselves spending the night away from one another. She couldn't rest without the sound of his baritone voice echoing in her ears as she fell asleep and Olivia was sure it was the same for Fitz.

"Of course. You and I both know there's no way he's letting me go for the evening without tucking me in with his version of a bedtime story." His laughter was warm and low in her ear, sweeter than the wine on her lips.

"And what story was that?"

Fitz briefly ran over most of the conversation before focusing on the one thought that had remained uppermost in his mind. "After the NYSE opening, the meeting with the Congressional Black Caucus is confirmed."

"Cyrus got them to agree to meet with you." This was something Fitz had put on his wish list early in their campaign planning. It must have been a last minute agreement; Olivia knew that it hadn't happened before she had Cyrus had finished their meeting or else he would have told her. "That's great, Fitz."

"I hope so."

There was something unsaid in his voice and Olivia picked up on it instantly. "Fitz, what is it?"

"It's nothing." Fitz was quick to answer, but that wasn't entirely true and it only took him a heartbeat to realize that Olivia knew it just as well as he did. The way she said his name only confirmed it.

"Fitz…"

"It's just my nerves." He admitted."The Caucus is made up of mostly democrats - for very good reasons - and even though they know and I know that they'll have their own candidate, I want - I need - them to know that I have every intention of serving all the people of this country as I go into my second term."

He paused to take another swallow of scotch and this time it was a big one. "And then there's the summit that we're trying to put together - that involves a great many of their constituents on personal - not just political - levels - that makes it that much more important that I get their input."

"The fact that you want to meet with them informally and away from Washington to listen to what they have to say should tell them that. It shows that you're not grandstanding for the press or anyone else."

"You always know the right thing to say, Livvie."

"And you always know the right thing to do."

"That's what makes us such an unstoppable team." Fitz said. He took a sip from his glass, this time the scotch was a comfort, joining the warmth in his head and in his heart, knowing that this was not only a dream become truth, but a dream shared with the woman he loved. For a moment he was reminded of the empty spaces his heart had had to endure during his marriage to Mellie, of the empty partnership they'd shared - and that brought back other memories along with past insecurities that wove themselves into the present…

There was another truth that lay just beneath the surface and it's something he hasn't shared with Olivia yet. It troubles him that despite his good intentions, his ambition might be taken the wrong way -

\- Fitz couldn't know that Olivia senses that his thoughts have shifted; it's a minute thing, but she can sense it in the way his breath changes, can feel the tension in him as though his heartbeat was her own, despite the miles between them. Her thoughts followed his effortlessly…

"Fitz?" she thought that she knew what was troubling him, the sudden silence speaking for him so eloquently of the demons he was still struggling to leave behind.

Olivia knew that Fitz genuinely meant what he said about wanting to serve all of the people. Cyrus had told her that once he'd told Fitz that he'd wished Fitz had been more of a cynic. Someone else might have argued that it might have made Fitz a wiser man, but they would have been wrong. His heart simply wouldn't allow him to be any other way and any touch of that cynicism would have changed him in a fundamental way. Fitz wouldn't have been the man the country needed.

He wouldn't have been the man she'd needed even before she'd known she did.

"I don't want to be like my -" Fitz's voice broke into her thoughts, rough with emotion. "- I don't want them to see me as just another white man spouting paternalistic platitudes at them in some vain and condescending attempt to lie to their faces to gain their trust only to let them down."

He didn't want to be like his father - that was the sentence Fitz hadn't been able to finish. It was the kind of political lie that his father would have done with ease, with Mellie cheering him on. That was just the way things were done, the way they'd always been done - politics as usual. Olivia knew that without a doubt, just as she knew before he'd spoken that Fitz's thoughts had traveled down this very path.

"Then tell them exactly that - in those very same words." She told him.

"They won't get offended?"

"I think they will find that level of honesty refreshing."

"See how you always know the right thing to say?" Fitz felt the tension in his head and chest ease.

"See how you always know the right thing to do?" she shot right back at him, her voice laced with tenderness.

Fitz smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. He hoped Olivia was right; her words were always the balm to soothe his troubled thoughts -and he knew that he could trust her to let him know if he were wrong in just the right way. What he was proposing to do was something unheard of in a Republican presidency - hell, in any presidency - and he knew it. He also knew - a deep feeling in his gut telling him so - that he was right to at least try. And while Olivia's approval may not be a necessary thing to some, to him - it was everything.

He smiled and took another long drink from his glass. "What I'm doing is unprecedented."

As if she could see his expression, Olivia made a play on his words. "Reaching out to the other side before a nomination is even made - I'd call that un-presidented - and a very good thing."

She was smiling, he was suddenly undeniably sure of it even though he couldn't see her face. It saturated the distance between them and gave Fitz the much needed laugh that he needed. "I'd want their input even if this wasn't an election year. If I'm going to do this, then I need to know what the people want if I want this done right - and that's more important than anything else - that this is done right. Not to serve America's corporate interests, but because it's the right thing to do for the people."

Fitz took a deep breath as he found and then spoke his truth. "Even if I'm not re-elected, I want them to know that the work that I'm doing - am trying to do - isn't going to stop. If I - I don't win, I won't stop moving forward - I can't. What I'm doing now will just transform itself to another level - just as I will."

Olivia's voice was both fierce and loving all at once. "But you're not going to lose, Fitz. You're going to win, I know it. All you have to be is what you're being right now. Keep speaking from your heart -show them who you are - and the voters are yours."

And this was one more reason why he loved her. Olivia was the other part of his heart that he had known was missing without knowing what - if anything - could fill that missing space. Until he'd met her, Fitz hadn't even known how empty his life had been.

"We should be sleeping you know." He told her.

"I know."

"So, hang up."

"No, you hang up."

"I'm not sleepy yet, are you?"

"Not one bit."

"Good." Fitz said. If he had his way, he'd listen to her voice in his ear all night. "I'm a lot of things, but sleepy isn't one of them."

"Stop that - if we're going to stay up talking, at very least we should getting some work done."

"Define work." He said with a chuckle.

Then they were smiling, and then they were laughing - about nothing and everything and for the next little while neither one of them cared how late it was.


	52. EPISODE 14: Being Everything

Olivia and Fitz weren’t the only ones having a late night conversation; Elizabeth was having one of her own - but it was nowhere near as pleasant.

The smile on her face was not necessary a pleasant one, but she was doing her best to inject the right tone into her voice. She was assuring her caller on the other end of the conversation that she had things under control. Mostly.

“Mostly?” There was a chuckle that held very little humor in it. “Then you have an invite to the Caldwells?”

She felt her teeth grit in spite of her smile. “Not yet.”

“Pity.” The word was meaningless; there was no pity in the familiar voice in her ear and she’d expected none. “Do I need to point out that if Nathaniel Caldwell hasn’t called you by now - and make no mistake - even though it might be said that it’s Peter Caldwell’s birthday bash, the only invitations that go out, go out under his word and no one else’s -”

“I’m very much aware of that fact.” Elizabeth said.

“I’m sure you are.”

 _Time to remind someone that they were partners in this_. “I’m also aware that the old man is eccentric and always has been. I’m sure that you are also aware of the fact that there are always last minute invitations. Everyone knows that and I’m sure that it has nothing to do with any eccentricities; he does it on purpose just because he can.”

Her caller laughed before agreeing with her and there was something in the sound of that laughter that escalated Elizabeth’s tone in the direction of something close to a rant.

“Nathaniel may have changed his party affiliation - I doubt if that’s changed his ambitions. There’s something he wants, and I’m in a position to help him get it. He’ll deal with me one way or the other.”

“Maybe. You _may_ be in a position to help him get it.”

“Do you doubt me?”

Again, the chuckle that was annoying the hell out of her. “I would never make the mistake of doubting your ambition, Ms. North.”

She accepted the scant apology implicit in the words; she knew it was probably all that she would get, but Elizabeth didn’t mind - she was a woman who had always enjoyed a challenge and in her mind, she restructured the conversation into such a mode. “Ms. North? I would think that we were past formalities at this point.”

“I would think that that would depend on your continuing value.”

“I have something you want as well.” She reminded him.

“That you most certainly do.” There was a pause. “I can think of several things that I want.”

His words restored some of her good humor.“See that you remember that.”

“You’ve made yourself unforgettable.”

“See that you remember that too.”

***

She glances at the pad and pen that lay close at hand, but Olivia knew that she’d need no written notes to remember their current conversation. This is them at their best, minds sharp, incisive - in sync in the best of ways, finishing each other’s words and thoughts. The only thing better than this would have been to have Fitz here with her in the flesh, but then they wouldn’t be talking, would they? The thought made her smile.

Other than that, she was happy - more than happy; something undefinable in her was content beyond imagining.

“Enough.” Fitz was saying, breaking her out of her little reverie, having mistaken her silence for sleepiness. “You need to get some sleep.”

“You too, Mister.” Olivia said. “You have a very busy morning schedule.”

“So do you - so say goodnight.” Fitz said.

Olivia leaned across her bed and turned off the bedside lamp before slipping beneath her sheets.

“I’m not ready to say goodnight ” Olivia said. A sigh followed her words. “I wish you were here.”

“I wish I were there.” Fitz closed his eyes, all of his senses attuned to the woman at the other end of their connection. _His_ woman.

Fitz could almost feel the warmth of her skin, almost breathe in the unique scent of her. For a moment, the only sound was of her breathing and for a moment the distance between them barely existed.

His love for her flooded up from somewhere deep inside him, making Fitz ache with longing. Without her, his life is just a little bit dimmer. “I know we’ve only been apart for a single night, but I miss you so much.”

“I know, Fitz.” The sound of his name on her lips was a caress of its own. “I know that I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, but you know I miss you just as much.”

They fell into another long silence where words were unnecessary.

Olivia yawned and then laughed softly. “This is silly.”

“What’s silly?”

“That I still can’t bring myself to say goodnight. Why are you allowing me to make myself look silly?” In spite of herself, Olivia felt her eyelids getting heavy; after a very brief struggle, she allowed them to drift shut.

Fitz thought about that for a minute. “Then don’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t say goodnight. Just lay your phone down on the pillow next to you…”

“And?”

“…and let me tell you a bedtime story…”

“Fitz, you don’t have to -”

“It’s my turn to be silly. Besides, I want to, Livvie.” And he did.

“That does sound nice.” Olivia admitted.

All of a sudden Fitz is reminded of her nightmare, of how she’d been alone, and it’s not that he thinks that she will have one simply because he wasn’t there - he knows how strong Olivia can be - but the thought of Olivia slipping into sleep with the sound of his voice easing the way… it was a comfort he could give. “Baby, please?”

How could she ever tell him no when that note of longing in his voice echoed so deeply in her heart? She did as he asked.

“I’m all tucked in.” Olivia said, her voice a half-whisper in the dark.

“Me too.” Fitz said as he turned off his own bedroom light and settled himself. “I wish I were there to tuck you in.”

“I wish you were here too - except I’m pretty sure that if you were here, all thoughts involving sleep would be sent right out of the window.” Olivia’s voice was already blurring with sleep but he could still hear the shadow of laughter in her voice.

He smiled. “Maybe, maybe not. Just for the record, I would like it to be stated that I would be more than happy to simply be able to fall asleep with you in my arms.”

She knew it was true. “I like the sound of that.” Olivia murmured in his ear.

“I thought you might.” Fitz pauses as a thought occurred to him, one that sent warmth through him - one that suffused his heart with happiness more than anything else. “I know that we’ll have to be careful tomorrow, and I know this Caldwell thing is business on one level, but at the same time, just the idea of us being - well, being us - away from DC and the usual routine of suits and ties and all the rest, it makes me happy. You don’t know how much I’m looking forward to it. ”

“With you being there, so am I.” Olivia said. Fitz’s voice was a perfect music in Olivia’s ears; she can see the scenario he’s painting and it’s a wonderful picture - a perfect picture - framed in her mind’s eye. “Peter has invited me to these events more than once over the years, but I usually turned them down - I don’t particularly appreciate command performances.”

He was positive that she didn’t; Olivia didn’t take kindly to orders and he can only imagine her fierce reaction. “But you’re making an exception?”

“For _you_ , I’m making an exception.”

“I’m flattered.”

“You should be.”

Olivia realized she was smiling up into the darkness. “I know how these things run. There will be some interesting names on the guest list, and there will be a ton of entertainment happening and a lot of friends and family type stuff and this is me taking the long way around to saying that if we’re very careful, maybe we can relax - just a little - and have ourselves a good time.”

“I like the sound of that.” Fitz said. A thought came to mind and he couldn’t resist asking a question. “Does that mean that I’ll get to see you in a pair of jeans?”

“Is that a request?”

The idea of seeing Olivia’s pretty little bottom in well-fitted denim became firmly fixed in his mind. “If it influences your decision, yes it most definitely is.”

“I guess I’ll be making another exception…” Another yawn took a hold of her and she no longer had the will to fight it.

“Are you sure I’m worth that much trouble?” He could sense her starting to drift off; he was tiring too, but that couldn’t keep the smile from Fitz’s face. Their silly little banter was making Fitz happy about the idea of their being together tomorrow - it really didn’t matter what the circumstances. The countless eyes of DC would be off of them and if what they have is only a fraction less of tension, then he’ll take it. From this woman, he will take anything he can get, any time he can get it.

What Olivia said next sent his heart soaring.

“Fitz, you’re worth _everything_.” Sleep blurs her voice to softness but it’s also loosened some parts of the remnants of the emotional wall he knew still shielded her heart. But what was also clear was the pure and real emotion in her voice.

“That’s you, Livvie - you’re everything.” Fitz says without hesitation. “I’ve felt that way about you from the moment I looked into your eyes and told you that yes, I’d be lucky to have you. But even then, I had no idea how true those words were.”

“If I recall correctly, I told you so first.”

“You did. And you’ve rarely steered me wrong since.”

“Make sure you remember that, Mister.” Despite her best intentions, she felt herself sliding towards sleep.

Fitz could sense her drifting away. “Close your eyes, Livvie.”

“I don’t want to say goodnight - not yet.” But her eyelids were deliciously heavy and Fitz’s voice was so warm, so soft, softer than the pillow beneath her head or the comforter that covered her body…

“Then don’t.” Fitz told her, feeling a tenderness well up inside him. “Don’t say goodnight - just close your eyes and let me take you to dreamland.”

“I like that, Fitz - I really do.”

“I like that too.” Fitz said. “I love it - I love us - and most of all, I love you and the life we’re going to have.” Fitz felt the heaviness in his own eyes, but he continued to speak love and life into them both until the sound of Olivia’s breathing told him that she’d drifted off into sleep and only then did he allow himself to follow her, into dreams that lingered on until morning.


	53. Chapter 53

“The President would like to meet with you before he exits his vehicle, Ma’am.”

Olivia had been standing on the front veranda of Will Caldwell’s North Carolina estate when she’d noticed the burst of activity on the grounds that she knew had to signify Fitz’s eminent arrival.

Just before then, her mind had been on the brief but cryptic conversation she’d had with Nathaniel As soon as she’d arrived, both Peter and Will had escorted her directly into their father’s presence.

Then she’d watched as a fresh wave of agents permeated the grounds, and one - locking eyes onto her - headed in her direction.

She met the female agent at the base of the stairs; Olivia recognized her as one of the new assignees reporting directly to Tom, Fitz’s chief agent. “Is the President requesting a quick debriefing?”

“I believe so, Ma’am.”

She followed her back to the second car in the grouping of three, just pausing long enough for the agent to open the door for her. Olivia smiled her thanks at the courtesy, then stepped down into the backwards-facing back seat.

The door closed behind her and Olivia allowed herself to relax. Knowing his preferences, Fitz was sitting on both the far and opposite side from where she’d seated herself, his concentration still on the papers in the folder he held in one hand, with that little lock of hair that sometimes loosed itself falling forward. Her heart fluttered unexpectedly in her chest as he looked up and caught her gaze.

“Good morning, Ms. Pope.”

Remind him to wear blue more often. Olivia’s mind cataloged the information for future use. Fitz was dressed in casual slacks and a cable-knit sweater, both of them a deep dark cobalt blue that definitely emphasized his own blue eyes.

“Good morning, Mr. President.” Olivia replied, the warmth in her voice echoing his. “Was there something you needed?”

“Yes.” Fitz closed and tossed the folder in his hands aside, then reached out for Olivia’s hand, and pulled her into his lap. “You.” He said, just before he brought his mouth down upon hers in a series of bone-melting kisses.

“I’ve… missed… you… too… damned… much.” Fitz breathed the words against her lips.

Olivia feels a little bit light-headed but in a good way, in the very best way. “Me too…” she manages to say before he’s kissing her again, his lips on hers reminding Olivia that no matter how short the time has been since she saw Fitz, it was too long. Too long since she’s inhaled his scent, his touch and most of all, his taste and then - as his tongue slides between her lips and tangles with hers in the sweetest way - there was no more room for thought, only feeling and the feel of his mouth on hers was everything.

Their kiss ended as softly as it had begun; Olivia opened her eyes to find Fitz gazing at her, his adoration clear on his face.

“Hi.” She said

“Hi.” Fitz replied. Somewhere, some how, some- _when_ , this had become their thing, he thinks and for a moment, Fitz is thinking of all the things there are to look forward to, all the things waiting to be added to that list. She should have been there when he’d finally fallen asleep, she should have been there when he’d woken up this morning. She should have been sitting across from him as he drank his coffee and nibbled at toast and hammered out the agenda for the day.

And one day, she would be.

“So about that briefing…” Olivia couldn’t help the teasing laughter in her voice as she settled herself next to him.

That had been his intent, but that was before Olivia had climbed into his car and all rational thought left his mind.

“I really did want to touch base with you before I walked into the lion’s den.” This was true, but in spite of that, Fitz felt his ears burning and wondered if they were red. Around Olivia his emotions were quick to override his common good sense and this time was proving to be no different.

“I didn’t plan this -” he stumbled over his words a little as he tried to explain. “ Just couldn’t help myself…”

Olivia laughed softly as she slipped her hand into his. “It’s okay.”

“I mean it, Olivia - it’s just that - I couldn’t help myself - and I’m _not_ sorry…”

Fitz looks so much like a little boy caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar and he’s so incredibly handsome and adorable all at the same time. Not for the first time, she gets a glimpse of what Fitz must have been like as a little boy and her heart simply melts at the thought.

Resisting the urge to tease him further, Olivia changed the subject, bringing Fitz up to speed with what she’s said and done since her own arrival. “There’s an odd dynamic happening among the Caldwell men in real time.”

“Odd how?”

“Like me, I suspect that you’ve been asked to meet with Nathaniel first thing?”

When Fitz nodded his agreement, Olivia went on to explain that when she and Harrison had arrived, she’d been invited to do the same. What she’d noted was that after a few minutes of conversation it had been clear that Will had been expected to withdraw with Peter’s wife and his fiance while Peter - the Crown Prince - escorted Olivia into their father’s presence. Only Will had made it very clear that he had no intention of going away.

“Also, I didn’t inform them which airport I was flying into, but when we landed, there was a Caldwell car and driver. They’d dismissed the rental car I’d arranged.”

“Interesting.” Fitz said. “Brings a new meaning to curb-side service.”

“Authoritarian.” Olivia corrected him with a smile. “I’m thinking less courtesy and more see-how-very-much-I’m-in-control of them.”

“I pity them - they obviously have no idea of who they’re dealing with.” Fitz grinned at her.

“Oh, they do - but it’s very much the Caldwell way to try me every now and then - it keeps things interesting for the both of us.”

“I think I saw some of that at the fund-raiser with Peter, didn’t I?”

“You did.”

“Not that I can claim knowing him well, but now that I think about it, I never got that impression from Will.” Fitz said.

“Neither have I - which is why I was surprised when he decided to stay with Peter and when it was equally clear that his brother expected him not to. There’s something going on there, I just don’t know what it is - yet.”

And Olivia knew she wouldn’t rest until she found out precisely what that something was.

Before she could say anymore, her cell chimed softly with an incoming text message from Harrison. “Incoming Caldwells at twelve o’clock, heading your way.” She read aloud

“Well, time to get to work.” Olivia said after she replied to the text. “While you’re receiving the Caldwell experience, I’ll be checking with Harrison to see if he’s been able to glean any information from the ladies.”

Fitz lifted an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

“Besides his brilliant legal mind, Harrison has a special skill-set - all of my people do.”

“And just how familiar are you with this special skill-set?”

It was Olivia’s turn to lift an eyebrow at him and the smile she gave him then was full of mischief. “I’m sufficiently familiar enough so that I have the greatest confidence in it. It’s among the many reasons why he’s here instead of Abby.”

Seeing the hint of playful jealousy behind his eyes tempts her to tease him even further - joke all he wants to, joke all he might - Olivia knows there’s a sliver of realness in his reaction. And even though she knows that there’s no reason for it - her feelings towards Harrison are more familial than anything else and she’s never really thought about it before, at least not enough to put it into words - but her mind shifts from that thought back into the present and Fitz’s reaction has sent a sense of wicked pleasure through her and her smile shifts to reflect that too.

“Olivia…” his voice held a hint of a growl and a warning. _When she smiled at him like that…_ “We’ll finish this discussion later.”

“I look forward to it, Mr. President.”

So did he.


	54. Chapter 54

Olivia was right, of course. Will Caldwell was waiting for them when they had emerged from his armored SUV, with Peter standing by on the veranda. In spite of what Olivia had told him about both of them, Fitz couldn’t help himself from greeting the younger brother with more warmth than what he offered his brother. Peter’s behavior the last time they met was still very much in Fitz’s mind.

Nathaniel Caldwell was on the phone as Fitz was ushered into his presence and he waved at hand at them to take a seat. Fitz preferred to remain standing while the older man continued his conversation and they did too; it was obvious both brothers were reluctant to sit while their president stood.

“…I know what the rumors are, but let’s get this one straight. I don’t give a damn what you’ve heard - no invites got lost in the mail. This isn’t one of your cherry-picked GOP fundraiser - did you forget that I don’t answer to your cabal anymore -”

Fitz noticed as the other man paused, that where someone else using those words would have been angry, Caldwell’s eyes were sparkling with laughter that was at odds with his tone of voice. Whoever it was on the other end of the call was getting the full effect of Nathaniel’s famously blunt tongue. “This isn’t a party fund-raiser, or have you people forgotten that I hung up my Republican cape? There was a reason for that - so goodbye.”

He hung up with obvious pleasure and turned his attention to Fitz. Nathaniel Caldwell was a man well into his seventies, with a close-cropped beard that was the opposite of the long hair that hung down close to his shoulders.

“Thank you for accepting the invitation.” Nathaniel stood and moved to shake Fitz’s hand, expressing the hope that he’d enjoy his visit, promising him plenty of good food and conversation.

“Is that why I’m here?” Fitz asked.

“Why do you think you’re here?” Nathaniel answered his question with a question.

Still mindful of Olivia’s information, Fitz was careful with his words. “I came mainly for Will’s sake; I endorsed him publicly - and I still support him. I think he can be a powerful partisan for the Party as we move forward into the future.”

“If he stays in the party and doesn’t follow his old man.” Nathaniel said with a grin that warmed Fitz in spite of himself.

“I’ll make my own path, thank you.” Will said.

Nathaniel’s answer was a deliberate chuckle as he walked over to a massive sidebar that held a large choice of scotch, brandies and other expensive liquors, but to Fitz’s surprise, Nathaniel touched none of them. He moved instead to what Fitz aw was an expensive juicer, bent down beneath the bar and came up with a bowl of prepared fresh fruits and vegetables including - to Fitz’s surprise - an expensive looking juicer.

He looked up at Fitz and grinned, guessing at his surprise. It was a compromise with the women of his family; if he were to be allowed to enjoy a scotch or two during the weekend, he had to balance them out with something somewhat healthy.

Peter remarks that it wasn’t just the women, they all want to keep the old man around as long as possible.

“So you can partake of my wisdom.” Nathaniel was deliberately sarcastic, but not in a mean way, again surprising Fitz.

“Something like that.” Will smiled and Peter agreed. And they all seemed to relax just a little.

Fitz said nothing even as his senses tell him that some of this has the feeling of being rehearsed. _Everyone always wants something, and that’s why he was here_ ; Fitz knows it and is used to it and the subtle look Nathaniel keeps giving his watch only underscores it. He takes the older man’s up on his offer and Nathaniel continues to chat about trivial matters as he fixes drinks all around, a carrot, orange and papaya juice blend that was surprisingly light and delicious. _Olivia would approve,_ he couldn’t help but thinking.

They settled down into the leather sofa and chairs grouped at one end of the room and the talk about wisdom was steered into a conversation about the colorful life the Caldwell patriarch has led. Fitz assumed that the majority of it was public knowledge; Nathaniel been something of a maverick during his early years, ex-military, along with rumors of ex special rangers that had never been confirmed or denied. Unsurprisingly, those stories hadn’t hurt his reputation. He was a contemporary of his own father in the Senate and for a time it was an infamous history they shared, one of hard partying and hard campaigning, eventually wielding incredible political power and influence with charisma and brutal charm.

Nathaniel surprised Fitz by going to the unspoken elephant in the room. “And then, of course, everything changed.”

Fitz knows all about this, the country knows all about this - and Fitz knows more than most. Times changed people and the country’s values; Caldwell and his father had had a friendly rivalry - friendly until they both developed presidential ambitions. The discovery of a second family, the fall from grace - Fitz had always wondered if his father had played a hand in that. Big Gerry had gloated enough about Nathaniel’s downfall, but karma had played its own trick on Fitz’s father - if Nathaniel had lost his chance at the Oval, then so had he.

The way his father had screwed around on his mother, Fitz knew that he was lucky that his father hadn’t created a second or even a third family of his own. He couldn’t help but believe that it was definitely karma.

Fitz glanced at Peter and Will. Neither of them had said much since taking their seats and hearing their father’s words had left their expressions carefully neutral.

“They know my faults, Mr. President.” Nathaniel had noticed his gaze. “My children are my saving grace - only it took me a long time to learn the lesson of how important family is.”

He looks at his sons and there’s no denying the affection in his eyes when he does. Fitz realizes that he’s more than a little jealous - and hurt as well; he and Big Gerry had never had anything like this - and of course now they never will. And that truth hurts as well.

“Better late than never, Dad.” Peter jokes. Fitz notes the emotions behind his eyes. There’s little doubt that as the oldest son, he’d probably borne the brunt of Nathaniel’s missteps as an authoritarian parent and considering how much their fathers had been cut from the same cloth, had undergone a lot of the pressures Fitz himself had experienced.

He turned to Fitz and he saw the same realization in his eyes. Understanding flashed between them, then Peter covered it with one of his usual sarcastic remarks, this time jabbing gently at his father and asking if he was going to at long last get the pony he’d asked for when he was five.

They all laughed at that and when they’d finished, Nathaniel told Fitz that Peter was right in spite of himself and that he had no one but himself to blame, that if you get old enough - wise enough - this is a life lesson that you learn. “I’m a grandfather and a god-father several times over. How about you?”

“Grandfather…?” Fitz said the word out loud slowly. He hadn’t thought about, not yet… neither Karen or Gerry were anywhere near the age that this had come into consideration. He thought of Ella next and smiled. “No, not yet, but god-father, yes.”

“Cyrus Beene’s daughter; I’ve seen pictures and she’s adorable.” Nathaniel smiled back at him. “Then you’ll understand me when I say that when you get to be my age, you start thinking of things like what kind of world do you want to leave behind for them.”

This much is true, Fitz thought.

Before he could say anything, there came an abrupt rapping at the door; before anyone could react, a woman was barging in, drink in hand; Fitz recognized her as Anna Caldwell, Nathaniel’s only daughter. He recalled what Olivia had told him about the Texas AG, how she had apparently taken advantage of Texas’ strong Republican base to rise in the ranks before achieving the position she now held. He also was reminded that she’d had an addiction problem for many years, with alcohol not being her drug of choice.

“Mr. President.” Seeing Fitz, she tried to straighten herself up, but still stumbled slightly as she came closer.

Decades of good manners brought Fitz to his feet as she crossed the room; he caught the smell of straight bourbon on her, but kept his expression neutral she held out a hand and he took it, trying not to react to the overwhelming stench of the alcoholic haze surrounding her.

Her brothers tried to do the same, but their father didn’t. Nathaniel frowned a warning at her, but Anna deliberately ignored them all, fixing her attention on Fitz.

After a few minutes, it was painfully clear that Anna was more than a little drunk; she was also more than a little inappropriate as she questioned Fitz about many things, expressing her opinions about her father’s machinations, resentment concerning her brothers, Fitz’s single status and exactly what she thought about it. Thankfully, before she could do too much damage and embarrass any of them any further, Will’s fiance came looking for her; between the two of them, Gayle and Will managed to get her out of the room.

Nathaniel apologized for his daughter and an awkward silence filled the room behind his words.

“Was there anything in particular that you wanted to discuss with me?” Fitz asked. Despite her being drunk, some of the things Anna had said had set off faint alarm bells in his head and had left Fitz with more than a few suspicious thoughts. He was here mainly because Olivia had thought it was a good idea, but right now, he wasn’t feeling too thrilled with the Caldwell clan and when Nathaniel glanced at his watch once again, he found himself feeling used somehow.

“My apologies, Mr. President.” Nathaniel said. “As you can see things are not quite working out as planned. All I can do is ask for your indulgence.”

Fitz stood up. “You can ask, but honestly - while your reminisces have been interesting, I’ve already rearranged my schedule to accommodate you - and I’m hearing nothing that is telling me that it was worth my time.”

“- I’m sure Olivia Pope had something to do with that.” Nathaniel said. “Based no doubt on her relationship with our family. She’s such an authority on the family - but only because I’ve allowed it.”

Fitz’s temper sparked at the casual way Nathaniel spoke Olivia’s name. “I doubt if you’ve _ever_ ‘allowed’ Olivia Pope to do anything.”

“Dad… don’t -” The way Peter spoke to his father, it was clear that he was trying to defuse the conversation. “The president is right.”

Nathaniel’s eyes flashed to Peter and then back to Fitz and something went out of him. Fitz could see the change in his gaze. “You’re right - that was inappropriate for me to say and I apologize again, Mr. President.”

Fitz was reminded of all the times that Big Gerry had been wrong but had never _ever_ apologized for anything he’d ever said or done. The thought cooled his temper some - but not completely. “Let me make one thing absolutely clear. I will not have a member of my senior staff spoken about in that manner - especially when he or she is not present to defend themselves.”

“That kind of loyalty can’t be bought or dismissed like that.” Peter said. The normal sarcasm Fitz had come to expect from Peter was absent from his voice and it surprised him.

Peter turned to his father. “It shouldn’t be, sir. With everything she’s done for this family, you should know better when it comes to Olivia - and you should apologize.”

For a moment, nobody spoke. Fitz was trying to rein his temper in before anyone became suspicious of his behavior, while Peter continued to look back and forth between him and his father, trying to measure everyone’s temperament and Nathaniel looked sufficiently apologetic.

“You’re right.” Nathaniel was the first to break the silence. “I should - and I do. Mr. President - I’m sorry; I have no doubt that Olivia has earned every bit of the loyalty you’ve just shown towards her - and from my son.”

“If you need to, ask your son - or should I say sons.” Fitz’s voice was still dangerously low with anger. “Peter is right, Olivia has rode to their rescue and preserved your family’s good name often enough.”

“This entire generation of Caldwells is grateful for her service.” Peter said, in an attempt to lighten the mood. “I think that should cover it.”

Fitz noticed that his hands had unconsciously clenched themselves into fists. He relaxed them, purposefully bringing himself back under control and hoping neither man had noticed. All was said and done and Nathaniel seemed to have learned his lesson. “Maybe we should just get to the real reasons why you’ve invited me here. What’s going on?”

“A lot more than what meets the eye.” Nathaniel admitted. He looked at his watch again and then to his son. “Peter, could check on a few things for me?”

Obviously Peter knew exactly what his father was referring to; he asked no questions, just nodded once and left the room.

Fitz smelled a plot in the making, leaving him to wonder just exactly what it was that the Caldwells - Nathaniel Caldwell in particular - wanted with him.


	55. Chapter 55

As the door closed behind his son, Nathaniel wandered over to the sliding glass doors leading out to the back portion of the veranda and then to the yard beyond. He gestured for Fitz to join him. They stood there just watching the scenery outside. More people were arriving, many with children of all ages, though most of them were young. He thought that he recognized Susan Ross and her daughter holding hands and it made him smile.

It also made Fitz think of his own kids; Karen would have loved being here, but with Gerry, he wasn’t so sure. Maybe that’s exactly why he should have sent for them, but the trip had been so last-minute that he hadn’t thought about it at first and when he had, the idea of dealing with Mellie and an unplanned request for visitation would have sucked the joy right out of the whole situation.

His smile drew Nathaniel’s attention; in return, he smiled a brief smile at Fitz and then followed his gaze to Susan. “She’s a part of the future. Still a little bit of a diamond in the rough, but I have no doubt that her time will come.”

“She is and I agree with you, her time will come.” Fitz agreed. Susan had taken some getting used to - was still taking some getting used to - but the potential for her to do great things was definitely there. “And Olivia Pope made sure of that she will be.”

“I apologize for what I said earlier about Ms. Pope, it came out a lot differently from how I meant it.”

“Maybe we should just stick to the subject at hand.” Fitz said. He didn’t want any other mistakes to interfere with his day. After all, when this conversation was done, the first thing he intended to do was find Olivia and enjoy some time in her company, knowing that no one would find it unusual if they did.

“Perhaps you’re right.” Nathaniel said with a nod. “I’m very much encouraged by what I see in Susan.”

This time it was Fitz who was drawn by the expression that came across Nathaniel’s face. “What is it you see?”

“Many possibilities. And it’s not just her - she has a child, and that child is a part of the future. What Susan accomplishes - or doesn’t - and how she handles it, will make a difference in her daughter’s life.”

The other man paused for a moment, and Fitz watches as his thoughts shifted gears. Nathaniel continued. “I’ve always said that having an only child could do strange things to a man’s mind. It makes him hyper-focused on his own mortality - that child is more than just a child in his eyes. That child becomes his own legacy, and that’s dangerous because it can blind him to everything else.”

His words struck Fitz like a hammer blow. Nathaniel could have been describing his father and he suspected the other man knew it.

“I say that because I don’t think that women are like that.” Nathaniel continued. “At least not most of them - there’s always the exceptions to the rule, of course. But the majority of women that I’ve come into contact with over the years, they all seem to have the ability to see every child as their own in a way. And seeing Susan with her daughter - seeing all these children - all of this reminds me of what’s really important. It’s one of the reasons why I’ve started this tradition, to bring together younger minds - at least younger than my own - with differing ideas to help them find common ground away from DC.”

“If we let this country fracture along party lines and ideologies, we will go down just as surely as if we’re to come under physical attack - a mental Pearl Harbor with a Hiroshima finale. That much is the truth - at least that’s what I’ve come to believe.” Nathaniel said.

Fitz thought about his words and couldn’t say that the other man was wrong. “There are enemies who wouldn’t hesitate to take advantage of such divisions, so I can appreciate your thoughts.”

Nathaniel nodded as if he’d read Fitz’s mind. “No matter what else happens going forward, I wanted you to know that. It’s one of the reasons I thought you might want to see that in action, and maybe act as a mentor of sorts if the mood strikes you - without the shadow of partisanship.”

He meant it; Fitz knew the truth when he heard it, and knew the older man was telling it as he saw it. “But…?”

“But, indeed…” Nathaniel sighed. “… I am an ambitious man, Mr. President. I always have been and I suppose I always will be. I was - trained up that way. Certain superiors saw the ambition in me, steered me down certain paths… ensuring that certain unique skills were honed razor sharp. But I never gave up my love of serving the republic.”

It sounded as if Nathaniel was musing over past life choices, just like the comment regarding only children, instead of speaking of the here and now. Fitz has heard these words before, or something very close to them and this time something from his memory made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He turned his head to look at Nathaniel again, but this time the other man kept his gaze straight ahead, refusing to meet Fitz’s gaze and this time, his expression giving nothing about his feelings away.

Fitz still didn’t know what the Caldwells wanted, so he gambled on a hunch. “There’s a rumor going around that there may be an opening for a new SCOTUS before the year is out. Is that why I’m here?”

Nathaniel allowed his lips to twist into a sardonic smile that suddenly reminded Fitz of his son. “Would I like to be considered for a nomination? Of course. Is that why I invited you here? No. If that was my purpose, I could have had either of my sons make the proposition for me.

“I told you that I’ve grown wiser in my old age and that I’m looking beyond myself and to the future. I wanted to talk to you about this summit of yours - that’s a part of the future. And if you let me, I’d like to help.”

Before Fitz could answer, there was another knock on the door.

***

After parting from Fitz, Olivia stayed on the deep porch, watching people as they arrived. She didn’t feel the need to go looking for Harrison right away - after all part of the plan was him getting the chance to work his charms and see what he could learn.

It was a refreshing change of pace from being in DC, Olivia thought as she breathed in the crisp fresh air, the smell of so many different and delicious foods scenting the air - she purposefully took the time to take it all in.

She smiled to herself; Olivia knew that she was without a doubt a city girl, loving her fine wines and her high heels, her designer clothes and accessories, but she could appreciate this trip for many reasons, the main one being that once their business with the Caldwells was handled, she and Fitz would be able to take some time to enjoy one another’s company. And then there was the night to come…

Olivia couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face. She savored the warm wave of emotion, of love and desire and anticipation, that welled up inside her. And laughed to herself at the way it made her smile.

Eventually Olivia did turn her attention to finding Harrison - after questioning a few of the extremely helpful staff, she was directed to the main kitchen. She wasn’t surprised to find him in the middle what appeared to a very appreciative group of mostly women, who were all giggly and flushed from the consumption of not a few early afternoon cocktails.

She leaned against the doorway, a smile on her face as she watched Harrison, his well-tailored charcoal-hued sweater fitting him admirably, sleeves rolled up to show off his finely muscled forearms as he guided the group in the art of putting together the perfect chocolate martini, complete with all the commentary that Olivia would expect from him.

Harrison looked up and saw Olivia, flashing her a quick grin before he went back to his instructions, handling an over-sized martini shaker as he continued. Two fortunate assistants were helping him with shakers of their own.

“Depending on what level of decadence you’re going for, Godiva liquor may be added to this recipe - but I refuse to be held accountable for any results.”

“But would you allow yourself to be held, period? Inquiring minds want to know.” An anonymous female voice in the group asked.

Harrison answered over the wave of laughter that followed. “Ladies - I refuse to answer that on the grounds that being in the company of so many beautiful women might incriminate me.”

“We won’t hold it against you…” someone called out.

“… not when we’d rather just hold _you_ …” another woman added.

Olivia couldn’t help but join in the laughter that rose up again. Harrison didn’t skip a beat as he continued to entertain his audience, commenting that mimosas were fine for your average afternoon cocktail beverages, but “…ladies, it’s my goal to show you all that sometimes you need a little something extra… something a little bit smoother… richer… darker.”

The comments that followed that statement were _very_ appreciative of that fact.

“And now it’s time for a pop quiz,” Harrison said smoothly, “ - as I’ve already explained, what’s the one ingredient that’s essential to this particular cocktail?”

They answered in a chorus of mixed giggles. “Chocolate kisses!”

“Very good.” Harrison praised them. “And again, the choice of regular or dark chocolate is entirely up to you.”

He turned his attention to the countertop in front of him where there were several trays of martini glasses on the counter before him, along with crystal bowls filled with the familiar foil-wrapped chocolates. When everyone present had unwrapped their kisses and dropped them into their glasses, Harrison and his assistants began pouring their drinks.

Olivia watched as Harrison snatched two filled glasses from the crowd and walked over to offer her a glass.

“Chocolate martinis?” Olivia said as she accepted the drink. “Really?”

Harrison grinned at her, obviously and unashamedly pleased with himself. “They seems to have been well received well.”

“And it appears we can say the same about you.” Olivia said. “So, have you learned anything useful?”

“That southern belles - bless their hearts - obviously have an enormous capacity for alcohol in its more fruity forms so early in the day?”

“Besides that?” Olivia said with a laugh.

“Colleen Cassidy is here, along with her father.” Harrison said.

“I saw them.” She’d noted them in the crowd surrounding Harrison. “I wonder what the Caldwells want from them.”

“Anna Caldwell is here, of course.” Harrison continued. “But she is not on her best behavior. When I saw her, she looked like she’d been on the hard stuff for awhile already. No mimosas or sangrias for her - she went straight to the hard stuff - brown liquor. Neat - no ice.”

“So early in the day? I doubt if that’s going to turn out well.” Olivia said. Part of OPA’s work for the Caldwells had included keeping Anna’s more extreme behaviors downplayed as much as they were able and at the very least, keeping her from being disbarred.

Unfortunately, Olivia turned out to be right. A little while later, she and Harrison had wandered back outside and while there, they saw Will and Gayle attempting to escort Anna Caldwell from the back yard into the house. They watched as Anna’s protests came very close to becoming a full blown rant before they managed to get her inside.

Olivia wondered aloud what had set her off; Harrison was of the opinion that Anna didn’t need any reason at all - people with dependency issues rarely did. Olivia couldn’t argue with that, but still, with two brothers who were so successful in comparison, it was sad to see and she said so.

Harrison pointed out that her brothers had each had their own demons to deal with and it hadn’t sent them to the bottle.

He was right; Olivia raised her hands in a gesture of resignation. “No one ever knows what anyone’s breaking point is, but there’s nothing we can do about it.”

“But you wish that you could.” Harrison gave her a knowing look.

“Of course I do, but I can’t. We may still do occasional work for the Caldwells, but my first priority is the president and the White House.”

“Of course, Madame Deputy Chief of Staff -” Harrison served up her title with a laugh. “ - and I’m sure the Caldwells know it. If they don’t - well, they’re about to learn, aren’t they?”

Harrison was being deliberately light-hearted and Olivia knew why. Once again, here he was coming to her rescue, and while she felt a part of her instinctively react against it, to protect herself - she also had to admit to herself that it felt good to know that he had her back so thoroughly. It’s a part of the life lessons that she’s coming to learn, that it was okay to let people past her natural guard, that there were people who actually had her back and she could trust that.

 _Thank you._ Olivia didn’t say the words aloud, but it showed in her eyes as she met his. “I don’t mean to sound callous or hard-hearted, but we’re not here under the Caldwells’ retainer. Her family is going to have to handle her themselves.”

“So, I see that I’m not the only person here on the clock. Somehow that makes me feel a little better.”Surprised, Olivia and Harrison both turned as a new voice entered uninvited into their conversation.

She felt Harrison’s surprise and it matched hers.

“Jake.” She said. “What are you doing here?”


End file.
